Total Eclipse
by Hikky
Summary: ¡Ah! ¡Qué distraído! No te lo he dicho, es muy simple-ahora acariciaba los cabellos rosados de la ojiverde- tendrás que darme un heredero. Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron a más no poder su sorpresa era grande solo pudo articular ¿Qué?..Lemon Completado
1. Prologo

Total Eclipse.

Hola!!

Bueno como empezar?? Soy nueva en este rublo, ya tengo tiempo como lectora compulsiva en esta página… raro que no publicara algo, pero cuando no hay inspiración no la hay.

El titulo de Total Eclipse surgió al escuchar la canción que lleva el mismo nombre, sentía que si no la escribía no me iba a dejar en paz.

**Aclaraciones:**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es obra de ___Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es original, resultado de mis ideas de mi cabeza tan retorcida, y como diría codplay fue _A Rush Of Blood To The Head.

Bueno para no aburrirlos mas los dejo con la historia.

* * *

Prologo

-Sakura- dijo con su tono de voz frio y calculador.

-Sasuke- no era común de ella, pero su voz denotaba una frialdad y cierta indiferencia.

Solo esas palabras se escucharon en un silencioso bosque, el viento jugaba con el cabello de todos los presentes, mientras dos personas se miraban fríamente, el ambiente era totalmente pesado, era como si el lugar supiera lo que estaba a punto de pasar; dos equipos dispuestos a matar si era necesario.

Por un lado el equipo Taka liderado por Sasuke, y por el otro solo dos miembros Sakura y Sai.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo una pelirroja

Mientras el joven Uchiha no despegaba la mirada de una pelirosa que fuera compañera de equipo, ignorando que Karin lo había llamado.

-Sasuke- kun, yo me hare cargo- dijo Karin, por alguna razón las miradas que tenían ellos dos le empezaban a molestar.

La integrante de Taka se preparaba para atacar, pero en un movimiento de Sasuke la detuvo, solo basto con levantar la mano en posición horizontal para detener su paso. Lo cual desconcertó mucho, no solo a ella sino a su equipo.

Mientras la pelirosa no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke y la acción que había hecho la desconcertó un poco, ella estaba dispuesta a pelear, mientras que su cuerpo se ponía en posición de ataque, esperando alguna acción por parte del equipo de Taka. Mientras que un pelinegro hacia lo mismo, sin quitar la mirada de los movimientos de sus enemigos, tan frio y calculador, digno de representar a un miembro ambu. Viendo su clara desventaja una distracción y estarían acabados.

-No es necesario- dijo Sasuke con una voz tranquila

-Pero Sasuke-kun!!-dijo Karin con un tono de voz chillona y suplicante.

El líder de taka cerró los ojos perdiendo el contacto con unos ojos verdes, poco a poco su mano fue cayendo, signo que fue interpretado por la miembro del equipo.

-Sera divertido- dijo el Uchiha, mientras sus ojos se iban abriendo nuevamente, dejando el paso para el ataque de la peliroja.

Mientras que Karin sonreía, estaba dispuesta a eliminar a la pelirosa, por alguna razón sentía ganas de matarla, aunque no sabía el motivo, bueno en realidad si, eran celos. Esta se dirigía con una velocidad increíble y un ataque certero solo a un integrante…

Sakura.

* * *

Gracias por leer la historia.

No sean malos conmigo es mi primera historia.

_Así que por favor dejen un __review, para saber que les pareció._

_Cuídense y espero nos estemos viendo._

_Saludos _

_Los quiere Hikky_


	2. Moebius

**Aclaraciones**

Antes de empezar el capitulo, habrá una introducción a la historia, aclaro, quien no esté al día en el manga, bueno no es mi responsabilidad si les arruino algunas cosas. Pero tampoco las describiré tan bien, para que lean esa parte del manga de naruto y no se las arruine.

Naruto no me pertenece si no es obra de ___Masashi Kishimoto, sin fin de lucro, solo para divertirme y relajarme._

-----------------------------------------------------

_Pensamientos del personaje_

(Comentarios personales)

**Flash back**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Moebius**

Después de la destrucción de konoha, Naruto siguió a Pain para terminar con sus ambiciones, y así acabar con esta guerra que no traía más que destrucción y tristeza.

La batalla final entre Naruto y Nagato fue muy difícil, ya que ambos discípulos de ___Jiraiya__ d_emostraron similitudes de técnicas y fue muy complicado para Naruto poder llegar a derrotar a Nagato, gracias al poder del zorro de las nueve colas es como consiguió por fin desasearse del líder de los a _Akatsuki. (Ok, en ____mi historia Nagato es malo y sus ambiciones _fueron detenidas por Naruto; ya que en el manga es un malo muy teto y terminar así la saga de Nagato fue algo muy pero muy teto, y no me interesa repetir teto; que el antagonista terminara así, perdón continuemos).

Kakashi y un grupo de ninjas fue a ayudar a Naruto, pero ya era tarde, el joven ninja ya había acabado con el "líder" de los akatsuki y también con su compañera Konan.

El ex ambu se acerco al joven que estaba arrodillado frente a él, realmente el combate fue feroz ya que presentaba diversas heridas en el cuerpo.

-¿naruto estas bien?- pregunto kakashi

-Claro, ¡llegas tarde kakashi-sensei!- dijo naruto con cierto sarcasmo, y totalmente exausto.

-bueno naruto, tenia cosas que arreglar, además me perdí en el camino de la vida- dijo sonriendo y mirando al rubio con melancolía, después de lo que paso era un milagro que aun estuviera platicando con su ex-alumno.

Luego de esta pequeña charla, kakashi cargo al joven rubio en su espalda y lo llevo de nuevo a konoha. Donde todos lo esperaban en la entrada, con ansias de felicitarlo y reconocerlo (por fin) como el gran ninja que es. Ya que gracias a su esfuerzo salvo a konoha.

A naruto le sorprendió ver a mucha gente en la entrada a la villa.

-Kakashi sensei, mire –señalando con el dedo índice - ¿A quién están esperando? - dijo un sorprendido naruto

-Pues al futuro hokage- dijo kakashi con cierta normalidad, tanto que le sorprendió a naruto, que iba a preguntarle ¿futuro hokage? cuando sintió que su cuerpo estaba tocando el piso, eso fue porque su ex – maestro lo había dejado de cargar, y las personas de la aldea, corrieron para felicitarlo y abrazarlo.

-¡Ah!, eso duele- quejándose por los abrazos que recibía, y no es que le molestara pero sus heridas dolían.

Se sintió tan feliz, por fin los habitantes de konoha lo estaban reconociendo, también estaban sus amigos quienes no dejaban de elogiarlo, pero faltaba una persona.

Una pelirosa se abría campo para ver a su querido amigo, le costó mucho trabajo llegar donde estaba el.

-¡Sakura-chan!- dijo e rubio con alegría

Este solo recibió un puñetazo en la cara por parte de sakura.

-¡Idiota! E- eres, eres, un imbécil temerario- le dijo llorando.

Este iba a caer, por el golpe que le propicio sakura, pero esta lo alcanzo a detener, acto seguido fue abrazado por la pelirosa.

Acto que sorprendió a todos, y dejando a un naruto, perplejo.

-¡Gracias!- dijo sinceramente sakura. Mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Sa-ku-ra-chan?- el rubio estaba aun sorprendido, pero aun así no dudo en corresponder el abrazo, cerró los ojos, y se dejo llevar… _era un sentimiento cálido._

Mientras tanto en la sala de consejeros..

Se había conformado una asamblea.

-Debemos considerar ¿quién será el próximo Hokage?- dijo Danzo

-Creo que tiene razón Tsunade esta imposibilitada de ocupar dicho puesto- dijo una anciana.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo otro miembro (bien en realidad no sé cómo se llaman, los del consejo)

-Por que está en coma- la anciana lo dijo con naturalidad.

-¿Entonces a quien proponen?- pregunto un anciano

-___Kakashi Hatake- dijo un reflexivo _Shikaku Nara

-Me parece bien- dijo la anciana.

-Es un ninja muy respetado- dijo emocionado un miembro

-¡Oh! Claro Colmillo Blanco de Konoha discípulo del cuarto- menciono la anciana.

-No, estoy de acuerdo- dijo Danzo

Las palabras de Danzo sorprendieron a los presentes, este tenía que dar explicaciones de sus palabras y convencerlos que kakashi no era la mejor opción.

-Acaso no recuerdan lo que ha pasado, el cuarto fue maestro de kakashi, pero el maestro de Minato fue Jiraiya, quien también entreno a Nagato, este último fue el que destruyo la aldea, sin mencionar que Minato tuvo el incidente del nueve colas y casi destruye la aldea.- Dijo Danzo con seguridad.

-¿Entonces a quien propones?- dijo totalmente molesto un Shikaku Nara.

-Pues el mejor hokage que encuentro en estos momentos soy YO- la arrogancia de sus palabras eran dignas de Dazo. – Con mi experiencia hare que Konoha sea la aldea respetada que era antes- terminando con estas palabras.

El consejo empezó a discutir y a llegar a una conclusión.

-Está bien el sexto Hokage es: Danzo- término diciendo el jefe del consejo.

Este acontecimiento seria anunciado en la brevedad.

En la entrada de la aldea….

Naruto aun seguía recibiendo las felicitaciones, pero su cuerpo no podía soportarlo más, cayo exhausto. Por fortuna se encontraba una extraordinaria ninja medico (Sakura, ¿Quién más?) quien prontamente le brindaría el apoyo médico que requería. Algunos ambus aparecieron en la escena y cargaron el cuerpo de Naruto, dejando a más de uno sorprendidos, nadie se imaginaria que un escuadrón aparecería y se lo tratarían llevar.

-¿Dónde lo llevan?- pregunto un serio Kakashi.

-A la uno cuartos de la torre del hokage, es un lugar seguro, y recibirá los tratamientos adecuados, ya que prácticamente la cuidad está en ruinas y el hospital esta a unas horas de derrumbarse- dijo uno de los ambus.

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer por Naruto- se despidió de todos los presentes con una leve inclinación de la cabeza y desapareció con el cuerpo de rubio.

-Listo, el chico está en la torre- dijo un ambu

-Eso es todo por el momento-dijo una voz con autoridad.

-¡Ah! Espera, reúne a todos los habitantes y a los shinobis de Konoha, les daré una noticia, si es necesario detén todas las actividades. Es urgente que les diga quién es el sexto hokage- finalizo Danzo.

-Como ordene-con esas palabras se despidió el ambu, desapareciendo de la oficina del hokage.

Danzo estaba en la torre del hokage mirando una ciudad completamente destruida.

_Es el momento en que konoha se vea como lo que es: una ciudad líder, todas las naciones se verán doblegadas a los caprichos del La __Aldea Oculta de la Hoja__. Y tenemos de nuestro lado un arma infalible, y no dejare que __akatsuki se apoderé de ella, y mucho menos las ambiciones de los Uchiha se vea realizada, no permitiré que ellos tengan el poder que ahora yo controlo._

Mientras el sol se empezaba a ocultarse el cielo estaba con una tonalidad roja.

-Perfecto, el clima es perfecto….

* * *

Bueno, con esto termino el capitulo, realmente estuvo basada en el capítulo 450 del manga, algunas cosas las anexe, pero nada relevantes, excepto el final, es aquí donde la historia empieza a ser de mi autoría, claro todo esto empieza el próximo capítulo. En realidad no sé cuando lo pueda subir, espero que sea pronto jejejeje

Espero que les haya gustado y bueno dejen un review, me gustaría saber su opinión y que les pareció el capitulo.

Gracias por sus reviews y sus ánimos para continuar la historia.

_**Sourandsweet venom**_

_**Chelsea272**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

**Los quiere**

**Hikky**


	3. Broken Sword of Justice

¡Hola!

¿Como están? Espero que bien. Ya el capitulo dos está listo espero lo disfruten. Debía compensarlos por el capitulo uno que resulto un poquito aburrido, si lo sé, además lo único que hice fue adaptar, pero era necesario. Jejejejeje

Este capítulo está dedicado a Sourandsweet venom, Chelsea272 y Alebredi. Que me han animado a seguir escribiendo.

**Aclaraciones**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es original, resultado de mis ideas de mi cabeza tan retorcida___._

_Pensamientos del personaje_

(Comentarios personales)

**Flash back**

---------------------Cambio de escena-----------------------------------------------------

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Broken Sword of Justice**

Silencio…….

Fue lo único que prevalecía en la plaza principal, mientras el líder de la aldea continuaba con un discurso, lo cual solo estaba siendo escuchado los habitantes. Mientras los shinobis aun asimilaban la noticia.

-Les reitero mi compromiso como sexto Hokage, una nueva konoha , debemos acabar con la imagen que tenemos de débiles, y blanco fáciles de ataques, es suficiente con los que hemos sufrido, y esto es gracias a líderes débiles….- decía con una voz autoritaria por parte de Danzou.

Fue lo único que escucho una ___kunoichi de cabello rosado, su mente aun asimilaba lo que había ocurrido en los últimos cinco minutos._

___**Flas back**_

Estaba en un refugio provisional, curando a varios heridos, ya que el hospital se derrumbo, dio gracias a Dios que trasladaron rápido a los heridos y enfermos que estaban en el lugar.

_Es lo único que puedo hacer Naruto, es lo único que puedo hacer por konoha, demonios. _Pensaba la pelirosa, mientras curaba la pierna rota de Shikamaru.

-Cof, cof- tosía Shikamaru, tratando de llamar la atención de sakura, quien estaba tan concentrada.

-Sakura- insistia Shikamaru – ¡que problemático!- este se inclino para hablarle a la pelirosa, que parecía estar demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos y concentrada en lo que hacía- Sakura- le llamo como un susurro. La kunoichi alzo la mirada y se encontró con una mirada penetrante. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que sentían sus respiraciones. -¡Ah!, di- di-dime Shikamaru- la cercanía de Shikamaru hizo que se pusiera nerviosa.

-Sakura hay un ambu detrás de ti y quiere darnos un mensaje- este se incorporo, con su típica cara fastidio.

-¡Claro!- dijo Sakura, ¿_en qué momento apareció el ambu? Tan distraída estaba que no note su presencia, ¡que tonta!, he de haber parecido una completa estúpida._ Pensaba mientras se incorporaba, y se sentaba a un lado de su paciente en ese momento.

-El hokage, quiere ver a todos los shinobis y civiles, que tengan las condiciones optimas de estar en la plaza principal, para darles un mensaje- dijo serio el ambu

-¿Qué? Pero aún quedan heridos que requieren de atenciones, y algunos están muy delicados como para dejarlos solos- argumento sakura, sabía que el dejarlos en esas condiciones seria negligencia de su parte y de los médicos ahí presentes.

-Es una orden del hokage- dijo el ambu- ¡No quiero venir a repetirles las instrucciones!

-¡No iré! ¿Qué hokage deja a heridos sin atención medica por un insignificante mensaje?-dijo la pelirosa indignada- Ademas….. Espere ¿Hokage? ¿Tsunade se recupero?- el asombro de su voz, tenía algo de esperanza, su maestra estaba bien.

-No, tenemos nuevo hokage- dijo el ambu y desapareció.

-Esto no me gusta Sakura- decía el pelinegro

-Sí, es demasiado extraño- las palabras de Sakura mostraban cierta friadad. Algo que extraño mucho al joven.

-Bien, tendremos que ir, para averiguar quién es el nuevo hokage- dijo shikamaru, quien se levantaba de su lugar y se ponía de pie. Lo cual le sorprendió la rapidez con la que había sanado. _Realmente ha avanzado muy rápido en los jutsus médicos, en muy poco tiempo lograra superar a Tsunade, si no es que … _ pensaba el pelinegro, mientras veía a una Sakura triste y sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Sakura, vámonos- decía Shikamaru.

-Si- esta simplemente cerró los ojos y desapareció del lugar _Quien sea el nuevo Hokage tendrá que dar explicaciones muy claras, como para dejar a personas delicadas solas._

_--------En la plaza principal----------------------------------------------------------------_

Estaban todos los shinobis de la aldea, de todos los niveles, formados en completo orden.

Sakura buscaba a sus amigos, mientras que Shikamaru continuaba caminando a lado de la pelirosa.

A lo lejos vio a Kakashi, junto con sus compañeros, estos se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraban.

-¡Hola!, ¿Han visto a Naruto?- preguntaba la kunoichi- No lo he visto desde que los ambu se lo llevaron.- la preocupación se denotaba en el tono de su voz.

-No; es posible que Naruto sea el sexto Hokage y nos sorprenda- decía Rock Lee- jejejejejeje, ¿no lo crees Sakura-chan?- mientras Lee le guiñaba el ojo derecho a Sakura. Pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe que le dio Ten Ten - Baka, estás loco- mientras esta se esta se sobaba la mano, _lee tiene la cabeza muy dura_.

-jajajaja- rio sakura, _la ilusión de Naruto es ser Hokage, estoy segura que vieron lo valioso que es y las probabilidades de que él sea son altas… aunque pensándolo bien aun es joven y…_

Los pensamientos de la kunoichi se vieron interrumpidos una figura se presentaba ante los asistentes. Era una persona mayor, conocidos por todo el mundo shinobi, cuya presencia solo hacía que incomodara a más de uno, y los malos presentimientos crecían.

-Queridos ciudadanos y Shinobis de konoha, me presento ante ustedes con humildad, YO SOY EL SEXTO HOKAGE-enfatizando las últimas palabras, el ya portaba la vestimenta del líder de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Lo cual hacia que lo que decía no podría ser alguna broma.

-¿Deben estar volviéndose locos, los del consejo?-decia un serio Neji

-¡Si tienes razón, era más probable que Gai o kakashi fuera hokage que Danzou!- decía irónicamente kiba. _Si fuera Gai-sensei, _miro instintivamente a Lee, _todos portaríamos un uniforme verde, haríamos demasiado ejercicio y diríamos la fuerza de la juventud a nuestros enemigos_, un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo_, pero si fuera Kakashi todos tendríamos que leer ichaa o algo asi, y haríamos examen todos los días del dichoso libro, aunque siempre he tenido curiosidad, de que trata el libro…. Ya kiba controlate, esto es más serio, de lo que parece, se recriminaba mentalmente._

**Fin de Flash Back**

L_ideres débiles, ja ja, me gustaría ver como enfrenta un ataque de un nueve colas, un ataque de Orochimaru, y de __Akatsuki y aun konoha sigue de pie, bueno por lo menos las pérdidas humanas no fueron tantas. ____Pensaba Ino._

-Las reglas del mundo shinobi van a cambiar. Con el fin de una mejor protección y una defensa infalible para que ustedes los ciudadanos y sus familias vivan en una ciudad tranquila y fuera de peligro.- concluyo Danzou. Los aplausos que recibió solo fueron de la población, debido que el mundo ninja estaba en desacuerdo, ¿"nuevas reglas" a que se refería? Esta pregunta circulaba en la mente de todos.

-Se pueden retirar, aunque estoy seguro que los cambios van a ser difíciles, pero el cambio es necesario, no un cambio no sirve, necesitamos evolucionar. Y necesitare su apoyo - dijo Danzou a la población. –Continúen con la reconstrucción de la Nueva y gloriosa Konoha- dicho esto las personas fueron saliendo de la plaza principal a retomar sus actividades. Dejando a los shinobis solos con el hokage.

-Bien queridos shinobis de Konoha- con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro- las reglas serán muy simples, debido al historial de pérdidas humanas y que el trabajo de 3 o 4 ninjas es demasiado deficiente, esta filosofía del trabajo en equipo resulto ser estúpida e infantil por parte de los hokages anteriores, así que la nueva forma de trabajo será en parejas, las cuales por supuesto formare. Y bueno quien no confié en sus habilidades o no esté de acuerdo con alguna "situación" ahora es el momento- termino con la frase y aparecieron ambus con charolas de plata en las manos.

_-¿Qué pretende? Se preguntaba Sakura. _Estaba segura que no era la única que tenía esa pregunta en la cabeza, miro a su alrededor, encontró a un kakashi totalmente serio, jamás lo había visto así, al igual que Gai-sensei, pero lo que más desconcertó a la kunoichi fue la actitud de Sai, este tenía la mirada llena de frustración, impotencia, en realidad no sabía cómo lo podría describir, pero sus manos estaban cerradas en duros puños, que ya marcaban las primeras consecuencias de la posición eso era… sangre en su mano derecha.

___-_Bien en estas charolas, ustedes podrán dejar sus bandas que los convierte en ninjas, a todo aquel que no esté de acuerdo, no habrá ninguna represaría solo se le conocerá como un cobarde y que no se comprometió por el bien de su Villa. Si ustedes deciden quedarse como ninjas de Konoka estarán bajo mis órdenes.- su voz prevalecía un tono de burla y chantaje, sus palabras eran demasiado cuidadas.

-Si alguno de ustedes decide traicionarme no dudare en eliminarlo, en esta villa no conoceremos a traidores, morirán de la manera más cruel posible, y claro su lugar será ocupado por algún ambu u otro integrante de algún equipo, nadie en el mundo shinobi es indispensable, ¡ah!, pero el castigo no termina ahí, su familia será expulsada de la villa y será marcada como traidora y en ninguna aldea será recibida, ya que se manchara por su traición y… eso ténganlo por seguro- las crueles palabras resonaron en los oídos de todos los presentes, se lanzarían directo a matarlo si fuera posible pero los ambus presentes lo custodiaban bien para su fortuna de él.-tienen 5 segundos para decidirlo- con esto finalizo.

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1, bien termino la cuenta, ¿alguien que no esté de acuerdo?- el tono de burla aun prevalecía en su voz. Sabía perfectamente que el orgullo de ser ninja era grande y eso le daba ventaja, y qué decir de sus familias. Harían todo lo posible por cuidar de ellas y de Honoka.

-Al parecer todos están de acuerdo con las reglas- dijo Danzou con confianza- En unas horas se les informara quien será su pareja y su misión- finalizo.

Los ninjas se retiraban de la plaza principal, pero fue el sexto hokage quien los llamaba de nuevo.

-Yo no he dicho que se vayan aun- el sarcasmo con el cual se dirigía, hacia que les hirviera la sangre- ¡Tienen prohibido decir quién es su pareja y su misión! De hecho la comunicación entre ustedes será nula, a no ser que yo se los ordene. Al igual que no podrán tener comunicación alguna con la población. Tampoco a sus familias les podrán decir quién es su pareja, así evitaremos que el enemigo sepa las habilidades del equipo en cuestión. ¿Entendieron?- decía Danzo con una sonrisa de satisfacción – Y también las reglas pueden cambiar en cualquier momento.-hizo una pausa, los shinobis estaban en shock ¿qué clase de Hokage se suponía que era? –Pueden retirarse queridos ninjas de Konoha y continuar con sus actividades- finalizo Danzou, y desapareció de escena. Mientras unos ambus aun los vigilaban, al parecer eso de no platicar entre ellos era en serio y tendrían que acatar las reglas por tontas que parecieran.

Se retiraron en completo silencio y solo las miradas podrían decir más que mil palabras, sus rostros reflejaban impotencia ese era el sentimiento que todos transmitían.

___---------En el refugio ------------------------------------------------------------------------_

___S_e encontraba una pelirosa curando a un niño que resulto herido. Hacía más de dos horas del acontecimiento del "sexto Hokage", y ella aun estaba desconcertada. Esperaba que en cualquier momento alguien la despertara y le dijera que todo era una pesadilla.

Extrañaba demasiado a Naruto quien aun no daba señales de vida, no lo soportaría, primero Sasuke se fue de su lado, pero el rubio era diferente él era una persona especial en su vida, este poco a poco fue siendo parte de su existencia.

-¿Sakura san?- preguntaba el niño, cuyo aspecto era inocente, unos ojos azules, un cabello negro alborotado, piel nívea, hacia recordarle a alguien de no ser por los ojos azules se parecería tanto a él.

-dime- dijo tiernamente Sakura

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntaba inocentemente, mientras su mano derecha del niño se dirigía al rostro de la pelirosa y le secaba las lágrimas con sus dedos. –No es nada, no tienes por qué preocuparte- al ver la cara del niño sabía que estaba preocupado por ella.

-Nadie llora por nada, sabes mi mama dice que por muy difícil que sea confiemos en el futuro- las palabras eran muy maduras para ser pronunciadas por un niño no mayor de 6 años.

-Gracias- decía la pelirosa mientras abrazaba al pequeño, y este se sonrojo, el no esperaba tal acción por parte de la kunoichi, pero el abrazo fue fugaz como lo abrazaba lo soltaba, mientras la mirada de Sakura se tornaba muy fría.

Un ambu se presentaba a espaldas de la ojiverde.

-Sakura Hanuro debe presentarse en la oficina del hokage inmediatamente- decía con el ya conocido tono de autoritarismo.

-Claro- la seriedad de sus palabras y su mirada fría, desconcertaron al niño quien la veía con cara de interrogación y apenas vio al ninja detrás de la ninja con una máscara en la cara y ya había desaparecido.

-¿Qué fue eso Sakura-san?- preguntaba el niño

-Me tengo que ir, luego hablamos. ¿Sí?- esta se despidió del niño con una cálida sonrisa, desapareciendo en una ráfaga de aire.

Mientras que el niño notaba que sus heridas habían sido curadas por completo.

-----------En la torre del hokage-----------------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba el sexto Hokage, sentado en la silla, su cabeza descansaba en sus manos que estaban entrecruzadas, mientras sus codos descansaban en el amplio escritorio y sus ojos estaban cerrados (bueno su ojo estaba cerrado, el otro está vendado recordemos), pero poco a poco se iban abriendo al notar la presencia de alguien que ingresaba a su oficina.

-¡Vaya! No esperaba más de la alumna de Tsunade- decía Danzou.

-¿Dónde está Na- no termino de formular la pregunta, cuando otro ninja se hacía presente. Su mirada se dirigió a su lado derecho.

-Sai- realmente le sorprendió verlo ahí junto a ella.

-Como veras Sakura, Sai será tu compañero de equipo, por esta ocasión- dijo danzou, con seriedad

-¿Por esta ocasión?- preguntaba la pelirosa.

-Así es querida, irán cambiando las parejas con el fin de que el enemigo no encuentre a los mismos equipos…. Ya hable demasiado y son cuestiones que a ninguno de ustedes les importa, solo les debe interesarles las ordenes que les dé y cumplirlas. Eso es todo.- el tono de Danzou era de cierta indiferencia, mientras sus manos dejaban de sostener su cabeza y su mirada se tornaba más oscura, si eso era realmente posible. – Les tocara vigilar el lado norte de la villa a una distancia de 50 kilómetros a la redonda por dos días, cualquier enemigo de konoha que se presente tienen la orden de eliminarlo enseguida sin importar quien sea.- termino de decir y sus manos se dirigían a un cajón de su escritorio y sacaba un libro bingo- toma Sai, sabes que es, esta actualizado. Así que si alguno que este en ese libro se presente ante ustedes NO DUDEN EN MATARLO, tienen la autorización. Mañana saldrán al amanecer- la oscuridad de sus palabras resonaba como eco en el lugar.

-Si, como ordene- dijo Sai

-¿Dónde está Naruto?-dijo con autoritarismo realmente le empezaba a desesperar esta situación, poco le importaba en ese momento la misión, ¿_qué probabilidad hay de encontrarse con el enemigo en esa zona?_ Pensaba sakura.

-Sakura, no son los modales para hablarle a un hokage, te recuerdo que ya no estás con tu maestra- su tono era de molestia, realmente le fastidiaba las personas que lo enfrentaban y no tenían respeto hacia su autoridad – ¡Tu papel, es ser una kunoichi mas de konoha y deberás respetarme! ¿Entendiste?- su tono era amenazador.

- Solo pregunte ¿Dónde demonios está Naruto?- su voz de la pelirosa era llena de odio, su mirada era totalmente desafiante. Mientras sus puños eran contenidos por el poco autocontrol que aún le quedaba.

-Sakura- hablo un tranquilo Sai. Esta miro al pelinegro, el ex ambu hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza, acto tranquilizo a la ojiverde, sabía que Danzou era capaz de muchas cosas y cualquiera que lo desafiaba terminaba mal. Y era algo que no quería Sai para Sakura.

-Mmmmm… realmente ¿eres una ninja?- mirando directamente a los ojos de la kunoichi - si mal recuerdo, un shinobi no demuestra sus sentimientos. Sa-ku-ra- el sarcasmo de sus palabras.

Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso, sakura estaba a punto de terminar con el autocontrol, sus ojos verdes demostraban una rabia hacia la persona que estaba enfrente de ella, en su puño derecho empezaba a emanar chacra verde. Ni Sai sería capaz de controlarla.

-Vaya Sakura, espero que seas así con los enemigos que demuestres ese espíritu combativo. Bien como símbolo de mi confianza que te tengo te permitiré ver a Naruto- dijo un tranquilo Dazou.

-¿Qué? ¿Confianza?- decía con sarcasmo la pelirosa, se había controlado solo un poco al escuchar que por lo menos le permitiría ver al rubio.

-Seamos honestos mi querida Sakura YO TE TENGO LA MISMA CONFIANZA QUE TU ME TIENES AMI- dijo Danzou- ambu gama- pronuncio y apareció un ambu en la oficina del hokage

-Diga señor-dijo respetuosamente el enmascarado.

-Lleva a Sakura-san donde esta Naruto- dijo el hokage, mientras veía a la pelirosa- tendras poco tiempo para verlo necesita descansar lo mas que pueda, para que se recupere pronto- la voz de Danzoy aun seguía muy tranquila, mientras veía los ojos de la pelirosa que mostraban confusión.

-Bien- solo dijo Sakura

-Nos retiramos Danzou-sama- le dijo el ambu al Hokage, dicho esto el ambu le dio la espalda y se encamino a la puerta, seguido por la kunoichi, antes de salir de la oficina fue detenida por una voz a su espalda ya tan familiar.

-¡Ah! Por cierto Sakura, te recuerdo que tienes prohibido hablar con los habitantes, no quiero que se repita lo de hace un momento. Esta simplemente volteo – Le recuerdo señor que soy una medico y la comunicación es vital con mis pacientes- dijo seriamente y continuo con su camino. Azotando detrás de ella la puerta dejando con la palabra en la boca a Dazou. Realmente no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo con él.

Dejando solo a Danzou y a Sai, en una oficina donde el ambiente era tenso, solo se miraban a los ojos y nadie decía nada. Pero el silencio fue roto por la voz de un pelinegro.

-Si le haces algo a Sakura te juro que yo mismo acabare contigo- decía Sai con una voz amenazante y una mirada asesina , algo que no comúnmente se ve en él.

-No te preocupes, solo va a ver a su querido Naruto, no le pasara nada malo. Si no te conociera diría que eres como esos estúpidos. Recuerda que perteneces aun a la división ambu "La raíz".- finalizo Danzou. –te puedes retirar. Y no quiero más traiciones de tu parte entendiste- esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Danzou antes de que desapareciera Sai.

Mientras tanto una pelirosa seguía a un ambu quien la dirigía por unos largos y oscuros pasillos.

_De noche estos pasillos parecen sacados de un cuento de terror. Pero por qué no iluminar esta zona. _Los pensamientos de la kunoichi se vieron interrumpidos cuando llegaron a un cuarto que la entrada era vigilada por dos ambus.

-No se tiene permitido el acceso- dijo uno de los custodios.

-Sakura san, tiene autorización de Danzou sama, para ver a Naruto unos instantes- dijo el ambu gama, quien escoltaba a la pelirosa.

-bien- mientras abría una gran puerta de madera.

Al interior estaba iluminada, esto hizo que Sakura se deslumbrara, ya que el camino fue de pelumbras.

-Naruto- dijo la pelirosa mientras veía un poco borroso y se encaminaba a la cama donde estaba durmiendo el rubio. La puerta se cerró cuando entro por completo a la habitación. No le dio importancia, al contrario le daría más privacidad.

Lo primero que hizo fue revisarlo, de sus manos emano un chacra verde, que recorría el cuerpo del chico, con el propósito de encontrar algo malo en su cuerpo. No confiaba mucho en Danzou, sabía perfectamente que era capaz de hacerle daño a Naruto, también se cercioraba que era realmente el rubio quien estaba frente a ella, podría ser una ilusión o algún cuerpo falso, pero al parecer Danzou le permitió ver al verdadero Naruto. Después de revisarlo y saber que estaba bien, emitió un suspiro y cerro un momento los ojos.

Después se dedico a contemplar la habitación, esta era algo amplia, la cama estaba cerca de la ventana donde los rayos de la luna entraban por unas cortinas blancas transparentes, una mesa de noche con un vaso con agua a medio llenar y una silla a un lado de la cama. Se sentó en ella, estaba cansada fue un dia muy difícil y casi no le quedaba energía, fueron muchos pacientes. Contemplo el rostro del rubio, sus facciones habían madurado, se veía tan sereno… _Es bueno saber que estas bien. Haz madurado mucho, estoy muy orgullosa de ti_. Pensaba sakura mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas, poco a poco se fue tranquilizando. _Aun sigo siendo infantil._

Esta se levanto de la silla y acerco su rostro instintivamente al del rubio, mientras sus manos estaban en el rostro sujetándolo, mientras la distancia iba disminuyendo entre ellos.

-Naruto yo, yo quiero decirte que te a- la distancia ya era milimétrica sus labios rosaban los del ojiazul, hasta que el espacio que había entre ellos fue eliminada, sus labios se juntaron en un beso, que no duro mucho debido a una voz que provenía de la puerta.

-Sakura san, lo siento el tiempo se termino- decía un ambu.

Esta simplemente volteo y miro al ambu– ensegida salgo, solo deme unos segundos más- el tono fue suplicante. Así que el ambu solo se limito a decir que solo serian unos segundos.

Ahora su labios cambiaron de dirección ahora era los oídos de Naruto- sabes Danzou es el sexto hokage, ha formado parejas para los combates, mi pareja es Sai, mañana saldré de misión por dos días, estoy segura que haremos algo al respecto con este hokage idiota cuando despiertes y vuelva, sabes es un paranoico a parte de baka- le susurro. Terminado el mensaje, un beso fue depositado en la frente del rubio. Se incorporo y camino hacia la salida. Esta volteo por última vez para ver a su compañero y le dijo- sobre lo que quería decirte…. te lo diré una vez que regrese. Solo espera un poco – y le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas, aunque sabía que estaba dormido, no le importo. Salió por la puerta y esta se volvió a cerrar. Dejando a Naruto de nuevo solo.

-Sa-ku-ra –chan ay- pronuncio entre sueños el rubio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El camino a casa fue largo aun estaba sumido en sus pensamientos Sai sabía que algo no estaba bien. Entro a su hogar y se sentó sobre su cama los rayos de la luna se filtraba por la ventana, sus cabellos negros estaban sobre su rostro y un extraño brillo tenía en sus ojos.

-¿Qué me pasa?- la melancolía en su voz era evidente su estado de ánimo. Quería despejar su mente así que saco el libro bingo que había guardado en una de sus bolsas. Lo ojeo y sus ojos se abrieron, su sorpresa fue más que evidente – ¡No puede ser!- fue lo único que pronuncio. Se incorporo, fue a tomar una ducha para tranquilizarse mientras su mente aun se preguntaba ¿cómo lo tomaría sakura? Después del baño se durmió, sabía que el siguiente día tendría que estar totalmente recuperado, aunque su mano derecha aun dolía.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su regreso a casa fue de lo más tranquilo, ahora podría dormir sin ninguna preocupación. Estaba en su recamara. Veía por la ventana la luna, era una noche hermosa. Se sentía feliz había dado su primer beso, bueno aunque sería un secreto debido a que Naruto ni siquiera lo sintió. _Ese baka tiene el sueño tan pesado que ni siquiera sintió que lo bese, que frustración. Cuando regrese lo primero que hare será golpearlo. _Mientras uno de sus puños se cerraba y se recargaba en el cristal. _Que ironías tiene la vida siempre pensé que Sasuke sería el primero en darme un beso._ Mientras se tocaba los labios con la palma de sus dedos, un aire de tristeza rodeo a la pelirosa, siempre sucedía cuando lo recordaba.

Camino hacia su cama y se dejo caer con pesadez, realmente estaba muy cansada. Y dejo llevarse por los brazos de Morfeo.

-------A las afueras de konoha--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una sombra salía entre las ramas de un árbol, la oscuridad de la noche le permitía una discreción inigualable la luz de la luna le permitía ver con claridad.

-Vaya esto será interesante -pronuncio el espía antes de desaparecer entre la misma rama que había aparecido.

----------- En un lugar alejado de Konoka-----------------------------------------------

Unos ojos negros se abrían lentamente, su cabello caía suavemente sobre su rostro sin expresión alguna.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo el líder a sus subordinados.

-¿Te recuperaste Sasuke?-preguntaba Suigetsu -si- dijo secamente el pelinegro -¿A dónde vamos Sasuke –kun?- preguntaba una peliroja -Vamos a Konoha, Vamos a destruir Konoha- mientras su mirada se tornaba oscura.

---------------- En la torre del hokage----------------------------------------------------

El hokage aun estaba despierto, a pesar de las altas horas de la noche. Este se encontraba parado frente a la ventana que tenía una hermosa vista de la villa.

-Ambu alfa, ambu beta- pronuncio Danzou sin apartar la vista de aparecieron a su espalda.

-Tienen una misión, y esta consistirá que partan antes del amanecer, se dirijan al norte en un radio de 50 kilómetros fuera de konoha y…. maten a Sakura Hanuro y a Sai- mientras seguía contemplando la aldea.

-Pero señor Sakura Hanuro, es alumna de Tsunade, su talento y control de jutsus es inigualable, además ella es una ninja medico que necesitamos en estos momentos y ha sido pieza clave y continuara siendo alguien importante en la reconstrucción de Konoka- argumento uno de los ambus.

-Estas contradiciendo mis ordenes ambu alfa-dijo Danzou con molestia- te recuerdo que estas bajo mis órdenes, y si los llame a los dos es porque son los ambus mas fuertes que tenemos, y los adecuados para esta misión, así que espero cumplan con su misión o sino aténganse a las consecuencias- dijo mientras volteaba a ver directo a los ambus con una expresión en su rostro de completa tranquilidad, aunque su voz decía todo lo contrario. Pero poco a poco su mirada se fue oscureciendo y se fue llenando de odio. –Entiendes, son mis órdenes. Y tráiganme sus cuerpos sin vida- concluyo.

-Como usted ordene- dicho esto los ambu desaparecieron.

_Acabare con la filosofía de los antiguos hokages de raíz, iré destruyendo aquel que se interponga en mi camino y se atreva a desafiarme._

-------------En un lugar secreto (que original) ----------------------------------------- -

Vaya así que eliminaron a Pain y a Konan- dijo Kisame

-Asi es y Konoka está en ruinas- dijo tranquilamente Zetsu

-¿Que harás madara? Nos falta un miembro y el ocho colas no se ha capturado- dijo en tono de burla Kisame mientras levantaba los hombros.

-Kisame encárgate del ocho colas- dijo seriamente Madara.

-Yo tengo un asunto que atender- expreso Madara, y desapareció del lugar.

-Siempre es asi, bueno nos vemos Zetsu me iré a divertir un rato- dijo esto y también desapareció.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Era un amanecer muy fresco ideal para ir a una misión. Alistaba sus cosas en su mochila, salió de su casa con dirección a la salida de Konoha tenía un motivo por el cual regresar sana y salva Naruto y sus amigos. Ya idearían una forma de comunicarse entre ellos y lograrían derrocar al actual Hokage. A lo lejos vio una sombra recargada en una de las enormes puertas de la entrada de la villa. -Sai, ¡Buenos días!-dijo afectuosamente la pelirosa.

-¡Buenos días! Sakura, nos vamos- dijo Sai Y partieron a su misión.

Llevaban unas seis horas reconociendo el lugar, así que se dispusieron a comer algo.

-Sakura- dijo seriamente el pelinegro -Dime Sai- mientras esta comía ramen instantáneo.

-A partir de este momento estamos lejos de Konoha, lo suficiente para decirte que debemos estar alertas, así que nos tenemos que mover lo más constantemente posibles y rápidamente- la seriedad de su voz fue algo que intrigo a la chica. Pero no solo eso había notado que en el recorrido Sai volteaba a todas direcciones como en espera de algo o de alguien.

-Si- esta termino sus alimentos igual que Sai, así que se levantaron y continuaron la misión.

----------------------No muy lejos de ahí- -------------------------------------------------

-Sasuke-kun siento dos chacras aproximándose- dijo Karin

-Así que konoha sabia que vendríamos- dijo Suigetsu en tono de burla y dirigiendo su mirada al pelinegro.

-Hmp, no importa nos encargaremos de ellos y continuaremos con nuestro camino- finalizo Sasuke

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí, llega este capítulo 2.** **Espero les haya gustado y bueno como siempre pidiéndoles un review, para saber que les parece la historia, de esta servidora.** **Agradezco enormemente los reviws que me dejan, y me animan a seguir por lo menos se que alguien le gusta lo que escribo jejejeje. ** **Y bueno anímense a escribirme un comentario ¿Si?**

**Gracias por sus reviws a:**

**Sourandsweet venom**

**Chelsea272**

**Alebredi**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Los quiere**

**Hikky**


	4. Voices Silently Sing

¡Hola!

¿Como están? Espero que bien.

Después de mucho esfuerzo de mi musa y yo, terminamos el capitulo tres. Espero lo disfruten, tanto como yo en escribirlo.

El capítulo está dedicado a: setsuna17, BigBang8, asukasoad. Quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review y me animan a seguir.

**Aclaraciones**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es obra de _Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es original, resultado de mis ideas de mi cabeza tan retorcida._

_Pensamientos del personaje_

(Comentarios personales)

**Flash back**

-----Cambio de escena----------

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Voices Silently Sing**

Dos shinobis se encontraban saltando de rama en rama, por el bosque. Llevaban unas horas desde su pequeño descanso, Sai aun se encontraba muy a la expectativa y este no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto a Sakura, solo hablaban lo indispensable.

_Al parecer eso de no hablar se lo ha tomado muy enserio. Pero ¿por qué? el mismo lo dijo estamos alejados de konoha. ¡Ja! no creo que Danzou tenga micrófonos por todo el bosque para saber si hablamos y de lo que hablamos, o espías que vigilen nuestros movimientos. Eso sería paranoico de su parte, si lo hiciera se quedaría sin shinobis la aldea, solo para vigilar a los "equipos" que integro. Y ¿cuál sería su argumento si llegaran a atacar a Konoha?, no tuve defensa por que los ambus se fueron a espiar a los shinobis en misión para que no hablaran entre ellos. _Pensaba la pelirosa, tratando de entender el comportamiento del joven, pero algo en ese momento capto su atención.

-Sai, ¿podríamos detenernos un momento?- dijo Sakura

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás cansada?-dijo seriamente Sai.

-No- esta simplemente detuvo el paso e hizo que pelinegro se detuviera. Este la observo serio.

-Sai, me podrías mostrar tu mano derecha- le dijo la pelirosa mientras extendía su mano en espera de la mano de su compañero. A pesar de que el chico llevaba guantes se distinguían pequeños vendajes. Este dijo- No es nada, Sakura- dándole a la pelirosa su falsa y tradicional sonrisa.-Ahora nos podemos ir- este se encaminaba para continuar su misión. Pero algo detuvo su paso. Era la mano de la pelirosa que lo detenía por la muñeca del brazo derecho. -¡Agh!- emitió un quejido. –No es ¿nada?, entonces ¿por qué esa expresión de dolor en tu rostro?- dijo sarcásticamente sakura con una sornisa.

-Creo que me atrapaste, ¿qué harás?-preguntaba tranquilo el pelinegro.

-No es obvio- dijo la ojiverde, mientras delicadamente le quitaba el guante al ambu y las vendas que traía, para dedicarse a curarlo.

Ocultos entre los arboles había dos ambus, quienes estaba en la espera la llegada de sus víctimas.

-Se han detenido ¿no es así?-preguntaba el ambu alfa, quien estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol con las manos cruzadas.

-Si al parecer, tendremos que esperar a que continúen su paso. No tardaran mucho en llegar a esta zona- decía tranquilamente el ambu beta. Pero algo los distrajo de su trabajo. Instintivamente se voltearon a ver el uno al otro.

-Hay cuatro chacras en aquella dirección- dijo uno de los ambus señalando con su dedo índice la ubicación de donde provenía los chacras. -Se suponía que en esta zona solo estaríamos nosotros dos y nuestras victimas- dijo el ambu beta. -Estábamos muy equivocados- dijo el ambu, mientras se encaminaba para ir a la ubicación de los nuevos invitados. -¿Y qué haremos con nuestra misión?- preguntaba su compañero, quien también se ponía en camino. –Creo que tendrán que esperar un poco- y desaparecieron de la zona que resguardaban.

-Sasuke-kun siento dos chacras aproximándose- dijo Karin

-Así que konoha sabia que vendríamos- dijo Suigetsu en tono de burla y dirigiendo su mirada al pelinegro.

-Hmp, no importa nos encargaremos de ellos y continuaremos con nuestro camino- finalizo Sasuke.

El equipo taka detuvo su camino solo para esperar al enemigo. La zona donde interrumpieron su paso estaba rodeado de arboles, pero el centro estaba descubierto, lo cual hacia un blanco fácil para cualquier enemigo.

-No puede ser la vestimenta es de -su voz indicaba sorpresa, mientras miraba escondido entre los árboles, que rodeaban ese lugar.

-Si es ___Akatsuki- el ambu estaba igual que su compañero, trataban de asimilar, lo que estaba sucediendo_

___. Ellos fueron por un objetivo que era el matar a Sakura y a Sai, ahora se encontraban con Akatsuki.__Mataremos a dos pájaros de un tiro, eliminaremos a integrantes de akasuki enemigos de Konoha, y a dos shinobis enemigos del Hokage, todo el mismo dia, nada mal. ____Pensaba el ambu beta._

___-Karin- dijo seriamente Sasuke- ¿Dónde?- sin apartar la vista del campo, sabía que en cualquier momento los podrían atacar._

___-Uno a la norte a 30 metros y otro noroeste a 15 metros- dijo muy segura Karin._

_Por que detenerse en un lugar descampado, cuando todo lo demás está rodeado de arboles, el lugar se presta para esconderse perfectamente gracias a la vegetación que rodea el lugar, que pretenden____ pensaba el ambu alfa._

___- _ Suigetsu, norte, Jūgo, noroeste- la voz del Uchiha apenas pudo ser percibida. Este simplemente se sentó sobre una piedra que se encontraba en el lugar, flexiono una de sus piernas, recargo su brazo y acomodo su cabeza en ella, mientras que sus ojos se iban cerrando. Mientras que sus subordinados desaparecían de la escena. Karin solo se limito a observar el campo, cerciorándose que nada mas fueran dos los enemigos.

¿_Qué diablos está pasando? Pensaba el ambu alfa _–Hola- una voz lo llamaba por la espalda este volteo sorprendido por la velocidad en que llego a él y la exactitud de saber donde se hallaba. Se encontró con un ninja con el cabello gris y dientes de tiburón, que sostenía una espada, fue lo último que observo, ya que la espada había atravesado su cuerpo y este caía sin vida, su otro compañero tuvo la misma suerte. Eliminaron a dos ambus en un par de segundos.

-¡Ah! Sasuke, no es justo, no fue nada divertido- se quejaba el peligris.

El Uchiha solo se limitaba a verlo directamente, ya que dicho comentario había hecho que abriera los ojos.

-Sabes solo espero que Konoha tenga buenos shinobis, y tenga más diversión que esto, se supone que los ambus son los más fuertes de la aldea, que decepción- decía mientras volteaba la cabeza –tsk, que molesto.

Mientras que Jūgo se dedicaba a contemplar la naturaleza que lo rodeaba.

-Vamonos- dijo el pelinegro mientras se incorporaba y emprendían el viaje.

------------------------

Ya tenían unos minutos que habían retomado su camino, la mano de Sai, quedo totalmente recuperada, su movilidad había regresado a la normalidad. Y eso le daba más seguridad si se encontraban con algún enemigo.

_Este silencio no me gusta nada, esta tranquilidad solo puede significar que esta por suceder algo. _ Pensaba Sai, mientras su rostro se tornaba molesto.

-Sai, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaba Sakura, debido a que el rostro del pelinegro había cambiado drásticamente, estos últimos minutos, y eso ponía nerviosa a la pelirosa.

Este simplemente se limitaba a ignorar su pregunta, y continuaba su recorrido, como si nadie le hubiera preguntado nada, incluso es como si ella no existiera.

¿_Que está tramando? Acaso está esperando a alguien o algo, pero ¿con qué finalidad?… _Sus ojos se abrían denotando sorpresa. _No creo que sea para matarme, el no sería capaz_. Algo hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos el ninja que estaba a su lado se había detenido.

Esta simplemente se detuvo y volteo a verlo. -¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Qué estas tramando?- su tono era molesto.

-Sakura, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?-este simplemente volteo a verla sin ninguna expresión alguna. La ojiverde camino hacia él, y bruscamente lo sostuvo de su camisa, lo acerco hacia su rostro. Su mirada era de odio hacia el pelinegro –Dime ¿qué demonios está pasando?- Mientras la mano que tenía libre estaba levantada y emanaba un chacra verde que amenazaba con impactar en el rostro de Sai.

El ojinegro simplemente le contesto- Sakura ¿no te has dado cuenta? Tranquilízate- este hizo una pausa, la pelirosa respiro y cerró los ojos, para calmarse un poco.

-Hay cuatro chacras aproximándose-dijo la pelirosa con sorpresa. Pero el agarre que tenía con Sai, no se debilito, sino al contrario se intensifico, y su mirada se volvía más desafiante con su "presa" que lo tenía sostenido por la camisa, si tuviera el cuello del pelinegro de seguro ya hubiera muerto, la fuerza que tenia era sorprendente.

El moreno solo permanecía tranquilo ante la situación. -Sakura, ellos vienen a matarnos- dijo con normalidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Matarnos?-su voz era de sorpresa-¿Quiénes? Y dirás matarme, ¿Por qué Danzou mataría a uno de sus subordinados? Eres cómplice en todo esto ¿No es así?- concluyo

Este simplemente la veía sin expresión en su rostro, lanzo un suspiro y contesto-No. Sakura matarnos. Así es Danzou, elimina a todo aquel que lo desafía, lo traiciona o lo contradice, y si es un shinobi simplemente lo manda a una misión absurda y envía a ambus especializados para aniquilarlo.

La pelirosa aun no soltaba su agarre, pero su expresión ahora era de duda- Déjame ver si entendí, me estás diciendo que elimina a todo el que lo traiciona, o lo desafía. Yo cumplo con las condiciones, además de ser alumna de una de sus "enemigas". ¿Pero tú? No cuadras en todo esto.

-Te equivocas Sakura- decía mientras su mano derecha se dirigía al rostro de la pelirosa. –Yo lo desafié, le dije que si te hacia algo malo, lo mataría-un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos, mientras su mano acariciaba el rostro de la joven- Tu eres alguien especial para mí, te has convertido en mi mejor amiga. Y no permitiría que algo te pasara, ni a ti ni a Naruto.

-Sai- dijo en un completo susurro, estaba en shock. Era honesto con ella por primera vez, no le estaba mintiendo, ni ofreciéndole una falsa sonrisa. Ese brillo en sus ojos, y la sinceridad de sus palabras fue algo que le sorprendió. –Gracias- le decía mientras lo abrasaba. No había dudas ya. Aunque si era una mentira era muy bueno. Este simplemente correspondió el abrazo.

-Ahora ¿qué haremos? Huir o planear una estrategia- le decía Sakura, mientras lentamente se separaba de el.

-Mmmm.- se quedo pensativo un momento- Creo que debemos sentirnos alagados envió 4 ambus para matarnos, por lo regular, manda dos. Creo que nos considera muy fuertes ¿No lo crees Feíta?-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Este simplemente recibió un golpe en la cabeza, por parte de la ojiverde- No es momento para bromas Sai.

--------A unos cuantos metros--------------------------

-Sasuke kun, siento dos chacras en esa dirección- mientras apuntaba con el dedo- venían hacia nosotros pero se han detenido- decía Karin

-¡Esto es un ___Déjà vu_!-decía con fastidio Suigetsu– Sasuke, ¡cambiemos la ruta!

-Deja de quejarte quieres- decía la peliroja

-¿Son fuertes?- preguntaba con interés el Uchiha

-No, de hecho su nivel es mucho más bajo que los anteriores- contestaba la kunoichi

-¡Noooo! Sasuke, yo no intervendré, ¡me niego! Jūgo dile algo a Sasuke- parecía un niño con ese tono de voz y su actitud, ¿realmente era un ninja?

-Yo hare lo que Sasuke diga-contesto simplemente el gigante del equipo

-¡No te quejes Suigetsu! Con el nivel que tienen, Karin se hará cargo de ellos- decía un serio Sasuke, le estaba empezando a molestar encontrar muchos estorbos en su camino, pero estaba dispuesto a quitarlos de su paso uno por uno.

-¡Claro! Sasuke kun deja todo en mis manos- decía una sonriente Karin.

-Débil, solo eres capaz de enfrentarte a unos shinobis de bajo nivel. Espero no intervenir para salvar tu vida de unos "niños"-decía sarcásticamente el peligris

-¡Cállate! De no ser por mí, no habrías podido matar al ambu, ni siquiera localizarlo. Así que debes agradecérmelo.-dijo la peliroja con superioridad.

-Ja, solo para eso sirves, si no tuvieras esa habilidad ya te hubiera botado Sasuke del equipo. Radar con patas- dijo con un tono burlon Suigetsu

-Repite lo que acabas de decir- decía Karin totalmente molesta y con una mirada asesina hacia cierto peligris.

-¿Que parte radar con patas?-decía sarcásticamente el shinobi.

-¡Quieren calmarse los dos! ¡Compórtense!-decía autoritariamente el pelinegro, terminando con su paciencia.

-Pero Sasuke kun- decía con voz melosa la kunoichi. El pelinegro solo volteo a verla con una mirada fría. Era signo que ya habían terminado sus tontas discusiones con la paciencia del Uchiha. Esta simplemente se limito a agachar la mirada, y dedicarle una mirada de odio hacia el peligris. _Esta me la pagaras dientes de tiburón_ pensaba la peliroja. Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, los chacras que sintió hace un momento empezaban a moverse.

-¿Que pasa Karin?-cuestiono Sasuke

- Los chacras empiezan a moverse, pero no vienen en nuestra dirección, han cambiado su camino.- decían muy seria

-Bien entonces juguemos un rato con ellos-decía un divertido Sasuke.

El equipo Taka se encamino hacia donde estaba los shinobis, llevaban varios minutos persiguiéndolos y estos aun no se detenían y la distancia entre ambos equipos iba disminuyendo, hasta que por fin se detuvieron a unos metros de ellos.

Era una zona parecida a donde se habían detenido anteriormente, solo que el espacio libre de vegetación era reducido. -Karin- decía seriamente Sasuke, ya se había cansado de jugar al gato y al ratón.

-Han escondido bien su Chacra, su manejo es excepcional-decía la periroja-pero aun así, se donde están.

Los shinobis de Konoha se encontraban en lo alto de un árbol, escondidos detrás de los gruesos troncos, con la vista puesta en sus enemigos. No podían darse el lujo de alguna distracción, sabían que en cualquier momento ellos se separarían para buscarlos. Y Ellos aprovecharían para atacarlos uno por uno. Así sería mucho más fácil que enfrentarse a los 4 al mismo tiempo. Lo único que alcanzaban a percibir desde esa altura eran capas negras.

-Están escondidos en la parte más alta de los arboles. Uno está a unos 60 metros al sur y otro se encuentra a unos 50 metros de él, al parecer no han querido alejarse mucho el uno del otro- decía la kunoichi.

-Bien Jūgo, iras al sur. Karin te encargaras del otro- decía un tranquilo el Uchiha.

-Si-dijeron ambos y desaparecieron.

El Uchiha, simplemente se quedo parado expectante y Suigetsu no podía mas con el fastidio, su cara lo decía todo.

_¿Qué está pasando? _Se preguntaba la pelirosa. Cuando sintió unos manos que la tomaban del cuello, y la alzaban de la rama donde estaba.-¡Agh! –emitió un quejido la kunoichi. Jamás se imagino que supiera donde se encontraba.

-¡Sakura!- dijo Sai, mientras se encaminaba para ayudar a su amiga pero un kunai en su cuello impidió su paso.

-Se podría saber ¿a dónde vas? Chico lindo-decía al oído una kunoichi. Este simplemente volteo a ver a su agresora, era una peliroja, con unos ojos rojos y una mirada sombría. La posición que lo tenía no era fácil de escapar, un Kunai en su cuello y su mano que quedaba libre pasaba por sus hombros, impidiendo que se moviera. Este simplemente veía al frente con impotencia como su amiga se iba asfixiando por el agarre de un gigante. La mirada del pelinegro se iba endureciendo. Y trataba de avanzar pero dicho acto estaba ya repercutiendo, un hilo de sangre en su cuello.

-No te preocupes pronto iras con ella, y de eso yo me encargare- mientras el kunai iba clavándose más en el cuello del pelinegro. Lo último que vio el pelinegro fue a Sakura que trataba de soltarse del agarre del gigante, pero al parecer todo acabaría pronto.

Jūgo, sostenía con fuerza el cuello de la kunoichi. Esta ya había dejado de tratar de soltarse. Solo quedaba un paso y terminar con el frágil cuello que tenía en sus manos. Pero un puf y una pequeña cortina de humo hizo que el cuerpo que tenía desapareciera, _un clon de sombras_ pensaba el gigante. Pero no se había percatado, que una pelirosa se dirigía a una increíble velocidad por su espalda con un puño cerrado que enmanaba chacra verde, este volteo y recibió un golpe en la cara, hizo que callera de la altura de donde se encontraba, impactándose contra el suelo y haciendo una gran nube de polvo.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- decía un soprendido Suigetsu.

Mientras Karin no daba crédito de lo que había sido testiga, apenas le dio tiempo de terminar de clavar el kunai en el cuello cuando este desaparecía entre una mancha de pintura. Y no se había dado cuenta de cuando los papeles se había invertido ahora ella era la presa.

–Perdóname, bonita- le susurraba al oído de la chica, y esta iba siendo golpeada por un dragón hecho de pintura y esta se impactaba en el suelo. Esto provoco que la cortina de humo se hiciera más densa. Solo unos ojos rojos se podían apreciar y este estaba expectante a lo que hacían sus enemigos.

Mientras tanto Sakura y Sai, descendían del enorme árbol. Al parecer no serviría de nada ocultarse. La densa nube de polvo se iba disolviendo, gracias al viento; solo se podía distinguir capas negras.

_Los ambus se ha protegido con capas negras, pero por qué no utilizan las tradicionales mascaras_ pensaba la pelirosa, ahora el viento era el que los ayudaba a ver con más claridad. _Nubes rojas y capas negras solo pueden ser de Akatsuki_ la kunoichi aun seguía analizando la situación, no podía entender lo que pasaba. Al principio creyó la historia de Sai y ahora se encontraban frente a Akatsuki.

El viento aun seguía jugando, dejando ver con claridad a ambos equipos.

Los integrantes de Taka que fueron atacados se iba poco a poco levantando. Mientras los dos restantes solo veían a los dos shinobis que tenían enfrente.

-Karin, te viste tan pero tan bien… cayendo de esa altura- decía con burla el peligris.

-¿Quieres callarte?- decía seriamente Karin, mientras se limpiaba con una de sus manos el hilo de sangre que provenía de sus labios. Poco le interesaba lo que pensara el dientes de tiburón, ahora lo que importaba era terminar con ese par. Esta volteo a ver a Sasuke, noto que el Uchiha no apartaba la mirada de un integrante del equipo que estaba en frente de ellos.

Mientras tanto Sakura aun no daba crédito de lo que veía.

-Sasuke kun- sus palabras salieron de su boca como un susurro. ¡_No! Esto no puede estar pasando, pero ¿por qué?_ Su mente era un mar de emociones, no podía asimilar lo que veían sus ojos. _No esto es un sueño, ¡el no puede estar con Akatsuki!_ Su rostro reflejaba confusión, sus manos temblorosas se dirigían instintivamente a su boca, como tratando de no gritar y controlar lo que estaba pasando.

-Sakura- le decía su compañero, este la veía con impotencia. Al verla en ese estado, tenía ganas de abrasarla y decirle que todo era un sueño, que solo era una pesadilla y que todo iba a salir bien.

La pelirosa volteo a ver a Sai con esperanzas que él le dijera que era una ilusión de algún ambu que estaba por atacarlos.

Este simplemente le dijo- Sakura, Sasuke está en el libro bingo- el rostro del pelinegro no reflejaba ninguna emoción y su tono de voz era con un ligero tono de preocupación. Mientras sacaba el libro y se lo mostraba a la ojiverde.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, ahora su mirada se tornaba oscura. –Danzou- fue lo único que dijo, saliendo de su estado de shock. Ahora tenía más de un motivo para acabar con la vida de ese desgraciado. Pero antes de eso haría un par de preguntas a cierto Uchiha. Pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sakura- dijo Sasuke con su tono de voz frio y calculador.

-Sasuke- no era común de ella, pero su voz denotaba una frialdad y cierta indiferencia.

Sai volteo a verla sorprendido, en un momento era frágil y ahora se convertía en una persona totalmente opuesta. _Creo que uno no llega a conocer bien a las personas. Sakura en realidad eres única._ Pensaba el ambu.

Solo esas palabras se escucharon en un silencioso bosque, el viento jugaba con el cabello de todos los presentes, mientras dos personas se miraban fríamente, el ambiente era totalmente pesado, era como si el lugar supiera lo que estaba a punto de pasar; dos equipos dispuestos a matar si era necesario.

Por un lado el equipo Taka liderado por Sasuke, y por el otro solo dos miembros Sakura y Sai.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo una pelirroja

Mientras el joven Uchiha no despegaba la mirada de una pelirosa que fuera compañera de equipo, ignorando que Karin lo había llamado.

-Sasuke- kun, yo me hare cargo- dijo Karin, por alguna razón las miradas que tenían ellos dos le empezaban a molestar.

-Si hazte cargo, me gustaría verte pelear contra alguien que con un solo golpe estrello en el piso, al gigante del equipo- decía sarcásticamente Suigetsu.

Esta simplemente ignoro el comentario, y se preparaba para atacar, pero un movimiento de Sasuke la detuvo, solo basto con levantar la mano en posición horizontal para detener su paso. Lo cual desconcertó mucho, no solo a ella sino a su equipo.

Mientras la pelirosa no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke y la acción que había hecho la desconcertó un poco, ella estaba dispuesta a pelear, mientras que su cuerpo se ponía en posición de ataque, esperando alguna acción por parte del equipo de Taka. Mientras el pelinegro hacia lo mismo, sin quitar la mirada de los movimientos de sus enemigos, tan frio y calculador, digno de representar a un miembro ambu. Viendo su clara desventaja una distracción y estarían acabados.

-No es necesario- dijo Sasuke con una voz tranquila

-Pero Sasuke-kun!!-dijo Karin con un tono de voz chillona y suplicante.

El líder de taka cerró los ojos perdiendo el contacto con unos ojos verdes, poco a poco su mano fue cayendo, signo que fue interpretado por la miembro del equipo.

-Sera divertido- dijo el Uchiha, mientras sus ojos se iban abriendo nuevamente, dejando el paso para el ataque de la peliroja.

Mientras que Karin sonreía, estaba dispuesta a eliminar a la pelirosa, por alguna razón sentía ganas de matarla, aunque no sabía el motivo, bueno en realidad si, eran celos. Desde que la nube de polvo se disolvió no hacía otra cosa que mirarla.

Esta se dirigía con una velocidad increíble y un ataque certero solo a un integrante… Sakura.

Esta fue impactada por un golpe en el rostro, que solo había hecho que la cabeza de la pelirosa se girara levemente. La peliroja sonreía triunfante, pero no se había percatado que un kunai estaba puesto en su cuello, y era sujetado por la ojiverde.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tiene una integrante del equipo de Sasuke?- preguntaba con falsa inocencia la pelirosa. Mientras se miraban desafiantemente a los ojos.

Sai, simplemente se mantenía al margen sabía que si se metía en una pelea de chicas simplemente terminaría mal y muy mal. Pero permanecía expectante a lo que el Uchiha o sus integrantes del equipo pudieran hacer.

- Jūgo, apuesto 100 a que la bonita le gana a la pelos de zanahoria- decía un emocionado Suigetsu.

-Yo no apuesto Suigetsu- decía tranquilamente el gigante.

-Sasuke, apuesto 100 a que la bonita gana ¿Qué dices?- realmente estaba emocionado.

Este simplemente se limito a contestarle –Hmp- Lo cual el peligris solo suspiro y pregunto-Eso es un ¿sí o no? Este simplemente volteo y le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos. Lo cual fue interpretado como un no.

La pelea entre las kunoichis aun continuaba, entre patadas, y golpes. Que ágilmente eran esquivadas por parte de Karin y Sakura. El combate era observado por los shinobis, ahí presentes, sin hacer nada.

- Suigetsu- decía el Uchiha, desviando su atención por un momento de la pelea.

-Dime Sasuke, ¿ya te decidiste a apostar?- preguntaba un curioso peligris.

-Encárgate del ninja que acompaña a Sakura- decía autoritariamente el pelinegro.

-Claro, necesito también un poco de diversión. Cuando regrese me deberás 100 Uchiha- dijo esto. Y emprendía su camino a atacar al shinobi que tenia de frente, pero una voz interrumpió por un momento su paso.

-Yo no he dicho que apuesto o ¿sí?-decía sarcásticamente el pelinegro, haciendo que el peligris se fuera con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía perfectamente que Sasuke era de los que no seguía el juego, pero al parecer se estaba divirtiendo. Y algo había hecho que cambiara su actitud. Por lo menos eso fue lo que percibió Suigetsu.

Sai noto que uno de los integrantes del equipo de Akasuki se había movido e iba directamente a atacarlo con una enorme espada, este se vio en la necesidad de sacar su ninjato. Ahora dos espadas chocaban.

-Creo que esto será divertido- decía el integrante de Taka

-Sí, todo parece que así será-decía con una falsa sonrisa el pelinegro.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se empezaba a cansar de jugar con la peliroja. Ahora si iría en serio.

Esta concentro chacra verde en su puño derecho y decidió atacar a su contrincante, pero esta la esquivo y el golpe fue directo a un tronco de un árbol, que inmediatamente después del impacto caía.

-¿Qué demonios eres?-preguntaba Karin, había notado que su chacra se iba incrementando, mientras que ella estaba agotada. Y el grueso árbol caía como si fuera una rama frágil.

-Soy alumna de una sannin- decía orgullosamente.

Esta continuaba con los ataques, estaba decidida a acabar con el juego lo más pronto posible, la peliroja en un descuido fue impactada por un golpe en el estomago dejándola de rodillas, mientras sus manos cubrían la zona del impacto. La pelirosa estaba a punto de darle el golpe final pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-Sasuke apártate- decía seriamente Sakura.

-No- se limito a contestar el ojinegro.

-¿Tanto te importa?- decía la kunoichi con un aire de melancolía, mientras su mirada denotaba tristeza.

- En realidad solo quiero divertirme- le decía el Uchiha mientras la veía directamente a los ojos.

En un rápido movimiento el lider de Taka, atacaba a su ex –compañera de equipo en un certero golpe, esta se cubrió con ambos brazos, pero aun así hizo que retrocediera unos metros. Este no se detuvo continuaba atacando a la pelirosa, y esta se defendía muy bien.

El uchiha estaba disfrutando la pelea, el nivel de su ex compañera se había incrementado, pero se empezaba a fastidiar, y eso no era bueno para la kunoichi. Los ataques ahora eran mucho más rápidos por parte de Sasuke, pero aun así ella no se daría por vencida.

Una patada iba directo a Sakura pero esta se agacho, respondiendo con una patada al pie que sostenía el peso del pelinegro, este perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Ahora ella tendría el control, su puño estaba cargado de un chacra verde, iba directo al rostro del Uchiha, pero este simplemente escapo, mientras todo el piso del lugar se hacía pedazos.

-Hmp, ¿eso es todo lo que has progresado Sakura? ¡Qué decepción! Pensé que me darías más diversión, pero creo que me equivoque. No serias capaz de hacerme un rasguño; sigues siendo DEBIL- decía el ojinegro con orgullo y la miraba con superioridad. Mientras la veía hincada en el piso con el puño entre las rocas del suelo.

Sakura estaba furiosa por el comentario que le había hecho. Se levanto y volteo hacia el ojinegro y le lanzo tres shurikens que se dirigían al cuerpo del líder de Taka, este saco su espada y los evadió con agilidad. –Sakura, deja de…- no termino la frase, su mequilla derecha estaba sangrado, un pequeño corte era el causante ¿_en qué momento?_ Se cuestionaba el moreno.

-Pues al parecer Uchiha, ya logre mi primer objetivo, un pequeño rasguño, lo que sigue será peor- decía la pelirosa con una mirante desafiante.

El ojinegro limpiaba la sangre lentamente con uno de sus dedos, cerraba los ojos, cuando los abrió tenia activo el sharingan.

-Dejemos los juegos para después. Y terminemos con esto de una vez por todas- decía con fastidio Sasuke. Con la espada en la mano y con una rapidez se dirigía al cuerpo de la pelirosa, esta simplemente trato de esquivar el golpe pero alcanzo a rozar una parte de su cuerpo.

A la ojiverde no le dio tiempo de hacer algo, era muy rápido. Lo único que pudo hacer fue desaparecer por un instante y ocultarse entre la vegetación del lugar. Ganaría un poco de tiempo para poder curarse, aunque el chacra que le quedaba solo serviría para poderse sanar, la herida no fue tan profunda, pero aun así gastaría la poca energía que le quedaba.

-¡Sakura!- gritaba Sai, mientras se dirigía hacia donde se había ido su compañera, había notado que se había debilitado y al parecer le quedaba muy poco chacra, la pelea con el Uchiha había hecho que se debilitara más de lo que él se hubiera imaginado, tendría que irla a ayudar y salir de ahí. Sabía que Sasuke era capaz de matarla sin dudarlo ni un instante; pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-Se podría saber ¿dónde vas? Esto aun no acaba, y bueno por tu amiga no te preocupes, pronto iras a verla, en el más allá. O termina conmigo e iras a rescatarla, aunque conociendo a Saskuke la matara cuando la encuentre, sabes es una lástima es bonita. -decía el peigris, y se dirigía a atacar al pelinegro.

Mientras Sasuke había desaparecido del campo de batalla, en busca de la pelirosa.

Sakura se encontraba sentada detrás de un grueso árbol recargada en su ancho tronco. Se daba prisa en curar rápido su herida mientras su respiración se hacía más rápida, sabía que no tardaría en encontrarla con el sharingan activado le sería mucho más rápido saber su paradero. Estaba por terminar cuando sintió que la jalaban de la muñeca y la levantaban. Sus ojos lo único que veían eran unos ojos rojos.

-Sakura, si fueras tan buena peleando como escapando seria más interesante-decía el Uchiha con una mirada de odio, mientras veía el rostro de la pelirosa a su altura, aún la sujetaba fuertemente de la muñeca.

La kunoichi, estaba horrorizada sus ojos estaban muy abiertos que denotaban sorpresa y terror al mismo tiempo, jamás había visto esa expresión de odio en el rostro de Sasuke, era realmente temible. ¿Qué le había pasado estos años? ¿Qué le había hecho ella para que la mirara de esa forma? ¿Por qué? Muchas interrogantes cruzaban por su mente. Pero se percato que las tres aspas del sharingan giraban. Ya no tendría escapatoria y por un momento sintió que su respiración se detenía.

Todo estaba en penumbras, no podía distinguir nada, ni siquiera su propio cuerpo. Seguía caminando por ese lugar, hasta que encontró una pequeña luz y se dirigió a ella con rapidez.

En ese lugar encontró a una pelirosa inconsciente, atada de sus manos y pies a ramas en forma de T, en un árbol de sakura, lo que la tenia prisionera eran serpientes que poco a poco ejercían presión, al frágil cuerpo.

Quedó en shock se estaba viendo a si misma, era como si se viera en un espejo, la Sakura que estaba prisionera abría poco a poco los ojos y de un momento a otro ahora ella estaba sintiendo la presión de las serpientes. –¡Aaah!- gritaba la pelirosa el dolor era insoportable; pero que estaba sucediendo, en un momento ella era libre y ahora era la prisionera.

-Sakura- decía Sasuke con indiferencia, mientras caminaba hacia ella con un paso lento.

-Sa-su-ke ¿Por qué?- le preguntaba con lagrimas en los ojos, apenas tenía aliento para articular palabras, se sentía desfallecer en cualquier momento.

-¿Por qué? No sé a qué te refieres –disfrutaba el momento, parecía que se divertía mucho verla de esa manera

-¿Por qué m -me haces es-to? Fui-mos amigos y yo... yo te a-ma-ba- estaba claro eso sería lo último que diría la pelirosa, su respiración era muy lenta y las serpientes poco a poco avanzaban por su cuerpo. Esta veía al uchiha suplicante quería una respuesta, sus lagrimas no se detenían y se deslizaban por su rostro.

-Porque tarde o temprano morirías en manos de un Uchiha Sakura, a demás yo no puedo sentir algo que no sea odio- decía con tranquilidad, poco a poco se iba acercando a ella- y por el lazo que algún día nos unió terminare con tu sufrimiento- este desenvainaba su espada y se dirigía al frágil cuerpo que tenía enfrente. La kunoichi simplemente cerró los ojos, esperaba con ansias que todo terminara.

La espada atravesaba a una pelirosa.

-¿Qué diablos?- pronuncio confundido el Uchiha, al notar que una Sakura se interponía entre él y la Sakura que estaba prisionera. Y esta había sido atravesada por su espada.

La kunoichi abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Sasuke, su mirada se encontró a una pelirosa atravesada por la espada del pelinegro. Sus labios apenas pudieron pronunciar-Inner- estaba en shock, jamás pensó que esa voz y su personalidad interna cobrara vida.

-Sakura, se fuerte- ésta le decía, mientras le daba la espalda a la kunoichi. y empezaba a desaparecer entre pétalos de cerezo- yo nací por tus inseguridades, ahora ya no me necesitas. Demuéstrale a este tejedor de sueños que está equivocado, y que eres más fuerte de lo que piensa… Perdóname es lo único que puedo hacer por ti - volteo a ver a la kunoichi y le mostro su mejor sonrisa-Esto es un sueño.

Esta desaparecía poco a poco, mientras miraba a un confundido Uhciha- Sasuke kun, gracias- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer.

Sasuke estaba confundido, Sakura tenía un yo interno que acababa de atravesar su espada.

Pero en un momento todo se volvió negro incluso para el Uchiha. Había perdido contacto con la chica. Este volvió a la realidad, y noto una capa gruesa de tinta lo separaba a él y a Sakura. Tampoco sentía la muñeca de la kunoichi.

Estaba furioso, encontraría a Sakura y a su compañero. Y pagarían muy caro su atrevimiento. Llevaría el cuerpo de Sakura a los pies de Naruto, soloasí comprendería el rubio su odio.

Sai, se encontraba saltando de rama en rama por el bosque con una pelirosa inconsciente en brazos, jamás se imagino que el Uchiha le haría algo así a alguien que fue su amiga. Apenas pudo distraer al peligris con un clon y desapareció del campo de batalla, para ir en busca de su compañera. Cuando a lo lejos pudo notar que Sasuke tenía sujetada por la muñeca y la veía con el sharingan activado, mientras que tenia inmóvil a Sakura. Rápidamente creó una barrera de tinta, para que perdiera el contacto. Todo esto en menos de 3 minutos desde que había desaparecido la kunoichi de su vista. Al parecer el daño que había causado era considerable.

Tenía en sus brazos a una Kunoichi que no dejaba de temblar y llorar. Por más que le hablaba esta no abría los ojos. No se detendría hasta llegar a konoha y llevar a salvo a Sakura.

---------En Konoha-----------

-Los preparativos, están listos- decía un ambu al hokage

-Cuanto tardara la barrera en estar lista- preguntaba seriamente Danzou que miraba fijamente al ambu que tenía hincado ante su presencia.

-24 horas, y otras 24 para que el arma este liberada-respondía el shinobi.

-Entonces empiecen con el plan-su mirada se volvía vez terminada su oración el ambu desapareció.

_Solo es cuestión de dos días, y el arma perfecta estará bajo mi poder. Y todo el mundo shinobi estará en completo control. _

------En el bosque---------

Se encontraba un pelinegro que traía en brazos a una kunoichi, su velocidad era extraordinaria. Pero alguien detuvo su paso. _Un akatsuki_ lo había deducido por su vestimenta, solo que tenía una máscara naranja y solo se podía ver un ojo. No era miembro del equipo del Uchiha, _pero ¿por qué? ¿A caso busca venganza?_ Se preguntaba el ambu.

-¿Que es lo que buscas?-preguntaba un serio Sai, mientras pegaba más a su cuerpo a la kunoichi.

-Bueno en realidad, peleaste muy bien contra el dientes de tiburón, es de admirar, pero no es a ti a quien busco- decía el akatsuki

-Entonces apártate- le decía, su mirada era completamente desafiante.

-No, tienes algo que me pertenece- mientras en su ojo aparecía el sharingan

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?- decía un desconcertado pelinegro. Sabía que el último Uchiha vivo era Sasuke. No pudo pensar más por que de pronto todo se volvió negro, cayendo desmayado junto con una pelirosa.

-Creo que no te matare- decía tobi, mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a la kunoichi y se iba del lugar.

Dejando a un inconsciente Sai

----En otra parte del bosque-----

- Suigetsu, creo que fui muy claro en decirte que acabaras con el- decía un furioso Uchiha.

-Sí, lo sé Sasuke es solo que él creó un clon y no pude hacer nada. A demás el radar con patas aun sigue inconsciente después del golpe de la bonita y no sabía a dónde se dirigía ni dónde estabas-se trataba de justificar, conocía muy bien a Sasuke que cuando estaba enojado tenía un carácter de los mil demonios y era capaz de matar a sus propios compañeros.

El pelinegro estaba a punto de decir algo. Cuando notaron una presencia en el lugar.

-Madara- dijo seriamente el Uchiha. Noto que en sus brazos traia a ¿Sakura?

-Vámonos Sasuke- decía autoritariamente Madara.

-Podría saber ¿a dónde?- su tono de voz era serio y su semblante era frio.

-Cuestionas mis órdenes Sasuke- le decía marada. El pelinegro solo se limitaba a verlo desafiante. – Sasuke, esta será la última vez que te lo diga, y si no quieres morir. Es mejor que me tengas de tu parte-mientras en el ambiente se percibía un fuerte chacra que se iba pelinegro no tuvo otra alternativa y acepto.

- Suigetsu, llévate a Karin, Jūgo nos vamos- decía seriamente el líder de Taka.

-¿Qué? No Sasuke yo no me llevo a Karin-protestaba el peligris, pero este simplemente recibió una mirada con el sharingan activado por parte del Uchiha. Este simplemente bufo y cargo a la peliroja.

-Me tendré que desinfectar después de esto- decía el dientes de tiburón.

Y el equipo taka desapareció junto con Madara que llevaba en brazos a Sakura.

**

* * *

**

**Hasta aquí, llega este capítulo 3.**

**Espero les haya gustado y como siempre pidiéndoles un review, para saber que les parece la historia, de esta servidora.**

**Agradezco enormemente los reviws que me dejan, sus alertas. **

**Esto me alienta a seguir, con la historia** **Y bueno anímense a escribirme un comentario ¿Si? No sean tímidos!**

**Gracias especiales a:**

**setsuna17**

**BigBang8**

**asukasoad**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Los quiere**

**Hikky**


	5. I talk to the rain

¡Hola!

¿Como están? Espero que bien.

Bueno el capitulo 3 supero mis expectativas jejejejeje, 8 comentarios que se agradecen de todo corazón!!

¡Gracias!

Trate de actualizar pronto pero tuve unos pequeños contratiempos llámese escuela y un importante trabajo que estoy realizando…

Dejemos las explicaciones para después y disfruten de la lectura.

**Aclaraciones**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es obra de _Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es original, resultado de mis ideas de mi cabeza tan retorcida._

_Pensamientos del personaje_

(Comentarios personales)

**Flash back**

-----Cambio de escena----------

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**I talk to the rain**

-Sasuke tardaremos en llegar, ya me canse y cargar a Karin ha hecho que mis brazos se duerman-protestaba Suigetsu.

Llevaban unas horas de camino, atravesaron el bosque, casi en su totalidad. Jamás pensaron que fuera tan grande.

-Sasuke dile a Madara que cambiamos, yo me llevo a la bonita y el a Karin-decía el integrante de taka- Seré niño bueno, prometo seguirlos con la bonita y no llevármela a ningún lado oscuro o algo por el estilo ¿Siiiii?

-Quieres guardar silencio, al parecer Sasuke no te responderá, de hecho dudo que te este escuchando- decía seriamente Jūgo. Había notado que Sasuke desde que el emprendieron el camino estaba más serio de lo normal y sumido en sus pensamientos, y no había despegado la vista de Madara quien se encontraba delante de ellos.

El peligris dirigió la vista a su líder, y comprobó que lo que le había dicho su compañero era verdad. Emitió un suspiro de resignación y siguió el camino en completo silencio.

Después de unos minutos detuvieron su paso frente a una gran cabaña, parecía sacada de algún cuento. Con amplias ventanas, al parecer era de dos plantas, y una puerta de madera. Rodeada de frondosos árboles de frutas y flores. Mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse parecía que solo la iluminaba haciendo resaltar su rustico y elegante diseño, tornándola en tonos rojizos.

-Hemos llegado- dijo Madara rompiendo el silencio

-¿Qué pretendes?-preguntaba fríamente Sasuke

-¿No puedes relajarte un momento? –Contestaba tranquilamente el Akatsuki- no pretendo matarlos, además ensuciaría esta cabaña y aun no quiero deshacerme de ella.

Madara abría la puerta dejando ver en su interior muebles bastante finos, una sala a la entrada, un comedor, una cocina en la parte del fondo.

-Bien chicos relájense, pueden comer algo. Hay suficiente comida en el refrigerador o algunos ingredientes en las alacenas por si gustan prepararse algo- su voz reflejaba tranquilidad, incluso hasta amabilidad- ¡Ah! Si Sasuke, podríamos hablar- mientras se dirigía a las escaleras con la pelirosa en brazos.

- Suigetsu, Jūgo deben estar alertas, y no se confíen- decía seriamente el Uchiha

-Sasuke, no seas paranoico- decía mientras soltaba sin ninguna delicadeza a Karin en uno de los sillones de la sala- el ha dicho que aun no quiere terminar con nosotros- su voz reflejaba cansancio -Vamos Jūgo, preparemos una cena de reyes, fue largo el camino.

-Si- simplemente contesto el gigante, mientras veía a Sasuke desaparecer entre las escaleras.

Madara se dirigió a una de las habitaciones de la cabaña, entro con paso lento y deposito con delicadeza el cuerpo de la kunoichi en una cama matrimonial. Mientras Sasuke lo miraba recargado en la marquesina de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Que pretendes?- preguntaba fríamente

- Tanto te preocupa ¿ella?- decía Madara mientras quitaba un mechón de cabellos del rostro de la ojiverde.

-En realidad no, ¿qué es lo que pretendes con todo este circo y tu falsa amabilidad de traernos hasta aquí?

-Querido Sasuke- dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama-se que quieres desacerté del vinculo de Akatsuki, pero es muy difícil…. tu equipo y tu no son miembros solo trabajan para nosotros. Pero aun así no dejan de pertenecer a la organización aunque sea indirectamente. Y estas bajo mi mando, así que de ahora en adelante me dirás tus movimientos y tendrás que pedir mi autorización.

El ojinegro lo miraba detenidamente- ¿bajo tus ordenes? Te recuerdo que soy libre de hacer lo que yo quiera, y...-no termino su oración ya que Madara lo interrumpió

-Te recuerdo que para salir de Akatsuki hay dos alternativas una es muerto y la otra es cumpliendo una misión… aunque estoy decepcionado por el trabajo del ocho colas, pero esta misión será muy fácil y espero ningún error de tu parte - decía

-¿Una misión?-preguntaba intrigado el Uchiha-Y ¿en qué consistirá?

-Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa, si cumples esta misión serás libre de Akatsuki y de mi. Toda relación que tenias conmigo se romperá. Claro siempre serás bienvenido y cuando quieras regresar lo podrás hacer y…. salvaras la vida de la chica.

-¿En qué consistirá la misión?-preguntaba fastidiado, esto de darle vueltas al asunto estaba terminando con su paciencia

Madara se levantó de la orilla de la cama y se dirigió donde estaba la pelirosa, se inclino un poco para observarla de cerca.

-Fue muy difícil contrarrestar el poder de tu sharingan, pero estará bien mañana. Por suerte no terminaste con su alma- mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Sakura-eso hubiera complicado la situación ¿Pretendías matar a una kunoichi como ella?.... es bonita, no lo crees Sasuke kun

-Me vas a decir de una vez ¿qué es lo que diablos quieres?- decía un molesto pelinegro, sus ojos no se despegaban de los movimientos del Akatsuki.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué distraído! No te lo he dicho, es muy simple-ahora acariciaba los cabellos rosados de la ojiverde- tendrás que darme un heredero.

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron a más no poder, su sorpresa era grande solo pudo articular -¿Qué?

-Jajajaja, deberías ver tu cara- decía un divertido Madara.

Sasuke respiro, y se tranquilizo- Deja de estar bromeando, y ya dime en qué consistirá la misión- su voz regreso al tono frio y cortante

-No es broma Sasuke Uchiha- decía con tono serio- A caso crees que tengo la cara de estar bromeando

-En realidad no lo sé, tienes esa estúpida mascara y no sé si tienes la cara de no estar bromeando- contesto sarcásticamente

El akatsuki saco un kunai, y este apuntaba al cuello de Sakura- Mi paciencia se termina, así que me darás un heredero con ella, y si ella muere tú también morirás. Tienes 48 horas para que ella quede embarazada.

-Si me niego- decía fríamente el moreno.

-Ella morirá de la manera más cruel y lenta posible frente a tus ojos, ella fue tu compañera de equipo ¿no es así?- decía con tono amenazador

-No me importa lo que le pase a Sakura, por mi mátala en este preciso instante-decía tranquilamente Sasuke.

-Sabes que si ella muere tú también lo harás, por traición a Akatsuki, así que cuida bien tus palabras- decía fríamente el Akatsuki, mientras le lanzaba el kunai al rostro del pelinegro quien solo con una mano logro detenerlo.

-Supongamos que acepto esta estúpida "misión", ¿qué pretendes con ese niño?- preguntaba serio el ojinegro

-No te preocupes de eso, después de que cumplas con la misión, la llevaremos a Konoha. Estará bien, la cuidaran sus amigos, etc…. Y Danzou no se dará cuenta que habrá un Uchiha dentro de la aldea y su orgullo se verá completamente aniquilado, ya que el clan se restablecerá frente a sus ojos y el no se dará cuenta- dijo fríamente el enmascarado

-Este plan es totalmente estúpido, no encuentro una lógica, a demás si Danzou se entera de que es un Uchiha tratara de matarlo. ¿Cuál es el propósito?-decía fastidiado

-El propósito es restablecer el clan solo eso, además si sumamos las habilidades que tiene Sakura como el control del jutsu que es perfecto, algo que tú no has logrado… Si ambas sangres se mezclan será un ninja perfecto; por otro lado ella tiene amigos que la protegen, y te aseguro que no dejarían que la toquen ni a ella ni al niño- concluyo Madara

-¿Qué te garantiza que Danzou vivirá lo suficiente para ver que el clan Uchiha se restablecerá de nuevo en Konoha?- preguntaba fríamente Sasuke

-¿Y dime Sasuke que te garantiza que encontraras a Danzou y eliminarlo? Por lo que se, se esconde bastante bien- respondía Madara de la misma forma que el ojinegro- Y ¿Qué te garantiza que vivirás lo suficiente para restablecer el clan? Quieres enfrentarte al nueve colas, ¿no es así? Si con el de ocho colas saliste muy herido, el nueve colas te aseguro que terminara contigo.

El ambiente se tornaba bastante pesado, ambos Uchiha´s se miraban fríamente, mientras que Sasuke tenía los puños cerrados y Madara solo se limitaba a verlo. Un silencio rodeo la habitación.

-Vamos Sasuke, le estas dando demasiada importancia al asunto solo te estoy pidiendo que tengas sexo con ella, no es necesario que sientas algo por ella ni comprometido a algo, a demás te garantizo que el niño estará muy bien cuidado en Konoha y el pequeño Uchiha será la carnada perfecta para que Danzou salga de su agujero- sus palabras eran oscuras, mientras caminaba hacia Sasuke. Una vez que llego a estar frente al ojinegro le dijo- ¿No es ella lo más importante para el nueve colas?- dejando a un pelinegro desconcertado- tienes hasta mañana por la mañana para darme una respuesta, además si es que quieres continuar con vida te recomiendo lo pienses muy bien- diciendo esto salió de la habitación.

El Uchiha se quedo en la habitación solo, con una pelirosa dormida sobre la cama. Este se limito a mirarla fríamente. –Sigues siendo una molestia.

-Sasuke kun, la cena esta lista- le hablaba una peliroja desde la planta baja, al parecer se había recuperado.

El pelinegro se dirigió al comedor, no tenía ganas de pensar en nada, la discusión con el Akatsuki, lo tenía fastidiado. La cena transcurrió en completo silencio. Aunque estaba Madara cenando con ellos, el ojinegro se limitaba a ignorarlo. Los integrantes de Taka se sentían por alguna razón incómodos, sabían que ambos Uchiha´s estaban molestos, pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar. Una vez concluida la cena cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación.

Sasuke se dirigió a su habitación, entro y cerro bien la puerta no quería que lo molestaran, se dirigió a la cama, y vio a Sakura durmiendo en ella, suspiro con desgano se había olvidado que tendría que compartir la cama. Así que no tuvo más remedio que dormir en el sillón que estaba a un lado. Sería una larga noche…

Y para colmo su mente no dejaba de repetir las palabras de Madara

_¿No es ella lo más importante para el nueve colas? _

_Naruto _pensó, pero el cansancio lo estaba venciendo…

_Sakura es…._

_Lo más importante para Naruto_…

……………………

Los primeros rayos del sol tocaban su pálido rostro, mientras una suave y fresca brisa jugaba con su cabello, poco a poco sus unos ojos negros se iban abriendo; instintivamente sus brazos buscaban a alguien. Abrió de golpe sus ojos, y se incorporaba lo más rápido que podía, su cuerpo aun estaba entumecido parecía que había pasado un elefante por su cuerpo.

-Sakura- la llamo instintivamente el ambu, trato de localizar su chacra pero fue en vano. No había rastro de su paradero. Recorrió el perímetro en busca de ella, podría estar inconsciente.

Se encontraba buscando entre la vegetación cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo sorprendió, instintivamente se llevo las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos, múltiples imágenes pasaban por su mente, la pelea con un peligris, la búsqueda y rescate de la pelirosa, hasta que abruptamente se detuvo en una sola imagen…

Un akatsuki llevándose el cuerpo de Sakura, mientras el caía en cámara lenta, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y sus ojos no podía tenerlos abiertos por mucho tiempo.

Sai, abrió los ojos la visión que había tenido, eran los recuerdos. Sus manos aun seguían en su cabeza, a pesar que el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido… _Yo… Yo prometí que la protegería y no pude hacer nada…_ este se dejo caer de rodillas, ysus manos golpeaban la tierra de ese lugar, sentía impotencia, rabia; no había podido proteger a una de las personas más importantes de su vidaque clase de amigo era, se recriminaba mentalmente.

Pero si podía hacer algo, iría a Konoha por Naruto y Kakashi para rescatar a Sakura de Akatsuki, así tuviera que enfrentar a Danzou, poco le importaba en ese momento las reglas. Se incorporo y emprendió el viaje de vuelta a la villa, sin importarle lo que sucediera la traería de vuelta.

---------------En Konoha----------------------------

Un rubio, recostado en una cama, comenzaba a despertar. Sus ojos empezaban a abrirse y acostumbrarse a la luz. Se incorporo poco a poco

-Sakura chan-sus labios pronunciaban con melancolía

Quería ver a su amiga, salió de la habitación donde se encontraba, salió de la torre del hokage, y se dirigió a la salida de Konoha tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

-----En la oficina del Hokage------------

-¿Dónde está Naruto?- preguntaba un peligris,

-Kakashi, tranquilo el está bien. Además es muy temprano para que vengas a gritar-decia tranquilamente Danzou-me crees tan idiota para hacerle algo al héroe de Konoha, el estará bien en unas horas.

-¡Quiero verlo!-exigía el ex ambu, su voz denotaba tranquilidad a pesar de la fuerza de sus palabras.

-Lo veras, solo deja que duerma otro rato- decía perezosamente el Hokage- En cuanto despierte yo te informa…- no termino lo que iba a decir por qué un ambu se presento en la oficina interrumpiendo la plática.

-Danzou sama- se enclino ante su presencia, el ambu miro a Kakashi.

-Tranquilo y habla ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?-pregunto autoritariamente el hokage

-Naruto salió de su habitación- decía con angustia el ambu

-¡Ya se recupero! Eso me da mucho gusto. Ahora tráelo quiero hablar con él- mientras tomaba una taza con su mano y bebía un poco de su te.

-He.. Danzou sama-trago saliva el ambu- Naruto salió de la Villa y no se sabe a dónde se dirigía, varios de sus compañeros lo vieron salir- dijo con temor el ambu.

El hokage tiro su vaso de su te, sorprendiéndole mucho la noticia; su semblante cambio radicalmente ahora estaba furioso, como era posible que cometieran ese enorme error….

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No fui lo suficientemente claro!-decia un molesto Danzou

Kakashi simplemente se mantenía al margen, y observaba detenidamente a la persona que tenía enfrente. ¡_Ah! Ese idiota de Naruto, ¿qué es lo que está pensando?.._ Se preguntaba mentalmente el peligris. Mientras veía que Danzou estaba perdiendo la paciencia, aunque trataba de tranquilizarse no tenía mucho éxito.

-Trae a Neji Hyuga, de inmediato-ordenaba fríamente el sexto hokage al ambu

-Si- y desapareció el ambu

-Kakashi, tendrás una misión- ambos se miraban fríamente a los ojos, en un instante el contacto se perdió por que una persona se hacía presente.

-Neji, ¿Cómo va la reconstrucción de Konoha?-preguntaba con hipocresía Danzou, en esos momentos poco le interesaba la Villa.

-Bien, llevamos un 55% en 36 horas aproximadamente terminaremos el 100%, siempre y cuando el ritmo con el que trabajamos continúe-decía seriamente Neji.

-¡Excelente!; ya asignare a otra persona tu trabajo, Neji iras con Kakashi a una misión. Y es de suma importancia que lo terminen rápido- decía seriamente el hokage- la misión será traer de vuelta a Naruto no importa si lo tengan que traer a fuerzas, lo quiero en Konoha-su voz era sombria-Y Saben perfectamente que su misión se mantendrá en secreto. Así que ni una palabra ¿entendieron? –mirándolos amenazantemente-Primero recorrerán los límites del norte, este, oeste y terminaran con el sur, traten de cubrir lo más que puedan.

-Solo quiero preguntarle algo Danzou- preguntaba serio Kakashi- Sakura ¿está en Konoha o en una misión?

-¿Por qué preguntas?- respondía fríamente el hokage

-Por nada en especial- respondía con cierta indiferencia

-Está en Konoha, y es probable que la envié a buscar a Naruto y a otros ninjas mas, si algún equipo lo encuentra se les informara de inmediato para que regresen a Konoha- respondía fríamente-Su misión comienza desde ahora.

-Si-ambos respondieron y desaparecieron de la oficina.

Dejando solo a Danzou, este se levanto del asiento donde se encontraba, se dirigió hacia una mesa donde se encontraba una tetera y varios vasos, tomo un vaso y se sirvió un poco de te, llevo la tasa hasta su nariz olio lo exquisito del aroma que desprendía, tratando de relajarse, pero el gusto no duro mucho, un ambu a parecía en su espalda.

-Danzou sama la barrera ha comenzado a crearse-decía respetuosamente el ambu

-Bien, buenas noticias por lo menos esta mañana- tratando de sonar tranquilo

-Y nos han informado que el ocho colas ha sido capturado a noche por Akatsuki- decía el informante.

-¿Qué? Pensé que con eliminar al líder dejarían de..-por un momento se quedo pensativo, estaba asimilando la información. Eran muchas noticias malas para ser tan temprano- te puedes retirar y terminen la barrera lo más pronto posible- decía fríamente. El ambu se inclino y desapareció.

- ¡Qué difícil es ser hokage!-suspiraba- pero aun así no dejare que mis planes se vayan a la mierda por unos cuantos shinobis estúpidos. No dejare que Naruto caiga en manos de Akatsuki- mientras su mirada se tornaba oscura y tomaba su te con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estaba furioso, pero no permitiría que sus emociones fueran evidentes.

------En la salida de Konoha----

Neji y Kakashi estaban a punto de partir.

-Vaya Kakashi, me sorprende que sea puntual, me habían dicho que siempre llegaba tarde-decía seriamente Neji- Quedamos que en 10 minutos nos veríamos y ya está usted aquí.

-Hay algo que me inquieta- decía serio el peligris.

-Vámonos entonces- decía el ojiperla.

Y partieron en busca de Naruto.

-----En la cabaña------------

Unos ojos rojos se abrían, mientras su rostro aun estaba recargado en su mano, que descansaba en una de las coderas del sillón. Poco a poco fue dejando esa postura hasta levantarse por completo, había dormido bastante. Por lo regular era madrugador, estiro sus manos y también trato de estirar su cuerpo la posición en que durmió no fue lo más cómodo.

-Naruto- susurro su acompañante de cuarto.

Sasuke voltio a verla y aun estaba dormida. _Habla dormida _pensó el ojinegro. Este se acerco donde estaba la pelirosa. Se inclino hasta estar a su altura..

-Dime Sakura-le susurraba al oído sensualmente, mientras sus brazos estaban sosteniendo su peso para no aplastar a la kunoichi que se encontraba debajo de él -¿Quién es la persona que amas?- mientras aliento descendía por su cuello, respirando el aroma de la ojiverde. Poco a poco fue ascendiendo hasta topar con sus labios, estaban muy cerca al punto de sentir la respiración de la pelirosa- Para que me des el gusto de terminar con su vida- dicho esto se incorporo y desactivo su sharingan. Con un semblante tranquilo salió de la habitación, y bajo las escaleras.

-Vaya Sasuke, hasta que te despiertas- decía divertidamente Suigetsu.

-Ya iba a despertarte Sasuke kun- decía empalagosamente Karin

-¿Dónde está Madara?-preguntaba el ojinegro

-Bueno después de desayunar dijo que no te molestáramos que ibas a estar muy pero muy ocupado- decía pervertidamente el peligris – y después se fue a la biblioteca que está en el fondo.

El ojinegro lo veía con odio, el comentario que hizo no fue nada gracioso. Miro a Jūgo, en busca de una mejor respuesta.

-Es cierto Madara dijo que no te molestáramos, y que en cuanto bajaras fueras a verlo- decía tranquilamente el integrante de Taka.

Este salió del comedor y fue directo a la biblioteca. Abrió la puerta del lugar y encontró a un Madara sumido en sus pensamientos con sus brazos recargados en el escritorio y recargada en ellas su cabeza, siempre portando esa mascara naranja con espirales y un ojo que se veía por un orificio de la máscara.

-¿Y bien Sasuke?- preguntaba intrigado Madara

-Se romperá todo lazo con Akatsuki, no perteneceremos más a tu organización y me dejaras en paz, eso es parte del trato-decía tranquilamente Sasuke

-Asi es, siempre y cuando aceptes

-ACEPTO- dijo el Uchiha menor

* * *

**Hasta aquí, llega este capítulo 4, un poco corto tuve que dividir el capitulo si no narraría toda la historia en un solo episodio y se terminaría por el 5 jejejeje…**

**_Avance del próximo capítulo…_**

-Danzou quieres decirme ¿Cuántos Uchiha´s están con vida?- su voz era de desesperación, quería una respuesta.

-Solo Sasuke Uchiha, ¿por qué? preguntas Sai- respondía muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Yo no diría eso- su mirada se tornaba fría.

**Espero les haya gustado y bueno como siempre pidiéndoles un review, para saber que les parece la historia, de esta servidora.**

**El capitulo estuvo dedicado a: **

**lili-cherry-uhiha**

**setsuna17**

**BigBang8**

**Bella-uchiha1 **

**sakulovedeva  
**

**EdiitH**

**karoru01**

**Chelsea272**

**_Honto ni Arigatou_**

**_Por seguir animándome a seguir escribiendo_**

**Y bueno escríbanme un comentario ¿Si?** **No sean tímidos!**

Gracias por leer.

Los quiere

**Hikky**


	6. Here to Stay

¡Hola!

¿Como están? Espero que bien.

Solo les quiero decir…. ¡Gracias! Por los comentarios que amablemente me dejan, sus alertas también!!!

Han hecho feliz a una persona T.T

Trate de actualizar pronto pero jamás pensé que se prolongara tanto mis ideas, y era injusto para ustedes terminar el capitulo a la mitad, además de las numerosas amenazas jejejeje opte por no terminarla tan de golpe… y no dejarlas mucho con la intriga… Ademas a peticion tenia que tardarme

Dejemos las explicaciones para después y disfruten de la lectura.

**Aclaraciones**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es obra de _Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es original, resultado de mis ideas de mi cabeza tan retorcida._

_Pensamientos del personaje_

(Comentarios personales)

**Flash back**

-----Cambio de escena----------

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Here to Stay**

-¿Y bien Sasuke?- preguntaba intrigado Madara

-Se romperá todo lazo con Akatsuki, no perteneceremos más a tu organización y me dejaras en paz, eso es parte del trato-decía tranquilamente Sasuke

-Así es, siempre y cuando aceptes

-ACEPTO- dijo el Uchiha menor

-Perfecto, ¡sabia que eras muy inteligente!-decía animadamente el Akatsuki- Siéntate Sasuke tenemos que poner las reglas del juego

-¿Reglas del juego? Tú jamás mencionaste que habría reglas- protestaba el pelinegro

-Siéntate y platiquemos, traerá beneficios para ambos

El pelinegro no tuvo más remedio, se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio, su rostro tenia claramente una mueca de disgusto, y una mirada fría a la persona que se encontraba frente a él.

-Quita esa cara, te harás viejo muy pronto y te arrugaras

-Quieres ir al punto-contestaba molesto

-Claro, aunque con ese carácter no sé como convencerás a la futura madre, aunque eres apuesto y cualquier chica mataría por estar en el lugar de la kunoichi que está en tu recamara, así que tienes fácil tu misión; déjame adivino- se quedo pensativo un momento- cuando eran compañeros de equipo estaba loquita por ti, ¿o me equivoco?

El Uchiha estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, odiaba a las personas que le daban muchas vueltas al asunto y pequeños rayos azules empezaban hacerse presente en una de sus manos, en cualquier momento perdería el control….

-Ok. Ya se no hay que tocar ese punto-cambiando completamente su tono a uno más serio-Sasuke las reglas son muy simples, el poder de tu sharingan ha hecho que pierda momentáneamente sus habilidades ninjas, y se ha convertido en una persona común y corriente es probable que mañana los recupere, así que tienes ventaja por lo menos las primeras 24 horas o menos. Para cumplir sin ningún problema tu misión.

-Aunque tuviera sus habilidades estoy seguro que podría controlar la situación- presumía el ojinegro.

-Mmmm… no creo, tiene una fuerza descomunal, si te hubiera tocado el golpe de la pelirosa, créeme casi estarías muerto. Me hizo recordar a Tsunade, por alguna razón…

-¿Estuviste viendo la pelea?- preguntaba el Uchiha, ya que en ningún momento había sentido la presencia del Akatsuki.

-Sí, poco antes que la integrante de tu equipo se desmayara, fue donde vi las habilidades de Sakura, y tome la decisión de que fuera la progenitora del heredero de nuestra sangre, no permitiría que cualquiera tenga el privilegio de engendrar a un Uchiha- decía tranquilamente.

-Hmp, ¿es todo lo que me querías decir?- dijo aburridamente Sasuke

-No, solo un par de advertencias, la primera es, que nadie puede tocar a Sakura que no seas tú, me he dado cuenta que uno de tus compañeros la ve con oscuras intenciones y para ti sería más fácil que él pudiera cumplir con tu misión. Así que no voy a permitir que alguien más toque lo que será del clan, ese niño será un UCHIHA-decía con un tono autoritario- Pero por otro lado tu no podrás hacerle daño si le haces algo o llegas a matarla, estas advertido ¡Yo mismo terminare contigo!

Sasuke simplemente se limitaba a verlo seriamente, al parecer tenía todo perfectamente planeado.

-La segunda advertencia, bueno es un punto dentro del contrato… Te estaré vigilando que cumplas con la misión

-Eres un pervertido- decía ligeramente molesto- me niego a ser observado por ti o por alguien más- decía, mientras desviaba la mirada a un lado y sus mejillas empezaban a tener un inapreciable tono carmesí.

-¡Vamos Sasuke! tu eres el pervertido, a demás que tiene de malo, creo que hasta lo encuentro excitante -decía divertidamente al notar la acción de la persona que tenía en frente.

El ojinegro dirigió una mirada de odio hacia Madara. –No sé qué tipo de costumbres tengas, pero… ¡me niego!

-No mal interpretes, solo me limitare a sentir que sus chacras estén lo suficientemente cerca o mezclados, eso es todo. No estere con una cámara o pegado en la ventana de su cuarto para ver que hagas bien tu trabajo. Por cierto me imagino que si sabes ¿cómo se hacen los bebes? Y que no los trae la cigüeña ¿verdad?

-¡Madara!-decía con tono amenazante- Termina con esto ¿quieres? Antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda.

-Claro, eso es todo querido Sasuke ¿Alguna duda o aclaración?-preguntaba el enmascarado con tranquilidad.

-Sí, ahora es mi turno de poner mis reglas-decía un serio pelinegro, mientras tenía toda la atención de Madara- quiero que dejes de hacer esos comentarios ridículos a mi equipo, que suficiente tengo contigo, como para soportar los de ellos también

-Bien-decía amablemente Madara-¿Algo más?

-Deja que yo haga las cosas a mi manera-sentenció el Uchiha menor-Así que ¡quiero que me dejes en paz las próximas horas! Y esto será lo último que haga por ti.

-Claro trato hecho- decía animadamente el Akatsuki, su mano derecha se estiraba esperando que Sasuke terminara de sellar el trato con un apretón de manos.

El pelinegro simplemente se levanto de su silla y dijo- Claro- dejando a Madara con la mano estirada, se dio vuelta dándole la espalda mientras se dirigía a la salida, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Sasuke olvide decirte algo- decía con tono oscuro Madara . El pelinegro en cuestión detuvo su paso, cerró los ojos para poder controlarse, esto del trato lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.- No podrás deshacer el pacto que acabas de hacer.

-Eso lo tengo lo suficientemente claro Madara-contestaba fríamente el pelinegro.

-Tampoco podrán salir en un perímetro de 60 kilómetros a la redonda, he creado una barrera que durara 48 horas, así los protegerá de cualquier intruso, además me dará seguridad de que no huyas con la chica, o si ella llega a escaparse no vaya tan lejos, y evadas tu responsabilidad. –Decía autoritariamente el enmascarado- Aunque hayas terminado tu misión esta noche, no podrás salir hasta que concluya el plazo, y bueno el tiempo que sobre considéralo un regalo de despedida, y aprovecha lo mas que puedas para que ella quede embarazada. Así que disfruta tu estancia. –Concluía tranquilamente- ¡Ah! Me retirare unas horas tengo un negocio que atender. No tardare mucho. ¡Bye! ¡Bye!- Dicho esto desapareció del lugar.

Sasuke aun permanecía frente de la puerta, abrió los ojos con el sharingan activado, estaba furioso. Abrió la puerta para salir lo más pronto de ese lugar azotándola cuando termino de salir. Se encamino al comedor rápidamente, con los puños cerrados, en ese estado cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino lo eliminaría sin ninguna consideración.

-¡Karin! ¡Suigetsu! ¡Jūgo!- gritaba el moreno, esperando que sus compañeros entraran al comedor.

-Sasuke no grites ya te escuchamos- protestaba Suigetsu, pero al notar el sharingan en los ojos del pelinegro, sabía que no estaba para bromas. Noto como la mirada de fría e indiferente que siempre tenía Sasuke, se tornaba con odio tan solo con verlo, sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, trago saliva, podría jurar que lo mataría en cualquier instante- d-dinos Sasuke, qu-que se te ofrece-corregía con nerviosismo el peligris. Karin y Jūgo simplemente se mantenían al margen.

-Karin ¿Dónde está Madara?- preguntaba energéticamente el Uchiha

La peliroja se concentro intentando encontrar el chacra del Akatsuki- No está, ha desaparecido de la cabaña, de hecho dudo que se encuentre cerca de aquí. No hay rastros de el- respondía seriamente la integrante de Taka.

-Entonces podremos hablar-decía el portador del sharingan

-Karin, tú y Suigetsu verifiquen un perímetro de 60 kilómetros a la redonda, Madara ha creado una barrera que nos impide salir. Esta barrera debe tener un punto débil. ¡Encuéntrenlo!- decía autoritariamente el Uchiha.

-¿Estás seguro Sasuke kun?-preguntaba con seriedad la peliroja

-Su trabajo será verificar lo que les acabo de decir y encontrar el punto débil-ordenaba Sasuke

-Si- respondieron ambos con seriedad, entendían en la situación en que estaban.

-Karin, deberás mantenerte alerta tanto en el área que estén así como de esta cabaña-con seriedad.

-Si-respondía la peliroja- ¡No te preocupes!

-Pueden irse y llévense lo necesario nos vemos en la noche para ver el resultado de su investigación y analizar algunos puntos.-explicaba el moreno, seriamente- Tienen que ser lo más discretos, pasar desapercibidos; si llegan a toparse con Madara o alguien de Akatsuki y les preguntan, le dirán que quiero estar solo y que les ordene que salieran de la cabaña y decidieron dar un paseo, ¡no den más explicaciones!

-Sí, pero… si algo llega a pasarnos o si atacan la cabaña ¿Cómo estaremos en contacto?- preguntaba interesado el peligris, preocupado por su integridad

Sasuke hizo un par de sellos y apareció una pequeña serpiente-Si llegan a ser atacados y necesitan ayuda destruyan la serpiente. Jūgo y yo iremos a ayudarles, y en cuanto a la cabaña Karin estará al pendiente, pero si no llega a percibir nada, la serpiente se autodestruirá y eso significara que tienen que regresar lo más pronto posible- aclaraba el Uchiha, y le entregaba a Karin la pequeña serpiente, que se enredaba en la muñeca de la peliroja.

-Preparen sus cosas, salgan lo más rápido posible y regresen antes de que se ponga el sol- decía autoritariamente el líder de Taka.

Un poco más tranquilo, Sasuke tomo asiento en una de las sillas del comedor, coloco su mano en la mesa mientras reposaba en ella su cabeza, miraba el paisaje por la ventana era tan tranquilo. Estaba tan concentrado viendo la nada y pensando el cómo salir de la situación en que se encontraba. Mientras que Jūgo solo se limitaba a observar cada movimiento del pelinegro como tratando de entender lo que pensaba. Sus compañeros de equipo entraron al comedor y le dijeron a su líder que se retirarían, Sasuke solo se limito a decir –Hmp- y desaparecieron de la cabaña para dirigirse a su misión. Todo se quedo en silencio en esa cabaña…

Jūgo tomo asiento en el comedor y miro también el paisaje que contemplaba el Uchiha, sin desviar la vista del paisaje- Caímos en su trampa ¿No es así?-cuestionaba melancólicamente el integrante de Taka a su líder, rompiendo el silencio que había en ese lugar.

-Si, al parecer si- respondía con una extraña "tranquilidad", mientras veía como el viento jugaba con los arboles.

-Crees ¿que nos mate?-interrogaba el gigante del equipo

-No lo sé- respondía con cierto aire de melancolía.

El pelinaranja volteo sorprendido, nunca lo había escuchado de esa forma, siempre tenía esa mascara de frialdad y seguridad, _¿Qué es lo que le ocurre? _Se preguntaba mentalmente Jūgo.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué planea Madara con la chica?- se atrevió a preguntar el gigante, desde que llegaron esa cuestión lo estaba inquietando y no solo a él sino al resto del equipo, sabían que estaban en ese lugar por la extraña pelirosa que llevaba Madara en brazos.

-Tendrás que hacer un recorrido de exploración, en un perímetro de 20 kilómetros a la redonda. Tu misión será encontrar alguna trampa o enemigos que estén en el área- ordenaba con tono frio. Hizo un par de sellos y le dio una pequeña serpiente; que se enredaba en la muñeca del pelinaranja- Sabes que es y lo que tienes que hacer-explicaba fríamente el pelinegro.

-Sí, alistare mis cosas- dijo con tranquilidad, se levanto de su lugar y se encamino a preparar las cosas que llevaría.

Dejando a Sasuke solo en el comedor quien aún seguía contemplando el paisaje, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, sumido en sus pensamientos; después de unos minutos una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Me retiro- decía respetuosamente Jūgo. Antes de irse escucho una voz y detuvo su paso, era Sasuke que le decía- Ella tendrá un mejor final que nosotros, Sakura estará segura- su voz de nuevo denotaba melancolía. El pelinaranja sintió que Sasuke estaba siendo sincero con él. No pudo hacer ningún comentario, ya que no lo encontraba conveniente, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro.

Una vez solo, el Uchiha se levanto de la silla donde se encontraba y emprendió el paso a la recamara. Abrió la puerta y noto que su acompañante aun seguía dormida_, como es posible que duerma tanto_ pensaba el moreno; decidió tomar un baño era probable que se pudiera relajar, tomo algunas cosas y se metió al baño que estaba en la misma habitación, abrió el grifo del agua caliente y la fría mezclándose en una temperatura perfecta, se deshizo de toda su ropa, y dejo que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad a ser negros como la noche, dejo que el liquido recorriera su rostro, disfrutaba mucho sentirla era lo único que lo relajaba en situaciones difíciles, y le ayudaba a pensar. Después de un rato, decidió salir, abrió la puerta del baño ya vestido, el cabello húmedo lo hacía ver una persona totalmente diferente, unas gotas se deslizaban sobre su rostro le daba un toque sensual e inocente al mismo tiempo. Dirigió la vista hacia su ex-compañera de equipo que estaba en su cama aun dormida para variar, se veía tan tentadora, que no soporto más el impulso y se dejo caer en la cama, poco le importo que se despertara su acompañante, se coloco aun lado de ella y no tardo mucho en quedarse dormido. _La cama se veía tan cómoda y tentadora… y ella aun estaba dormida_

----- En el bosque Konoha------

Estaban dos shinobis saltando de rama en rama, viendo hacia todas direcciones. Buscaban a alguien ya llevaban 3 horas que habían emprendido el viaje y aun no encontraban rastros de Naruto, en el viaje permanecían callados debido a las restricciones del nuevo Hokage, pero ya lo suficientemente lejos alguien interrumpió el silencio que había caracterizado el viaje.

-Dígame Kakashi, que lo inquieta, ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos para poder hablar- preguntaba Neji, sin detener su paso, este tenía activado el Byakugan

-Naruto es un idiota impulsivo, pero la conexión que tiene con Sakura es muy fuerte ambos la tienen, saben perfectamente cuando están en peligro el uno y el otro. Su lazo se ha hecho cada vez más fuerte con el paso de los años-explicaba con seriedad el peligris.

-Era por eso que usted pregunto si Sakura estaba en una misión- decía el ojiperla

-Sí, así sería más fácil, localizar a Naruto. Donde este ella el estará- concluía el ex ambu

-Cree ¿que Sakura esté en la Villa?-preguntaba escépticamente el hyuga

-No, ella está en una misión y al parecer está en peligro. De lo contrario Naruto no se hubiera ido de esa manera - decía con tono de preocupación Kakashi, en ningún momento despegaba la vista del camino.

-¿Qué tipo de relación tienen?- cuestionaba interesado Neji

-Es buena pregunta-respondio el peligris, se quedo un momento pensativo y siguió con la respuesta -Al parecer ellos dos han llegado a sentir algo muy fuerte, a tal grado que pueden tener ese tipo de conexión.

-Y usted…- decía con interés el castaño

-También, y puedo asegurarte que ellos están en peligro-respondía con preocupación, su mirada era fría.

-Ellos regresaran con nosotros. Localizaremos a Naruto y a Sakura- decía seriamente Neji

-Gracias- le decía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera, bueno se podía notar a través de su máscara y sus facciones se relajaban – Al parecer seremos un buen equipo Neji.

Y continuaban su camino

·················································

Todo estaba en penumbras, ella seguía caminando sin rumbo. Hasta que encontró un ligero rayo de luz, se dirigió al él y un brillante resplandor la cegó por un momento. Frente a ella estaba un árbol de cerezo, que era movido por el viento y pequeñas hojas rosas se esparcían por el lugar.

-Es hermoso- pronunciaba Sakura, respiraba el aire del lugar era puro, el aroma que desprendía las flores era exquisito, se dirigió hacia el árbol quería contemplarlo más de cerca; pero una mano en su muñeca detuvo su paso, esta volteo para ver quién era la persona que la detenía, sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos negros como la noche, su piel nívea, su cabello que era movido por el viento, su rostro no tenia expresión alguna.

-Sasuke kun-pronuncio sorprendida la pelirosa, sus miradas estaban conectadas, observando cada detalle del rostro de cada uno, la kunoichi se sonrojo al notar que Sasuke la veía tan fijamente, y que la distancia entre ellos disminuía, el pelinegro fue acercándose lentamente, la ojiverde estaba paralizada no podía moverse por alguna razón; el ojinegro termino con la distancia que los separaba, la mano libre que tenia rodeo la cintura de Sakura, pegándola a su cuerpo y sus labios se dirigían a su oído. La chica estaba en shock, su corazón latía muy rápido…

-Sakura- le susurraba sensualmente el moreno – ¿Quién es la persona que amas?

La kunoichi volteo a verlo totalmente sorprendida por la pregunta, noto unos ojos rojos que la observaban en espera de una respuesta, por más que quería no podía hablar, la cercanía del pelinegro le había afectado. Este se separo solo un poco, y dejo libre la muñeca de la pelirosa, y la mano del Uchiha tomaba el mentón de Sakura para que lo mirara a los ojos, de nuevo esa conexión, tenía toda la atención de la chica- Para que me des el gusto de terminar con su vida- decía con tono frio.

La ojiverde lo miraba sorprendida, Sasuke se separo rápidamente de la pelirosa. Una serpiente se enredaba en los pies de la kunoichi, impidiendo que se pudiera mover, un grito desgarrador se escucho en el lugar proveniente de Sakura, la presión ejercida por el reptil era considerable. Volteo a ver al Uchiha, este tenía una mirada de satisfacción –Sakura… yo no puedo sentir algo más, que no sea odio-la frialdad de las palabras, estaba destrozando poco a poco el amor que le quedaba, lloraba, el dolor que sentía en su corazón no tenia comparación… en un momento todo se quebró, la serpiente que la aprisionaba desaparecia, el lugar se hacía pedazos cayendo de nuevo en la oscuridad, lo último que vio fue unos ojos rojos que la veía caer con indiferencia.

La caída fue suave se quiso incorporar pero no pudo, cayendo de rodillas, estaba desesperada; llevo sus manos a la cara, y lloraba desconsoladamente…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-se preguntaba entre sus sollozos

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué?-decía una voz

Sakura levanto la mirada, para ver al dueño de la voz. Se encontró con un pelinegro que le dedicaba la mejor de su sonrisa, y una mirada tierna, este se arrodillo para estar a la altura de su amiga.

-Sakura, deja de llorar te ves más fea sabes- le decía tranquilamente el pelinegro y limpiaba las lagrimas con un dedo

-Sai-hablaba atónita la kunoichi

-Sakura chan- la llamaba otra voz

La kunoichi aparto la vista de Sai, levanto la vista y vio a Naruto, el rubio le dedicaba una sonrisa zorruna, y llena de confianza -Vamos Sakura chan es un sueño- le decía, y extendía su mano para que su amiga se levantara- No te preocupes, ¡Levantate, yo te ayudare! ¡Dame tu mano!

La pelirosa le dio la mano a Naruto y se levanto, el rubio abrazo a su amiga y ella correspondió su abrazo, se quedaron un momento así y en silencio- Sakura chan debes ser fuerte-le decía el ojiazul con tono de preocupación, la pelirosa se separo un poco para ver los ojos de su amigo era extraño que le hablara de esa manera. –Naruto ¿Por qué me?-trato de decirle algo, pero la acción de su amigo la desconcentro, este le daba un beso en la frente, después la miro a los ojos, no supo en qué momento se había perdido en la mirada del chico, era tan cálida

-Sakura chan es un sueño……..

-Sakura……

Fue lo único que escucho, por que vio un resplandor muy intenso, y todo desapareció.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, su vista aun estaba nublada, solo podía percibir unos ojos negros que estaban frente a ella.

-¿Sai?-dijo entre dormida, aun no enfocaba bien.

-¡Sai!!- decía mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de la persona que tenía enfrente, y enterraba su rostro en el pecho del ojinegro para llorar y sus manos apretaban fuertemente la prenda del chico-¡Sai! ¿Por qué Sasuke…?-decía entre sollozos, así estuvo un rato desahogándose, hasta que se tranquilizo.

-¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Qué?-decía una voz "extraña"

Esta levanto la vista y se encontró un rostro con una mueca de fastidio, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa… que estaba haciendo Sasuke con ella. En un acto instintivo sus brazos que reposaban en el pecho del ojinegro, lo empujaban, con el objetivo de separarse pero no pudo, la fuerza que hizo, solo provoco que ella callera de la cama y dejar inmóvil al Uchiha, que veía divertido recostado de lado, su cabeza estaba apoyada en su mano y esta descansaba en una de las almohadas.

-Auch- se quejaba, había caído de sentón

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaba con un falso interés y con un tono burlón, en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa orgullosa, _esto va a ser muy divertido _pensaba, observaba a la chica que estaba sentada en el piso, completamente sorprendida.

La pelirosa no daba crédito, porque estaba con Sasuke _¿En dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Sai? _Pensaba la pelirosa con la mirada al piso, esta levanto la mirada y se encontró unos ojos negros, su mirada era muy penetrante pero fría, carente de emociones...

Sasuke fue el que rompió el contacto desviando a un lado la mirada, se levanto de la cama, notaba como la pelirosa lo seguía con la mirada, esperando que le diera explicaciones, no tenía humor para decirle algo, no tenia ¿por qué? Además estaba completamente en shock, lo más seguro que no lo escucharía. Se encamino a la puerta de la recamara, cuando escucho una voz

-Uchiha ¿Dónde está Sai?- preguntaba fríamente la kunoichi

Sasuke volteo con indiferencia, la pelirosa ya se había levantado, de nuevo esa mirada fría y desafiante hacia él, era la segunda vez que lo miraba de esa forma- Te refieres al idiota que te acompañaba-contestaba apáticamente- No lo sé. Lo más seguro que este muerto… que se yo- respondía con pereza.

-¡Dime qué hiciste con él! ¿Dónde está?- exigía la ojiverde, estaba desesperada por una respuesta-O si no…

-O si no ¿qué? Sakura…- le respondía desafiante

La kunoichi había perdido la paciencia y se dirigía con el puño cerrado hacia su ex compañero, este se volteo completamente para quedar frente a frente, deteniendo muy pero muy fácilmente el "golpe" de la pelirosa, con una sola mano, esta quedo impactada por ver la facilidad que lo había detenido _¿Qué está pasando?_ Se cuestionaba mentalmente

Sasuke aprovecho la confusión de la pelirosa, jalo su mano y esta choco contra el pecho del Uchiha, el ojinegro aprovecho y la abrazo por la cintura evitando que se escapara, aunque no era muy necesario ya que la kunoichi estaba en shock e inmóvil.

Este aprovecho el momento de shock de la chica y le susurro al oído-De ahora en adelante, yo seré quien tenga el control. Te limitaras a obedecerme. Si no quieres morir-decía tranquilamente

-Si-contesto como un susurro- Ja ¡Como si eso fuera posible Sasuke! Sabes que primero muerta antes de obedecerte, Ahora ¡suéltame!-le contestaba con una voz fría y cortante.

El ojinegro fue soltando poco a poco la cintura de la chica, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, antes de salir del cuarto volteo a ver a la pelirosa -¿Tienes hambre?-preguntaba fríamente.

-¡No!-contestaba secamente y le dedicaba una mirada fría

-¡Como quieras!, Puedes tomar un baño para relajarte y pienses mejor las cosas, hay ropa en el closet – mientras señalaba donde estaba el closet; antes de dormirse reviso el cuarto al parecer Madara tenía todo fríamente calculado, incluso ropa para ella.

El ojinegro salió completamente del cuarto y dejo sola a la kunoichi con sus pensamientos.

Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina y noto que habían dejado su desayuno, bueno aunque a esas horas ya era comida; se preparo algo de comida ya que su almuerzo era fruta, jugo y pan. Una vez terminado su comida se fue al comedor a ingerir con tranquilidad sus alimentos, veía el paisaje y se perdía entre sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto Sakura, observaba detenidamente el lugar donde estaba, era una habitación cómoda, tenía una pequeña mesa de noche con una jarra con agua y dos vasos, un closet amplio, un sillón aun lado de la cama matrimonial, nada fuera de lo común ¡_esperen! Una cama matrimonial_ pensaba la pelirosa, se quedo observando la cama tenia señas de que ella había estado ahí, pero existía otra un poco más grande que la de ella. Era de la de ¿Sasuke?, ¡_No! no creo el no podría estar en la misma cama que yo, lo más seguro es que vino a fastidiar._ Justificaba la kunoichi, siguió estudiando el lugar donde se encontraba, no quiso darle mucha importancia a la cama, vio una ventana que tenía una hermosa vista del bosque, se quedo contemplando un rato el paisaje mientras se cuestionaba ¿Qué es lo que hacía en ese lugar?

.

.

Ya había pasado unos minutos observando el paisaje, y sacando teorías locas del porque estaba en ese lugar, que iban desde obligarla a ser una Akatsuki hasta una carnada para capturar a Naruto. Esa era la más coherente de todas ella era la carnada perfecta para capturar al Kyubi. Suspiro cansada- creo que Sasuke tiene razón, tomare un baño- se decía a sí misma. Fue al armario donde el pelinegro le había dicho que tenía ropa, no se iba a arriesgar salir medio desnuda… contemplo por un momento la ropa, era de telas muy finas, vestidos con un exquisito gusto, _Espera no le daras el gusto al Uchiha, ponerte ese tipo de vestidos.._ se recriminada mentalmente, volvió a ver los vestidos eran mucha tentación _Bueno solo hoy, nadie podría resistir la tentación, jejejejejeje_. Escogió uno y se metió al baño para tomarse un relajante baño y pensar como saldría de ahí. Mientras el agua se deslizaba por su blanca piel, y se relajaba, planeaba el cómo salir de ahí, intento concentrarse para saber cuántos shinobis estaban vigilándola, pero no podía percibir nada, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo con su traje de kunoichi, no era el momento de frivolidades, busco por toda la habitación sus armas pero no las encontró, decidió salir de la habitación.

Cautelosamente salió por el pasillo por mas que se concentraba no podía sentir nada, bajo las escaleras silenciosamente, paso casi toda la casa estaba en lo que parecía la salida, hasta que una voz a su espalada le decía-Sakura, ¿Ya tienes hambre? La cocina está detrás de ti, esa es la puerta de la entrada- decía el ojinegro con tono burlón, sabía perfectamente sus intenciones.

Esta sintió un escalofrió, volteo sorprendida, pero en un segundo su semblante se volvió serio-Uchiha, ¿Me podrías decir que hago en este lugar?-preguntaba seriamente la pelirrosa

-Es simple, eres una invitada y considérate afortunada de seguir con vida-respondía fríamente el ojinegro, este estaba recargado en la marquesina de la sala con los brazos cruzados

-¿Una invitada? Vamos pudiste haber dicho algo mejor Sasuke- contestaba sarcásticamente la joven

-Me importa poco lo que pienses-decía tranquilamente el moreno-Por cierto puedes ser libre de andar por toda la cabaña, pero me temo que no podrás salir- expresaba mientras caminaba hacia la pelirosa que lo veía fríamente y desafiante, empezaba a acostumbrarse a su mirada. Una vez que estuvo frente a ella le dijo seriamente-Si intentas escapar dos amigas estarán esperándote afuera, y ellas no tendrán compasión de ti. Por muy débil que seas, no dudaran con terminar con tu vida. Y seamos honestos tú no quieres morir.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes teniéndome en este lugar?-cuestionaba sin ningún rodeo

El ojinegro se acerco más a la kunoichi y con una mano tomo su mentón, obligándola a verlo a los ojos; en su rostro se formo una sonrisa orgullosa mientras su voz era completamente oscura-¿Pretender algo contigo? Vamos Sakura eso sería imposible… NO tengo NINGUN INTERES EN TI-se quedo en silencio un momento-Bueno aunque…De hecho si… me servirás para uno de mis propósitos, eso es todo- soltaba el mentón de la chica, se dio la vuelta y dejo a Saukura confundida.

El uchiha se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, para contemplar el paisaje que daba un ventanal, sabía que Sukura analizaría la situación antes de hacer algo, el siempre estaría un paso adelante, por desgracia de la pelirosa. Además sentiría su chacra, sabría donde se encuentra, algo que por lo visto la joven había perdido momentáneamente ya que por su reacción de sorpresa de la chica, no lo había notado, no utilizo su velocidad para llegar donde estaba ella, solo tuvo que ser silencioso.

La pelirosa se cuestionaba ¿Qué propósito?, tendría que actuar rápido, así que en un acto de "valentía" se dirigió a la salida, abrió la puerta y se encontró con dos serpientes que reaccionaron cuando ella abrió, instintivamente cerró la puerta ya que se dirigían a atacarla. Enfurecida subió las escaleras, y entro a su cuarto azotando la puerta, detrás de ella.

-----------En la torre del Hokage------------

Caminaba un shinobi, por los pasillos de la torre del Hokage, al parecer llevaba mucha prisa, se detuvo frente a una puerta; respiro hondo, sabía que no sería nada fácil. Abrió la puerta y encontró a una persona detrás de un escritorio, concentrada leyendo unas hojas, se encamino para estar frente a él.

-Vaya que sorpresa, tu misión termina mañana en la mañana-decía con normalidad sin despegar la vista en los documentos-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero que me respondas algo- su voz era fría al igual que su mirada

-¿Dónde está tu compañera?-preguntaba irónicamente, no le dirigía la mirada

-Danzou quieres decirme ¿Cuántos Uchiha´s están con vida?- su voz era de desesperación, quería una respuesta, ignorando la pregunta del Hokage

-Solo Sasuke Uchiha, ¿por qué? preguntas Sai- respondía muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Yo no diría eso- su mirada se tornaba fría.

El hokage volteo a ver al shinobi que tenia frente a él, era un Sai que jamás había visto, este tenía una mirada desafiante, su tranquilidad que siempre lo caracterizaba era remplazada por desesperación, lo miro detenidamente y le dijo con una voz fría-Solo existe un Uchiha, y ese es Sasuke el que traiciono Konoha, ya que su hermano murió.

-Hmp, pues yo opino lo contrario. Fui atacado por un Uchiha que no era Sasuke y se llevo a Sakura-su tono cambio a uno más oscuro

Danzou abrió su ojo con sorpresa ya que era el único visible, su rostro no pudo aparentar su sopresa-¿Estás seguro? No era una ilusión de Sasuke

-Completamente seguro- respondió

El hokage arrugo sus hojas que tenía en la mano y su mirada se hacía oscura, y miraba desafiante a Sai.

-Le recomiendo que traigamos a Sakura antes de que Naruto se dé cuenta que no está en la aldea y se entere que fue secuestrada-hablaba inteligentemente el ojinegro

-¿Has hablado con alguien?- cuestionaba seriamente Danzou

-No- contestaba fríamente

El ambiente de ese lugar se volvía pesado conforme pasaban los segundos. Por un lado Sai completamente desesperado, quería que lo ayudaran a rescatar a Sakura y Danzou solo se limitaba a verlo..

Danzou salió de su trance y le dijo al ambu- Demasiado tarde Naruto, salió de la aldea esta mañana, sin rumbo, nadie sabe a dónde se dirigía

-¿Qué?- decía sorprendido el ojinegro

-Y en cuanto a Sakura, no me interesa lo que le pase-decía tranquilamente

-Sabes que Sakura es la carnada perfecta para capturar a Naruto-contestaba inmediatamente

-No me preocupa, ya están buscando varios escuadrones a Uzumaki- decía Danzou

-Sakura fue capturada por un Uchiha y este era un Akatsuki- dijo con un tono de voz oscuro

-Me estás diciendo que hay un Uchiha en Akatsuki- expresaba totalmente en shock

-Si eso dije, así que por seguridad de todos tendremos que rescatar a Sakura, antes de que Naruto llegue con ellos-decía con confianza, sabía que Danzou tendría que ceder ante tal posibilidad

-Bien, Ambu agila, ambu pantera- ordenaba el Hokage, en ese instante aparecían ambus con mascaras finamente detalladas con los animales que representaba.

Sai abrió los ojos de sorpresa, sabía perfectamente que los ambus raíz había categorías, los que Danzou nombraba con alfabeto griego y otros con animales, los primeros eran los que enviaba a misiones simples o eliminar alguno de sus enemigos, y los ambus con nombres de animales eran mucho muy superiores, ellos eran el escuadrón especial para su protección y los que tenían la completa confianza de Danzou, solo unos elegidos entraban en esta categoría no se sabía con exactitud cuántos eran los que formaban su escuadrón de protección. Al parecer el hokage traería como diera lugar a Sakura. Su poder era sorprendente tan solo con su llegada el lugar se vio envuelto de una gran cantidad de chacra

-Ambu agila lleva a Sai a descansar viene de una misión y está muy cansado-ordenaba fríamente Danzou

-No se preocupe por mí, permítame acompañarlos- pedía el ojinegro

-No hay necesidad- este hizo un ademan con la mano y el joven ambu sintió un golpe en la nuca su visión empezó a hacerse borrosa, lo último que dijo Sai como un susurro fue- Danzou eres un…

-Que hacemos con el Danzou sama-decía un ambu agila que sostenía el cuerpo inerte del pelinegro.

-Llévenlo a una de las prisiones, ha traicionado los principios de La raíz- ordenaba fríamente-En cuanto lo encierres regresa, tengo para ambos una misión. Después me encargare de Sai.

-Si- desapareció del lugar el ambu agila

Era un lugar muy oscuro, la prisión para los ambu raíz era realmente temible, todo tipo de torturas eran llevadas a cabo en ese lugar, tanto para los enemigos de Danzou como para los que traicionaban a los principios de la raíz.

El ambu agila abrió una de las celdas, deposito el cuerpo inconsciente del chico en el suelo y le dijo-Es una lástima que terminaras de esta forma… ambu tigre, tu juventud fue tu talón de Aquiles. Tenias un glorioso futuro-dicho esto salió de la celda hizo un par de sellos y creó una barrera en los barrotes de ese lugar para que no pudiera escapar. Desapareció del lugar y se dirigió a la oficina de Danzou

.

.

.

-Bien eso es todo- explicaba Danzou a ambos ambus -Pueden retirarse y terminen su misión lo antes posible.

Después de su orden desaparecieron ambos shinobis, Danzou giro su silla para ver casi la completa reconstruida Konoha, el sol que se empezaba a poner le daba un toque místico a la Villa- Fue un largo día-se dijo así mismo, se levanto de su silla, para ver un poco más de cerca la ciudad, puso una de sus manos en el vidrio, mientras su mirada se tornaba oscura – es solamente mío….

------- En la cabaña---------------------

Sangre era lo que goteaba de su mano derecha, sus ojos verdes expresaban frustración. En qué momento había pasado…

**Flash back **

En cuanto llego a su habitación, trato de calmarse ese Uchiha estaba terminando con su cordura, pero no solo eso, se cuestionaba por que no había podido detectar su presencia. En un acto de desesperación abrió la ventana, tendría que salir de ese lugar como diera lugar, se coloco en la orilla de la ventana, miro hacia abajo y el vértigo invadió su cuerpo, y comenzó a temblar, poco a poco iba sintiendo miedo, ella jamás había sentido esa reacción, ni siquiera estaba tan alto, para esa acción. No le importo lo que sentía en ese momento se puso en posición para saltar por la ventana, se decía mentalmente _a la cuenta de tres, una, dos_, pero sintió un mareo y perdió el equilibrio, cerró los ojos sabría que inevitablemente caería, pero una mano sostuvo la suya, impidiendo que cayera. Abrió los ojos y vio a Sasuke en la ventana, este la sostenía de su muñeca, evitando que avanzara en su caída. La subió lentamente de nuevo a la recamara, una vez ya a salvo y dentro de la habitación, el pelinegro cerro la ventana.

-¡Que pretendías matarte!- decía molesto el Uchiha, tomo la muñeca de la ojiverde y se acerco a ella.

-Eso a ti no te importa Sasuke- respondía indignada la pelirosa, con una mirada desafiante

Este respiro para tranquilizarse y decir- Eres una molestia, y no has cambiado en nada- con tono autoritario-Solo lo diré una vez, ¡Es la última vez que te salvo la vida! dime acaso no pensaste que al caer las serpientes te atacarían sin piedad. Con el nivel que tienes solo buscaras terminar con tu vida… eres patética Sakura. No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿quieres?, porque no seré tu niñero- dicho esto soltó la muñeca de ella y salió de la recamara totalmente molesto.

-¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO!, ¡IDIOTA! ¡TE ODIO!-le gritaba desde adentro del cuarto

Tomo uno de los vasos, y lo estrello contra la pared estaba furiosa, frustrada; pero más que eso estaba asustada que es lo que estaba pasándole, e inevitablemente sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos y empezó a llorar, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, extendió una de sus manos para golpear el piso, y lo hizo pero no se dio cuenta que los vidrios estaba ahí, y empezó su mano a sangrar,-¡Ah!-emitió un quejido, se levanto y tomo asiento en la cama, tendría que curarse, se concentro pero su chacra no emanaba de su mano, comenzó a llorar aun mas..

**Fin de Flash back**

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa?-decía entre sollozos -¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

Sasuke se encontraba recargado en la puerta, escuchando todo lo que hacia Sakura en el cuarto, al escuchar el quejido de la pelirosa, estuvo a punto de entrar, pero sintió tres chacras que se acercaban a la cabaña. Y se retiro a la planta baja, para esperar las noticias que traían.

Estos entraban, no con muchos ánimos, Karin con cara de fastidio al igual que Suigetsu, el gigante del equipo tranquilo como siempre.

Sasuke los esperaba recargado en la entrada de la sala y les preguntaba tranquilamente-¿Qué han investigado?

-¡Ah! Sasuke kun, no mucho- decía un poco deprimida

-En lo que a mi refiere Sasuke, el campo está libre de enemigos, al parecer estamos solos por lo menos a 20 kilómetros a la redonda- explicaba el pelinaranja tranquilamente.

-Sasuke kun Madara, esta próximo- advertía la pelirroja

-Ni una sola palabra, entendieron- decía seriamente Sasuke- Tenemos que actuar cautelosamente, mas tarde hablaremos.

Termino el ojinegro su oración cuando Madara se hacía presente-¡Hola! Chicos- saludaba muy animado el Akatsuki-Me siento alagado que me estén esperando en la entrada.

El equipo Taka se dedicaba a verlo con indiferencia, y se retiraban tranquilamente del lugar.

- Suigetsu, Jūgo. Podrían preparar la cena-decía tranquilamente Sasuke

-Sí, tengo mucha hambre- expresaba animadamente el peligris, y se iba a la cocina

-Yo me voy a mi cuarto, tengo mucho sueño- dijo la pelirroja-Oye tu dientes de tiburón, podrías decirme cuando este la cena.

Desde la cocina el pelinegro le respondía – ¡Claro! Que no, porque no mejor ayudas

-No tengo humor-contestaba molesta la pelirroja, mientras subía a su recamara, y se encerró en ella.

Dejando solos en la sala a Madara y a Sasuke, era un silencio sepulcral. El pelinegro se limitaba a ignorarlo sentado en un sillon, mientras que el Akatsuki estaba recargado en la entrada de la sala, este tenía mucha curiosidad así que rompió el silencio-Dime Sasuke ¿ya despertó?

-Si-contestaba secamente

-Por que no le dices que baje a cenar, sería un placer comer con ella- dijo el enmascarado

-No creo que tenga muchos ánimos- decía sin ningún interés

-Vamos Sasuke si no se alimenta el be…-no término la frase ya que una mirada acecina estaba puesta sobre el –Es por su bien, así que convéncela para que baje a cenar, o no me digas que le hiciste daño y no quieres que me entere- decía seriamente Madara, el pelinegro se limitaba a verlo fríamente-Está bien, le diré que baje a cenar-dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-Genial Sasuke kun- decía animadamente el Akatsuki- Yo te llamo cuando la cena este lista, así que pasa tiempo con ella

El pelinegro paso a un lado de el ignorándolo, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la recamara, y encontró a Sakura sentada en medio de la cama. Que trataba de vendarse la mano lastimada. Este suspiro con cansancio al ver la escena y cerró la puerta.

-Sakura-la llamaba con fastidio

Ella alzo la mirada, sus ojos verdes eran muy opacos, su mirada era de indiferencia, y la seriedad de su rostro, reflejaba el desinterés que tenia por el pelinegro. Lo ignoro y continúo con el vendaje.

Sasuke estaba en shock, jamás pensó que la vería de esa forma, después de que salvo su vida lo mira así, este se acerco a su mochila y saco unos vendajes y un ungüento. Se sentó a un lado de ella y trato de sostener la mano lastimada, pero la kunoichi no dejaba que la tocara.

-Sakura quieres dejar de comportarte como una niña- se quejaba el pelinegro- Dame la mano

-No me toques-simplemente contesto la pelirosa- Soy una ninja medico sabias, se lo que hago.

Este jalo la mano, la paciencia se le había terminado, si no quería por las buenas seria por las malas.

-Sasuke suéltame, me estas lastimando-protestaba la ojiverde, y la mano que tenia libre trataba de alejar al Uchiha, sin mucho éxito

El pelinegro ignoro las protestas, quito las vendas y noto la herida, era un poco profunda, así que saco un pañuelo y dirigió sus labios a la lesión, con delicadeza succionaba la sangre de Sakura y la escupía en el pañuelo. Esta se quedo quieta y sus mejillas se tornaban de color carmesí ante la acción del chico, estaba sorprendida.

-Tienes pequeños vidrios en la herida, si no los sacas, te dolerá mucho-explicaba el moreno, mientras la veía a los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa apareció en los labios del shinobi.

-Idiota-contesto la pelirosa y desvió su mirada

Una vez terminada su labor, le unto el ungüento y vendo la zona – Estará bien para mañana, la herida no fue tan profunda- decía tranquilamente el Uchiha, se levanto y entro al baño.

La chica encogió sus piernas y paso sus manos por ellas, recargo su cabeza en sus brazos y contemplaba las estrellas y una luna que empezaba a aparecer, por la ventana.

-Sakura, cámbiate. Bajaras a cenar-ordenaba Sasuke desde la puerta de baño

-No tengo hambre- decía mientras seguía contemplando el paisaje

-Quieres dejar de comportarte de esa manera, eres una persona madura ¿No?-protestaba el moreno

-No te importa, además tendré el mismo destino no ¿es así? Terminaras conmigo haya o no haya comido-contestaba apáticamente

El pelinegro se acerco a la kunoichi, se puso enfrente de ella, tomo con sus manos la cara de la kunoichi y obligo a que lo viera a los ojos.

-Escúchame Sakura, baja a cenar por favor- decía con tono suplicante, y depositaba un beso en su mejilla

La chica estaba en shock, ¿Sasuke le estaba suplicando que bajara a cenar? Sentía la respiración del chico cerca de su oído, está ligeramente se estremeció, Sasuke le susurraba-Cámbiate no es muy agradable comer con alguien que esta manchada de sangre, vendré en 10 minutos por ti- una vez dicho esto termino el contacto y se dirigió a la salida pero una voz lo detuvo

-La comida esta envenenada, ¿verdad?- preguntaba inocentemente la joven

Este volteo con una sonrisa burlona y le contesto-No es mi estilo, si tuviera intensiones de eliminarte créeme no sería envenenando la comida-una vez que respondió salió de la habitación.

Sakura estaba muriéndose de hambre, la verdad no había comido nada por la desconfianza, así que tomo el vestido que había decidido a ponerse, entro al baño y se cambio, no tenia opción.

Sasuke por su parte bajo, noto que sus compañeros de equipo estaban muy concentrados cocinando y Madara al parecer estaba en la biblioteca. Decidió salir y tomar aire fresco, estar encerrado en ese lugar no era lo más sano, por una parte Madara pidiéndole esa estúpida misión, que jamás debió aceptar; el y sus impulsos, y por otro lado tendría que ser niñero de una kunoichi suicida, sentía que en cualquier momento los mataría a ambos. Subió a uno de los arboles cerca de la cabaña, se sentó en una de sus ramas a contemplar la noche.

Ya habían pasado más de 30 minutos, así que bajo del árbol y se dirigió a la cabaña, entro y se encontró a Suigetsu fuera de la cocina.

El peligris se quedo mirando al Uchiha y le dijo-Sasuke, la cena esta lista

Madara salió de la nada -¡Qué bien! Me estoy muriendo de hambre-decía animadamente

-En seguida bajo- dijo el pelinegro, se encamino a las escaleras y subió a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y frente a él estaba una pelirosa que le daba la espalda, esta contemplaba la noche a través de la ventana.

La kunoichi traía un fino vestido blanco, con delicados tirantes rosas, al parecer era no muy largo ya que la parte de atrás le llegaba un poco más debajo de su rodilla. La joven veía por el vidrio que era Sasuke que entraba-No te enseñaron a tocar- protestaba la ojiverde, pero no apartaba la vista de la ventana.

-Hmp, la cena esta lista- decía sin quitar la mirada de Sakura.

- Tan solo hubiera bastado con que llamaras la puerta y decirme que ya estaba lista la cena, no había necesidad de que entraras-decía mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar al ojinegro. El moreno observo que la parte de enfrente del vestido era más corto apenas si le llegaba a la rodilla y un ligero escote, pero la mirada de la chica era fría, no coincidía nada con lo que llevaba puesto.

La pelirosa se encamino hacia la salida, pasando a un lado del inerte Uchiha. Este reacciono y se encamino hacia otro de las habitaciones, y desde afuera dijo- Karin la cena esta lista

-Ya voy Sasuke kun- decía plagosamente desde su recamara

Al bajar las escaleras no escuchaba nada, entro al comedor y vio una rara escena parecía que todos (Jūgo, Suigetsu y Madara), se habían quedado paralizados y observaban a una sola persona, este volteo a su derecha y noto que era a una sonrojada Saskura.

-Vaya un ángel cayó del cielo- decía el peligris totalmente embobado

-Gracias Suigetsu- decía la pelirroja que en cuanto entro escucho esas palabras

-No estaba hablando de ti Karin- protestaba el dientes de tiburón

La pelirroja volteo a ver a quien se dirigían, la miro descaradamente de pies a cabeza y le dijo a el peligris – Tienes muy malos gustos

-¿Vamos a cenar?-cuestionaba serio el Uchiha

-¡Ah! Si- dijo el peligris y se encaminaba donde estaba Sakura y le extendía la mano-Señorita mi nombre es Suigetsu, estoy para servirle. Me podrías decir tu nombre

-Mi nombre es Sakura- le decía amablemente y le daba la mano, a penas si se rozaron y una descarga eléctrica lanzo unos cuantos metros al peligris. El equipo taka estaba impactado que es lo que había pasado.

-Sasuke no seas celoso solo iba estrechar su mano- protestaba el integrante de Taka, y se levantaba

-Hmp yo no hice nada- decía-además ¿por qué me importaría?

-¿Estás bien?- se acercaba amablemente le iba a extender su mano, pero pequeños rayos azules emanaba de ella, ambos comprendieron que tendrían que mantener la distancia.

-Estoy bien Sakura chan-le decía animadamente el peligris, noto que la mirada de la pelirosa se entristecía de momento- Te encuentras bien, ¿a-acaso dije algo malo? No te puedo llamar Sakura chan, te molesta…- dijo con tono de preocupación

-¡Ah! está bien, puedes llamarme Sakura chan- decía con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Quieren dejar de cursilerías y cenar!-ordenaba el Uchiha quien estaba sentado ya ingiriendo los alimentos.

La cena transcurrió con silencio, nadie se atrevió a decir nada. A la pelirosa no le molestaba, tenía tanta hambre que se dedico a comer. Una vez terminada la cena todos se retiraban a sus recamaras, por desgracia del equipo Taka, Madara estaba muy al pendiente, decidieron actuar con precaución y se fueron a dormir.

-Sasuke- decía Madara, deteniendo el paso del moreno-Como abras notado, Nadie puede tocar a Sakura que no seas tú.

-Si lo note-decía tranquilamente el ojinegro

-¿Qué le paso en su mano a Sakura? La traía vendada- cuestionaba intrigado el Akatsuki

-Nada importante solo se corto-respondía sin darle explicaciones.

-Te estaré vigilando esta noche-sonaba como una más como una amenaza

-Sí, lo tengo en cuenta-dicho esto subió las escaleras tranquilamente. Y en el pasillo veía a la pelirosa platicando con Suigetsu.

-¡Que tengas dulces sueños Sakura chan!- se despedia el peligris con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Igualmente Suigetsu kun- decía la pelirosa quien se encontraba en la puerta de su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de cerrarla cuando una mano se lo impidió, dirigió la vista para ver de quien era la mano.

-¡Ah! Sasuke eres tú, quieres dejarme en paz- decía fastidiada la kunoichi

-Es mi recamara también- decía tranquilamente, y empujaba sin ningún esfuerzo la puerta y la cerro, no lo molestarían esa noche.

Camino por la habitación, se quito la parte de arriba de su traje dejando su torso desnudo, y opto por acostarse en la cama, la pelirosa solo se limitaba a verlo.

-Ni se te ocurra Uchiha tu dormirás en el sillón, suficiente tengo con soportarte- decía fríamente-A demás quien te dio permiso de quedarte en este cuarto.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones y el sillón es incomodo, ¿Por qué no duermes en él? Si tanto te molesta, compartir la cama- respondía fríamente mirando a la pelirosa que le reprochaba, con un ligero tono carmesí en sus mejillas

-¿Qué? Eso me faltaba, me iré a dormir a la sala- caminaba hacia el armario, había visto unas cobijas, se disponía a sacarlas, cuando sintió un aliento que chocaba con su oído y unos brazos que se enredaban en su cintura.

-En la tarde no te molestaba que estuviera en la cama- le susurraba sensualmente- decías mi nombre entre sueños… Sasuke kun, ¿Dime que soñabas? Sa-ku-ra- decía con falsa inocencia

El contacto estaba terminando con su poca cordura, tan solo verlo semidesnudo la había afectado, ¿por qué? Si era una doctora…. regreso rápidamente a la realidad, tendría que terminar lo más pronto posible con el juego de Sasuke

Trago saliva y aclaro su voz, no denotaría nerviosismo- Tuve una pesadilla, ahora hazme el favor de soltarme- decía "fríamente" la pelirosa

El pelinegro no la soltó al contrario la estrecho más a su cuerpo, sin perder el contacto la llevo a la cama la recostó y él se coloco encima de ella.

-¡Déjame Sasuke!- dijo mientras las manos de empujaban el pecho del joven con el fin de que se quitara de encima, sin éxito aparentemente

-No-contesto y sus manos sujetaban las muñecas de la pelirosa.

-Me estas lastimando Sasuke- la presión que ejercía en sus manos era considerable- Eres un maldito pervertido ¡Suéltame!

Este simplemente se limitaba a verla, su rostro no reflejaba nada, pero una sonrisa pervertida apareció en su rostro, la ojiverde se aterro, su única salida era gritar y lo haría.

-Aux- no termino lo que iba a decir por qué sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, sasuke la estaba besando, abrió los ojos sorprendida. Se quedo inmóvil por un momento, el ojinegro dejo sus labios y la miro.

-Eres un pervertido, quítate de encima- reclamaba seriamente Sakura

-No sé que estas pensando Sakura- decía, se estaba divirtiendo las reacciones de sakura eran muy graciosas, ella estaba bajo de él sonrojada, y su cabello totalmente revuelto, su mirada denotaba temor. Jugaría con ella.

-No pienso nada, suéltame y quítate – exigía

- Y ¿porque me llamas pervertido? No te hecho nada-decía y se acercaba lentamente al rostro de la chica

La estaba confundiendo, era cierto no le estaba haciendo nada, solo la había besado, aunque solo fue un roce de labios, eso se podría llamar ¿beso? una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Te vas a retractar?- le decía el Uchiha muy cerca de sus labios con una sonrisa orgullosa, y su nariz jugaba con la de la pelirosa

-No, déjame en paz, quítate de encima y suéltame-ordenaba la joven

-No quiero-susurraba, y sus labios empezaban a jugar con los de Sakura

La ojiverde empezó a moverse, para terminar con el contacto de Sasuke, pero este no terminaba el beso que había comenzado-de-de-jame- decía suplicante la Kunoichi, entre los pequeños espacios que dejaba el ojinegro, ya no era un simple rose de labios, su lengua comenzaba a delinear sus labios, tratando de pedir permiso para entrar en su boca, cosa que no permitiría.

El Uchiha se canso de sus labios y batallaba con el cuerpo de la pelirosa que se empezaba a mover como loca, se dirigió a su odio y le dijo con voz ronca-quieres dejar de moverte de esa manera

-No, ahora ¡suéltame!- decía agitadamente Sakura, seguía batallando con Sasuke, no lo dejaría en paz hasta que la soltara

-Si sigues moviéndote, no podre controlarme- coloco su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirosa con la respiración agitada

-Eres un pervertido ¡Me dejare de mover hasta que me sueltes!- decía sobresaltada

-Sakura ¡por- por favor, deja de moverteee!-su respiración se hacía más rápida- Soy un hombre- respiro un poco- y créeme no responderé por mis acciones ¡Así que por tu bien deja de provocarme! - lo ultimo lo dijo con tono autoritario

Esta se quedo helada, dejo de moverse, analizo bien la situación en la que estaba. Sasuke encima de ella, ella debajo de él, en su desesperación de soltar el agarre su cuerpo sin querer chocaba constantemente con la zona sensible del ojinegro, esta se sonrojo y de pronto sintió una adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, ¡_No! No es tiempo de sentir nada, tengo que pensar fríamente, tengo que pensar cómo salir de esta situación "pacíficamente". Piensa fríamente…_

-Ya me deje de mover ahora suéltame- decía seriamente la kunoichi

-No puedo, el tiene que sentirnos lo mas juntos posible- decía, mientras su respiración regresaba poco a poco a la normalidad

-¿El? ¿Quién? ¿Y por qué?-volteo para verlo y esperar una respuesta

-¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones!-decía seriamente, sentía que lo observaba pero él no correspondió la mirada, su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad.

Sakura emitió un suspiro de cansancio no le diría nada… estaba agotada fue un día largo, y poco a poco se quedo dormida…_ creo que estaré segura después de todo… _antes de quedarse completamente dormida alcanzo a escuchar una voz que le decía- perdón si estoy pesado…

Mientras Sasuke, había notado que la pelirosa se había quedado dormida, se alejo lo suficiente para comprobarlo y si ya estaba dormida, este le decía delicadamente- perdón si estoy pesado- le soltó las manos y el colocaba las suyas aun lado del cuerpo de la pelirosa, apoyo de nuevo su rostro sobre el hombro ella y poco a poco fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

-----En Konoha------------

-La barrera ha sido terminada Danzou sama- decía un ambu

-Un poco tarde, pero no importa, descansen mañana será un largo día-decía el Hokage

-Si- dicho esto el ambu desapareció del lugar

-Tengo un asunto pendiente, no creo que le importe la hora- decía con tono oscuro y también el desapareció del lugar.

.

.

.

En un lugar la voz de un rubio decía

–Sakura chan ¿Dónde estás?

-Sakura chan ay-el sueño lo estaba venciendo, se dejo caer. Estaba exhausto después de pelear en el día- Sasuke….

.

.

.

Un grito desgarrador se escucho en todo el lugar

-No importa lo mucho que grites nadie te escuchara….

----En la cabaña------

Ya eran más de media noche, Sasuke estaba profundamente dormido, pero escucho que alguien le hablaba al oído

-Sai- susurraba Sakura

Escucho que era la voz de la pelirosa, este la miro confundido, se percato que estaba dormida había olvidado que hablaba entresueños, así que opto de nuevo por dormirse

-Naruto…. -susurraba con melancolía

El Uchiha se separo de ella un poco, se acerco a los labios de la kunoichi, y los rozaba delicadamente con los suyos y le decía - Sakura- mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos- eres mía- depositaba un corto y suave beso

_Solo mía… y _

_ Además _

_ Eres lo más importante… _

_ Para Naruto_

_ Solo así comprenderá mi odio…_

* * *

Hasta aquí… termina el capitulo!!

Uff, pensé que no tendría fin - . -u

Espero actualizar antes de mi cumple... jejejeje es el 16 de agosto... por lo cual soy leo!!

ASI QUE FELICIDADES A TODOS LOS LEO

Y feliz cumpleaños a Sasuke! no me habia dado cuenta que era hoy!!! jejejejeje, el tambien es LEO, ya lo habia mencionado?? ^_^

Debo de Aceptar que me gusta Sasuke..... pero lo odio es una relacion: amor-odio

------------------------------------------------------------

_Avance del próximo capítulo…_

-Sasuke kun, la entregaras a Madara ¿No es así?-preguntaba Karin

-Eso no te importa- respondia serio el Uchiha

- Sasuke me gustas… ¡Quédate conmigo!- decía mientras lo abrazaba

_El capítulo se llamara: If you _(Ya tengo el nombre y eso es bueno)

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero les haya gustado y bueno como siempre pidiéndoles un review, para saber que les parece la historia, de esta servidora.**

** El capitulo estuvo dedicado a: **

Bella-uchiha1

Yume no Kaze

karoru01

sakulovedeva

asukasoad

tania56

lili-cherry-uhiha

BigBang8

lukenoa31

EdiitH s

etsuna17

sasusakuxnaruto

aiko amitie

xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx

_MUCHAS GRACIAS_

_Por seguir animándome a seguir escribiendo_

Y bueno escríbanme un comentario, también se aceptan amenazas, golpes, preguntas, todos sus comentarios serán tomados en cuenta…

No sean tímidos!

No importa si están no están registrados!!

Gracias por leer.

Los quiere

**Hikky**

^_^


	7. If you

Hola!

¿Como están? Espero que bien.

Solo les quiero decir…. ¡Gracias! Por los comentarios que amablemente me dejan, sus alertas también, y por felicitarme por mi cumple con mucha anticipación!! GRACIAS!!!

Han hecho feliz a una persona T.T

Por qué tarde tanto… bueno es porque la semana pasada entre a mis obligaciones escolares, y saben lo que significa… Mucho trabajo y trabajos mi musa y yo nos dividimos en muchas partes.… Así que no le dedique mucho tiempo, es un capitulo largo es más que el anterior, tenía que compensarlas. Además jejejeje una disculpa si el capitulo anterior esperaban Lemon.. .Pero Sasuke es orgulloso así es el… y bueno en este capítulo…… Disfruten la lectura

**Aclaraciones**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es obra de _Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es original, resultado de mis ideas de mi cabeza tan retorcida._

_Pensamientos del personaje_

(Comentarios personales)

**Flash back**

-----Cambio de escena----------

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**If you**

Tocaban los rayos del sol su rostro. Al parecer el cansancio lo había vencido, poco a poco abrió sus ojos y estos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la luz

-Sakura chan- pronunciaba Naruto

_Como podría decirte lo que siento si…. no puedo mantener mi promesa_

_-_Sakura chan_….._Sasuke….

.

.

.

Había sido una larga noche, la pelirosa hablaba constantemente dormida, y al parecer había estado llorado, como no notarlo si ella estaba debajo de él- _solo esta noche, solo queda una noche-_ se daba mentalmente ánimos el Uchiha; se levanto con desgano, al parecer era temprano. Decidió darse una ducha, dejando que el agua tranquilizara su mente desde que estaban en la cabaña no había podido tranquilizarse ni un minuto; salió vestido del baño, observo la cama donde yacía dormida la kunoichi al parecer ya estaba más tranquila.

-Molestia- bufo el pelinegro y salió de la habitación

Fue directo a la cocina donde se escuchaban peleas rutinarias de los integrantes de su equipo.

-Ya te dije que no quiero-decía de muy mal humor la pelirroja

-No te estoy preguntando si quieres, tienes que ayudarnos-insistía el peligris

Sasuke entro a la cocina y pregunto -Karin ¿dónde está Madara?

-No está en la cabaña desde que me levante Sasuke- respondía molesta-No siento su chacra, tampoco está en los alrededores.

- Dejemos el desayuno para más tarde, quiero saber que investigaron, nos vamos al cuarto de Suigetsu- ordenaba el pelinegro, y se dirigía al cuarto del peligris.

Una vez todos reunidos en el cuarto, Sasuke tomo asiento en el sillón y pregunto seriamente-¿Qué descubrieron ayer?

-Bueno Sasuke, estamos atrapados; resulto que lo que nos dijiste fue cierto, intentamos cruzar la barrera pero nos fue imposible-comentaba el peligris

-Sasuke, el día de ayer hice un mapa de la zona- decía seria la pelirroja y sacaba una hoja de papel de su bolsa- esta es la zona en donde estamos-señalaba el centro del mapa- la barrera cubre como bien dijiste un perímetro de 60 kilómetros a la redonda, al parecer la barrera está compuesta por una serie de sellos y chacra, intente en descubrir un punto débil, pero hasta el momento no encontramos ninguno, el chacra es uniforme y constante.

-¿Qué tan alta esta?- cuestionaba el líder de Taka

-Mmmm… es una buena pregunta Sasuke, escale un árbol que se encuentra en punto suroeste- el peligris señalaba la ubicación- era muy alto, llegue a la cima y la barrera aun continuaba al parecer tampoco podremos escapar por las alturas.

-Entonces estamos atrapados-decía tranquilamente el gigante del equipo

-¡No es para que lo digas de esa manera Jūgo!- decía Suigetsu

Sasuke veía con detenimiento el mapa que realizo Karin, un punto le llamo la atención al pelinegro y cuestiono-¿Esta línea que es?

-Es un rio, está a unos 5 kilómetros al norte de aquí, y cruza la barrera, olvide decirte que la barrera es invisible, el ojo humano es incapaz de percibirla- argumentaba seria la pelirroja

El Uchiha instintivamente volteo a ver a Suigetsu y el levanto la vista para ver al ojinegro, se miraron fijamente y ambos sonrieron.

-Sé lo que estas pensando- decía el peligris

- Hmp- decía confiadamente- Jūgo quiero que utilices la fauna de este lugar para encontrar los sellos que protegen la barrera, Suigetsu tu intentaras cruzar la barrera por el rio y te acompañare. Karin te quedaras en la cabaña

-¿Que yo qué?- protestaba la pelirroja- Sasuke no quiero quedarme

-Estas cuestionando las órdenes de Sasuke- decía con tono de burla el dientes de tiburón

La kunoichi le iba a contestar pero sintió el chacra de Madara aproximándose- Madara está cerca

-La misión empezara cuando se los indique, ¿entendido? Así que tendremos que quedarnos mientras Madara este cerca y actuar como si nada- explicaba Sasuke- Vámonos

Todos salieron de la habitación, pero la que llevaba mucha prisa de salir era Karin, quien inmediatamente se encerró en su cuarto. A todos les extrañaba su comportamiento.

-Saben ¿qué le pasa?-preguntaba el Uchiha, mientras caminaba con sus compañeros por el pasillo

-No sé, ni me importa- decía el peligris- Preparare un desayuno digno de una princesa, estoy seguro que a Sakura chan le encantara, dime grandote ¿me ayudaras?-cuestionaba animadamente

-Si- respondía el pelinaranja

-Sasuke, tu también ayudaras- volteo a hacia atrás y el Uchiha ya no estaba.

-¡Ah! Siempre es lo mismo, escapa de las obligaciones- protestaba el peligris

Entraron a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Mientras tanto Sasuke entro a su habitación, y noto que la pelirosa se revolvía entre las sabanas y se quejaba, el pelinegro se acerco.

-Sakura-le decía y la movía para que se despertara

-¡Sai!- grito la pelirosa y se levantaba de momento, abrió los ojos más de lo normal al notar la cercanía de Sasuke, tanto que podía sentir su aliento chocar con el de ella, sus labios la invitaban a probarlos, eran tan irresistibles, su mirada era profunda, tanto que había caído en su encanto, su corazón latía rápidamente sentía que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho, no sabía si era por el sueño o por el Uchiha; el ojinegro cerro sus ojos y poco a poco terminaba con la minúscula distancia, llevo una de sus manos al rostro de la kunoichi y ...

-Sasuke el desayuno está listo- decía Madara desde la puerta

Este se separo rápidamente de la ojiverde, se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a Sakura, camino a la puerta y le dijo seriamente-Cámbiate te esperamos para desayunar- salió de la habitación, se recargo en la puerta _¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Malditas hormonas!_ Pensaba, cerro sus puños por la impotencia que sentía,respiro para tranquilizarse no era momento para dejarse controlar por sus hormonas él era más fuerte. Se encamino al comedor, aunque tratara su mente se preguntaba ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué el impulso de querer besarla?

Sakura por su parte estaba en shock, que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer y la pregunta importante ¿Sasuke estuvo a punto de besarla? ¿Y ella lo permitiría?… pero de pronto una imagen apareció de la nada en su mente, su sueño, inmediatamente su rostro reflejo tristeza, sus ojos se volvían cristalinos-Sai- susurro. Se levanto con pesadez se cambio, se puso un sencillo vestido color rosa pálido, miro por la ventana, el cielo estaba nublado, aunque tímidamente en ocasiones aparecía el sol. Se dirigió al comedor donde la esperaban.

-¡Buenos días Sakura chan!- saludaba muy animado el peligris

-Buenos días Suigetsu kun- contestaba sin muchos ánimos.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaba preocupado el integrante de taka, mientras los demás observaban expectantes a la pelirosa quien tomaba asiento.

-Si estoy bien- decía, aunque su tono de voz y su semblante decían totalmente lo contrario.

-Bueno, no hay nada que unos___hot cakes_, fruta y jugo no hagan por ti, así que come te aseguro ¡te animaran mucho! Y no te preocupes hice bastante -decía con una sonrisa en la cara

-¡Gracias!- decía con un leve sonrojo, le recordaba mucho a Naruto, ¡ah! De nuevo su mente jugaba con ella, algo la saco de su mente. Un plato de mangos rebanados era puesto frente a ella. Miro quien le había dado el plato y fue un pelinaranja, que la miraba amablemente.

-Espero le guste- decía tranquilamente Jūgo

-Gracias- respondió- Es una de mis frutas favoritas

_¿Por qué tan amables con esa pelos de chicle?, conmigo no tienen ningún tipo de detalle, jamás se han preocupado por mí, ¿Qué tiene de especial? _pensaba Karin y miraba celosamente a Sakura.

Transcurrió el desayuno tranquilamente, la ojiverde ayudo a levantar los trastes de la mesa una vez que terminaron los alimentos, y le ayudo a Suigetsu a lavarlos.

-Sasuke puedo hablar contigo- decía Madara mientras señalaba la biblioteca, ambos se encaminaron a ese lugar y cerraron la puerta.

-¿Qué tal tu noche?- preguntaba el Akatsuki

-Hmp- respondía- Eso es lo que querías preguntarme

-Vamos Sasuke, algo paso anoche dime..... Me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad

-¿Qué a acaso no me estarías vigilando? Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que paso- contestaba cortantemente el ojinegro

-Sí, el heredero del clan Uchiha está en camino- decía seriamente Madara- pero bueno, me quedare un rato, quiero dormir, sabes ayer fue un día muy largo y en la noche no pude descansar bien ,por estarte vigilando- bostezaba- Eso era todo Sasuke ahora dejemos el tema, me voy a mi recamara a dormir. Ah por cierto Sakura ¿ya recupero sus poderes?

-No se

-Al parecer no eres tan bueno en la cama, amaneció un poco deprimida ¿Tan malo fuiste?- decía con tono burlón el enmascarado. Le encantaba ver las reacciones del pelinegro.

El Uchiha la fulmino con la mirada- ¡Me retiro!- dijo, y azoto la puerta detrás de el.

Al llegar a la sala vio a Jūgo que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones-¿podrías ir por fruta?- decía con la mirada fija en el pelinaranja.

-Si- este comprendió, al parecer las misiones no serian llevadas a cabo al mismo tiempo, como el día de ayer y que tendrían que ir en partes- ¿Quieres que traiga mangos?

-¡Claro a Sakura le encantaría! Cumpliremos cada capricho de ella- comentaba Madara quien estaba detrás de Sasuke.

-Entonces me retiro- decía el gigante y se dirigía a la salida.

-¡Vaya has cambiado! Ahora te preocupas por ella- comento tranquilamente el Akatsuki

-Hmp- contesto sin darle mayor importancia al comentario- Me voy a mi cuarto

-Claro yo iré a dormir- y desapareció del lugar el enmascarado

.

.

.

La pelirosa miraba por la ventana de la recamara, el paisaje; veía como las nubes jugaban con los tonos del bosque, suspiro, cerro por un instante los ojos, las imágenes del sueño se hacían presentes de nuevo.

……

Se encontraba caminando por un lugar muy bonito lleno de arboles de cerezo, los pétalos cubrían el piso creando una alfombra rosa.

-Sakura- decía Sai, recargado en un tronco de un árbol

-Sai- corría hacia donde estaba el pelinegro, una vez que llego, este la miraba con ternura.

-¡Gracias!- le decía con melancolía el ambu, mientras acariciaba lentamente uno de los mechones del cabello de la ojiverde

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- pregunto con angustia, algo dentro de ella le decía que parecía una despedida- ¿Sabes? no tengo gratos recuerdos con esa palabra

-También dale las gracias a Naruto, no estoy muy seguro si nos volveremos a ver- decía con una sonrisa - ¡Es bueno saber que estas bien! Enséñale a ese Uchiha lo que eres capaz de hacer... ¡Ah! También hay algo que tienes que saber Naruto está en.....do .e. . . ……a

No alcanzo a escucharlo, el cada vez se alejaba de ella. Esta intentaba alcanzarlo pero no podía. Por más que gritaba el nombre del ojinegro no se detenía

…….

_Tengo que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible- _pensaba, abrió la ventana. No le importaría lo que pasara ya no soportaba la idea de estar un día más en ese lugar. Si tendría que eliminar a las serpientes lo haría, lucharía contra quien se interpusiera en su camino.

-De nuevo piensas escapar Sakura- decía el pelinegro, quien iba entrando a la recamara - ¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que decir? Hay dos serpientes afuera que esperan a su presa

Sakura lo vio desafiante y le dijo- No soporto estar un día más aquí.

-¿Qué no estas cómoda en este lugar?

-Hmp… tengo cosas que hacer Uchiha…- dijo la pelirosa y salto por la ventana.

-¡Que necia es!- protestaba el pelinegro.

La caída no había sido tan mala, aunque sus pies aun sentían un pequeño entumecimiento, en cuanto toco el piso dos serpientes se dirigían a ella con una velocidad increíble, y se vio atrapada; tenía dos opciones una salir corriendo y otra enfrentarlas. La segunda opción la vio más viable, así que las encaro cerro sus puños, una se dirigía a tacarla y logro golpear a la serpiente, pero no fue suficiente para quitarla de su camino, la otra ágilmente se enredaban de sus pies, impidiendo cualquier acción de la kunoichi.

-Sakura ¿Qué no me escuchaste?- decía tranquilamente el pelinegro quien estaba a un lado de ella, mirándola en el piso

-Di-dile que me suelte- decía enojada, poco a poco la serpiente iba apretando sus pies, pero ella no se mostraría débil y menos ante el

-Sakura deja de hacer cosas estúpidas. Lo único que lograras será morir más rápido- expresaba el ojinegro sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

-Dije… que le ordenaras que me suelte- contestaba fríamente, poco a poco el dolor iba aumentando, y la serpiente ya estaba en su cintura

-No…- no término de formular la oración ya que sintió el chacra de Madara cerca, al parecer había escuchado todo el alboroto. _Tengo dos opciones una es encarar a Madara de una vez por todas y terminar con todo esto, y otra es continuar con el juego… si lo encaro ¿de qué es capaz él y la barrera que ha creado?… _analizaba el pelinegro. Pero sus instintos actuaron muy rápido, cuando menos sintió ya estaba sobre la pelirosa besándola y la serpiente que la tenia prisionera ya había desaparecido.

El Akatsuki veía la escena complacido – Querido Sasuke, no te has dado cuenta- dijo y desapareció de la cabaña.

El beso se rompió en cuanto el pelinegro dejo de sentir el chacra de Madara, vio a la chica que tenia de bajo de el, tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Y el ojinegro sonrió arrogantemente.

-¡Quieres quitarte de encima!- dijo Sakura seriamente

-¡No parece que te moleste mucho!- decía sarcásticamente el ojinegro

-¡Prefiero a la serpiente!- decía fríamente la pelirosa – No sé que estas tramando, pero si me vuelves a besar… juro que te matare Uchiha.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué miedo! Sakura- decía tranquilamente Sasuke – Le das demasiada importancia a un contacto de labios ¿no? Créeme eso yo no llamaría beso.

-Entonces ¿cómo lo llamarías? – interrogaba molesta _¡que eso no es un beso… Estúpido Uchiha! ¿Cuál es su concepto de beso?, y ¿por qué no se mueve? _

- ¿De verdad quieres que te muestre lo que es un beso?- decía el sensualmente moreno, y poco a poco se iba acercando a los labios de la pelirosa, notaba como la chica que estaba de bajo se tensaba y cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, sus labios rozaban con los de la chica- Sakura sabes… quiero vivir- decía sarcásticamente y se quitaba de encima. Se levanto y veía como la pelirosa salía corriendo, emitió un suspiro de cansancio, este juego le empezaba a fastidiar. Fue más rápido que ella,- Tu estúpido juego empieza a irritarme- le decía molesto, la tomo del brazo.

-Entonces termina con esto, y déjame ir. No le diré a nadie donde te encuentras. Tienes mi palabra- decía suplicante la pelirosa

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- dijo el Uchiha mientras acercaba el cuerpo de la pelirosa al suyo. En un rápido movimiento, le dio un golpe en la nuca a Sakura y cayo inconsciente en sus brazos, su mirada se tornaba oscura al igual que sus palabras- Entiéndelo Sakura… No te puedo dejarte ir, por el simple hecho de que eres lo más importante para Naruto

La llevo de nuevo a la cabaña, y la recostó en la cama. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la puerta de la recamara de la integrante de su equipo.

-Karin- decía desde afuera de la habitación

Esta abrió la puerta y encaro al ojinegro, tenía una mueca de fastidio- Si vienes a preguntarme de Madara, no está- decía enojada

-bien, entonces Suigetsu y yo nos retiramos- decía sin darle mucha importancia a la actitud de la pelirroja, hizo un par de sellos y apareció una pequeña serpiente- Sabes lo que es, si tienes algún problema o Madara llegara antes que nosotros, destrúyela. Por cierto no permitas que Sakura salga de la cabaña.

-Como digas- respondió con fastidio.

El pelinegro bajo y encontró a Suigetsu sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, al parecer estaba un poco molesto.

-Nos vamos- ordenaba el pelinegro

-No tenías que ser tan brusco con ella, la pudiste haber matado- reclamaba el peligris

-Hmp-

-Eso es lo que vas a contestarme, además Karin va estar sola con ella. ¿Sabes lo que es capaz?- decía preocupado el integrante de Taka

-No me preocupa…. O ¿estás preocupado por Karin?-contestaba ágilmente

-Bueno si lo pones desde esa perspectiva entonces no me preocupa- decía ya más tranquilamente.

Ambos se dirigían a la salida y emprendían la misión.

------------ En Konoha--------------

-Danzou sama- decía un ambu, hincado ante la presencia el Hokage – Ha comenzado la segunda etapa

-Bien, son excelentes noticias- decía tranquilamente Danzou- Tienen noticias de Uzumaki

Este trago saliva y aclaro su garganta- No, aun no

-¡Ya pasa de medio día! Y ¿no lo han localizado?- preguntaba fríamente el Hokage y golpeaba el escritorio con su mano.

-Los escuadrones que ha enviado no han regresado con noticias, señor- respondía seriamente

-¿Cuál es el progreso actual de la etapa?- decía cambiando el tema

-Un 25%-

-Bien continúen con el trabajo y retírate- ordenaba Danzou y el ambu desapareció de la oficina.

-Falta poco- murmuraba el Hokage

------ En un lugar oculto-------------

Se encontraban dos integrantes de Akatsuki recostados en las enormes rocas que había en el lugar. Y en el piso yacía el cuerpo del ocho colas sin vida.

-No sé porque la prisa Madara- decía Kisame totalmente agotado- Fue un record… solo tardamos 24 horas y esto casi me mata.

-No te quejes estoy igual, sin mencionar que tengo mucho sueño- respondía Madara- Eso de estar en dos lugares es agotador

En esos momentos aparecía una sombra dentro del lugar, se levantaron para ver quién era.

-Madara- decía la sombra

- Zetsu ¿Qué noticias nos traes?- preguntaba el enmascarado

-Hay un nuevo Hokage en Konoha- decía tranquilamente el Akatsuki

-Podríamos saber ¿quién es?- decía curiosamente Kisame

-Danzou- respondía el doble cara -

¿Qué? En que están pensando los del consejo de Konoha- decía totalmente desconcertado Madara

-No lo sé, pero la Villa esta reconstruida casi en su totalidad, se han recuperado muy rápido- informaba seriamente el espía de Akatsuki -¿Qué piensas hacer Madara? ¿Le dirás a Sasuke?- preguntaba Kisame

-No, por el momento el está cumpliendo con una misión muy importante, decirle complicaría mucho las cosas- decía ligeramente molesto, volteo a ver una enorme estatua que estaba a un lado de ellos, y dijo- Creo que Leviatán, tendrá su primer objetivo. Les recomiendo que descansen… En la noche hagan los preparativos para el Eclipse- decía con un tono oscuro.

- Tan rápido- contestaba Kisame

-Con Danzou como Hokage, no sabemos de que es capaz- decía Madara muy serio- Me retiro quiero comprobar algo… recuerden hoy en la noche hagan los preparativos- dicho esto desapareció del lugar

----------En el bosque-------

Se encontraba un pelinegro, sentado en la orilla del rio. Había recorrido esa zona y no había encontrado ningún sello, así que había decidido descansar un poco, debajo de un árbol. En espera de su compañero.

-Sasuke- decía una figura de agua

-¿Qué has encontrado?- preguntaba serio el Uchiha

-Encontré un sello, mira- le mostraba un trozo de papel, cortado por la mitad- Bueno era un sello, lo tuve que destruir ahora es un simple pedazo de hoja. Pero trae una inscripción a penas legible, podría ayudar.

-Y ¿qué hay de la barrera la pudiste atravesar?- preguntaba el ojinegro, y se acercaba más a su compañero de equipo

-No aun no puedo pasar, pero por alguna extraña razón los peces si- explicaba ya con forma humana- Fuiste también a comprobar la barrera, Eres un Uchiha al igual que Madara, es probable que puedas pasar.

-Si también pensé lo mismo, pero no es imposible traspasarla –

-¡Ah! Qué remedio, ya que estamos aquí, ¿te gustaría cenar pescado?- preguntaba animadamente el peligris

-Hmp-

-Entonces espera un poco- decía en integrante de Taka y se sumergía de nuevo en el agua.

----------En una parte de bosque------------

-Tengo hambre- se quejaba un rubio- Que daría por un plato de ramen

Camino un poco, a lo lejos vio un árbol frutal, se encamino a el pero algo impidió su paso, cayendo al piso.

-Auch- se quejo, por el impacto. Este volteo a su alrededor para ver quién era su enemigo, pero no había nadie, así que de nuevo se encamino hacia el árbol frutal que estaba a unos metros frente a él, pero de nuevo algo le impedía el paso.

Levanto una de sus manos para "tocar" lo que le impedía el paso, pudo sentir un tipo de barrera, pero no la podía ver.

-¿Qué demonios pasa en este lugar?- cuestionaba Naruto

-Es una barrera- contestaba una persona detrás de el

El rubio volteo para ver quién era el que le respondía, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder

-¿Quién eres?- preguntaba atónito

-Un placer conocerte nueve colas- respondía y por el ojo que tenia visible se hacía rojo

-Un Uchiha…

-Hmp, no me sorprende que me conozcas…. Kyubi- las aspas de sus ojos empezaban a girar

De pronto todo se hizo negro para el rubio, y cayo desmayado

-¡Ah! Que fácil. No podía ser mejor- decía orgullosamente

-Espero que tengas dulces sueños……

-----------En la cabaña-------------------

Una pelirosa abría poco a poco los ojos, miro el techo.

-Un techo familiar- decía, se levanto lentamente, se metió al baño, se despojo de toda su ropa, abrió el grifo del agua caliente y fría. Dejo que recorriera toda su piel. Era una sensación relajante, _Naruto…. Yo… no sé que me está pasando. Sai_, pensaba la pelirosa, de momento sintió una punzada en el pecho, sintió de pronto una angustia terrible. Su corazón latía muy aprisa. Por más que trataba no lograba calmarse. Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, abrió la ventana, para tomar un poco de aire y tratar de tranquilizarse…

-Naruto- susurro la joven dejando que el aire se llevara sus palabras.

Un poco más tranquila, se vistió y salió de la recamara, todo estaba muy silencioso. Algo que le extraño a la pelirosa. Entro a la cocina, tomaría un poco de agua y trataría de despejar su mente y crear un plan para salir de ese lugar. Después de todo era libre de andar por la cabaña.

-¡Vaya! La bella durmiente se despertó- decía una voz detrás de la pelirosa. Esta volteo para ver quién era. Era la integrante del equipo de Sasuke, recargada en la marquesina de la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntaba desafiante Sakura

Camino la peliroja, hasta quedar frente a la ojiverde.

-Eres una arrastrada- decía la pelirroja y su mano derecha iba a impactarse con la mejilla de la pelirosa, pero rayos azules impidieron el contacto y cayo unos metros de donde se encontraba Sakura.

La ojiverde la miraba aun desafiante – Te encuentras bien- decía con falso interés, al parecer el impacto fue considerable, tan solo con ver la distancia que había retrocedido se podía medir el golpe. Prácticamente estaba en un pasillo que conectaba a las escaleras.

Karin se levanto poco a poco, y se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que escurría de su boca- Muy inteligente al usar una técnica tan cobarde- decía desafiante la integrante de taka

-No sé a qué te refieres- contestaba con indiferencia Sakura

-Hmp, eso no importa. Que no te pueda tocar no signifique que no te pueda matar- decía desafiante la pelirroja

-¿Tu? ¿Matarme?, no me hagas reír. Te falta mucho para que me puedas vencer, ya lo hice una vez. No dudes que pueda hacerlo de nuevo. Solo porque Sasuke se interpuso, sino, tú no estuvieras hablando conmigo en estos momentos.- decía con fastidio la pelirosa

-Solo te quiero decir una cosa pelos de chicle… Sasuke es mío- decía completamente enfurecida la pelirroja

Sakura se encamino hacia donde estaba la integrante de taka, su mirada era fría e indiferente- ¿Esta discusión ha sido por Sasuke?- emitió un suspiro- ¡Qué pena me das!, pensé que era porque te había derrotado y tu orgullo ninja se había destrozado- contesto con fastidio y se dio la vuelta, no le importaba en lo absoluto discutir por una tontería.

-No te creas que por que te acostaste con él, es tuyo- decía la pelirroja con una cara de odio, y sacaba de su bolsa unos kunais- Me imagino que esa es tu táctica para que Sasuke te proteja y nadie te pueda tocar…. Eres tan débil que requieres de su protección cuando no está- mientras jugaba con un kunai

Ese era la gota que derramo el vaso ahora si estaba enojada, _débil nadie me llama débil y permanece con vida_ pensaba la pelirosa, se dio la vuelta para encararla, un par de Kunais iban a su cuerpo, Sakura los esquivo con facilidad, pero uno se dirigía a su cuello, alzo su mano para detenerlo, pero alguien se había interpuesto, sus manos coincidieron en el objetivo y se unieron.

- Sakura san ¿Está bien?- decía una voz amable

La ojiverde volteo a ver al dueño de la voz, a su derecha se encontraba una persona con una extraña mascara naranja con espirales y un orificio en ella, una capa de Akatsuki, era extraño ya que nunca lo había escuchado hablar, en la cena y el desayuno no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

-No necesitaba ayuda. Pero aun así gracias- decía seriamente la pelirosa

-Jejejejeje, se que meterse en peleas de chicas está mal, pero no pude dejar que le pasara algo. Sasuke me regañaría jajajaja- decía mientras se rascaba la nuca con el brazo que tenia libre.

La ojiverde tenía cara de interrogación, aun no entendía lo que estaba pasando, salió de la nada esa persona y lo más sorprendente que estaba tocando la mano del extraño Akatsuki, y no emanaron esos rayos azules… de pronto giro la mirada hacia su mano, noto que el enmascarado estaba sangrando de su mano, culpa del kunai. Dejo el contacto y le dijo seriamente- Su mano está sangrando, lo curare es lo único que puedo hacer por usted-

-¡Gracias Sakura san! es muy amable- con tono muy pero muy amable.

-Iré por unas vendas. Por favor espere- decía la ojiverde y se encaminaba a las escaleras, pasando de largo de una Karin totalmente inerte, solo se podía distinguir en su rostro odio y coraje. Pero una voz detuvo su paso.

-Espere por favor puedo acompañarla, es que no me agradan los silencios incómodos- mirando de reojo a la integrante de Taka. La kunoichi de Konoha logro captar lo que quería dar a entender, y solo se limito a decirle- Como quiera- y continúo con su camino.

El Akatsuki la siguió, una vez frente a Karin, le dijo- Estas advertida, le haces algo a Sakura y créeme suplicaras para que te mate. Y no soy nada amable con mis enemigos, así que cuida bien lo que haces- su voz se había tornado gruesa totalmente diferente, era oscuro, amenazador y temible al mismo tiempo.

Una vez que dejaron sola a la pelirroja esta se movió y pronuncio- ¡Te odio! Sakura, en cuanto te descuides terminare contigo.... No siempre estarás protegida- y se encamino hacia la sala.

.

.

-¡Qué bonita vista!- expresaba el enmascarado al notar la ventana que se encontraba en la recamara de la chica.

-Hmp- decía mientras buscaba el ungüento que había utilizado el día de ayer, era muy efectivo, su mano estaba curada en su totalidad. Se dirigió a la mesa de noche que se encontraba en la recamara y ahí estaba, junto con unas vendas.

-Podría tomar asiento- ordenaba la pelirosa

-¡Claro! Sabe Sakura san, es un placer ser curado por usted; por lo que sé, usted es excelente en jutsus médicos- decía con alegría el enmascarado, parecía un pequeño niño. Mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón.

La pelirosa lo miro con desconcierto, como es que sabía de sus habilidades.

-No me lo tome a mal Sakura san, pero se de sus habilidades por que la estuve observando en la pelea entre Karin y Usted. Jejejeje Iba pasando por casualidad, porque sabe me pierdo fácilmente, jajajajaja- argumentaba el Akatsuki

_¡Creo que ya he escuchado lo más insólito de mi vida! Primero ser invitada de Sasuke sin ninguna intensión… más que el cumplimiento de un propósito, el cual, solo él sabe, y un Akatsuki que se pierde fácilmente y sabe de mis habilidades…. El mundo debe estar volviéndose loco o ¿no piensan?_ pensaba la pelirosa, mientras se acercaba al extraño enmascarado

-¿Puedo quitarle el guante que trae?- cuestionaba tranquilamente Sakura

-Si- contestaba sin ninguna preocupación

La chica deslizó el guante del "extraño", noto por su mano que no era una persona tan joven, como su voz lo aparentaba, pero tampoco era alguien mayor, se podría decir que era un adulto. Limpio la herida, y untaba el ungüento, estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía, pero una voz la saco de su labor.

-Sakura san, ¿por qué me cura de esa manera? – preguntaba desconcertado el Akatsuki

-¿Disculpe?- interrogo sin entender la pregunta

-¿Qué paso con sus habilidades?- preguntaba con interés Madara, pero siempre con un tono amable

-¡Ah! Eso- y continuaba con el vendaje- No lo sé, al parecer las han sellado…. En realidad, no se qué es lo que me pasa- decía melancólicamente

-No te preocupes Sakura san, estoy seguro que las recuperaras pronto- decía animadamente el Akatsuki- Por cierto… No me he presentado ¿verdad? que distraído soy… Mi nombre es Tobi.

-Mucho gusto Tobi- decía seriamente la chica, y terminaba su trabajo- listo Tobi san

-No me gustan mucho las formalidades llámame simplemente Tobi- contestaba el enmascarado- Como recompensa le gustaría tomar un poco de té, en la terraza

-Muchas gracias tobi, pero no tengo muchas ganas de tomar té- contestaba sin ánimos la pelirosa

-Por favor ¡El té la animara! Además tiene una vista espectacular y podemos hablar tranquilamente en ese lugar. ¿Qué dice?- expresaba "Tobi" con muchos ánimos

-Está bien- afirmaba la pelirosa

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a una parte más alta de la cabaña, atravesaron unas pequeñas escaleras, que conducían a la terraza que estaba en la parte superior de la casa. Al abrir la puerta Tobi, la pelirosa se sorprendió mucho, era un decorado de muy buen gusto, tenía una mesa cuadrada con seis sillas de madera, y un barandal de acero con cuadros de cristal en la parte de abajo, delimitando perfectamente el borde del lugar.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntaba el akatsuki- Sabes vengo aquí cuando estoy muy estresado, es ideal para descansar

-Me imagino-contestaba la pelirosa

-Toma asiento, enseguida vuelvo, voy por el té – y se retiraba dejando sola a Sakura.

La kunoichi, camino hacia el barandal una vez que llego ahí, recargo sus codos sobre el acero del barandal y su rostro entre sus manos, miraba como el viento movía los arboles y las nubes jugaban con los tonos del bosque.

.

.

.

Madara bajo las escaleras y se encamino hacia la sala

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?- interrogaba serio el Uchiha

-¡No se!- contestaba fríamente Karin

-Hmp, no importa. En cuanto llegue dile que estoy con Sakura- explicaba el akatsuki

La pelirroja no le contesto, solo lo siguió con la vista hasta que lo perdió cuando entro a la cocina. En realidad poco le importaba lo que le hiciera a la kunoichi de Konoha. Saco un libro de su bolsa y empezó a leerlo.

Mientras tanto Tobi, ponía a calentar un poco de agua y agrego unas cuantas flores para que le dieran sabor al líquido, coloco en una bandeja un par de tazas, una azucarera, espero unos minutos a que el agua estuviera lista. Una vez que termino vacio el té en una tetera de porcelana. Y emprendió el camino hacia la terraza, donde tendrían una larga platica.

.

.

_Tarde o temprano morirías en manos de un Uchiha, Sakura, a demás yo no puedo sentir algo más que no sea odio_ recordaba la pelirosa, esas palabras de Sasuke aun estaban muy presentes en su memoria, no podía olvidarlas… la ojiverde sacudió su cabeza, tenía que olvidarse de ese tema, su prioridad era concentrarse en cómo salir de ese lugar. De pronto sintió una mirada penetrante detrás de ella, se estremeció un poco, y volteo para ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Ah! Perdón Sakura san, la vi tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no quise interrumpirla- se disculpaba tobi

-No se preocupe- dijo con un ligero sonrojo, noto que el "amable" Akatsuki, ya estaba sentado. Así que se encamino donde estaba la mesa y se sentó en frente de Tobi.

-¿cuántas cucharadas de azúcar quiere?- preguntaba el enmascarado mientras sostenía la tetera, y servía poco a poco el té en las tasas.

-¡Ah! No se preocupe yo me preparo el té ¡Gracias!- decía y recibía la tasa que le daba su acompañante, tomo una de las cucharas y preparo su té. Levanto la vista, en espera que la persona que tenía enfrente diera el primer sorbo, se quedo viendo fijamente en los movimientos del Akatsuki. Esperando algo….

Tobi se dio cuenta de la mirada de la kunoichi y pregunto después del primer sorbo de su taza de té, sin dejar de mirarla- ¿Esperas que este envenenada o con alguna droga?-

-No- respondía sorprendida- Me preguntaba ¿Cómo ibas a tomar el té con esa mascara?

- Jajajaja, si es común siempre me pasa- respondía el enmascarado- Tengo un pequeño corte en la parte de la boca- decía mientras señalaba la parte de debajo de la máscara- Eso me permite comer.

-Y ¿por qué no te quitas la máscara?

-Es muy simple en un combate mi rostro quedo desfigurado. No sería agradable, que la gente me viera de esa forma- decía un poco más serio el Akatsuki

-Lo siento-decía apenada la chica

-No se preocupe- decía y tomaba un poco mas de té.

La kunoichi miraba la taza de té, que tenía en sus manos. Pensando el cómo iniciar la platica

-Si quiere no se tome el té, si tanta desconfianza tiene-

-¡No!- decía mientras tomaba un sorbo del té, se sorprendió de su sabor, era delicioso- Esta muy rico, jamás había tomado un té así

-Es una combinación de flores que hay en este lugar, si quieres después te doy las flores. Antes de llegar a la cabaña pase a cortarlas-

-Ya veo- contestaba seria – ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro

-¿Eres un Akatsuki?... ¿Por qué te uniste a ese grupo?- preguntaba directamente la kunoichi

-Vaya eres muy franca, era un Akatsuki. Ese grupo se desintegro…- decía melancólicamente

Sakura levanto una ceja,- ¿Se desintegro?- preguntaba escéptica

-Sí, cuando murió Pain líder de la organización, todo se desplomo, bueno si se le puede llamar así, solo quedamos tres… y decidimos que cada quien tomaría su rumbo. ¿Qué se puede hacer sin un líder? Y los que quedamos tenemos pocas habilidades, además yo era un integrante nuevo… -explicaba tranquilamente Tobi

-¿Por qué se unió a la organización?

-Es muy fácil… yo entre para llenar un hueco de un miembro muerto… creo que se llamaba Sasori- decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Sabe me sentí halagado, no soy un ninja con grandes habilidades, además soy torpe, despistado… y me hacían a un lado cuando era más joven; mis amigos incrementaban muy rápido sus habilidades y siempre veía como eran reconocidos. Pero por más esfuerzos que hacía no lograba alcanzarlos. Así que me fui de mi hogar, en busca de aumentar mis habilidades y tuve un pequeño error que me dejo desfigurado. Y el destino me llevo a Akatsuki, estuve trabajando con ellos como su sirviente por un tiempo. Algunos me trataban bien, Pain siempre fue muy serio pero era amable conmigo, a pesar de ser diferente a ellos me sentía respetado- decía con melancolía

-Ya veo- comentaba seria Sakura- Y ¿cuál era el propósito de Akatsuki, porque capturar a los Bijūs y Jinchūrikis?

-Pain me conto que el objetivo sería sellar el poder de los Bijūs, para que no provocaran más ambición, destrucción y guerras…. Al parecer sufrió mucho durante su vida, y yo creo en sus palabras, el poder solo trae ambición y sufrimiento a los demás. Era por eso que al tener ese control podría tener en paz a todas las naciones y gobernarlas sabiamente- decía tranquilamente, notaba como la chica se había quedado sin palabras, solo con la mirada sobre él.

-Pienso que no tenía justificación terminar con las vidas de otras personas, había otros métodos- decía un poco exaltada la pelirosa

-Sakura san, debe entender que no todo lo derecho es lo correcto- decía tranquilamente Tobi, y daba un sorbo a su té- No se preocupe, Akatsuki ya no existe…

-¿Donde se encuentran los poderes sellados de los Bijūs?- preguntaba directamente la kunoichi

-No lo sé. Al morir Pain se fue el secreto con él, era un método de protegerse así mismo de alguna traición de los miembros- explicaba tranquilamente- Sakura san ¿Ahora puedo preguntarle algo?

-Si-

-¿Qué relación tiene con Sasuke?- preguntaba curioso

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Yo le respondí las preguntas que me hizo, creo que quedaríamos a mano- respondía audazmente Tobi

-Bien- emitió un suspiro y continuo con su respuesta- éramos compañeros de equipo cuando vivía en Konoha- tomo con sus dos manos la taza que tenía enfrente. Miraba con melancolía el líquido que tenía el recipiente, desviando completamente la vista de su compañero

- ¿Siente algo por él?- preguntaba tímidamente el Akatsuki

La chica tomo un poco de té, cerro un momento los ojos, aclaro su garganta y contesto- No… lo sé…

-Sakura san, el no es buena persona… Usted merece alguien mejor- dijo con tono dulce

La chica se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras-¿Q-Que quiere decir con eso Tobi?- preguntaba desconcertada

-El es una persona que ha dejado que el odio y la venganza, lo invada. Ya no es el mismo que usted conoció o me equivoco…

- Itachi…

- Sasuke lo mato…

La chica se impresionó ante la confesión, entonces ¿por qué? El no había vuelto a Konoha, de pronto su mente trajo la mirada de odio que le dedicaba cuando pelearon hace un par de días… Su único objetivo era matarlo…

-Sasuke se unió a Akatsuki por un tiempo corto, supliría a su hermano, pero decidió trabajar por su cuenta, pero con el apoyo de la organización claro, es por eso que trae la capa con nubes rojas

Sakura aun estaba en trance, su mente aun asimilaba toda la información, pero Tobi aun continuaba con su discurso- Sakura san, sabe ¿por qué la tienen aquí?

La pelirosa fingió demencia y movió la cabeza en forma de negación.

-Usted está aquí para que Naruto venga por usted y caiga en la trampa de Sasuke- explicaba fríamente el Akatsuki- y termine con la vida de su amigo y con la de usted.

La ojiverde estaba atónita de la confesión del extraño personaje, una parte le creía y otra dudaba de las palabras. Su mente estaba un confundía el creer o no.

-Es por eso que aun estas con vida- escucho decir a tobi, lo miro de frente con una mirada desafiante.

-Como podría confiar en ti…- las palabras de Sakura eran frías

-Por el simple hecho que Sasuke creó una barrera que impide que salga – dijo el enmascarado e hizo un par de sellos donde apareció una mariposa y la dejo en libertad. La chica observo la mariposa elevarse y a determinada altura el pequeño insecto se desplomo a causa de un pequeño rayo, que parecía provenir de una barrera en una determinada distancia de donde estaban.

La pelirosa se sorprendió mucho, su mente se cuestionaba era tanto el odio hacia Naruto que la tenía en ese lugar para atraerlo. Ella era parte de todo ese plan…. Tendría que salir lo antes posible. De pronto sintió que una mano tocaba la suya, la chica observo que era tobi quien había puesto la de el sobre la suya.

-¿Por qué me puedes tocar sin que te cause daño?-

-Porque no quiero hacerte daño, Sasuke hizo esta técnica que te protegería de todas la personas con malas intensiones.- decía con afecto Tobi – Déjame llevarte a Konoha

-Tobi- decía perpleja la chica- Estamos atrapados, que podemos hacer

- Jejejeje Sakura san, sabes mi habilidad es encontrar el punto débil de las técnicas, y ya la encontré y necesitare de su ayuda- decía animadamente, y quitaba su mano de la pelirosa para extenderla- Confía en mí, no dejare que Sasuke le haga más daño…

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti, podría también ser una trampa?- cuestionaba dudosa

-Porque soy tu única salida, te doy mi palabra, que te llevare sana y salva a Konoha- decía tranquilamente el akatsuki- No permitiría que alguien como usted le hicieran daño.

La chica se quedo pensativa un momento, después miro fijamente al enmascarado-Solo una advertencia, en cuanto esté cerca de Konoha me dejaras que me vaya sola.

-Sí, téngalo por seguro- decía mientras sus manos se estrechaban en un saludo cerrando el pacto.

----En el bosque-----

Se encontraban ya devuelta Sasuke y Suigetsu, caminaban por el bosque en silencio, pero una voz interrumpió su camino

-Sasuke- decía un pelinaranja

-¿Qué encontraste Jūgo?- cuestionaba el ojinegro

-Hay en total 24 sellos que protegen, distribuidos en varios puntos- explicaba el gigante de Taka

-¿Son difíciles de encontrar?

-No, 12 están en el norte y los otros en el suroeste-

-Saldremos de la cabaña antes de que salga el sol, como Madara va estar en la cabaña debemos avisarle a Karin- decía tranquilamente Sasuke- Suigetsu, en la noche entraras en la habitación de Karin y le avisaras de los planes

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Estás loco!- protestaba el peligris

-Estas cuestionando mis órdenes- respondía molesto el Uchiha

-¡Ah! Está bien, pero será la primera y última vez que haga algo así- decía molesto el dientes de tiburon

-Mañana nos dividiremos en dos equipos Jūgo tu vendrás conmigo y tu Suigetsu con Karin, le podrías dar alguna guía para que les muestre donde se encuentran los sellos y los destruiremos, Suigetsu ya elimino uno y fue fácil - pedía el moreno al gigante, este contesto- Claro.

Y emprendieron su camino hacia la cabaña.

La peliroja seguía muy entretenida con la lectura de su libro cuando sintió el chacra de Sasuke y los demás. Solo tardarían unos segundos en llegar; cerró su libro y se dirigió a la puerta.

.

.

.

-Mañana saldremos antes de que salga el sol Sakura san, te veo en la puerta- explicaba Tobi- Se que duermes con Sasuke, así que se cautelosa y muy discreta

-Si- contestaba la chica, mientras seguía tomando su té

.

.

-Sasuke kun. Bienvenido- decía animadamente la peliroja, desde la puerta

-¿Dónde está Sakura?- cuestionaba serio el Uchiha

-¡Ah! Esta con Madara arriba- contestaba con simpleza.

El rostro de Sasuke se torno molesto- ¡No fui muy claro! Me dirías cuando Madara llegara-

-Acaba de llegar- se excusaba la integrante de Taka

Sasuke entro rápidamente y se dirigió donde estaba Madara y sakura.

.

-Sakura san, Sasuke es muy afortunado en tenerla - decía mientras su mano se dirigía a una de las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas de la pelirosa, pero su muñeca fue detenida fuertemente, impidiendo llegar a su objetivo.

-¿¡Que es lo que pretendes!?- decía una voz fría

-Sasuke kun, no seas celoso, solo estábamos hablando- decía amablemente Madara.

Algo que extraño al ojinegro. Su tono de voz era muy tonto, volteo a ver a la pelirosa y esta tranquilamente tomo una taza y bebía un té

-¿A caso no confías en tus "compañeros"?- preguntaba fríamente la ojiverde, y tranquilamente dejaba la taza sobre la mesa

-Esto no te incumbe Sakura- contestaba fríamente el Uchiha

-Me retiro, quiero ir a mi cuarto. Gracias por el té Tobi- decía mientras se levantaba la pelirosa. Tenía mucho que pensar, quería estar sola. Se encamino a la salida y dejo a los dos Uchiha´s en la terraza.

-¿¡Que hacías con Sakura!?- cuestionaba seriamente Sasuke

-Protegiéndola- dijo tranquilamente Madara regresando a su tono de voz grueso y autoritario. Este se levanto de la silla y zafó el agarre que tenia con el moreno y lo encaro- Podría saber donde estuviste

-Fui a pescar, nunca dijiste que no podría salir- respondía el ojinegro

-Ya veo, pues te recomiendo que para la próxima vez, adviertas a la integrante de tu equipo, que si llega a tocar de nuevo a Sakura lo lamentara y mucho. Y en tu caso evitar que muera, es parte del trato. Bueno me retiro, me surgió un pequeño imprevisto regreso en 10 minutos para la cena, y después quiero hablar muy seriamente contigo- decía amenazante el Akatsuki, y desaparecía del lugar.

-Madara…- decía furioso y se encaminaba a una parte de la cabaña.

La kunoichi de Konoha, se tiro sobre la cama, agarro una de las almohadas y la abrazo contra su pecho, sus piernas se encogieron, quedando en posición fetal, dándole la espalda a la puerta, sin querer sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas la almohada, tratando de aliviar el dolor que sentía_… Sakura san, el no es buena persona… Usted merece alguien mejor…. Ha dejado que el odio y la venganza, lo invada. Ya no es el mismo que usted conoció o me equivoco… Usted está aquí para que Naruto venga por usted y caiga en una trampa…y termine con la vida de su amigo y con la de usted… ¿Siente algo por él?... ¿si siento algo por él? _

-No, no, n-no quiero- pronunciaba entre sollozos la pelirosa- Yo ya no…

-¿Qué es lo que te dijo?- preguntaba seriamente Sasuke

Sakura ni siquiera noto cuando entro a la habitación, por alguna razón ya no le sorprendía nada le sorprendía- ¡Déjame sola!- respondía, sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba.

-¡No me iré hasta que me digas que demonios te dijo!- reclamaba el moreno

La chica permaneció en silencio, solo se podía escuchar los sollozos en la habitación. Sasuke se acerco a la cama y se recostó boca arriba y en sus brazos reposaba su cabeza, ya que su lado no tenía almohada.

-Dime ¿por qué lloras?- decía más tranquilamente el ojinegro mientras miraba el techo- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-No me dijo nada… - decía aun afectada

-Entonces ¿por qué lloras?

-Por nada… - decía un poco más débil, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y poco a poco fue quedándose dormida.

El pelinegro ya no escucho ningún ruido por parte de su acompañante, se incorporo un poco para ver qué es lo que había pasado. Noto que se había quedado dormida, pero sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos, se acerco a su cuerpo, paso su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de la pelirosa y la atrajo a su cuerpo, sus labios se acercaron a su oído y le dijo- Aun no conoces el verdadero sufrimiento… así que tus lagrimas pueden ser por una tontería… - mientras su brazo derecho pasaba por debajo del lo hombro derecho y su mano terminaba por el izquierdo en un abrazo posesivo por parte de él. Por alguna extraña razón Sasuke comenzó a tener sueño siempre que estaba cerca de ella le daba sueño, así que se dejo llevar y se quedo dormido. No paso mucho tiempo cuando empezaron a tocar su puerta, el pelinegro abrió pesadamente sus ojos, y alcanzo a escuchar a Madara con la voz de tonto diciendo que la cena ya estaba lista.

Se levanto con pesadez y noto que Sakura aun seguía durmiendo, así que no quiso molestarla y decidió que se quedara en la cama, después de todo sería la última noche que estaría en ese lugar. Se dirigió al comedor donde todos lo estaban esperando.

-Sasuke y ¿Sakura chan no vendrá a cenar?- preguntaba el peliplata

-No, está dormida- contestaba tranquilamente y tomaba asiento.

Los presentes que estaban ahí no preguntaron nada y la cena tranquilamente. Una vez que terminaron, Madara le pidió a Sasuke que hablaran en la biblioteca, los demás integrantes de Taka se fueron a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos.

Sakura fue poco a poco abriendo sus ojos, aunque le costó mucho, ya que los tenia hinchados de tanto llorar, se sentó en la cama y noto que Sasuke no estaba en la cama, un extraño ruido la saco de sus pensamientos era su estomago que reclamaba por comida así que decidió bajar a la cocina para prepararse algo, además tendría que comer bien ya que saldría temprano para poder escapar con Tobi, aunque no estaba muy segura de que tanto podría confiar en él.

Entro a la cocina y observo que había una pequeña mesa que tenía su cena, con una nota y aun lado una rosa, la chica tomo la nota y leyó lo que decía: Sakura chan, se que te dará hambre así que deje tu ración de pescado que yo mismo pesque para ti, espero que te guste. Además Jūgo te trajo mangos y otras frutas que están en el refrigerador en una charola. Buen provecho y nos vemos mañana. Que tengas dulces sueños…. Te quiere tu amigo Suigetsu. La pelirosa sonrió tiernamente ante el gesto que había tenido con ella. Se sentó tranquilamente a degustar de su cena.

.

.

-Dime Sasuke ¿crees que soy estúpido?- decía enojado Madara quien estaba sentado detrás del escritorio

-¿No sé de qué me estás hablando Madara?- preguntaba escéptico Sasuke

-Sakura aun no recupera sus poderes

-¿Y?

-No has tenido sexo con ella, a pesar de que anoche estuvieron muy juntos sus chacras…

-Hmp… ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Ayer ella y yo tuvimos…- el chico no término de formular su oración cuando el akatsuki lo interrumpió

-Sakura tiene un sello hecho por mí que se rompería cuando tú tuvieras sexo con ella y recuperaría automáticamente sus poderes. Así que no vengas con estupideces- reclamaba Madara totalmente enfurecido

El moreno se quedo sin palabras después de escuchar tal declaración, Madara había planeado todo perfectamente… - ¿Cómo sabes que no ha recuperado sus poderes?- cuestionaba

-Pues gracias a que tu compañera de equipo, ataco a Sakura y tuve que intervenir, me hirió un kunai que habría sido mortal para ella. Le pedí que me curara y salió con un método rudimentario de curación con una pomada y unas vendas. Y me confesó que aun no había recuperado sus habilidades ninjas. ¡Así que no me vengas con estupideces!- reclamaba colérico Madara.

_Estúpida Karin, esto le va a costar muy caro_ pensaba el ojinegro, y analizaba el cómo salir de esa situación de la manera correcta, respiro y se tranquilizo.

.

.

La pelirosa ya había terminado su cena, así que decidió irse a dormir, pero al fondo del pasillo escucho gritos, al parecer alguien estaba discutiendo en ese lugar y se dirigió a ese cuarto donde provenía la discusión. Conforme iba acercándose escucho la voz de Sasuke y alguien más, pero no la reconoció era muy gruesa, así que se recargo en la puerta para escuchar de que estaban hablando… Grave error

-Todavía no se cumple el plazo, no sé por qué te pones de esa manera Madara- decía tranquilamente Sasuke

-Sasuke ella es preciosa, no sé por qué te cuesta tanto tener sexo con ella, y así darme lo que te pedí el heredero del Clan Uchiha- decía ya un poco más tranquilo el Akatsuki, ambos guardaron silencio, sentían una pequeña pero débil presencia de alguien en la puerta. El ojinegro se levanto rápidamente del lugar donde se encontraba y abrió abruptamente la puerta del lugar y encontró a Sakura en shock con los ojos abiertos más de lo normal y sus manos cubriendo su boca.

En la mente de la pelirosa había preguntas ¿Por qué alguien haría algo así? Esa era la razón por la cual la tenían ella seria la que tendría un hijo del Uchiha… ¿Por qué ella?.... Instintivamente miro a los ojos a la persona que tenía en frente, era Sasuke que la veía muy fríamente, la Kunoichi salió de su trance y salió del lugar corriendo lo más rápido que podía, pero el moreno la detuvo jalando uno de los brazos de la ojiverde.

-¡Suéltame!- gritaba Sakura, pero el ojinegro no la soltó al contrario la jalo pegándola a su cuerpo, y le cubría la boca; no quería que hiciera un escándalo, la kunoichi trataba de zafarse del agarre, pataleaba, incluso mordió la mano que cubría su boca, pero nada funcionaba. Hacia todo los intentos posibles, mientras el Uchiha la llevaba a su recamara, una vez que llegaron al cuarto este la dejo y cerró la puerta.

.

.

-¡Ah! Sasuke no sabes tratar a las mujeres- decía tranquilamente Madara desde la puerta de la biblioteca, había visto todo el espectáculo. Entro de nuevo a la habitación donde había platicado con Sasuke, y miro por la ventana, era una noche completamente despejada, se podían apreciar las estrellas y una luna llena- Espero que te guste el regalo Sasuke, esta noche Sakura será completamente tuya, un solo beso y ella perderá el control… gracias al Té

.

.

-¡No seré parte del juego!- reclamaba Sakura

-Hmp, ¿Y crees que me agrada la idea de tener algo que ver contigo?- decía fríamente el Uchiha

Algo dentro de la pelirosa se rompía lentamente, sus palabras eran tan hirientes, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, agacho la mirada y cerro con fuerza sus manos, sus nudillos estaban blancos de la fuerza que ejercía- Siempre me has odiado ¿Verdad?

-Si- contesto el moreno.

La Kunoichi, dejo de presionar sus manos y volvían a la normalidad, alzo la mirada para encarar al chico, se acerco a Sasuke con una mirada desafiante y le dio una cachetada- ¡Imbécil!, ¡Idiota!- dijo totalmente enfurecida

El Uchiha había perdido el control, ninguna mujer lo había tratado de esa forma y mucho menos lo golpeaba, la tomo del cuello y la puso contra la pared, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, su mirada era llena de odio- Ya me canse de ser bueno contigo Sakura, no me importa lo que pase después de que termine contigo….

La chica estaba petrificada, de nuevo esa mirada, de pronto recordó las palabras de Tobi _ Ha dejado que el odio y la venganza, lo invada. Ya no es el mismo que usted conoció… _se tranquilizo y lo miro tiernamente era probable que sería la última vez que lo vería- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde está el Sasuke del que me enamore? – decía mientras su mano tocaba la mejilla del Uchiha

-El murió hace mucho tiempo – sonreía burlonamente- Y que me ha pasado…. Muchas cosas que tú jamás comprenderías o tal vez sí, eso dependerá mucho de mi decisión…. Jamás has sufrido que podrías saber-

-Eso no es cierto… hemos sufrido mucho desde que te fuiste, no había noche que no llorara por ti, además entrenamos muy duro para llevarte de nuevo a Konoha… Naruto ha entrenado a tal grado de poner en riesgo muchas veces su vida con un solo objetivo TÚ

-Hmp… Naruto… por favor… Es un idiota

-El es mucho mejor que tu…- decía fríamente la pelirosa

Sasuke se acerco al rostro de la chica, había notado cierto brillo en la mirada de Sakura, sonrió y le dijo- No me hagas reír el jamás será mejor que yo- hizo una pequeña pausa y pregunto-¿No me digas que él es la persona a quien amas?

La chica no dudo ni un momento en su respuesta- SI AMO A NARU…-no término la frase ya que Sasuke impidió que terminara, sus labios estaban sobre los suyos.

El moreno rodeo con la mano que tenia libre la cintura de la joven, y la mano que tenía en el cuello dejaba de hacer presión y lo utilizaba para profundizar el beso, cuestión que la kunoichi estaba permitiendo, se separo de golpe ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Se preguntaba mentalmente el ojinegro, ¿Era tan fuerte el instinto de quererla para él?

Mientras la pelirosa estaba confundida ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? Había correspondido el beso ¿Por qué? Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la del ojinegro, cuestión que basto para que sus labios se abalanzaran con los de él y dejar a un lado la razón, sus lenguas se encontraron y se exploraron, sus labios se separaron solo para recuperar un poco de aire perdido y de nuevo se volvían a unir.

Las manos de la chica se aferraban con fuerza de la camisa blanca que traía, estrujándola entre sus dedos, mientras el pelinegro subía su mano a la espalda de la kunoichi y se deslizaba con fervor, torpemente la guiaba hacia la cama, ya que en ningún momento el beso se había roto. Cayendo ambos sobre el suave colchón el sobre ella, se separaron ligeramente, respirando jadeantes, mirándose con un brillo en los ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor sofocante al que les había conducido aquel beso.

-Detente- decía jadeante la pelirosa.

-Hmp, dudo mucho que quieras que me detenga, tu cuerpo dice todo lo contrario- dijo totalmente excitado y regreso de nuevo a sus labios dejándose llevar otra vez por el momento. Sasuke deslizo una de sus manos por las piernas de la chica acariciándola, sus labios dejaron los de la pelirosa y comenzó a besar su cuello, sus hombros y de nuevo subía a su cuello susurrando- ¿Quieres que me detenga?- su voz era muy gruesa y entre cortada.

Sakura volteo para mirarlo a los ojos y responderle- No- dijo muy segura; su instinto era muy fuerte, la razón al parecer se había ido a alguna parte por más que pensaba no podía, atrapó entre sus manos el rostro del Uchiha para de nuevo besarlo, el chico la levanto levemente con una de sus manos, pegándola a su cuerpo, y aprovecho para bajar el cierre del vestido una vez cumplida su misión la deposito suavemente en la cama, sus manos comenzaron lentamente a bajar la prenda, primero con los delgados tirantes y después el resto, dejo de besarla para observarla, una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en su rostro. Siguió con su tarea, volviendo a su cuello, mientras su mano acariciaba la cintura y subía a uno de los pechos de la chica.

Esto hizo que la kunoichi se estremeciera y también sus manos querían sentir la piel de su amante, bajo el cierre de la camisa e introdujo sus manos acariciando su espalda, y trataba de deshacerse de la prenda, cosa que había molestado un poco al Uchiha ya que había dejado de tocarla por quitarse parte de su traje, aprovecho la oportunidad y termino con su ropa teniendo el mismo destino que el vestido, ambos quedaron en ropa interior, se contemplaron por un momento, Sasuke rompió el silencio- Te deseo- dijo antes de besarla, de nuevo esa danza de sus lenguas; ahora el roce era más intimo, la chica pudo notar un bulto que friccionaba su cintura, ahogo su primer gemido en el beso, mientras la mano del Uchiha continuaba jugando con el pezón de la chica, sus labios dejaron de besarla y bajaron al otro pecho que reclamaba las caricias, la mano que tenia libre se deslizaba entre sus piernas llegando a la parte húmeda y caliente. Sakura soltó un gemido que le hizo casi enloquecer mientras arqueaba la espalda, continuó un rato jugando de esa manera sus dedos entraban y salían de la cavidad de la chica, provocándole mucho placer, pero él no soportaría mucho tiempo, así que se coloco en medio en medio de ella y contemplo de nuevo la figura perfecta que tenia debajo de él, sonrojada su cabello pegado a su rostro por culpa del calor que provocaba, agitada, aunque el también estaba en la misma situación su cabello estaba pegado a su rostro y su respiración entrecortada.

Sasuke se acerco al rostro de Sakura y depositaba pequeños besos en sus labios, pero la chica no permitió por mucho tiempo ese tipo de besos lo tomo por la nuca y lo acerco para profundizar el beso, tímidamente Sasuke se acomodaba para penetrarla y lo hizo lentamente tratando de hacerle el mínimo daño, ahogando el grito de dolor entre el beso, rompió el beso y se quedo inmóvil, junto su frente con la suya, mientras su mano se entrelazaba con la de ella tratando de aliviar el dolor, y las uñas de la pelirosa se clavaban en su espalda donde pequeños hilos rojos se hacían presentes, aunque no era el único lugar donde la sangre se mostraba.

-El dolor pasara pronto- decía tratando de consolarla, ya que pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban en el rostro de la kunoichi. Una vez que sintió el momento adecuado, comenzó a moverse lentamente, poco a poco sus embestidas fueron aumentando y Sakura se mordía el labio para no soltar sus gemidos, pero fue inútil, no podía detenerlos, gemía y arañaba la espalda del Uchiha, mientras entrelazaba sus piernas a su cadera, el ojinegro tenia los brazos apoyados a los costados de la cabeza de la pelirosa; sentía el clímax cerca, así que aumento la velocidad, la chica se aferraba aun mas a la espalda del chico, no podría tampoco ella soportarlo mas- Sasuke- pronunciaba su nombre con frenesí, al igual que el Uchiha decía su nombre con una voz muy gruesa- Sakura- sus cuerpos se tensaban a causa del placer y la chica no pudo más y llego al igual que Sasuke derramo su esencia.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, Sasuke se dejo caer sobre el frágil cuerpo de la chica mientras le susurraba al oído, la chica abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante las palabras del Uchiha y lo abrazo, escondiendo su cara en el cuello del moreno y solo se escucho como un susurro –Gracias, yo también…- y sus manos que estaban en la espalda del chico empezaban a emanar un chacra verde y curaba las heridas que le había causado.

Su respiración llego a la normalidad y el pelinegro se separo de la chica, se coloco aun lado de ella, estiro su mano y la atrajo hasta su pecho, ella se coloco encima de él y se acurruco en el joven.

-Sakura- decía tranquilamente el ojinegro- Podrías decir mi nombre…

La chica ya estaba más dormida que despierta, así que no quería preguntar el motivo. Levanto la mirada y noto al antiguo Sasuke, su mirada tenía un cierto brillo, salió rápido de su trance y le dijo- Sasuke kun- y lo besaba tímidamente en los labios, poco a poco ese beso se transformo en uno apasionado, después del beso ambos cayeron dormidos

.

-Así que ese es el plan- comentaba la pelirroja

-Sí, nos vemos antes de que salga el sol- decía Suigetsu mientras se levantaba de la cama, busco su ropa y se vistió. Antes de salir de la recamara de Karin volteo a verla y le dijo – Sabes creo que está mal que te acuestes conmigo porque Sasuke está con Sakura

-Hmp… lo mismo digo Suigetsu. Estamos iguales te gusta Sakura así que no tienes porque reclamarme- respondía la kunoichi

-Creo que tienes razón- le dijo con una sonrisa el peligris y salió por completo de la habitación.

.

-Bien hecho Sasuke, el heredero será mío- decía Madara quien seguía contemplando la luna- Aunque aun no te has dado cuenta de tus sentimientos… los sentimientos siempre te harán una persona débil y completamente ciego… Tal y como le paso a Itachi….

-----En una de las prisiones de Konoha--------

Se encontraba un pelinegro completamente ensangrentado, con unos grilletes en sus manos que colgaban de las paredes.

-Sai- decía Danzou

-Eres un maldito bastardo…- decía fríamente el ambu, a pesar de las heridas de su cuerpo aun conservaba la misma mirada desafiante ante su agresor

-Sabes es una verdadera pena que perdiera a uno de mis más fieles y poderosos shinobis. Esto te enseñara que los sentimientos solo estorban

Los sentimientos te hacen una persona débil….

-----En la cabaña--------

Unos ojos negros se iban abriendo poco apoco, de pronto sintió un cuerpo sobre el suyo, observo que era la pelirosa que estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho. Su mente se preguntaba ¿qué es lo que había hecho? Y ¿por qué la estaba abrazando? Miro la nada… lo que había hecho era un completo error, había cumplido el capricho de Madara… eso quería decir que era completamente libre. Con cuidado se separo de la pelirosa y la dejo en la cama, se vistió y salió del cuarto. En el pasillo se encontró con Karin, lo que le faltaba…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogaba el ojinegro

-Sasuke kun, la entregaras a Madara ¿No es así?-preguntaba Karin

-Eso no te importa- respondia serio el Uchiha y pasaba a un lado de la pelirroja, continuó su camino, pero lo detuvieron unos brazos que habían rodeado su cintura y un cuerpo se recargaba en su espalda

- Sasuke me gustas… ¡Quédate conmigo!- decía mientras lo abrazaba

-Karin suéltame- decía fríamente el moreno

-¿Qué tiene ella…Qué no tenga yo?... Yo te puedo dar lo que tú quieras- suplicaba la kunoichi, pero fue en vano, pequeños rayos salían del cuerpo de Sasuke, así que lo soltó.

-Lo siento- dijo el pelinegro antes de desaparecer del lugar. Dejándola sola en ese lugar, se encamino a su recamara totalmente furiosa y se encerró en ella.

.

Sasuke se encontraba en el rio donde había estado en la tarde, la luna se reflejaba en el agua, camino sobre ella y activo su sharingan al igual que elChidori en su mano. Tenía que desquitar de alguna forma toda la frustración, y el coraje que sentía en ese momento.

.

.

Madara entro a la habitación de Sasuke ya que había notado que él había salido, así que aprovecharía para reclamar lo que era suyo, contemplo en la cama a la pelirosa cubierta con una sabana que cubría su desnudez. Tranquilamente se dirigió al closet y saco un vestido, después se dirigió al cuerpo y lo cargo llevándosela del sitio donde estaba.

.

.

Una vez que desquito su ira, regreso a la cabaña entro a su cuarto y noto que la ojiverde no estaba en la cama, era probable que estuviera en el baño, toco pero nadie contesto, abrió la puerta y no había nadie, salió de la habitación, la busco por toda la casa y no dio con ella, tampoco Madara estaba. Así que dio por sentado que Madara se había llevado a Sakura. Rápidamente fue a las habitaciones de sus compañeros y les ordeno que saldrían inmediatamente.

Así lo hicieron, los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a aparecer.

-Empezaremos con el plan…- explicaba Sasuke, pero Karin lo interrumpió

-Sasuke una enorme cantidad de chacra se dirige hacia la cabaña- decía alarmada la pelirroja

-¿Qué?

Se alejaron lo mas que pudieron y una fuerte explosión se escucho en el lugar. Haciendo pedazos todo lo que lo rodeaba.

-¡Sakura chan! Sasuke, Sakura chan se quedo en la cabaña- decía desesperado el peligris

-Ella no estaba en la cabaña ya. No sé porque tanto interés- decía tranquilamente el Uchiha

Suigetsu volteo a verlo sorprendido, actuaba tan tranquilamente como si no le importara- No estaba en la cabaña ¿entonces?

-Madara se la llevo- explicaba el moreno

-¡Tenemos que ir por ella! No sabemos que le pueda hacer- reclamaba el pelinegro

-No importa, tenemos un plan y ese es destruir Konoha. Así que si quieres ir por ella, tienes la libertad de hacerlo y enfrentarte estúpidamente contra Madara. Por mi haz lo que quieras- dijo fríamente el Uchiha

-Está bien Sasuke continuaremos con el plan- decía resignado el peligris.

-La barrera se ha roto Sasuke- informaba el gigante del equipo, que tenía una agila en su brazo.

-bien no habrá necesidad de separarnos ¡Vámonos!

Y emprendieron el camino hacia Konoha.

-----En un lugar oculto-------

-Buen disparo- decía Madara, quien iba entrando con la pelirosa en brazos

-Hmp, al parecer es más fácil de controlar de lo que creímos- decía Kisame

-El eclipse comenzara en unos minutos- dijo tranquilamente Zetsu

___-_Bien hecho chicos, no necesitábamos después de todo a más integrantes en Akatsuki- dijo tranquilamente Madara- Ahora nuestro siguiente blanco será Konoha

------------

-Oye Sasuke, no crees que el sol ha perdido un poco el brillo, pareciera que está nublado pero no hay nubes- cuestionaba el peligris

-¿Eso es importante?- preguntaba sarcásticamente el pelinegro.

Se detuvieron en la rama de un árbol y voltearon a ver el cielo, y la luna se hacía presente, pero no solo eso, tres ambus aparecían frente de ellos

-Vaya pero mira a quien tenemos aquí es Sasuke Uchiha- decía uno de ellos

-Si uno de los traidores de Konoha….

-Tenemos órdenes de terminar con los traidores

-Al igual que…

---------

-Y la pelirosa para que la traes Madara- preguntaba Zetsu

-Ella es la progenitora del último Uchiha- decía orgullosamente Madara

-¿Qué no era la amiga del nueve colas?- preguntaba Kisame

-Si así es ella es

.

-Sakura Hanuro- decía Madara

-Al igual que Sakura Hanuro- decía un ambu

* * *

Hasta aquí termina el capitulo!!

_Avance del próximo capítulo…_

-¿Quién es el Hokage Kakashi?-preguntaba Sasuke

-Bueno… el sexto Hokage es Danzou

El titulo del próximo capítulo se llamara Total eclipse

Me costó un poco terminarlo… jamás pensé que sería tan difícil hacer un Lemon (si no has leído el capitulo y solo quisiste saber si hay lemon, si hay lemon, lee el capitulo y espero te guste)

Cumplí mi promesa de actualizar antes de mi cumple… Y cuando actualizare no lo sé, eso dependerá de los trabajos de la semana… pero no abandonare la historia, lo prometo. Pero solo les pido un poco de paciencia please. Aun no decido si será corto mi próxima actualización o larga ¿Ustedes que opinan? Si es larga tardare un poco y si es corta por consiguiente será en poco tiempo, claro este fin de semana no escribiré por obvias razones… quiero ver Bleach y Naruto jejejejejejeje.

**Espero les haya gustado y bueno como siempre pidiéndoles un review, para saber que les parece la historia, de esta servidora.**

**El capitulo estuvo dedicado a: **

Yume no Kaze

Bella-uchiha1

lili-little-witch

asukasoad

setsuna17

aiko amitie

sakulovedeva

Chocolatito

CRiiS

xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx

KAREN

gotic flower

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS_**

**_Por seguir animándome a seguir escribiendo_**

Respuesta a los Reviews

_**Chocolatito**_**: **Hola!! Bueno antes que nada gracias por leer la historia. Y bueno espero te haya gustado el capitulo y continúes leyéndola. Saludos y cuídate.

_**CRiiS**_**: **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS a ti también, espero te la pases muy bien, y gracias por dejar un Review y espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos y cuídate.

_**KAREN:**_ Hola!! Bueno gracias por tu comentario, me sonrojo un poco… bueno jamás pensé que alguien me dijera que me admira jejejeje aunque hubo más comentarios así y me animaron y mucho… Bueno sobre la batalla no puedo decir mucho pero Sasuke suplicara por su vida a Sakura no hice que durara mucho porque así lo amerita la historia, no puedo revelar mucho … así que tendremos que esperar, espero continúes leyéndola. Gracias… Saludos y cuídate.

**NOTA****: **Porque if you- es parte del ost de Escaflowne es preciosa, está inspirado completamente el capitulo en la letra de la canción… si tienen oportunidad de escucharla no lo duden!! Por si no lo habían notado los títulos de los capítulos son nombres de canciones de ost de Tsubasa Reservoir y Bleach. Total Eclipse es ost de Tsubasa…

**Y bueno escríbanme un comentario, también se aceptan amenazas, golpes, preguntas, todos sus comentarios serán tomados en cuenta…**

**No sean tímidos!**

**No importa si están no están registrados!!**

Gracias por leer.

Los quiere

**Hikky**

^_^


	8. Total Eclipse

Hola!!

Como están? Espero que muy bien, y claro que les debo una disculpa no pensé que este capítulo me costara mucho escribirlo, he tenido problemas tanto mentales, personales, y sobre todo de inspiración, me sentaba a escribir y mi musa se negaba redactar… Y es que cuando tienes tantas cosas en la cabeza simplemente no puedes, me tranquilice y repetí mi filosofía… Pase lo que pase todo estará bien…. Por muy difícil que sea, confiemos en el futuro!

Así que de nuevo mi yo y mi musa estamos de vuelta con otro capítulo más, esperando que les guste tanto como a mí, jejejejeje. Sin más por el momento los dejo para que lean. Y gracias por felicitarme por mi cumple. GRACIAS

Disfruten la lectura!!

**Aclaraciones**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es original, resultado de mis ideas de mi cabeza tan retorcida.

_Pensamientos del personaje_

(Comentarios personales)

**Flash back**

-----Cambio de escena----------

* * *

___Capitulo 7_

___**Total Eclipse**_

___-_Oye Sasuke, no crees que el sol ha perdido un poco el brillo, pareciera que está nublado pero no hay nubes- cuestionaba el peligris

-¿Eso es importante?- preguntaba sarcásticamente el pelinegro.

-Creo que es importante, la fauna del lugar está muy inquieta- decía Jūgo

Detuvieron el paso en la rama de un árbol; los integrantes de Taka voltearon a ver el cielo, y la luna empezaba lentamente a cubrir una pequeña parte del sol.

-Un eclipse- decía indiferente el líder de taka

-Sasuke kun tres- la pelirroja no termino de decir su oración cuando tres ambus se hacían presentes frente a ellos.

-----En otra parte del bosque-----------

Se encontraban dos shinobis saltando rápidamente de rama en rama.

-Dime ¿que ves Neji?- cuestionaba Kakashi

-Hay siete shinobis en esa dirección- decía el ojiperla y señalaba con su dedo la dirección a seguir

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntaba seriamente el ex ambu

-No estoy muy seguro pero uno es…- se quedo impactado por lo que estaba observando- Sasuke- diciendo esto último como un susurro

-¿Qué?- decía completamente en shock el peliplata –Tenemos que llegar antes que…

-Es tarde Kakashi hay tres ambus frente a él y otros shinobis al parecer- interrumpía seriamente el castaño.

Después de la corta plática apresuraron el paso, para llegar lo más rápido posible a ese lugar.

.

.

.

Sasuke miraba fríamente a los tres ambus que tenia frente a él.

-Vaya pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, es Sasuke Uchiha- decía un ambu con una máscara de águila finamente detallada, este caminaba pausadamente hacia donde estaba el pelinegro.

-Si uno de los traidores de Konoha- decía desafiantemente el otro ambu con una máscara de pantera

-Tenemos órdenes de terminar con los traidores-concluía el otro ambu que los acompañaba, quien estaba recargado en un tronco de uno de los arboles

-----En un lugar secreto----

-Y la pelirosa para que la traes Madara- preguntaba Zetsu

-Ella es la progenitora del último Uchiha- decía orgullosamente Madara

-¿Qué no era la amiga del nueve colas?- preguntaba Kisame

-Sí, ella es Sakura Hanuro- decía Madara

-¿Ultimo Uchiha? Bueno aparte de ti, todavía queda Sasuke- preguntaba el peliazul

-Pues al parecer solo quedamos el pequeño que viene en camino y yo, porque Sasuke murió en una pequeña cabaña en el bosque y fue el primer blanco de Leviatán- explicaba el enmascarado

-Ya veo… Entonces esa era la misión de Sasuke, restaurar el clan- decía seriamente Zetsu

-Así es, ahora la llevaremos con nosotros a Konoha, es una promesa que le hice- decía mientras observaba a la pelirosa que tenía en sus brazos.

-Hmp, entonces Konoha no será blanco de Leviatán ¿o sí?- interrogaba Kisame

-Claro que será nuestro próximo blanco. Así demostraremos de lo que somos capaces- decía con tono oscuro el Uchiha – Preparen todo, antes de nuestra partida a la Villa, quiero comprobar el poder de nuestro querido Leviatán.

----------------En la torre del Hokage------------

El hokage miraba por la ventana el cielo el fenómeno natural, la luna empezaba a cubrir una parte del sol.

-Hmp… Así que el eclipse ya inicio- comentaba Danzou- Preparen todo…

-Sí. ¡Como ordene!- decía un ambu que estaba en la oficina y al mismo tiempo desaparecía del lugar

-Todo comenzara…

----------------------

-Entonces ese es el plan Madara- comentaba Kisame

-Comenzaremos en este preciso momento- decía el enmascarado, mientras notaba que la pelirosa que traía en sus brazos comenzaba a moverse.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntaba Zetsu, quien había notado que Madara sacaba un kunai y apuntaba el pecho de la kunoichi que traía en brazos y al mismo tiempo activaba su sharingan.

-Ella no está…- decía Madara mientras clavaba el kunai en el cuerpo de la pelirosa, y su máscara se cubría de sangre al igual que su mano.

………

Una pequeña explosión había hecho que el equipo Taka bajara de los árboles, y tocaran el piso del lugar.

-Sera más cómodo pelear si estamos en tierra firme ¿No lo crees Uchiha?- decía el ambu con máscara de pantera

-No importa, el resultado será el mismo- contestaba Sasuke

-Siempre tan arrogante…- decía el tercer ambu que traía una máscara de tigre, este saco un ninjato y se dirigió a atacar al pelinegro, el Uchiha solo retrocedía esquivando los ataques.

-Eso es lo único que puedes hacer esquivar mis ataques- decía con un tono tranquilo el ambu tigre

-Hmp, no hay necesidad de perder mi tiempo-contestaba indiferente el moreno

El ambu pantera aprovecho que el Uchiha estaba distraído para atacarlo por la espalada, pero alguien se había interpuesto.

-Es un acto cobarde no lo crees- decía el peligris integrante de Taka, quien había detenido el ataque del ambu hacia su líder con su enorme espada.

-hmp… No había necesidad de que hicieras eso…- protestaba el pelinegro

-De nada Sasuke- respondía sarcásticamente el dientes de tiburón – además sabes perfectamente porque lo hago- y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- No dejaría que te llevaras toda la diversión

-Haz lo que quieras- respondía el pelinegro, quien le daba la espalda a su compañero

-Bien entonces serás mi presa- decía Suigetsu y al mismo tiempo atacaba al ambu que tenia frente a el

-Esa es mi frase- se quejaba el ambu pantera, quien con una mano había detenido la espada del integrante de Taka.

-Creo que no será aburrido – decía divertido el peligris de Taka

Ambos shinobis desaparecían de lugar, para llevar a cabo en otro lugar su pelea.

-Ya no tendremos interrupciones- decía el ambu águila y al mismo tiempo lo atacaba

Karin y Jūgo perecían expectantes de la batalla entre el ambu y su líder, al igual que estaban atentos al ambu que permanecía como observador también de la batalla

- Jūgo- decía la pelirroja sin despegar la mirada de la batalla entre el ambu y Sasuke – Hay dos shinobis detrás de nosotros ocultos en un árbol. En cualquier momento nos pueden atacar. ¿Qué te parece si nos adelantamos?

El gigante volteo a ver a su compañera de equipo y le dijo tranquilamente-Me estas pidiendo que los ataque ¿no es así?

-Sí. Yo permaneceré atenta a los movimientos del ambu

-Bien, entonces me desharé de ellos- decía el integrante de Taka; pequeñas manchas empezaban a cubrir parte de su cuerpo. Y desaparecía del lugar

.

.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntaba Kakashi, escondido entre el tronco de un árbol, recientemente habían llegado a ese lugar y observaban como Sasuke estaba peleando con un ambu, y un shinobi con una capa negra había desaparecido del lugar.

-Kakashi detrás de ti – alertaba Neji quien se encontraba detrás del ex ambu

-¿Qué?- volteo sorprendido y vio como el shinobi de cabello naranja que había desaparecido hace unos instantes estaba atacándolo, instintivamente llevo sus brazos al rostro para cubrirse del ataque, cayendo estrepitosamente del árbol donde se encontraba por el golpe que había recibido.

Poco a poco se fue incorporando, aturdido por la caída y el golpe que había recibido. Fue alzando la mirada, y noto que aun lado de él se encontraba alguien con una capa negra, fue levantando la vista e incorporándose hasta encontrarse con el portador de la capa

-Sasuke….- dijo Kakashi

-Kakashi- decía el pelinegro quien lo miraba indiferente

-Kakashi ¡Qué bueno que llegas! Sabes cuales son las ordenes-decía tranquilamente el ambu águila

El peligris miraba fríamente a los dos ambus, sabía perfectamente a que se referían. Todo hubiera sido más fácil si no estuvieran espías de Danzou para explicarle las cosas a su ex alumno.

-Sabemos perfectamente lo que tenemos que hacer, así que déjenos esta misión a nosotros. Nos haremos cargo- respondía Neji quien estaba a un lado de Kakashi

-Saben que tenemos que eliminar a los traicionaron Konoha a Sasuke Uchiha al igual que Sakura Hanuro- decía el ambu tigre y mostraba el libro bingo.

Kakashi y Neji estaban sorprendidos de lo que acababan de escuchar...Sakura…

-Sakura chan, ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?- decía desconcertado Suigetsu, quien a parecía en escena cargando su espada, al parecer su pelea había terminado.

-Se unió a Akatsuki… ¿No es así? Ustedes saben mejor que nadie que eso es verdad; el amor que sentía por el Uchiha hizo que traicionara a Konoha. Dejando a un lado la misión que se le había encomendado por un estúpido sentimiento, y traicionó los principios de un shinobi, antepuso sus prioridades antes que el bienestar de su Villa- explicaba el ambu águila tranquilamente

-Ahora Kakashi, Neji. No se metan en eso- decía seriamente el ambu águila, y hacia unos sellos con sus manos; se escucho una pequeña explosión en el lugar, dispersando a los ninjas presentes.

Una esfera negra cubrió a Sasuke. Mientras el ambu águila se interponía entre la esfera y los shinobis de Konoha.

-Me encargare de que la misión se lleve con éxito- dijo fríamente el ambu

-Hmp. Creo que te equivocaste… a los que deberías de cuidar es a otros ninjas y no a nosotros- respondía Neji- Se supone que somos "compañeros"

-No me preocupan los aliados de Sasuke, están bajo el control de pequeñas esferas en los pies que impiden que se muevan. Incluido el que está hecho de agua- decía el ambu quien cruzaba los brazos y vigilaba a Kakashi y a Neji

.

.

-Hmp. Si piensas que me puedes ganar con esto estas muy equivocado- decía seriamente Sasuke, quien se veía envuelto en una esfera completamente negra, al mismo tiempo activaba su sharingan- Puedo ver tus movimientos, por mínimos que sean- giraba su mirada a la derecha, pero un extraña cuchilla lo había impactado por su lado izquierdo, haciéndole una pequeña herida en el brazo

-Se nota que puedes ver mis movimientos- decía sarcásticamente el ambu águila- ahora veremos si eres capaz de ver los siguientes- Dos espadas negras salían de la extraña esfera e iban hacia el cuerpo del Uchiha, este logro esquivarlas, pero varios kunais salían al mismo tiempo de varios puntos de la esfera.

Con gran agilidad lograba evadirlas, pero aun así no podía ver en qué punto exacto se encontraba el ambu, con cada paso, le daba la impresión de que la oscuridad se hacía más densa y su espacio se reducía

-Katon Gōkakyō no Jutsu- decía el Uchiha, tratando de dispersar esa extraña cosa negra, pero su ataque fue absorbido por la esfera.

-Eso no servirá- le decía al oído el ambu, y desaparecía de nuevo, ahora pequeñas bolas de fuego salían de la esfera se impactaban contra el líder de taka.

Sasuke cayó de rodillas, debido que no pudo esquivar todas eran muy rápidas, el espacio ya no le permitía moverse mucho, y el aire del lugar se hacía muy denso.

-Te lo dije nada funcionara contra mi técnica. Es como un pequeño hoyo negro absorberá todo lo que intentes hacer… es una lástima todo terminara- decía orgullosamente el ambu, y la esfera se redujo aun mas cubriendo el espacio del cuerpo del Uchiha

-Chidori- decía el moreno y el lugar se ilumino

.

.

.

Dolor….es lo único que sentía, pero unos brazos la sostenían con fuerza.

Sangre… se encontraba herida ¿por qué?

Oscuridad… sus ojos se abrían lentamente y era lo único que percibía

Ojos rojos…Sharingan

-¿Sa-su-ke?- pensaba la pelirosa, el era la única persona que conocía con tal poder

Y de nuevo todo se volvió oscuridad

_¿Qué es lo que está pasando?_

_¿Dónde estoy? _

_¿Quién…_

.

.

Sasuke había impactado al ambu con su ataque, haciendo que el shinobi de Konoha retrocediera una distancia considerable. Mientras la esfera que lo cubría desaparecía por completo.

-¡Quieren dejarse de juegos!- decía el Uchiha a sus compañeros

-Vamos Sasuke, nos estábamos divirtiendo- decía Suigetsu- igual que tu, así que no te quejes, aunque pensamos que terminarías más rápido.

-Hmp- respondía el Uchiha- Kakashi ¿Tsunade fue quien dio la orden?- interrogaba, viéndolo a los ojos, ya sin su sharingan

-Eh, bueno como decírtelo-respondía un poco inseguro el ex ambu

-Tenemos nuevo Hokage, ahora Konoha resurgirá gloriosamente- respondía el ambu águila, quien le daba la espalda a los shinobis de Konoha y miraba de frente a Sasuke

-¿Quién es el Hokage Kakashi?-preguntaba seriamente Sasuke

-Bueno… el sexto Hokage es Danzou- respondía Kakashi

Instintivamente sus ojos se volvieron rojos de nuevo

.

Abría de nuevo los ojos lentamente, negro es lo único que veía, unos brazos la aferraban a un pecho ¿de quién? Levanto la mirada y pudo ver de nuevo esos ojos rojos, una mirada de odio que tanto conocía ya.

-Sasuke- decía débilmente

-----

-Ella no está…- decía Madara mientras clavaba el kunai en el cuerpo de la pelirosa, y su máscara se cubría de sangre al igual que su mano- en este lugar- mientras que la pelirosa que traía se convertía en una serpiente y desparecía.

-Jajajajaja…. Al parecer el Uchiha menor te engaño- decía divertidamente Kisame

-¡Quieres callarte! Recuperaremos lo que es mío… Ese niño será completamente mío- decía Madara completamente furioso

- ¿Y donde la buscaras? – preguntaba Zetsu

-Sasuke irá a Konoha y ella deberá estar con él o si no ella regresara a su hogar- respondía el Uchiha -Atacaremos la Villa YA- ordenaba furiosamente

-Como órdenes- respondía Zetsu

-----

-Sasuke- decía débilmente

-Puedes caminar- decia el Uchiha quien la miraba friamente

La pelirosa lo miraba sorprendida, su mente comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, se sonrojo un poco, pero a la vez sintió una gran tristeza; hizo a un lado sus emociones, era claro que la odiaba- Si - decía segura de sí, poco a poco el moreno la fue soltando, Sakura tocaba el piso y dejaba de sentir los brazos del Uchiha de su cuerpo.

Por otro lado Sasuke aparto la mirada de la chica y se dirigió con paso pausado hacia el ambu que lo esperaba con aire desafiante

-¿Dónde está Danzou?-preguntaba seriamente y hasta cierto punto desafiante el Uchiha

-Crees que te lo diría- decia el ambu quien no se movia, a pesar de la cercanía del líder de Taka

Sasuke no tenia paciencia para juegos, pequeños rayos azules aparecían en su mano- ¿Dónde está Danzou?- preguntaba fríamente

-Crees que con eso me vas a convencer para que te lo diga- respondía el ambu águila

El Uchiha había perdido la paciencia, y un rayo impactaba el hombro del ambu, perforándolo y apresándolo al tronco de un árbol, sin dejar a su presa, el ojinegro se acerco al shinobi.

-Dime ¿Dónde está Danzou?-exigia el pelinegro

Neji y Kakashi permanecían expectantes, a los movimientos del Uchiha y sus compañeros. Intervenir en la pelea sería un error, por el estado de ira del moreno. Aunque en cualquier momento tendrían que hacerlo.

Mientras tanto Sakura, observo que estaba herida de su brazo izquierdo; así que decidió curarse, no era tan profunda así que no tardaría mucho en estar bien, con sus poderes recuperados sería mucho más fácil.

El ambu tigre se iba incorporando, el ataque del Uchiha lo había aturdido un poco, observo que Sakura ya no estaba en los brazos de Sasuke y nadie la protegía como hace unos momentos. Tomo su ninjato y se dispuso a atacarla.

.

-Ahora me dirás donde se encuentra Danzou- decía el líder de Taka

-Ni tu sharingan es capaz de hacerme hablar antes muerto- decía el ambu, y su cuerpo empezaba a arder entre llamas, consumiéndose, quedando en pocos segundos solo cenizas de él.

.

-Eres mi presa- decía el ambu tigre que se dirigía hacia Sakura

La pelirosa, noto que alguien se disponía atacarla, así que se puso en posición de ataque, pero alguien se interpuso entre ella y su agresor. Una enorme espada había herido al ambu, y había cortado a la mitad su máscara, dejando ver la cara del agresor.

En su rostro del ambu se podía percibir un hilo de sangre que descendía su frente.

-No permitiré que le hagas daño a Sakura chan- decía orgulloso Suigetsu

-Vaya Sakura has hecho amistad, con el enemigo. ¡Bravo! ahora que sigue, también traicionaras a Konoha y a tus amigos- decía con resentimiento el ambu y la miraba con odio

-Sai- susurraba preocupada la pelirosa, había dos personas que quería y la miraban de esa manera, que es lo que les había hecho para que la observaran de esa manera.

-Creo que podremos poner fin a nuestra batalla- decía el dientes de tiburón

-Detente- decia Sakura, al mismo tiempo tocaba el brazo de Suigetsu – Por favor

El integrante de taka observo la mano de la pelirosa, no salían esos rayos azules. La miro a los ojos y su mirada era suplicante, emitió un suspiro de resignación- ¡ah! Sakura chan- se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a la chica, dirigió su mano al rostro de la ojiverde y le dijo- Hay alguien que te haya dicho que no- mirándola con ternura

.

-Kakashi ¿Dónde está Danzou?- preguntaba molesto el Uchiha

-Se puede saber para que lo quieres- preguntaba Neji

-Acaso lo defenderás tal y como el ambu- respondía el moreno

-No, simplemente curiosidad-

-No tengo por qué responderte o acaso me obligaras- decía el ojinegro y su cuerpo se cubría de rayos azules

-Tranquilos chicos- trataba Kakashi de calmar los ánimos- Bueno Sasuke solo era una pregunta, y Danzou es el Hokage, sabes donde esta un Hokage

El Uchiha se tranquilizo y desactivo su sharingan, se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, dándole la espalda a Kakashi y a Neji. Alejándose de su ex maestro

.

-Suigetsu, Karin, Jūgo. Nos vamos- ordenaba molesto Sasuke

-Estarás bien. No es así Sakura chan- cuestionaba Suigetsu, quien no la dejaba de mirar y aun no apartaba la mano de la mejilla de la pelirosa

-Estaré bien- contestaba tranquilamente la ojiverde, y al mismo tiempo apartaba con cuidado la mano de Suigetsu de su rostro

El Uchiha paso de largo, de donde se encontraba Sakura y su compañero, no le dio importancia a su charla. Dio tres pasos más y se detuvo. Volteo su rostro y dijo fríamente- Kakashi, Neji, Sakura no interfieran en mi camino…. me desharé de todo aquel que se interponga.

El equipo taka desparecía del lugar incluyendo Sasuke. Dejándolo todo en un sepulcral silencio, pero Sai lo interrumpió debido a que este tosía y se dejaba caer de rodillas, instintivamente el ambu llevo las manos a la boca, separo un poco su mano de la boca y noto sangre.

Sakura corrió a su auxilio –Sai- dijo preocupada, y noto que este estaba escupiendo sangre. La tos no disminuía – Sai, mírame- exigía la kunoichi, con mucho trabajo el ambu la miro, pero no pudo sostener la mirada por mucho tiempo. Un extraño dolor aparecía en su pecho y su mano se dirigía a ese lugar – Quema- decía desesperadamente el pelinegro

Sakura se dio cuenta y abrió la camisa de este y noto un sello, _este sello es…_

-Kakashi sensei, un kunai- pedía la pelirosa y extendia la mano en espera de la arma- ¿A quién te ordenaron que mataras?- pregunta desesperadamente a Sai

-A ti- respondía con mucho trabajo

Una vez con el kunai pidió al ojinegro- Sostenlo

Con las manos ensangrentadas y temblorosas sostenía el arma, la pelirosa acerco su muñeca y lo paso lentamente provocando que sangrara

-¿Qué haces Sakura?-preguntaba preocupado Kakashi

-Este sello desaparecerá con un poco de sangre de su víctima, es muy poderoso- respondía- pero nada grave. Este sello fue creado con la intensión de que le hicieras daño a las personas que quieres, en especial a una, el creador del sello le ordena a quien tiene que eliminar, si no lo hace este morirá-explicaba- Muchos shinobis han muerto por culpa esta maldición

-Ya veo- respondía el peligris

Mientras tanto Sai, poco a poco iba recuperándose, pero aun así la sangre de Sakura seguía corriendo, el ambu levanto su mano y apretó la muñeca de la pelirosa y le dijo-Es suficiente, tampoco es para que exageres. Si no lo has notado el sello ya desapareció- dedicándole una sonrisa.

La kunoichi, sonrió-Lo siento. Yo- y comenzaba a llorar.

Los shinobis la miraban tiernamente, Sai levanto su mano y acariciaba su cabello- Tranquila, ya todo está bien- la chica movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa seco sus lagrimas y curo su herida.

-Tenemos que partir inmediatamente a Konoha- decía seriamente Sai –Naruto está en peligro

-Sasuke- decía fríamente Sakura

- Hay alguien más peligroso que el Sasuke Uchiha- decía Sai

-Entonces regresemos- decia Neji

Y partieron a Konoha

.

.

-¡Vaya! es bonita Konoha- decía animadamente Suigetsu.

El equipo Taka se encontraba en una colina muy cerca de la Aldea

Sasuke y sus compañeros voltearon hacia a tras una extraordinaria cantidad de chacra se aproximaba, era idéntica que la que habían sentido en la mañana, pero su energía era mucho mayor.

-Piensan destruir Konoha- decia Jūgo

-Hmp… Perfecto así Danzou saldrá de su agujero- decía Sasuke

.

.

-¿Qué es esta cantidad de chacra?-Decía Neji

-Tenemos que darnos prisa no me gusta nada esto- decía Kakashi

Estaban ya a unos metros de distancia y el rayo casi alcanzaba su objetivo.

.

.

.

El rayo cruzo el cielo de Konoha, todos miraban con temor, era enorme seguramente se impactaría en cualquier momento, pero una enorme bola de fuego disperso el rayo que impactaría a la Villa.

Todo los habitantes y el mundo shinobi quedo impactado.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

- El zorro de las nueve colas-

-Kyūbi-

.

.

-Vaya que sorpresa. ¿No lo crees Madara? quien iba a decir que el Zorro fue liberado- decia Kisame

-Esto me facilitara mucho las cosas solo el clan Uchiha es capaz de controlarlo…

La luna ya cubría la mitad del sol y el zorro de nueve colas aullaba en Konoha…

-Solo hay una persona que puede controlar al Kyūbi y ese seré Yo- decía Sasuke su mirada se torno oscura y activaba el sharingan y una sonrisa llena de maldad aparecía en su rostro.

-Narutoooo- gritaba desesperadamente Sakura

* * *

Hasta aquí termina el capitulo!!

_Avance del próximo capítulo…_

-Esa persona solo tiene la mitad de su poder-explicaba Sai

.

.

-Así que liberaste al zorro- decía Madara

-¿Como llegaste hasta aquí?- interrogaba Danzou

.

.

-Apártate- decía fríamente Sasuke

-No- respondía desafiante Sakura, su mirada estaba llena de determinación no sedería esta vez, ya no. Le demostraría de lo que era capaz

El próximo capítulo se titulara Catastrophe

**Comentarios finales:**

Cuando actualizare en realidad no lo sé, espero que sea antes del mes jejejejeje, creo que a partir del fin de semana comenzare a escribir el próximo capítulo, al parecer será largo muy largo!! Y mi musa está inspirada y mucho!

Espero les haya gustado, bueno como siempre pidiéndoles un review, para saber que les parece la historia, de esta servidora. Y créanme me inspiran mucho sus comentarios!!

**El capitulo estuvo dedicado a: **

setsuna17

Bella-uchiha1

Akane Kido

Yume no Kaze

lili-little-small-witch

EdiitH

aiko amitie

Nini Cullen Uchiha

gotic flower

karoru01

asukasoad

lei-haruno-uchiha

xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx

Sakufan

lukenoa31 (si me llego tu mensaje. Gracias)

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS_**

_Por seguir animándome a escribir_

Respuesta a los Reviews 

**lei-haruno-uchiha:** Hola, gracias por dejarme un review y bueno un poco retrasado pero Feliz cumpleaños, espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien. Algunas de tus preguntas se respondieron en este capítulo espero que sí!! Cuídate y espero nos sigamos viendo y sigas leyendo la historia.

Y bueno escríbanme un comentario, también se aceptan amenazas, golpes, preguntas, todos sus comentarios serán tomados en cuenta… No sean tímidos! No importa si están no están registrados!!

Gracias por leer.

Los quiere

**Hikky**

^_^


	9. Catastrophe

Hola!!

Hola como están!! Solo quiero darles las gracias a todos los que leen este fic, de verdad muchas gracias, Como dirían es un capitulo editado, corregido y aumentado. En lo personal me gusto y mucho. Siendo uno de los capítulos finales no podía terminarlo así.

No sé si lo abran notado, pero no suelo terminar así mis capítulos tan tajantes. Así que pido una disculpa por la versión anterior (lo subí en un momento de debilidad jajajajajajajaja) Espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Sin más que decir:

Disfruten la lectura!!

**Aclaraciones**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es obra de _Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es original, resultado de mis ideas de mi cabeza tan retorcida._

_Pensamientos del personaje_

(Comentarios personales)

**Flash back**

-----Cambio de escena----------

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Catastrophe**

-Tenemos que partir inmediatamente a Konoha- decía seriamente Sai –Naruto está en peligro

-Sasuke- decía fríamente Sakura

- Hay alguien más peligroso que Sasuke Uchiha- decía Sai

-Entonces regresemos- decia Neji

Y partieron hacia Konoha, no estaban muy seguros si regresar o continuar la búsqueda de Naruto, ¿por qué regresar tan pronto a la Villa? Sai sabía ¿donde se encontraba Naruto? Esa pregunta rondaba en la mete de Neji y Kakashi. Mientras Sakura estaba muy callada y pensativa.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué venias con Sasuke?- preguntaba sin rodeos Kakashi

**Flash back**

Kakashi y Neji, había llegado al lugar donde se encontraba Sasuke, escondieron bien sus presencias, y observaban cautelosamente lo que sucedía.

-Siempre tan arrogante…- decía el tercer ambu que traía una máscara de tigre, este saco un ninjato y se dirigió a atacar al pelinegro, el Uchiha solo retrocedía esquivando los ataques.

-Eso es lo único que puedes hacer esquivar mis ataques- decía con un tono tranquilo el ambu tigre- O acaso es por la persona que traes, dime ¿Quién es?

-¿Por qué habría que decírtelo?-Contestaba fríamente el ojinegro

-Hmp, de todos modos tendrá el mismo destino que tu- decía el ambu y lo atacaba, estaba dispuesto a saber a quién protegían los brazos del Uchiha, esa capa negra que traía esa persona y la capucha impedía saber quién era, así que aumento su velocidad, y con su ninjato logro rasgar la capa, descubriendo la identidad…. Sasuke solo retrocedió un poco

-Sakura- decía casi como susurro Kakashi, quien veía atónito la escena, la kunoichi de cabellos rosados, estaba en los brazos del Uchiha, parecía que estaba inconsciente, _¿Qué le paso a Sakura?_

-Es por eso que es lo único que puedes hacer esquivar mis ataques- decía con un tono tranquilo el ambu tigre

-Hmp, no hay necesidad de perder mi tiempo-contestaba indiferente el moreno

**Fin flash back**

-No lo sé- contestaba sinceramente Sakura, esa pregunta también cruzaba por su mente lo último que recordaba era haberse quedado dormida en el pecho del Uchiha, e inevitablemente se sonrojo. _El no es el mismo que usted conoció _

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso estos dos días Sakura? - preguntaba seriamente Sai

-Estuve en una cabaña prisionera, realmente desconozco el lugar ni siquiera supe el motivo por el cual me tenia- tenía que meditar mucho sus palabras, no estaba muy segura porque la tenían en ese lugar, por un lado para atraer a Naruto y la otra seria la progenitora del Ultimo Uchiha, no sabía con certeza lo que ocurría.- ¿Y qué fue lo que te pasó Sai? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?

-No recuerdo muy bien- decía seriamente- Lo último que recuerdo es haberte salvado del Uchiha, avance muy poco, porque fui atacado por un akatsuki… Regrese a Konoha y… -guardo silencio el ojinegro y agacho la mirada

Los shinobis permanecían expectantes a lo que decía Sai, pero al parecer no hablaría más.

-Naruto ¿Ya despertó? ¿Está bien?- preguntaba la ojiverde, cambiando de tema, no estaba muy segura, pero Sai no la paso muy bien estos dos días, estaba convencida de eso. Ni ella quería dar muchos detalles de su estadía en la cabaña.

-Sí, pero no sabemos donde esta- respondía seriamente Neji

-¿Qué?- decía en shock Sakura- ¿Que no se supone que está en Konoha?

-Salió de la Villa hace dos días, nuestra misión era localizarlo, pero no lo hemos encontrado- dijo preocupado Kakashi

La chica de cabellos rosados detuvo su paso- Debemos hallarlo… No podemos regresar a la Villa, no sabemos cómo se encuentra… y si Sasuke lo encuentra el...el

-Sakura, cálmate Naruto está en Konoha- expresaba tranquilamente Sai

La ojiverde dirigió su mirada al ambu, y pregunto seriamente- ¿Cómo sabes que está en Konoha?

Tanto Neji como Kakashi, estaban sorprendidos, ellos serian informados en el momento que localizaran a Naruto.

-Al parecer sabes más de esto de lo que imaginábamos- decía fríamente Sakura

-No puedo decir mucho, estamos demasiado cerca de Konoha y hay espías del Hokage. A demás yo no puedo dar mucha información si quiero vivir- contestaba el moreno, y mostraba un sello que tenía en su lengua- Si digo más de la cuenta terminare en cenizas, es una forma de Danzou para tener bien guardados los secretos dentro de raíz. Pero si es primordial que lleguemos lo más antes posible a la Villa antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

De pronto los shinobis sintieron una enorme cantidad de chacra que se aproximaba, era demasiada, como para que una persona tuviera tal cantidad, y mucho menos a la velocidad a la que se dirigía.

---

-¡Vaya! es bonita Konoha- decía animadamente Suigetsu.

El equipo Taka se encontraba en una colina muy cerca de la Aldea.

Sasuke y sus compañeros voltearon hacia a tras, una extraordinaria cantidad de chacra se aproximaba, era idéntica que la que habían sentido en la mañana, pero su energía era mucho mayor.

-Piensan destruir Konoha- decia Jūgo

-Hmp… Perfecto así Danzou saldrá de su agujero- decía Sasuke-Karin en cuanto entremos a Konoha, tu misión será encontrar a Danzou

-Si- respondía seriamente, tenía un mal presentimiento, entre más se acercaban a Konoha mas se incrementaba ese sentimiento de angustia y miedo.

----

-¿Qué es esta cantidad de chacra?-Decía Neji

-Tenemos que darnos prisa no me gusta nada esto- decía Kakashi

Y de pronto un rayo azul, cruzo el cielo rebasándolos, este se dirigía a Konoha, apresuraron aun más el paso. Tratando de llegar al mismo tiempo que ese rayo.

----

Mientras en Konoha, los habitantes estaban contemplando el cielo, no pasaban de las 10 de la mañana y el sol había perdido su brillo, y era culpa de la luna que estaba ya cubriendo un poco menos de la mitad del astro rey.

-No creo que el eclipse sea algo natural- decía Shikamaru a Chōji

-Crees que alguien sea capaz de…- no pudo terminar la frase el castaño, debido a que sintieron una enorme cantidad de chacra que se aproximaba a la aldea -¿Qué demonios es eso?

En el horizonte se percibía una luz azul, que poco a poco se acercaba, el mundo shinobi se preparaba para ¿qué? Ni ellos mismos sabían

.

-Danzou sama- decia un ambu

-Si lo sé…. ¿Ya está todo listo?- decía el hokage

-Si

-Entonces adelante….

.

.

-Mama mira un cometa- decía un niño a su mama mientras su dedo indicaba la dirección

La señora volteo a ver lo que el niño observaba- Es hermoso- decía con asombro, de pronto un enorme perro y un shinobi aparecían.

-Señora tiene que irse al refugio- decía desesperadamente Kiba

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntaba la señora.

-No hay tiempo- decía el shinobi

El rayo ya estaba sobre la Villa, una enorme esfera azul, iluminaba lo que el sol ya no podía hacer, dando un hermoso espectáculo, pero el temor invadió y paralizo tanto a habitantes como a shinobis, la misteriosa esfera se impactaría en cualquier momento por más esfuerzos de los ninjas, no podrían hacer nada por evitarlo.

De la nada una enorme bola de fuego disperso el rayo, destruyéndolo en miles de pequeñas esferas azules, que caían sobre Konoha como una lluvia luminosa.

El escenario era difícil de describir, nadie prestaba atención a la luz que caía en forma de esferas pequeñas, todos estaban impactados por lo que estaban presenciando.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 colas

-El zorro de las nueve colas…- decía una señora como un susurro, estaba paralizada

-El Kyūbi ha de-despertado- decía atónito kiba

Nadie sabía con exactitud lo que estaba pasando, todo pasaba demasiado rápido, seguramente todo era un sueño o una pesadilla….

En qué momento….

----

En los límites de Konoha se encontraban tres sombras que observaban el hermoso espectáculo; el zorro de las nueve colas en medio de la villa, a su alrededor esferas azules que caían lentamente sobre la Villa y la luna cubría la mitad del sol.

-Es hermoso no lo creen- decía tranquilamente Madara quien estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol

-Sí, no todos los días se puede ver algo así- respondía Zetsu

-Hmp, vaya que sorpresa. ¿No lo crees Madara? quien iba a decir que el Zorro fue liberado- decía tranquilamente Kisame- y destruyera tan fácil la energía almacenada en Leviatán

-No importa….Esto me facilitara mucho las cosas solo el clan Uchiha es capaz de controlarlo- contestaba el enmascarado

-Empecemos con el plan, Kisame sabes lo que tienes que hacer- ordenaba tranquilamente el enmascarado- Zetsu, tu vendrás conmigo- Una vez dicho esto los tres shinobis desaparecieron en distintas direcciones

----

-¡Ah! ¿Qué vamos a hacer Sasuke?, tendremos que combatir contra el Kyūbi- comentaba desanimadamente el peligris y volteaba a ver a su líder

-Solo hay una persona que puede controlar al Kyūbi y ese seré Yo- decía Sasuke, su mirada se torno oscura mientras activaba el sharingan, una sonrisa llena de maldad aparecía en su rostro.

Los integrantes de taka estaban impactados con lo que observaban, no era el Sasuke que conocían, había cambiado por completo. Su presencia era completamente oscura e intimidante.

-Vámonos, Konoha nos espera- decía siniestramente el líder de Taka- Entraremos por la puerta principal.

Sin pensarlo ni un momento partieron inmediatamente a la entrada de la Villa

-----

Estaba ya muy cerca de Honoka, veían horrorizados el espectáculo, no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos contemplaban.

-El Kyūbi- decía en completo shock Neji

Un silencio sepulcral invadía la zona, solo se podía escuchar los rugidos del zorro.

-Na- Naruto- decía Sakura, mientras sus manos cubrían temblorosamente su boca, tratando de controlarse… No, no podía evitarlo -Narutoooo- gritaba desesperadamente y corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, pero unos brazos en su cintura impidieron que avanzara más. La pelirosa volteo a ver quién era el que le impedía que avanzara. Sus ojos se toparon con una escena que jamás pensó que llegaría a ver.

-Sai- dijo atónita la kunoichi

-No quiero…- decía con angustia el moreno quien se aferraba a la cintura de la kunoichi y cerraba los ojos con desesperación, tratando de aliviar un poco el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

-¡Suéltame!- pedía la pelirosa

-¡¿A caso no entiendes?! ¡El ya no es Naruto! – decía el moreno, Sakura abrió los ojos más de lo normal denotando sorpresa, ante las palabras del ambu. Este continúo - No podemos hacer nada. Además si, regresas solo buscaras la muerte…. ahora es el Kyūbi.

-Sai tenemos que hacer algo. No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, estoy segura que Naruto está peleando porque el Kyūbi no se apodere por completo de el- decía Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos

-No quiero perderte a ti también ¡Compréndelo! Por favor… El tratara de matarte por todos los medios al igual que a tus amigos. Tal como lo hizo con Naruto- decía melancólicamente el ojinegro

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- preguntaba Kakashi

-Todo esto es… para que la luna y el sol se vuelvan uno- decía sombríamente el ambu águila

-Se vuelvan ¿uno?- cuestionaba Neji-¿De qué nos estás hablando?

El ambu recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, sin dejar el agarre, se relajo por un momento, respiro profundamente, abrió sus ojos lentamente - Esa persona solo tiene la mitad de su poder-explicaba Sai un poco más tranquilo- Una vez que este completo, tendrá un poder inigualable

-Con más razón tenemos que partir Sai. ¡Suéltame!-exigía Sakura- Cada segundo que estamos discutiendo podría ser vital para Naruto

-Tranquilo Sai- decia Kakashi mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro del ambu- ¡No dejare que nadie de mi equipo muera! Confía en nosotros- y le dedicaba una sonrisa que podía notarse a través de su máscara.

Un extraño sentimiento lo invadió, creería en las palabras de Kakashi, el tampoco permitiría que nadie de su equipo muriera, miro fijamente a los ojos del peligris y poco a poco soltaba el agarre hacia la kunoichi.

-Tan débiles nos consideras- decía en tono sarcástico el castaño, quien tenía las manos cruzadas

-Lo siento- respondía un poco apenado el moreno- Antes de partir a Konoha hay algo que debemos hacer- decía Sai y volteaba a ver a la pelirosa.

La chica un poco más tranquila miraba al shinobi con extrañeza-¿Qué?- decía

-Estas considerada como una traidora, recuerdas. No puedes regresar como si nada-explicaba el moreno- Mi misión era matarte

-¿Qué tienes pensado?-cuestionaba Neji. De pronto un rugido los saco de la discusión, era el Kyūbi que comenzaba a caminar sobre la Villa.

-El zorro esta fuera de control- decía preocupado Kakashi- Hay alguien que pudo controlarlo

-El clan Uchiha- decía Neji

-Una sola persona es capaz de controlarlo y es…- comentaba Sai

-Madara Uchiha- decía el peligris

-Hmp… pero eso sería imposible. Hasta donde sé, él fue uno de los fundadores de Konoka y por obviedad debe estar muerto desde hace mucho tiempo – decía Neji muy seguro

-No lo creo- decía seriamente Sakura, los shonobis voltearon a verla con sorpresa

-¿Lo has visto?- cuestionaba Kakashi

-Bueno algo así como verlo no, pero escuche a Sasuke hablar con él. Escuche claramente como le decía Madara- explicaba la ojiverde

-Esto es malo-decía un poco alterado Kakashi- Debemos regresar cuanto antes

-Ustedes dos adelántense- decía Sai-Yo me llevare a Sakura, esa era mi misión. Solo tengan cuidado, Konoha no es la misma de antes, se ha convertido en una fortaleza

Ambos shinobis asintieron con la cabeza, y desaparecieron del lugar.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?- preguntaba la kunoichi

-Tu manejo de chacra es excepcional, así que tendrás que disminuirlo a tal grado que pase desapercibido por los guardias. Aprovecharemos que tu traje ninja tiene rastros de sangre, y diré que estas muerta-explicaba tranquilamente el moreno

-Y ¿cómo se supone que…- no termino la frase la kunoichi, cuando los brazos de Sai la levantaban del piso.

-Te cargare hasta que pasemos la guardia una vez que entremos a Konoha, ayudaremos a Naruto y a los demás- dijo el ojinegro con tranquilidad, mientras observaba a la chica que traía en brazos- Ahora cierra los ojos y desaparece tu chacra…. Pase lo que pase, oigas lo que oigas no abras los ojos, de eso dependerá que entremos a Konoha, vivos- advertía seriamente.

Sakura cerró los ojos, se recargo en el pecho del ambu, y unió sus manos en su estomago, tendría que estar muy concentrada para la misión, no solo debería de controlar su chacra, sino también su respiración, cuando estuvieran frente a la guardia. Para eso tendría que percibir la energía del enemigo y dejar de respirar por unos instantes, cosa que sería un poco complicada, pero aun así sabia una técnica que le ayudaría bastante. Poco a poco fue sintiendo que comenzaban a moverse.

-Sabes Sakura pesas… Ahora se porque el Uchiha, no era rápido en sus movimientos- decía el ambu con tono burlón

Mientras la pelirosa le brotaba una venita en la frente, su cara se fruncía ligeramente y apretaba sus ojos, como un susurro le dijo- No hagas que resucite y hagamos cambio de papeles… pero con la pequeña diferencia que tu si estarás muerto- decía ligeramente molesta

-Recuerda que por más que te provoque o te diga algo… No tienes que decirme nada-decía divertido el ojinegro, de pronto su voz se torno un poco más seria- No será fácil engañarlos, el objetivo será que alguno de los dos pase.

-No importa… pase lo que pase todo estará bien- decía la pelirosa, como un susurro.

Y continuaron su viaje hacia la villa en completo silencio.

---------

Cuatro encapuchados, caminaban lentamente hacia las puertas de Konoha, uno al parecer era su líder, ya que las tres personas lo seguían detrás de él.

-Yo me hare cargo- decía con oscuridad – No se metan

-Pero que hay de nosotros- se quejaba uno de ellos

De pronto sus ojos que eran negros como la noche, se tornaron rojos y voltearon a ver al que se quejaba, por su parte Suigetsu trago saliva, ahora si era su fin, ese aura de odio ya había invadido por completo a Sasuke y no estaban muy seguros si aun estaba consciente de quienes eran sus compañeros.

-No-no te preocupes. Nadie se- se meterá- decía nerviosamente el peligris. El moreno sintió múltiples presencias en el lugar, así que dirigió su vista hacia el frente.

Cientos de ambus vigilaban la entrada principal, estaban dispuestos a pelear, y el también. El pelinegro descubrió su cabeza, dejando ver de quien se trataba.

-Sasuke Uchiha- decía un ambu

-Es una lástima terminar con el Último Uchiha- decía otro ambu

-¡Ah! Que se le va hacer, es un traidor, como todos los Uchiha´s, tal como Itachi- decía otro ambu, pero al parecer seria lo último que diría, ya que una espada había atravesado su cuerpo- Es una lástima que lo único pudieras hacer era hablar- decía con odio el Uchiha, con la mano manchada de sangre de su enemigo, sacaba sin ninguna delicadeza su espada del cuerpo sin vida del shinobi, la sacudió su espada para dejar la hoja limpia de nuevo.

El moreno empezó a caminar con paso seguro, los ambus no se dejaron intimidar por la acción que habían presenciado hace unos instantes, así que lanzaron sus kunais y sus shurinken, tratando de detener su paso. Pero eso no sirvió de nada, ya que rayos azules lo cubrían, haciendo una especie de escudo que rechazaba las armas y caían al suelo. El portador del sharingan empuño de nuevo su espada y se abría paso entre los ambus con gran velocidad, su espada atravesaba los cuerpos de los ambus que tenía enfrente sin ninguna piedad y los que estaban a su alrededor eran neutralizados por el escudo de los rayos azules, que no era un simple escudo, también era una ofensiva, los pequeños rayos eran como cuchillas que terminaban eficientemente con su objetivo, sabían perfectamente los puntos a atacar, la escena era poco creíble, era imposible que un solo ninja terminara con todo un ejército de ambus con tal facilidad.

Una vez que terminó con sus enemigos, se limpio el rostro con la capa que traía puesta, era muy molesto tener unas cuantas gotas de sangre del enemigo.

-Karin, Suigetsu, Jūgo, sean bienvenidos a Konoha- decía Sasuke con un tono completamente oscuro- Entremos, nos están esperando.

El equipo taka aun estaba en trance, tendría que ser una broma o una ilusión, terminar con tal efectividad a un ejército de ambus, no podría ser tan fácil.

-Se van a quedar ahí parados- reclamaba el moreno- Karin encuentra a Danzou- ordenaba molesto

-¡Ah! Si- decía nerviosamente, cerro sus ojos para concentrarse y encontrar a Danzou

------

El hokage veía complacido la escena que estaba contemplando en el gran ventanal de la torre del líder de Konoha.

-Hmp. Ahora nadie me podrá detener- decía orgulloso, quien también veía su figura reflejada en el cristal de la ventana. Pero su visión cambio un poco, podía distinguir que detrás de él, un remolino naranja se empezaba a formar en una máscara anaranjada y poco a poco una figura de un shinobi se hacía presente….Un Akatsuki.

-Pense que tendría compañía- comentaba el recién llegado- Estar solo en esta época puede ser muy peligroso

-Hmp, no necesito protección- respondía el líder de Konoha- No suelo ser una persona débil

-Así que liberaste al zorro- decía Madara

-¿Como llegaste hasta aquí?- interrogaba Danzou, sin quitar la vista de la ventana

-Fue muy fácil, tus guardias no son tan fuertes como pensabas Danzou-sama-dijo el enmascarado con un ligero tono de burla

-Hmp. Ya veo- respondía tranquilamente el hokage- El eclipse…. La luna casi cubre al sol

-Si falta muy poco- comentaba Madara, quien a paso lento se dirigía donde estaba el hokage- Aun no comprendo cómo has llegado a ser el 6to Hokage

-Tengo mis tácticas-respondía orgulloso

-No lo dudo, pero liberar al Kyūbi con la mitad de tu poder, no debió ser nada fácil, mucho menos controlarlo y engañar al mundo shinobi-

Una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en el rostro de Danzou- La luna y el sol se volverán uno solo…

-En unos minutos…. La luna ha cubierto el 75 % del sol

-Entonces es inevitable

-Sí, nadie lo podrá detener- decía Madara quien estaba a un lado ya de Danzou contemplando al Kyūbi desde la torre del Hokage

-------

Su paso se había detenido en la entrada principal de la Villa… no podía creer lo que veía.

_Quien podría haber hecho tal acto._ Pensaba Sai, que se había quedado inmóvil ante tal escenario. El moreno se dejo caer suavemente sobre sus rodillas, pegando el cuerpo de la pelirosa a su pecho y le susurro al oído-Sakura, no sé cómo decirlo, pero… creo que tenemos el camino libre. Puedes abrir los ojos y respirar.

La kunoichi fue poco a poco respirando y abriendo los ojos, lo primero que observo fue ese rostro tranquilo, se fue incorporando lentamente. Una vez que se levanto miro a su alrededor.

Ese olor a sangre tan penetrante de donde provenía, miro la entrada de Konoha… quedo impactada, no podía hablar, de hecho dudaba el solo hecho de hablar, la escena era temible, los ríos de sangre habían teñido de color rubí el suelo, reacciono un poco y fue a inspeccionar a los shinobis para ver si alguno había quedado con vida…. Nadie había sobrevivido.

-¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?- preguntaba en shock la pelirosa- Ellos… Ellos eran shinobis de Konoha

-No lo sé, pero, ellos eran ambus de la división raíz- decia Sai tranquilamente, no quería demostrar que lo que veía le afectaba y mucho, ver a cientos de ambus muertos en la entrada de Konoha no era un espectáculo agradable

-¿Ambus raíz?- cuestionaba- Había tantos en Konoha

-No; fueron traídos de otras aldeas, por lo regular había un grupos en las villas aledañas que pertenecían a raíz-decía Sai, quien emprendía el paso para entrar a Konoha

-Pero aun así no merecían este final-decía la kunoichi con tristeza

-Quienes hayan sido tienen habilidades sorprendentes… no dudaría que estuvieran en el nivel de un sannin. Terminar con un ejercito ambu de raíz no puede ser tan fácil- explicaba el moreno- Incluso un sannin terminaría herido de gravedad.

La pelirosa guardo silencio y notaba como Sai entraba a la Villa, decidió seguirlo, con estar ahí no ganaría nada, con cautela se abría paso entre los cuerpos y los ríos de sangre. Una vez que entro por completo a Konoha, tomo de su bolsa sus guantes, se los puso y concentro chacra en uno de sus puños e hizo un enorme hoyo en la tierra, esto provoco que los cuerpos de los shinobis cayeran en agujero que había hecho.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer por ellos-decía triste la kunoichi, de pronto sintió como una mano posaba en su hombro

-Sakura… ellos estaban preparados para morir- trataba de consolarla el moreno- Vamos Naruto nos espera

-Si-contestaba un poco triste

----------

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro ambus- contaba mentalmente shikamaru, quien se encontraba oculto detrás de un tronco de un árbol. De pronto sintió una presencia de alguien detrás de él.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntaba el recién llegado

-No lo sé Kakashi- decía el moreno sin despegar la vista de los ambus- pero hay cuatro ambus que están controlando al Kyūbi

-Ya veo, una sola persona no es capaz de controlar semejante poder-decía un poco preocupado el ex ambu. Mientras veía como el Kyūbi estaba siendo controlado por un ambu que tenía un extraño pergamino en los pies y sus manos al parecer hacían una especie de sello.

-Los ambus están distribuidos en cada punto cardinal, uno en el norte, otro en el sur, este y oeste todos en un radio de 30 metros- comentaba el ojinegro muy seguro de la información

-¿Cómo fue que liberaron al zorro? – preguntaba el peligris

-Nadie sabe con exactitud, de hecho nadie se dio cuenta, apareció de la nada el zorro en medio de la Aldea-comentaba serio Nara

-Es muy raro…. atacaremos a los ambus para liberar a Naruto- dijo Kakashi

-Al parecer los cuatro ambus no tienen ninguna protección, pero ya notaron nuestras presencias y aun así no han hecho nada

-Es una especie de trampa

-No lo sé….

-Nos tendremos que arriesgar, no podemos estar esperando a que ellos actúen

-Si los demás están en cada punto, esperando mi señal Kakashi

-Entonces comencemos

-----

-¿Que es lo que está pasando?- preguntaba débilmente un rubio, sus ojos azules no podía mantenerse por mucho tiempo abiertos, sedería esta vez, ya no habría nadie que le ayudara. Sus fuerzas se habían ido, estaba demasiado débil como para seguir peleando

-Eres completamente mío- decía una voz siniestra y todo se volvía penumbras

---------

Las calles de Konoha se encontraban solitarias. Se veían dos shinobis saltando por los techos de la Villa con gran velocidad. El que iba a la cabeza detuvo de pronto, y volteo a ver a su compañera.

-¿Qué pasa Sai?-preguntaba confundía la kunoichi, ya que en el rostro tranquilo se veía completamente alterado, una mirada fría es la que le dedicaba. Observaba como el chico sacaba su ninjato y se disponía a atacarla. Tomo una posición de ataque, y volteo al mismo tiempo para atacar a la persona que estaba detrás de ella, siendo ambos los que atacaban a un mismo objetivo… Un akatsuki

-Vaya me sorprende- decía el akatsuki- Tienen buenos reflejos- quien fácilmente esquivaba los ataques de los shinobis de Konoha

-Sakura adelántate yo me hare cargo-decía Sai seriamente

-Si- contestaba y retrocedía para escapar, pero un clon de kisame le impidió el paso

-Es a ti a quien busco-decía tranquilamente el peliazul- Además es difícil localizarte, ya que no estabas con Sasuke. Tuve que buscarte por toda la aldea y eso fue agotador y divertido

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntaba fríamente la kunoichi

-Eres muy valiosa para Madara… y lo sabes. ¡Vamos nos está esperando!- y le extendía la mano- Ven conmigo por las buenas. Prometo que no le hare daño a tu amigo… no por el momento

La pelirosa, lo miraba fríamente- No- y golpeaba la mano del akatsuki- Si tanto me quiere Madara que venga personalmente

-El está ocupado ahora.

-Pues dile que yo también estoy ocupada- concentraba chacra en su puño derecho y se dirigía a impactar a la persona que estaba delante de ella, pero en cuanto el golpe llego a su objetivo este se convirtió en agua y se volvía a formar, pero ahora eran dos.

-Tsk-

Sai permanecía a la expectativa del kisame que tenía enfrente, hizo un par de sellos y un halcón hecho de tinta impactaba al Akatsuki, sin ningún efecto.

En cuanto Sakura le empezaba a molestar esa situación. Así que concentro la mayor cantidad de chacra en su puño para abrirse paso… pero una enorme espada había deshecho a los Kisame y abría paso.

-Sakura chan. Yo me hare cargo- decía una voz familiar para la ojiverde

- Suigetsu kun- dijo con sorpresa Sakura, no pensaba que llegaría a ayudarla

-Ahora vete, tengo una cuenta pendiente con Kisame- decía el integrante de Taka- Además pensé que estarías protegida-mientras veía de reojo a Sai- pero me equivoque.

-Hmp- contestaba Sai, quien había entendido la indirecta- Y acaso el Uchiha te permitió que vinieras

-Si… ya no le importa su equipo. Además yo solo busco un objetivo…. Kisame- decía fríamente el dientes de tiburón

-No te preocupes, nos haremos cargo vete- ordenaba Sai.

-Cuídense- dijo la pelirosa con un aire de preocupación- Nos volveremos a ver…

Ambos shinobis la vieron y le dedicaron una sonrisa, y ella les contesto con el mismo gesto, desapareciendo del lugar.

-Quien iba a decir que pelearíamos alguna vez juntos- decía Suigetsu

-Sí que cosas…

-No tengo mucho tiempo, para jugar con ustedes. Así que terminemos rápido- decía Kisame

-----

La oscuridad estaba cubriendo ya por completo a Konoha, la luna estaba a punto de cubrir la última parte del sol. Dentro de esa misma oscuridad tres shinobis se encontraban en la entrada de la torre del Hokage

-Madara, está en la torre del Hokage- decía Karin seriamente

De la nada apareció Zetsu- Me temo que no los dejare pasar- decía

- Jūgo hazte cargo- ordenaba el Uchiha

-Si-decia mientras pequeñas marcas negras manchaban su cuerpo

Tanto Sasuke y Karin desaparecían de la entrada para encaminarse donde se encontraba Danzou y Madara

-----

La luna ya cubría por completo al sol, el eclipse total era una realidad.

-------

-Está detrás de esa puerta ¿no es así?- interrogaba el Uchiha a Karin

-Si-contestaba fríamente

-Eres libre… Así que no quiero volverte a ver-decía fríamente Sasuke y activaba el sharingan

-¿Qué?-contestaba indignada era tratada como un objeto, vio como Sasuke volteaba a verla con el sharingan activado, y sintió como se desvanecía; -Gracias- fue lo último que escucho antes de perder el conocimiento.

Nadie se interpondría entre él y su presa, se encargo que el cuerpo inerte de Karin quedara en un lugar seguro. Se encamino nuevamente a la puerta del Hokage sentía la misma presencia que cuando estaba Karin, así que Danzou lo estaba esperando.

Abrió la puerta entro pausadamente, noto que una persona estaba contemplando a Konoha desde la ventana de la oficina, con una capucha y una capa blanca larga que cubría su cuerpo.

Este volteo a ver quién era el intruso que había entrado a su oficina, girando por completo su cuerpo. Para quedar de frente con Sasuke.

Por su parte el menor de los Uchiha´s lo miro fríamente, pero por un instante su vista buscaba a Madara, ya que Karin había comentado que Madara estaba en la oficina, pero no lo encontró.

-¿Buscas algo?- preguntaba curioso la persona de la capa blanca, quien poco a poco se descubría la cabeza, dejando ver su cabello corto, negro como la noche, y su cara cubierta la mitad por un vendaje.

Sasuke no contesto y detuvo sus pasos a unos metros de esa persona, lo miro con odio; él había sido el causante de todo el sufrimiento y los tormentos de los Uchihas, terminaría con esto de una vez por todas.

La mano de la persona de capa blanca se levantaba su brazo y un pequeño fuego emanaba su palma de la mano apuntando a Sasuke, al mismo tiempo la venda caía lentamente dejando ver ambos ojos y su cara por completo.

En cuanto a Sasuke cerró sus ojos rojos, saco su espada y rayos azules cubrían su cuerpo impidiendo que el fuego llegara a su cuerpo.

-Terminaremos con esto- decía Sasuke fríamente, quien se dirigía con velocidad y precisión al cuerpo de la persona que tenia de frente. Atravesando con su espada, escurriendo gotas de sangre por esta.

---

Era un lugar muy oscuro, el aire era denso y caliente.

-Lo siento… no pude cumplir la promesa-se disculpaba con su último aliento, aunque se encontraba solo, buscaba un poco de consuelo en sus palabras, estaba atrapado, dentro de una extraña esfera negra.

-¡Que triste!- decía una voz dentro de la oscuridad-Uzumaki Naruto dándose por vencido, ¿Quién lo diría?

-Eso lo dices por que estas libre- decía agitadamente el rubio, se notaba que el hablar le costaba mucho trabajo

-Hmp, no te has dado cuenta que me encuentro en el mismo lugar - decía burlonamente

-¿Quién eres?- interrogaba alterado el rubio, de pronto la esfera que lo rodeaba se disperso y se convertían en cientos de cuervos negros que lo acorralaron, uno volaba directamente a su rostro; instintivamente llevo sus brazos al rostro para cubrirse del impacto, pero no ocurrió, solo sintió como una mano se posaba en sus cabellos rubios revolviéndolos un poco. Naruto descubrió su rostro y volteo a ver instintivamente al que le hacia la caricia.

-¿¡Que haces tú aquí!?- preguntaba completamente sorprendido

-No pensé que llegaras a utilizar muy rápido mi poder- decía completamente tranquilo y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-I-Itachi- dijo en completo shock

-Sabía que algún día te atraparía y el zorro tendría más poder que el sello del cuarto. Y todo gracias a cuatro sellos que te tienen atrapado- decía el Uchiha y le mostraba la dirección de los pergaminos con su dedo-Lo que no sabe Madara, es que un Uchiha siempre tiene un as bajo la manga- explicaba tranquilo el pelinegro, y los cuervos volaban hacia los pergaminos y los destruía.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?-

-Hmp, esos sellos mantenían encerrada tu alma, y conforme pasaran los minutos desaparecerías dentro del Kyūbi-

-Eso quiere decir que….

-Así es el zorro de las nueve colas esta libre, aunque lo tienen bajo control, pero no sería por mucho tiempo…. Madara te controlaría tarde o temprano y cumplirías todos sus caprichos

-¿Es el akatsuki de la máscara naranja?

Itachi se sorprendió al escuchar con la seguridad que lo decía el rubio, su pregunta parecía afirmación, solo basto con decirle- Si, pero…-

Los pergaminos se hacían cenizas y todo poco a poco se iba aclarando, un gran resplandor cegó al rubio, no podía ver nada. Solo se podía escuchar la voz del ojinegro que le decía

El eclipse es total… la luna y el sol se volverán uno solo…

Madara…

Sasuke ha dejado que el odio y la venganza, lo invadan. Ya no es el mismo que conocieron….

Pero… no se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos…

Regresa a Konoha a ser lo que era, una Villa tranquila. Y trata de hacer un mundo mejor.

Fue lo último que escucho Naruto; la voz de Itachi se alejaba más. De repente tuvo un dolor en el pecho como si lo quemaran.

Su alma era libre

----

-¿Qué está pasando?- decía un ambu, tratando de controlar al zorro.

Por su parte el zorro de las nueve colas se quejaba, su forma se volvía mas inestable, a tal grado de tomar una forma humanoide.

Los cuatro ambus por más sellos que hacían, no podían controlar más la forma del nueve colas, era inevitable que el Kyūbi, regresara al cuerpo de Naruto.

-Es hora de atacar- ordenaba Shikamaru.

Así lo hicieron, los shinobis de Konoha que estaban escondidos salieron a combatir a los ambus.

----

-Naruto- gritaba desesperada Sakura, mientras se dirigía al cuerpo inerte de su compañero.

Al llegar al cuerpo del chico, noto que tenía múltiples heridas, y estaba inconsciente en el piso; se arrodillo para estar más cerca del chico e inmediatamente se quito sus guantes y comenzó a curarlo.

-Naruto- decía entre sollozos

-¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer en la Villa?- decía un ambu a espaldas de la pelirosa-Eres una traidora ¿lo sabías?

La chica no dejo el trabajo que estaba realizando, no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, ahora tenía una prioridad y no dejaría a una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

El ambu molesto de la actitud de la kunoichi saco un kunai, y estaba a punto de atacarla cuando alguien intervino.

-No dejaremos que le pongas un dedo encima- decía Ino, quien aparecía junto a Chōji

-Déjanos a este tipo, nos haremos cargo de él- decía el castaño

-Gracias- decía Sakura quien les daba la espalda. Las heridas de Naruto eran más graves de lo que pensaba.

----

En la torre del Hokage, se encontraba Sasuke que veía por la ventana a Konoha. Notando como el zorro de las nueve colas poco a poco regresaba a ser Naruto.

-Excelente, el siguiente serás tú… Naruto- decía con una sonrisa en los labios y se abría paso entre los cristales de la oficina, cayendo al suelo en pedazos.

Dejando un cuerpo sin vida en la oficina.

---

Sintió un chacra muy conocido… Algo le oprimían el pecho, un extraño sentimiento la envolvió. Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría

-Ino-llamaba Sakura, la rubia al escuchar su nombre se dirigió a donde estaba la pelirosa. Dejando a su compañero pelear solo contra el ambu.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba preocupada

-Hazte cargo, tengo algo que hacer-explicaba melancólica Sakura

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que Naruto?-

-Hmp… ¿Acaso no te crees capaz de curar a Naruto?

-Sabes que soy mucho mejor que tu frentuda

La pelirosa sonrió ante el comentario, se levanto y le dijo- Ino… dile que lo quiero mucho- decía con la mirada fija en el rubio que estaba en el piso, suspiro y volteo a ver a su amiga- Cuídense

Ino sintió un vacio en el estomago- ¿Qué cosas dices? Parece como si ya nunca nos volviéramos a ver

La kunoichi de cabellos rosados le dedico una sonrisa y desapareció

.

.

.

La luna aun cubría el resplandor del sol, dejando todo en una completa oscuridad, el aire cruzaba por las calles desérticas de Konoha; solo se podían apreciar a los sinobis que peleaban a lo lejos. Sabía su responsabilidad que tenía en esos momentos, pero no dejaría que lo lastimaran.

-Lo siento-susurraba para sí misma, mientras el aire jugaba con su cabello rosado y agachaba la mirada.

Una figura aparecía frente a ella, solo unos metros los separaban, este caminaba pausadamente como el cazador esperando a su presa. Conforme se iba acercando su mirada era negra como la oscuridad que cubría a konoha y fría.

La kunoichi levanto la mirada y camino uno metros para encontrarse con él.

-Apártate- decía fríamente Sasuke

-No- respondía desafiante Sakura, su mirada estaba llena de determinación no sedería esta vez, ya no. Le demostraría de lo que era capaz, así que acomodo sus guantes y se alisto para atacar.

-Solo lo diré una vez mas Sakura, apártate- decía mientras sacaba su espada

-No- decía con mucha seguridad

-Hmp- y una sonrisa llena de maldad apareció en su rostro- ….Solo así comprenderá mi odio

El ojinegro empuño su espada, y de su cuerpo emanaban rayos azules, se dirigió con velocidad al cuerpo de la kunoichi que tenía enfrente, siendo un golpe directo y rápido, en cuanto termino su espada de atravesar a Sakura, esta desapareció. _Un clon _pensaba el ojinegro. Sintió la presencia de la chica de tras de él.

La ojiverde de su puño derecho emanaba un chacra verde, que impactaría el rostro del Uchiha, pero el líder de taka lo esquivo fácilmente.

-Sakura eso no funcionara- presumía el moreno,y guardaba su espada.

La pelirosa sonrió orgullosamente y le dijo- ¿Crees que podrás hacerme daño con un simple ataque?

-Chidori- decía el moreno, y en su mano derecha se cubría de rayos azules y un ruido de múltiples aves, interrumpía el silencio del lugar.

Sakura veía como Sasuke se a cercaba a ella a una increíble velocidad, así que golpeo el piso partiéndolo, dificultando un poco el paso del ojinegro, pero no basto, sus movimientos eran igual de rápidos, no tenia opción la ojiverde, cerró los ojos y elevo su nivel de chacra y aumento su velocidad, encarando de frente el ataque del Uchiha con su puño logro apenas rosar el rostro del moreno, mientras el no había logrado su objetivo.

Sasuke se detuvo unos metros, dándole la espalda a la kunoichi- No será tan aburrido, pero aun así…- decía mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos- No podrás hacer nada- su mano no dejaba de emanar los rayos, volteo para encarar a su ex compañera, con mayor velocidad. La joven por más que trato de esquivar el ataque, su brazo izquierdo recibía el impacto. Pero rápidamente la herida se curaba por sí sola.

El portador del sharingan observaba que la herida que le había hecho desaparecía por completo de su brazo, dejando un hilo de sangre que había escurrido.

-Sorprendido Uchiha- decía Sakura con frialdad

-¿Debería?

-No sé, tú dime- contestaba la pelirosa, mientras el viento jugaba con el cabello de ambos generando un tenso ambiente. Ahora ella tendría la iniciativa, se dirigió con velocidad contra su enemigo, su chacra cambiaba de color ahora era rosa y su mano en lugar de ir cerrada iba completamente contrario, sus dedos estaban perfectamente estirados. Ataco al ojinegro, con tal precisión y velocidad que a Sasuke no le dio oportunidad de defenderse, el golpe le causo una cortada en su brazo y cara. El chico aprovechó la cercanía de la pelirosa jalo una de su manos y la acercó a su cuerpo. Y le susurraba al oído- ¿Sorprendida?- y su mano impactaba al estomago de la chica con un chidori, haciéndola retroceder unos metros.

Aprovecho que la kunoichi estaba un poco aturdida por el golpe y la ataco, al estar cerca de ella, pequeños cristales rosados la cubrían, provocándole diversos cortes en su piel. Así que decidió detener el golpe y alejarse un poco de ella.

La joven levanto la mirada para contemplar a Sasuke, su rostro era inexpresivo pero sus ojos rojos cambiaban de forma las pequeñas comas del sharingan se convertían en aspas mas alargadas, la chica se sorprendió al notar que el sahringan de su ex compañero había evolucionado.

-Sera tu fin Sakura- decía mientras un hilo de sangre escurría por su ojo izquierdo- Tu defensa no podrá hacer nada

La kunoichi estaba impactada por lo que veía, pero aun así se encamino a atacarlo. No dejaría que una insignificancia la distrajera.

-Rasengan- se escucho y una esfera azul se interponía entre los dos shinobis, haciéndolos retroceder y detener su ataque.

Naruto aparecía en medio de ellos dos, dándole la espalda a Sakura y mirando directamente a Sasuke.

-¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces Sasuke!?- reclamaba el rubio con su mirada fijamente en el moreno.

-¿Disculpa?- respondía sarcásticamente el Uchiha- No sé de qué me estás hablando

-¡Ella fue tu compañera de equipo!

-Es pasado Naruto

-Para ella eres lo más importante…. Ella…. Ella te ama

-¿En serio?

Ese tono sarcástico de Sasuke, estaba exasperando al rubio, sus manos eran dos puños que temblaban tratando de contenerse. Cerró un poco los ojos para tranquilizarse y no abalanzarse contra el Uchiha

-Naruto- decía preocupada Sakura, aparto unos instantes su vista del rubio para contemplar a Sasuke, sus sharingan había vuelto a la normalidad, solo había rastros de sangre en su mejilla. _¿Qué tenía planeado hacer?_

-¡Uh! Eso estuvo cerca- decía una cuarta voz

Los shinobis sintieron una presencia en el lugar.

Sakura volteo a su lado derecho, la voz que escucho y la presencia estaba muy cerca de ella, de hecho estaba a un lado.

-¿No te paso nada verdad Sakura san?- preguntaba preocupado

-Tobi- decía sorprendida la pelirosa

Naruto volteo a ver a su compañera- Madara- susurraba y su mirada se tornaba oscura

El akatsuki noto las miradas frías de ambos shinobis, - ¡Vaya ahora son dos!... jejejeje Tranquilos no sean tan celosos- decía con tono de burla, suspiro con cansancio y le extendió la mano a Sakura- Vámonos, dejemos que ellos dos arreglen sus diferencias

-Te atreves a tocar a Sakura chan y te juro que…-decía con odio el rubio quien caminaba hacia donde se encontraba la pelirosa y el enmascarado

-Me juras ¿qué?- respondía con una voz sombría, y activaba su sharingan que se notaba en el único orificio de la mascara

La chica se quedo impacta, _ese tono de voz…-_ Madara- decía como un susurro, por alguna extraña razón no se podía mover. No, era un chacra que no le permitía moverse

-No te preocupes Naruto kun, no le haría daño a alguien tan valiosa como ella- y apartaba la mirada del rubio para mirar a la kunoichi- por el simple hecho de ser la PROGENITORA DEL ULTIMO UCHIHA

Naruto se sorprendió antes las palabras de Madara- ¿Qué- que tratas de decir?- preguntaba nervioso

-¿No es así Sa-su-ke?- decía con falsa inocencia el enmascarado

El rubio estaba confundido no sabía que pensar…. ¿Progenitora del último Uchiha? Volteo a ver a Sasuke en busca de respuestas, pero solo podía ver como el moreno tenía una mirada tranquila, aunque su rostro seguía sin reflejar emoción.

-Sasuke dime que está pasando- decía desesperadamente el rubio, pero todo se vio interrumpido cuando una quinta presencia arribaba al lugar.

-Vamos deja de hacer sufrir al pobre de Naruto- decía una persona con capa blanca y capucha

- Si tienes razón... su cara lo dice todo- decía el Akatsuki y al mismo tiempo se quitaba la máscara naranja y desaparecía por completo

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo completamente sorprendida la kunoichi

La persona con capa y capucha blanca se descubría el rostro, dejando ver la mitad del rostro cubierto con vendas.

-Danzou- decía con odio la pelirosa

-No querida…- respondía, quien poco a poco se desasía de las vendas de su rostro, dejando ver su cabellera negra corta, pero un largo mechón cubría el lado derecho de su un rostro joven, pero sus ojeras lo hacían ver un poco mayor, sus ojos negros se convertían rápidamente en unos ojos rojos, Sharingan- Soy Madara Uchiha- aunque enseguida desactivaba su sharingan.

-¿Qué?- preguntaba confuso el rubio

-La luna y el sol se volvieron uno solo- respondía Madara

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- preguntaba Sasuke

-Se los explicare…. La luna es Danzou, quien se encargaría de vigilar y controlar a Konoha desde la sombra, además destruir al clan Uchiha… Y el akatsuki Madara el sol, quien juntaría el poder necesario para poder controlar el mundo ninja y ayudar a destruir el clan Uchiha. Así que cuando estuviera completo leviatán, se daría el eclipse para ser uno solo- explicaba tranquilo Madara

Sasuke había perdido ya la razón… sus ojos rojos se habían transformado por completo, y su ojo izquierdo escurría de nuevo sangre- ahora si terminare contigo Madara- una extraña figura rodeada de fuego, aparecía a espaldas del moreno- Susanoo- La enorme presencia portaba una espada y la clavaba directamente sin ninguna piedad a Madara, este caía al piso herido de muerte. La precisión y velocidad con que ataco fue sorprendente.

Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente- Jajajaja, tanto para completarte y terminar así, eres una verdadera vergüenza para el clan Uchiha- decía soberbio el moreno, ahora volteaba a ver a Naruto que tenia de frente- Es tu turno

- Sasuke- dijo Naruto con tristeza- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Es gracioso es la segunda vez que me lo preguntan…

Un rayo salió de la nada, iba dirigido hacia la espalda el rubio; este volteo sorprendido al notar que alguien se interponía.

Los cristales rosas hacían una especie de escudo, pero aun no perfeccionaba la técnica y su nivel de chacra no le ayudaba, había gastado mucho en la pelea con Sasuke, en unos segundos los cristales se rompieron, recibiendo por completo el ataque, rosando ligeramente el rostro de Naruto, terminando el rayo en Sasuke, quien con Susanoo se protegía del ataque.

-Sakura chan- decía alarmado el rubio, quien veía como caía al suelo, completamente cubierta de sangre.

Corrió donde estaba su amiga, con lagrimas en los ojos; sus manos temblorosas la levantaba del piso para contemplarla.

-Naruto- decía débilmente la pelirosa, con mucho trabajo abrió los ojos y contemplaba el rostro del chico, veía como los ojos azules del chico perdían su brillo- No llores, no me gustaría recordarte con esos ojos

-Sakura chan yo...- trataba de decir algo pero, uno de los dedos de la chica cubrió su boca

-No digas nada… Eres libre de la promesa que me hiciste….- cada palabra que decía era un suspiro de vida que se le iba.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- decía entre sollozos el rubio

-Te hice sufrir mucho por esa tonta promesa, muchas veces arriesgaste tu vida, por traer de vuelta a Sasuke…. Fui muy egoísta solo pensaba en mi, sin darme cuenta que te hacía daño- dijo la pelirosa mientras su mano acariciaba la mejilla del chico, y emanaba chacra verde curando la herida que le ocasionó el rayo

-¡No, digas eso! Sakura parece como si te estuvieras despidiendo, yo…- no sabía que decirle, eran muchas cosas- No gastes tu chacra en pequeñeces, por favor… Ya verás que Sasuke regresara y sonreiremos los tres juntos… yo quiero decirte- no podía evitarlo, sus lagrimas salían de sus ojos y se deslizaban por su rostro

-Naruto… Perdóname….- desvió la mirada y la dirigió donde estaba Sasuke, trato de sonreír- Sasuke…Tenias razón tarde o temprano moriría en manos de un Uchiha

El moreno, la contemplaba con una mirada indiferente, su aire de superioridad no había cambiado en nada… la kunoichi sabía perfectamente que la odiaba, entonces por que esperaba ver otra mirada…

-¿Qué?- decía Madara que aun tenía el brazo extendido, impactado por la acción de la pelirosa. No daba crédito a lo que había pasado, ella recibió el impacto, para proteger a Naruto...

-Sasuke no es el mismo que conocimos- decía la kunoichi, su rostro era triste, sus ojos verdes iban perdiendo brillo. Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, perdía la última batalla, con el último suspiro y con poca fuerza, se acurruco en el pecho del ojiazul, le dijo- Perdóname…siempre fui la más débil del equipo, nunca pude protegerlos…- sus manos trataron de rodear el cuerpo del ojiazul, terminando en un abrazo-Es muy cálido… Gracias- dijo y sus brazos caían dejando a Naruto y sus ojos se cerraban.

-¡Sa-Sakura!- decía el rubio mientras su rostro se hundía en el pecho de la kunoichi- ¡Sakura chan! ¡No me dejes!- gritaba desconsolado-¡Por favor no me dejes!

Todo se volvió silencio, solo se escuchaba los sollozos del rubio, el aire que cruzaba por la aldea, de pronto un shinobi se acerco a Naruto con paso lento, su mirada reflejaba tristeza- Lo siento-dijo con impotencia – No pude llegar a tiempo-

-Kakashi, llévate a Sakura chan- decía fríamente el rubio, quien aun la tenía en sus brazos

El ex ambu veía como los ojos de Naruto habían cambiado, _Sennin- _¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto preocupado

-Llévatela, lo que haga no importa.

Kakashi se agacho para estar a la altura de su ex alumno y llevarse a la kunoichi, una vez en sus brazos; Naruto la contemplo por última vez, acarició su rostro con una de sus manos mientras su rostro se acerco a sus labios, estaba a punto de besarla pero se detuvo muy cerca de su objetivo- No creo que sea yo quien… quieres que te bese ¿Verdad?- decía con una sonrisa melancólica, desvió sus labios a la mejilla de la pelirosa, depositando un beso. Se separo de ella y de su ex maestro, les dio la espalda y miro de frente a Madara

Antes de irse el peligris le dijo a Naruto- Cuídate… regresare

-Si-contesto fríamente el rubio, que no apartaba la mirada de Madara

-Te hare pedazos- decía Naruto completamente enfurecido, hizo un par de sellos y dos clones aparecían a un lado

-Esa es mi línea- contestaba fríamente Madara- Por tu culpa el Clan Uchiha no se restablecerá

Ambos se miraban con odio, el ambiente se volvió sumamente denso, pero un sonido chillante de aves, rompía el silencio y un rayo perforaba el hombro de Madara, sin dejar a su presa Sasuke caminaba pausadamente hacia Madara-¿Quién demonios te crees?- decía molesto Sasuke, con la mano libre que tenia empuñaba su espada

-De que estás hablando- respondía Madara, quien estaba paralizado por el rayo, además aun estaba herido del ataque de Susanoo, así que sus movimientos eran muy cuidados

Naruto estaba sorprendido de la reacción de su ex compañero, _¿le importaba Sakura? _Se preguntaba mentalmente

-Ella era mi presa…yo sería quien matara a la persona que más ama Naruto- contestaba con un tono siniestro, su rostro era sombrío, su mirada reflejaba odio hacia su enemigo.

El rubio estaba sorprendido ante la confesión de su ex compañero sus palabras eran completamente frías y no reflejaban más que odio. Estaba impactado, ante la actitud de Sasuke, sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules. _Sasuke no es el mismo que conocimos_

-Hmp, en realidad eso es lo que piensas… todo este tiempo no te diste cuenta que tú la amas- respondía Madara, que notaba como el pelinegro detenía su paso ante sus palabras _Todos tenemos un punto débil, los sentimientos… siempre te harán una persona débil._ Pensaba astutamente Madara

-¿Yo la amo? Por favor… hace mucho que enterré esos sentimientos como amor o amistad. Lo único que puedo sentir es odio… Así que déjate de estupideces – respondía tajantemente

-Hmp…. Después de todo tienes sangre Uchiha corriendo por tus venas- decía Madara con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la mano que tenía libre se dirigió al rayo- Tu mirada es la de un verdadero Uchiha- dijo mientras destruía con facilidad el rayo que lo tenía preso.

Sasuke veía como Madara caminaba hacia él con paso lento

–Sasuke únete a mí, somos los únicos que quedamos del Clan. Por qué ser enemigos cuando podemos ser amigos. Así recuperaremos el respeto y la admiración de todo el mundo shinobi, como los guerreros que somos-decía el Uchiha mayor con seguridad- crearemos un mundo perfecto

Mientras que el menor de los Uchiha, lo miraba fríamente, pero su semblante cambio, una sonrisa arrogante aparecía en su rostro-Dime Madara para que compartir el poder, cuando lo puedo disfrutar yo solo- decía con soberbia el pelinegro

-¡Ah!- suspiro Madara- No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para controlar a susanoo y- su discurso fue interrumpido por el rubio que lo atacaba por la espalda, el Uchiha alcanzo a esquivarlo pero logro herirlo.

-No permitiré que Konoha caiga en tus manos- decía furioso el rubio- Además pagaras todo lo que has hecho

-Pequeño Uchiha, terminaremos después... El tiempo de nuestro amigo es valioso- decía Madara con los ojos rojos

Sasuke, no iba a permitir que alguien se interpusiera entre él y su presa, así que en un rápido movimiento se coloco a un lado de Naruto, miro al rubio fríamente y le dijo- No interfieras él es mi presa.

-No me importa… Acaso estas ciego no voy a dejarlo ir después de lo que le hizo a Sakura-contestaba fríamente el ojiazul, que miraba a su ex amigo desafiante.

-Hmp, entonces atente a las consecuencias- decía el moreno, en su mano derecha se desprendían rayos azules.

-Dos contra uno… interesante- dijo divertido Madara. Noto una presencia detrás de el, era Sasuke que intentaba atacarlo por la espalda con su chidori, tenía que aceptarlo era rápido, pero no más que el, mientras observaba que el rubio había creado una especie de esfera azul con tres aspas, que giraban muy rápido. Y se dirigía donde se encontraba, salto para esquivarla pero en el aire Naruto lo estaba esperando _Maldicion _pensó el Uchiha y con sus brazos se cubría el rostro recibiendo el impacto, esto provoco que se estrellara inevitablemente en el suelo. La herida que le había causado Susanoo, era más profunda de lo que imagino. Se levanto con dificultad, con su mano trataba de detener la hemorragia que tenía en su hombro-No me dejan otra opción- decía con dificultad- Es un desperdicio utilizarlo con unos shinobis como ustedes, pero pienso que Konoha resurgirá como lo ha hecho- dijo Madara mientras hacía sellos con sus manos. Una enorme cantidad de chacra se sintió en el lugar y un aura rodeo el cuerpo de Madara- El poder de los Bijūs en mis manos- decía Madara, mientras una esfera de energía se acumulaba en la palma de su mano- Konoha resurgirá bajo mis órdenes- mientras su rostro se veía iluminado, conforme iba creciendo la esfera la Villa se iluminaba.

-¿Qué demonios?- decía impactado el rubio, que observaba como la esfera iba creciendo, instintivamente volteo a ver al ojinegro, era inexpresivo como siempre. Pero su respiración era agitada e inestable. _Sasuke_ era inevitable no preocuparse por alguien al que había llamado amigo.

El pelinegro sintió la mirada del rubio, lo miro fijamente y le dijo- ¿Acaso no confías en ella?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Hmp… Tan idiota como siempre… Después de que termine con Madara serás el próximo -decía fríamente Sasuke, cerró los ojos concentro su chacra, Susano volvía aparecer a espaldas del Uchiha y su cuerpo se veía envuelto de rayos azules- Aunque creo que no habrá próxima vez…

Naruto entendió y sonrió melancólicamente dijo- Creo que tienes razón- no podía permanecer por mucho tiempo en la forma Sennin. Concentro toda la energía y la convirtió en una esfera- rasengan-

Madara sonrió arrogante ante los actos estúpidos de los ninjas _Acaso buscan la muerte_ pensaba, era inevitable. Ellos serian los primeros en recibir el impacto….

.

.

.

-¿Qué es esto?- decía Madara, mientras pequeños cristales rosas empezaban a flotar en el aire, su respiración se complicaba, no podía respirar y su cuerpo era herido.

.

.

-¡Sasuke!- gritaba Naruto

* * *

Hasta aquí..... llega el capitulo

_Avances de próximo capitulo_

-Ahora ellos se encuentran aquí-comentaba

-¿no te gustaría que la vida fuera simple como peces que dan la vuelta en un barril?- decía melancólico el pelinegro  
.

-No quiero morir, sin nadie aquí esta noche – decía con una extraña melancolía

El próximo capítulo se titulara: **Prospekt's March**

Comentarios finales:

Hola, después de este capítulo editado, no me queda más que agradecer a las personas que leen la historia, ahora si nos vemos en un mes… Recuerden será el final de la Historia y llevara el titulo de Prospekt's March de Coldplay (escúchenla, es muy buena y está inspirado el final en la canción (es una pista)), el próximo capítulo responderé a todos los reviews que amablemente me dejan. Por cierto mi musa está feliz y yo también ese es un buen augurio esperemos que nos veamos en menos de un mes…. O más? Ah! Por cierto Felices fiestas.... Dia de muertos en México, _Halloween_ o Noche de Brujas

Cuídense!!

_¿Dulce o trato_?

Espero les haya gustado, bueno como siempre pidiéndoles un review, para saber que les parece la historia, de esta servidora. Y créanme me inspiran mucho sus comentarios!!

**El capitulo estuvo dedicado a:**

setsuna17

lili-little-small-witch

EdiitH

Nini Cullen Uchiha

Asukasoad

anime love maria

aiko amitie

xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx

gotic flower

saku love deva

KaoruKobayashitheone

Chocolatito

Kithy

yess

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS_ _Por seguir animándome a escribir_**

Respuesta a los Reviews anónimos:

**Chocolatito:**Chocolatito Como estas?? Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo sea también de tu agrado. Cuídate mucho y nos estamos leyendo

**Kithy: **Hola Kithy, Como estas? Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo

** Yess** **: **Hola Yess, bueno si Sasuke es complicado… solo un poco jejejejeje. En realidad no sé lo que siente por Sakura creo que ni el mismo sabe, espero continúes leyendo la historia. Cuidate y nos estamos leyendo

**Y bueno escríbanme un comentario, también se aceptan amenazas, golpes, preguntas, todos sus comentarios serán tomados en cuenta…**

**No sean tímidos!** **No importa si están no están registrados!!**

Gracias por leer.

Los quiere

**Hikky**

^_^

_Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends_


	10. Prospekt's March

Hola!!

Como están?? Espero que bien, ¡Eh!... solo puedo decir lo siento, se que dije que en un mes, pero tuve pequeños contratiempos y eso impidió que mi musa y yo pudiéramos escribir. A demás las últimas tres semanas fueron las más difíciles creo que de todo el año. Y aun me pregunto cómo es posible que una burócrata pueda arruinar todo un fin de semana solo porque no se le antoja recibirte tus documentos, caí en una depresión y preocupación tremenda…. Pero al final todo salió bien, así que tarde cuatro días en recuperarme de todo el stress y terminar el capitulo ya que había escrito poco menos de la mitad, pero en fin lo termine, creo que es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito y que he disfrutado.

Sin más que decir:

Disfruten la lectura!!

**Aclaraciones**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es obra de _Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es original, resultado de mis ideas de mi cabeza tan retorcida._

_Pensamientos del personaje_

(Comentarios personales)

**Flash back**

-----Cambio de escena----------

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Prospekt's March**

Caminaba por las desérticas calles, el humo que salía de las casas, las hacía ver acogedoras, en cambio el no tenía un lugar que lo pudiera llamar hogar o alguien que lo esperara. A lo lejos se podía ver algunas personas salían de sus casas, para disfrutar de la fresca noche y de una hermosa luna llena.

Se detuvo cerca de una personas y preguntó - ¿Qué hora es?- estas lo ignoraron.

-El tiempo ya no importa- contesto una voz detrás de el

Volteo para ver al dueño de la voz que le respondía, este se sorprendió al notar quien era…

-Hablemos en otro lugar, ¿Te parece?- decía amablemente y se encaminaba

Decidió seguirlo, un extraño sentimiento lo invadió al caminar junto a él. Era sumamente extraño pero una paz lo invadió, era algo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, o tal vez lo había olvidado. Miró a su alrededor, contemplaba como la gente sonreía y conversaba sin hablar

-¿Lo recuerdas Sasuke?- preguntaba, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo podría ….-contestaba con tranquilidad, mientras sus ojos veían el símbolo Uchiha, era el barrio donde creció, cerró los ojos y se relajo por completo, las palabras que saldrían en ese momento deseaba decirlas desde que lo vio- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?...Hermano….

Itachi volteo a verlo sorprendido, contemplaba a Sasuke que poco a poco abría sus ojos, dejando ver ese color negro como la noche, que no tardaron en encontrarse con los suyos… detuvieron su paso, una extraña atmosfera de tranquilidad los envolvió, Itachi sonrió y el Uchiha menor solo se limito a decir…Hmp, y continuaron con su camino…

-¿Tambores?- decía confuso Sasuke, que los escuchaba a lo lejos

-Ahí vienen…-respondía con melancolía, su vista se dirigió al suelo… sabía lo que pasaría…pero aun así continuo su camino

Detuvieron su paso en un muelle, donde el lago reflejaba la luna llena, sin dudarlo se sentaron a la orilla del muelle a contemplar el paisaje, una fresca briza movía sus cabellos, y un silencio se formo.

----

-Yo -Yo no pude- lloraba con rabia y golpeaba la cama donde se encontraba

-Tranquilízate- trataba de calmarlo un poco Kakashi- Nada ganas con ponerte así

- ¡Como quieres que me tranquilice! ¡No pude hacer nada por ellos!- decía Naruto con impotencia, se encontraba sentado en cama de hospital con vendas en su cabeza y sus manos. A pesar de sentir dolor al momento de golpear la cama, no se comparaba con lo que sentía en ese momento- No comprenderías lo que siento…- cerro los ojos, tratando de aliviar el sufrimiento pero las imágenes eran tan claras que no podía olvidarlas.

**Flash back**

Madara sonrió arrogante ante los actos estúpidos de los ninjas _Acaso buscan la muerte_ pensaba, era inevitable. Ellos serian los primeros en recibir el impacto.

Sasuke, dirigió la espada de Susanoo hacia el cuerpo de Madara pero el Uchiha mayor, lo esquivo con un poco de dificultad, la esfera comenzaba a distorsionarse un poco. Mientras un clon de Naruto lo atacaba por la espalda con un kunai, recibiendo una ligera herida. Trato de alejarse de sus agresores, al parecer no sería nada fácil ya que Sasuke lo esperaba con su chidori, así que decidió desaparecer del lugar, y aparecer a unos metros lejos de ellos.

-Para derrotarme necesitaran algo más que eso- decía un poco agitado Madara y la esfera iba creciendo conforme los segundos iban pasando

Sasuke volteo a ver a Naruto, que estaba completamente desesperado, y con una esfera azul en una de sus manos- ¿Con eso piensas derrotarlo?... es completamente inútil- decía indiferente el pelinegro

-Ja, ¿acaso tú tienes algo mejor?- decía sarcásticamente el rubio

De la nada apareció el enmascarado naranja, y golpeaba sorpresivamente el estomago de Sasuke, haciéndolo retroceder unos metros

-No dejare que interfieran- dijo enojado el Akatsuki mientras desaparecía y aparecía a espaldas de un sorprendido rubio este volteo para contraatacarlo pero era él quien recibía un golpe en el rostro, derribándolo y la esfera que tenía se desvanecía.

La inestabilidad de su chacra era una de sus mejores estrategias, no podía ser fácilmente localizable. Ni Naruto ni Sasuke eran capaces de predecir su próximo movimiento.

-Es suficiente… todo acabara en este instante- decía orgulloso Madara

Sasuke se levanto con dificultad y muy agitado, miro a Naruto y le dijo- Pase lo que pase utiliza tu mejor técnica, si quieres salvar a Konoha, tendrás una sola oportunidad…

----

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntaba inquietante Sai

Agacho la mirada, sus manos temblaban de impotencia – Depende de….- de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y su voz se volvió temblorosa- No… No quedan muchas esperanzas.

---

-¿no te gustaría que la vida fuera simple como peces que dan la vuelta en un barril?- decía melancólico el pelinegro, mientras veía en el lago a un pez.

- No somos más que muñequitos en un tazón de sopa, tratando de liberarnos de cierta clase de control- contestaba Sasuke, y levantaba la mirada del lago, para contemplar el paisaje, el viento provoco que algunas hojas de los arboles cayeran, noto que alguien estaba observándolos; esa persona tenía una de sus manos reposando en el tronco de un grueso árbol, el viento jugaba con el cabello de color tan peculiar que se distinguía a lo lejos, aunque no podía percibir muy bien sabia de quien se trataba… _Sakura_

---

Sasuke se levanto con dificultad y muy agitado, miro a Naruto y le dijo- Pase lo que pase utiliza tu mejor técnica, si quieres salvar a Konoha, tendrás una sola oportunidad

El rubio lo miraba con determinación – Si- respondía, hizo un par de sellos y volvían aparecer un par de clones y su mano controlaba una esfera azul. Aun tenía tiempo para estar en la forma sennin.

El uchiha menor, utilizo uno de los brazos de Susanoo para tratar de desvanecer la esfera y golpear a Madara pero no funciono, este lo esquivo.

-Sasuke conozco todas las habilidades de Susanoo- presumía el Uchiha mayor, en un instante dejo de ver a Sasuke, lo busco con la mirada y su presencia pero…cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba a unos centímetros de él, de su mano emergían rayos azules una sonrisa arrogante apareció en el rostro del Uchiha menor – Eres una vergüenza para el clan- decía con orgullo.

-Jajajajaja- reía sádicamente Madara mientras el poder de su mano se dirigía al cuerpo de Sasuke

----

El rostro de Sasuke se relajo por un momento, esos fríos e inexpresivo ojos adquirían un brillo momentáneo. Itachi lo veía con extrañeza; notaba como su hermano veía un punto de los arboles que rodeaban el lugar. Así que dirigió la mirada para ver qué es lo que provocaba el cambio drástico del moreno. Pero no observo nada.

-Sasuke- llamaba Itachi

La visión de Sasuke se vio interrumpida por el viento que hacía que su cabello cubriera sus ojos, los aparto rápidamente pero ella ya no estaba.

-¿Sasuke?- llamaba nuevamente a su hermano que parecía estar en un trance, así que decidió pasar la mano frente a los ojos del pelinegro.

El ojinegro volteo molesto ante la acción de su hermano mayor -¿Qué?- contestaba

-¿Qué había en ese lugar? –preguntaba curioso

-Nada- de nuevo su rostro regresaba a ser frio.

Itachi suspiro, su hermano cambio drásticamente ya no era el niño expresivo que solía ser, se había convertido en un tempano de hielo.

-Sasuke yo quiero decirte algo- dijo seriamente

El Uchiha menor volteo a verlo tenía toda su atención

-Lo siento….

---

Una mano de Susanoo detenía a Madara impidiendo que avanzara hacia Sasuke, el Uchiha menor seguía avanzando con su ataque… esta vez sí daría en el blanco, estaba a punto de llegar a su enemigo cuando la esfera cambiaba de forma y se transformaba en un rayo que atravesaba al joven Uchiha, esto no impidió que el chidori también impactara a Madara.

Cayendo ambos al piso, Madara solo estaba un poco aturdido, en cuanto a Sasuke estaba gravemente herido, incorporándose con un gran esfuerzo

-Es una lástima que el clan Uchiha, termine contigo- dijo Madara que aun seguía sangrando del hombro, y el rayo volvía a convertirse en una esfera, pero su tamaño había disminuido.

-Sasuke- decía Naruto y corría uno de sus clones en auxilio de su ex amigo

-N- No interfieras- decía con mucho trabajo el moreno y la sangre de su ojo izquierdo no dejaba de salir sangre, un fuego crecía alrededor de los Uchiha´s – Yo te diré el momento

-Vaya así que en el último momento te convertirás en héroe-decía sarcásticamente Madara

-¿Héroe?, lo dudo mucho, solo busco un objetivo y ese es la venganza- decía oscuramente, no tenía mucho tiempo su cuerpo estaba soportando un dolor muy intenso y sentía que cada paso que daba era un aliento de vida que se le iba, cada movimiento que hacia dejaba sangre en su camino.

-Si tu deseo es morir entonces te lo concederé- dijo mientras la esfera cambiaba de forma, pero algo estaba ocurriendo un viento sumamente extraño se empezaba a formar.

-¿Qué es esto?- decía Madara, mientras pequeños cristales rosas empezaban a flotar en el aire, su respiración se complicaba, no podía respirar y su cuerpo era herido.

-No te lo dije antes, eres una vergüenza para el clan Uchiha…. No te diste cuenta que esos cristales te rodeaban poco a poco. No te han dejado desde que te acercaste a Sakura, solo era cuestión de distraerte, para que no lo notaras- comentaba Sasuke, que veía como Madara caía de rodillas a causa de de los cristales- Esos cristales hacen que tu respiración se vuelva inestable y poco a poco terminen contigo, su control de chacra es perfecto, su técnica puede pasar inadvertida y el daño es considerable…es una técnica interesante de TU ELEGIDA- explicaba con cierto orgullo, su mano derecha se levantaba y los rayos azules comenzaban a emanar- Ahora-ordenaba como un susurro. Y el rayo azul atravesaba el otro hombro de Madara impidiendo que se moviera.

Naruto que veía la escena entre sorprendido y con impotencia, tendría que respetar la decisión de el moreno, rápidamente salió de su shock, había escuchado a Sasuke que le decía Ahora, se encamino para atacar a Madara, atravesó el fuego y ahí estaba su objetivo, su golpe fue preciso y certero. La esfera que tenía el Uchiha mayor se volvía inestable provocando una enorme explosión en el lugar.

----

-No tienes porque disculparte- contestaba Sasuke- Buena o mala, fue una decisión que yo hice, no fue tu culpa- cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el viento acariciara su pálido rostro y jugara con sus cabellos

-Ahora se encuentran aquí…-comentaba Itachi

No comprendía del todo las palabras de su hermano, ¿Quiénes? Se preguntaba mentalmente, aunque muy en el fondo sabia la respuesta, un sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia lo invadía. A pesar de eso continuaba disfrutando el momento de paz y tranquilidad.

-En un cielo aparte- decía el hermano mayor

---

Su cuerpo estaba siendo protegido por una especie de enorme mano, abrió los ojos y la mano se iba abriendo, un rayo de sol comenzaba tímidamente a iluminar la aldea, la luna empezaba a moverse.

El rubio veía a su alrededor todo estaba destruido, pequeñas llamas estaban esparcidas por el lugar; entre escombros comenzó a buscar a Sasuke. No tenía la suficiente energía para volver a la forma sennin, sería mucho más fácil encontrarlo; torpemente caminaba desesperado por encontrarlo, a pesar de que fue protegido había resultado herido, entorpeciendo aun mas su búsqueda.

-¡Sasuke!- gritaba Naruto, tratando de que el ojinegro le respondiera.

Muy cerca de donde se encontraba, unos escombros comenzaban a ser movidos, el rubio corrió a ese lugar, y ahí estaba su mejor amigo, recargado en una enorme roca, completamente ensangrentado.

-Sasuke – decía alarmado, mientras apartaba los escombros que rodeaban al pelinegro

El Uchiha abrió los ojos con pesadez y miraba al ojiazul

- Que bueno que estas bien… Sakura chan se pondría muy triste si algo te pasara- decía con lágrimas en los ojos Naruto

-Todo acabo… El clan Uchiha solo será una leyenda de Konoha- decía con dificultad el ojinegro

-Claro que no- dijo el rubio, que se acercaba al Uchiha, para llevárselo de ahí- Te curaran esas heridas y… Todo estará bien

-Hmp…. No cambias…. Eres un estúpido optimista….- sus ojos se iban cerrando y el poco brillo de vida que podían tener iba desapareciendo- cuida…. a…. Sakura- decía como un susurro

Naruto veía como la vida de Sasuke se apagaba frente a él y no podía hacer nada, más que observarlo- Sasuke- decía entre sollozos, su cabeza se recargaba en el hombro del moreno, al mismo tiempo y sus manos estrujaban las ropas de su amigo

-Naruto kun…

Oía una voz a lo lejos, pero su cuerpo no podía mas, sentía como caía sin poderlo evitar y sus ojos se cerraban.

**Fin Flash back**

-Sasuke…. Sakura- susurraba Naruto, mientras veía melancólico la luna por la ventana de la habitación del hospital.

----

-Itachi… yo- no sabía cómo expresarse

Itachi veía como su hermano, tenía dificultades para hablar.

- Yo -yo… Perdóname- decía sinceramente mientras lo veía a los ojos- No sabía cuáles eran tus intensiones… No vi más allá de la realidad…. Lo siento

-Así que Madara te conto, supongo que tarde o temprano lo sabrías…. - decía con una sonrisa- No te preocupes…- suspiro y miro seriamente a su hermano- Dime ¿hay alguien importante para ti?

-No entiendo tu pregunta- dijo el Uchiha menor, mientras miraba con cierto recelo a su hermano

-Entonces sabes la respuesta-

Un silencio se formo. Solo se podía escuchar al viento cruzar por el lugar.

El Uchiha menor agacho la mirada para contemplar el agua del lago que tenía a sus pies, y ver su propio reflejo.

-Ahora se encuentran aquí – decía Itachi, levanto su mirada y veía la luna llena y un hermoso cielo estrellado- En un cielo aparte- cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la suave brisa

-No quiero morir, sin nadie aquí esta noche – decía con una extraña melancolía Sasuke

Itachi abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a su hermano que seguía agachado-Tonto hermano menor- lo llamaba

El ojinegro en cuestión levantaba la mirada para reclamarle a su hermano, pero dos de los dedos de la mano derecha de Itachi se colocaban en su frente deteniendo su paso e impulsándolo levemente hacia atrás

– No puedo hacer nada…. se encuentran aquí…. Sin nadie…. En un cielo aparte

.

-Estamos en un cielo aparte

.

.

-Gracias….

.

.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, lo único que observaron fue un techo blanco, de algún lugar. No comprendía del todo su realidad…. miro por unos segundos más esa zona. De verdad podía ver; un poco borroso, pero su visión no estaba tan deteriorada como podría imaginarse.

-¡Sasuke!- Alguien lo llamaba; Volteo la mirada a su costado. Encontrando a un rubio con vendajes en sus manos y una sonrisa, sentado en una silla

-Naruto-decía el pelinegro con voz fría y sin emoción, poco a poco trataba de incorporarse pero su cuerpo le dolía, así que rápidamente fue asistido por el ojiazul para que pudiera sentarse en la cama.

-No puedes moverte mucho, tus heridas no sanan del todo- dijo Naruto un poco preocupado, mientras le acomodaba las almohadas en la espalda de su amigo, para que estuviera un poco más cómodo.

-Hmp-

-¡Ah! Tú no cambias-

El pelinegro veía como la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana que estaba a un lado de su cama, contemplo parte de las calles de Konoha un poco destruidas y en reparaciones algunas casas. Sin apartar la mirada pregunto a Naruto- Ella…. ¿Está bien?-decía con voz fría

Un silencio cubrió el lugar, el rubio solo se limito a agachar la mirada y cerrar sus puños, mientras sus mejillas se cubrían de lágrimas.

Sasuke al no tener respuesta miro a su compañero en busca de una respuesta. Era testigo del sufrimiento del rubio y el solo podía contemplarlo no podía sentir nada… ni hacer nada. Se limito a bajar la mirada y ver sus manos que también estaban vendadas-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?-cuestionaba serio

-Tres días- respondía entre sollozos

-Murió…

-Está muy grave, no saben que es lo que la mantiene aún con vida

-Hmp, era de esperarse. Siempre fue la más débil del equipo-decía fríamente el moreno. No tardo en sentir un golpe en su rostro. Haciendo que un hilo de sangre escurriera de su boca.

-Eres un idiota -decía completamente molesto el rubio, sus manos aun temblorosas tomaban con violencia la camisa blanca del moreno, mientras ambas miradas eran desafiantes- ¡Escúchame bien Sasuke! En mi presencia no hables mal de Sakura, ella es una de las personas más importantes para mí, y no dejare que mientras ella se debate entre la vida y la muerte tú te expreses así de ella

Una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en el rostro del pelinegro-Hmp ¿la amas no es así? Na-ru-to- decía sarcásticamente y observaba como el rostro del ojiazul que se tornaba confundido ante sus palabras, como tratando de entenderlo; aun así la sonrisa del ojinegro no desapareció, su mirada se tornaba oscura- ¡Que te quede claro… ella es mía!-su tono era completamente amenazante

Naruto estaba muy sorprendido de las palabras del ojinegro. No hubo mucho tiempo para preguntar debido que una persona se hacía presente en el lugar.

-Como los viejos tiempos… ustedes no cambiaran- decía el recién llegado-siempre peleando

El rubio soltó el agarre y volteaba a ver con fastidio a la persona, mientras Sasuke se limpiaba el hilo de sangre

-Kakashi- decía Naruto, mientras se limpiaba rápidamente las lagrimas

-Vaya Sasuke es bueno saber que ya despertaste- decía el enmascarado

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- preguntaba Sasuke

-Tengo algo que decirles…

---

Shizune veía con impotencia el cuerpo de la pelirosa, que estaba frente a ella postrada en una cama, sin ninguna esperanza…

-Sakura- decía entre sollozos- Tienes amigos que te esperan por favor despierta….

---

-¿Qué?- decía sorprendido Naruto

-Acaban de encontrar el cuerpo de Kabuto cerca de aquí, es probable que se encontrara a Akatsuki-explicaba el peligris- Al parecer hubo una pelea y es probable que perdiera

-¡Ah! Uno menos. Ya encontraron el cuerpo de Madara-interrogaba el rubio

-Si esta mañana- respondía el ex ambu, mientras miraba a Sasuke que seguía viendo por la ventana ignorando por completo la plática –Sasuke ¿algo te preocupa?- preguntaba

-No- respondía secamente- ¿Tengo que preocuparme por algo?- decía mientras veía la luna menguante y un cielo estrellado- Quiero estar solo

-Pero…- objetaba el rubio

-Vamos Naruto, debe estar cansado- decía y lo tomaba por el hombro obligándolo a salir de la habitación.

Dejando a un pensativo ojinegro que no apartaba la vista de la luna estaba iluminada por la mitad, con trabajo se incorporo y abrió la ventana, dejando que la suave brisa acariciara su pálido rostro y jugara con su cabello.

_En un cielo aparte…_

_._

_._

_._

--- Al día siguiente---

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntaba Sai

-Sigue igual- respondía Shizune

-Hay algo que pueda hacer…

La kunoichi negó con la cabeza y se alejo del lugar, dejando al pelinegro sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Sai-

-Naruto- contestaba melancólico el ojinegro

-¿Cómo esta?-decía preocupado el rubio

-Sigue igual-dijo mientras su mirada no se apartaba de la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba la pelirosa

Naruto también contemplaba el mismo sitio que Sai, no les era permitida la entrada. Era tan delicado su estado que solo tenían acceso los médicos que la atendían.

---

-Vaya Sasuke, tuviste mucha suerte- decía muy animadamente Suigetsu.

-Hmp- contestaba el pelinegro

- Jūgo, está recuperándose de sus heridas es probable que en la tarde lo den de alta-comentaba- Y Karin espera que salga para venirte a visitar y… Sasuke me estas poniendo atención

El ojinegro contemplaba las calles de la Villa, las personas caminaban sin ninguna prisa, un día soleado con unas cuantas nubes; nada particular… estaba absorto en lo que veía, sabía que alguien estaba con él pero su plática no le importaba en absoluto.

-Sasuke- lo llamaba el peligris sin éxito, suspiro cansadamente, su paciencia tenía un límite así que opto por retirarse, antes de irse su voz se torno seria -Sakura está muy grave… No sé si pueda confiar en tus palabras…- dijo mientras abría la puerta y su mente traía el recuerdo de las palabras de Sasuke

Flash Back

El equipo Taka se desplazaba entre las sombras, con mucha cautela mientras se dirigía a la torre del Hokage, tenían un primer objetivo Danzou.

-Oye Sasuke fue buena idea dejar a Sakura chan en manos de esos shinobis- decía preocupado el dientes de tiburón

-Hmp- solo contesto el moreno

-No sé por qué tanta preocupación- protestaba la pelirroja

-Karin tiene razón, a demás no veo motivo… Ella se ha vuelto autosuficiente… no suele ser débil-decía con indiferencia el pelinegro

-Hmp, lo que no confió es en los shinobis que la acompañan…. A demás tengo un objetivo en particular….

-Entonces nadie te detiene-respondía fríamente el Uchiha

Fin de Flash Back

–Sasuke ¿tú qué piensas?-volteo para verlo, una vez más.

Pero el moreno seguía perdido en sus pensamientos y la mirada en la ventana de la habitación. Suspiro nuevamente y cerro tras de él la puerta dejando de nuevo al pelinegro solo.

---

-Naruto, Sai, los he estado buscando- dijo seriamente Yamato quien aparecía en el pasillo

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba el rubio

-Lo que les tengo que decir es delicado, a demás necesitamos información- explicaba el anbu -Así que por favor síganme

Ambos shinobis no tenían opción decidieron seguirlo, no sin antes ver de nuevo la puerta de la habitación de su amiga.

Caminaron por la Villa viendo que poco a poco Konoha volvía a la normalidad, la gente los saludaba con sonrisas. Tanto Naruto como Sai, correspondían con amabilidad el saludo, mas su sonrisa era melancólica, no irradiaba más que tristeza y preocupación.

-Llegamos-decia Yamato, mientras veía la torre del Hokage

Subieron unas escaleras que los conducirían a una de las oficinas, se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera. Yamato toco un par de veces y una voz les dijo que pasaran. La puerta fue abierta por el shinobi que los guiaba, era un lugar amplio, con una mesa larga en el centro de la habitación, en la cual estaban sentados, Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru, Morino Ibaki, y tres anbus que cubrían sus rostros con mascaras.

-Perdón por la tardanza- se disculpaba el anbu castaño

-No hay problema- Shikaku Nara-comencemos

Naruto y Sai, permanecían a la expectativa y con muchas dudas en la cabeza.

-¿Para qué estamos en este lugar?-preguntaba el rubio

-Queremos que nos respondan unas preguntas, que nos pueda llevar a una conclusión de todo lo que acaba de ocurrir y deslindar responsabilidades-dijo seriamente shikamaru, y no despegaba la vista de Sai

El ex anbu raíz, correspondía con la misma mirada seria, sus facciones se tornaban frías- supongo que debo sentirme afortunado por estar libre.- decía con seriedad

-Sabes que eres el único sobreviviente de Raiz- intervenía un anbu

-Danzou o Madara…. murió- decía Sai

-Sí, así es –contestaba Shikamaru

-Hmp- decía con cierto sarcasmo Sai- No pregunte…. Afirme

-Esperen un memento-interrumpía Naruto- No sé a dónde quieren llegar pero Sai, no tiene nada que ver.

-Naruto- intervenía otro anbu – podrías salir de la oficina, queremos hablar a solas con Sai, se te informara de tu turno, deberás permanecer en el pasillo, no se te está permitida la salida de la torre

El rubio no tenía otra opción y salió molesto de la oficina, dejando a su amigo a la merced de los shinobis que estaban en ese lugar. Completamente irritado por la forma de trato que estaba recibiendo su compañero, se sentó en el suelo a esperar su turno.

-Asi que tienes que esperar tu turno- decía Kakashi que llegaba con paso lento cerca de su alumno

-Hmp, no sé por qué tanto misterio, Sai, no tiene nada que ver en este asunto de Danzou o Madara- decía molesto

-Ya veo, así que no te han dicho nada- comentaba el shinobi copia quien veía a su alumno en el piso

El rubio subió la mirada para ver fijamente a su maestro-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Los ancianos del consejo están muertos y también una parte de shinobis que lo conformaban

-¿Qué?-decía atónito el ojiazul

-- --

-Ahora si podremos hablar- decía un segundo anbu

-Como parte de raíz y un shinobi de Danzou debes saber muchas cosas que nostros ignoramos- decía certeramente Ibaki

-Podría ser- contestaba fríamente Sai

-¿Sabías que el Kyūbi sería liberado? – preguntaba Shikamaru

El moreno en cuestión agacho la mirada y contesto- Si- ahora levantaba su mirada para encarar a los shinobis que lo estaban interrogando- No podía hacer nada, todos los anbus raíz éramos presos de un sello que nos mantenía al margen de cualquier situación; no podía hablar ya que si lo hacía moriría al instante, el sello se rompería al momento que Danzou muriera, pero una vez fusionándose y el eclipse fuera total, el sello jamás se rompería y tendría otras implicaciones mas…

-¿A qué te refieres?- Shikaku Nara

-Cumpliríamos órdenes de Madara Uchiha, nuestra voluntad desaparecería por completo-

-Entonces ¿tú seguiste las órdenes de matar a algunos integrantes del consejo de Konoha?- preguntaba el tercer anbu

Sai estaba sorprendido con la pregunta…

---

-A demás están seguros que Sai, fue el que los elimino- comentaba el peligris

-¡Eso no puede ser posible!-reclamaba el rubio

Kakashi no dijo nada y observaba la reacción de su alumno _Naruto… si supieras que Sasuke, está en peor situación…._

---

-¿Qué?- decía sorprendido el anbu raíz

-Ya veo que no sabias nada o no estabas consiente- comentaba Shikamaru

-No tenía idea...

-Algunos testigos lo describieron como un joven de cabello negro y corto, ojos negros. Así que siguiendo la descripción…. Eres tú-decía un anbu

- Siento desilusionarlos pero no pude ser yo… en esos momentos estaba peleando con Kisame en la entrada de Konoha junto con un compañero de Sasuke Uchiha, y termine inconsciente después de la batalla, por lo tanto el sello no pudo ser efectivo.

-Entonces ¿Quién?-interrogo Ibaki

-Pudo haber sido Madara…. cuando encontramos su cuerpo tenía el cabello corto… y por la oscuridad los testigo no pudieron ver claramente si era un joven o no…-deducía rápidamente Shikamaru

-Si lo pensamos detenidamente otra característica que describieron era una capa blanca, Sai nunca ha traído capa blanca- comentaba Shikaku Nara

-Bien resuelto el misterio ahora sigue un par de preguntas Sai- decía el tercer anbu-¿El sello se rompió?

-Sí-contestaba ya un poco más relajado

-¿Donde se encontraba Naruto?-

-No, lo sé…. Una vez que se rompe el sello algunos recuerdos se borran, los que considerara Danzou importantes – decía Sai- Y todos los lugares donde Danzou hacia sus reuniones y donde se encontraba han sido destruidos tras su muerte. No creo que algo este en pie en este momento o alguna pista.

-Ese idiota lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado- decía el segundo anbu

-Te puedes retirar, todos los cargos se ha absuelto. Es el turno de Naruto, dile que pase- dijo Ibaki

El pelinegro hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigía a la salida pero una voz lo detuvo, volteo al ver que lo llamaban por su nombre

- Sai, a partir de este momento será tu nombre oficial, serás un anbu de Konoha y.... Gracias por lo que has hecho…- decía con una sonrisa Shikaku Nara

El ojinegro en cuestión suavizo sus facciones y sonrió sinceramente – Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el lugar donde viven mis amigos-

Abrió la puerta y miro a un expectante Naruto que estaba sentado en el suelo, en espera de que le dijera algo, así que lo hizo- Naruto es tu turno.

-Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir-reclamaba el rubio

-Sí, es lo que me dijeron, además es malo que los hagas esperar- decía tranquilamente el pelinegro

El rubio se levanto y paso de largo junto a su compañero golpeándolo levemente el hombro del ojinegro. Azotando la puerta en cuanto entro. Dejando solos a Kakashi y a Sai

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti- dijo el peligris

-Sí, cuando salga me disculpare con el- decía con cierta pena el moreno

-Supongo que despejaron todas sus dudas que tenían contigo-

-Al parecer querían ver que tan leal podría llegar a ser-

-Así que es oficial eres un shinobi de Konoha-

-Si- respondía con una sonrisa en el rostro

---

-¡Sasuke!- decía con alegría mientras se arrojaba al cuerpo del moreno que se encontraba sentado en la cama.

-Suéltame- dijo fríamente el pelinego, y utilizaba sus manos para alejar el cuerpo de la peliroja del suyo

-¡Perdón fue un momento de debilidad!- decía ya un poco más seria y levemente sonrojada- Veo que ya estas mucho mejor, tus heridas están sanadas casi por completo- dijo Karin mientras jalaba una silla junto a la cama del Uchiha y se sentaba en ella

-Si-

-Eso quiere decir que eres alguien muy fuerte y capaz de superar todo- comentaba entusiasmada- No como la pelirosa…. Escuche que está muy delicada y que en cualquier momento puede morirse- decía sin importancia Karin – Se ve que es una kunoichi muy débil… no tiene habilidades especiales, más que su fuerza… pero de nada le sirvió jajajajajaja me da mucha pena-

El Uchiha miraba fijamente a Karin- Solo lo voy a decir una vez… déjame en paz –decía molesto

-Vamos Sasuke no te da gusto que por fin te liberaran de esa molesta- dijo con tono sexi, se levanto lentamente de la silla y se acercaba con cautela al pelinegro- Se que era tu compañera y quisiste esa noche salvarla de Madara, te diré la verdad sentí celos cuando saliste del cuarto con ella en tus brazos…-decía mientras su dedo jugaba en el pecho del pelinegro – pero sé que eres un caballero- .los labios de la pelirroja estaban muy cerca de los labios de Sasuke- Ahora no te une ningún lazo… y te lo diré una vez más, me gustas-sus labios ya se rosaban y esta vez cumpliría su objetivo, cerro Karin instintivamente sus ojos, sentía como los brazos el moreno se posaban en sus hombros

-Karin- decía Sasuke como un susurro ya muy cerca de los labios de su compañera de equipo- Déjame solo- y la separaba de golpe.

La pelirroja completamente molesta por la actitud del moreno, soltó el agarre y se dirigió a la salida- Sasuke Uchiha te lo diré… Ella no pasara de esta noche, su nivel de chacra disminuye cada hora considerablemente al paso que va, morirá muy pronto, y nadie podrá hacer nada.- abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación muy molesta por el rechazo del moreno.

-Hmp- pronunció mientras cerraba los ojos y una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en su rostro al recordar el motivo por el cual seguía con vida…

---

-Naruto…. ¿Estás seguro?- decía impactado Shikamaru

-Sí, yo nunca salí de Konoha- contestaba muy seguro- Todo el tiempo estuve sedado en una cama, después me trasladaron a un habitación muy amplia y comenzaron un ritual

-Es imposible nadie sintió la presencia del Kyūbi, mucho menos cuando estaba siendo liberado- comentaba un anbu

-Es posible crear una barrera que oculte el chacra- preguntaba con interés el rubio

-¿Por qué lo dices?-interrogaba Shikaku Nara

-En una ocasión escape del lugar donde me tenían prisionero, pero no llegue lejos había una especie de barrera. No tardo Danzou en encontrarme y mostrarme por primera vez el sharingan y ya no pude luchar más- comentaba Naruto con seriedad

-Es posible, pero el nivel que deben tener los shinobis para crear una barrera de esa magnitud debe ser casi al nivel de un sannin- comentaba Ibaki

-Hmp nadie sabe con exactitud el nivel podrían alcanzar los anbus raíz- decía un anbu

-En eso tiene razón- respondía Ibaki- Lo demostraron al controlar solo 4 shinobis al zorro de las nueve colas

-¡Ah! Que problemático… Naruto estuvo todo el tiempo en Konoha y nadie se dio cuenta. Danzou nos engaño a todos diciendo que había escapado, era un maldito manipulador- dijo Shikamaru que tenía sus manos en sus sienes dándose masajes

-Ahora tenemos otro asunto, integrar a un consejo para que tome decisiones importantes- comentaba el segundo anbu

-Si, Naruto te puedes retirar – dijo Shikaku Nara

-Bien- dijo y salió con un sabor amargo de ese lugar, recordar las torturas al que fue sometido durante la liberación del zorro y las constantes luchas con las cadenas que lo aprisionaba no era agradable, aunque había un recuerdo o un hermoso sueño que tenia presente…

.

.

.

Era un hermoso atardecer los colores pastel que iluminaban el cielo y las nubes que se llenaban de colores hacían ver a la villa hermosa, suspiro mientras sus brazos estaban recargados en el barandal de la azotea del hospital.

-¡Aquí estas Naruto kun!- decía una suave voz que lo sacaba de sus pensamientos y ese aroma era inconfundible

Volteo para contemplar a la chica que traía en sus manos un tazón de ramen- Hinata, ¿Qué haces aquí? – decía y caminaba a su encuentro

-Te traje un poco de comida, se nota que no has comido bien- decía mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa y le daba el tazón de la comida

-Gracias- le decía con una sonrisa

Ambos shinobis se sentaron a contemplar juntos el atardecer, aunque Naruto no lo notaba porque estaba muy concentrado en su comida, pero Hinata se dedicaba a verlo con una sonrisa, y un ambiente tranquilo rodeo el lugar.

.

.

.

Unos ojos color miel se abrían poco a poco, los anbus que la cuidaban le ayudaba a incorporarse, su frágil figura la hacía ver muy vulnerable.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- preguntaba con voz temblorosa, nada digno de ella

-Vera…

.

.

.

----

Desde cuando se había vuelto un adicto a la luz de la luna… se preguntaba mentalmente, su estado de salud le permitía moverse con mayor libertad en unas horas lo darían de alta, pero algo lo ataba a ese lugar… Se recargo en una de las esquinas de la ventana, a contemplar como la luz y la oscuridad jugaba al mismo tiempo en la Villa debido a las nubes que había en el cielo estrellado, la puerta de su habitación se abrió sigilosamente, volteo a ver quien interrumpía su tranquilidad

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntaba molesto el Uchiha

----

Shizune, hacia la revisión del estado de salud de su paciente; cuando de golpe abrieron la puerta de la habitación especial donde se encontraba. Volteo muy molesta y dijo- No pueden pasar es una zona restringida-

Un par de anbus pasaron por alto sus palabras y también a ella, desconectaron los aparatos que tenía el paciente

-¿Qué creen que hacen?- decía mientras trataba de detenerlos, pero era inútil

-Apártese tenemos órdenes de llevarla con nosotros-decía un anbu que cargaba a la pelirosa

-¡No permitiré que se la lleven!- decía muy decidida- ¿Quién dio la orden?

-Fue el Hokage –

-Usted también vendrá con nosotros- la tomo del brazo y se la llevaron junto con la pelirosa de ese lugar

---

-Hay algo que quiero platicar contigo Sasuke- decía muy decidido el rubio

-Yo no, así que…

Un extraño chacra rodeo el cuarto donde se encontraban ambos shiobis, pequeños cristales rosados cubría la atmosfera

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntaba inquietante Naruto- Es Sakura

-Es su presencia- decía mientras tomaba en sus manos algunos cristales- Pero no es un ataque es como si….

Naruto comprendió rápidamente y salió lo más rápido que pudo, se dirigió a la habitación de la pelirosa abrió la puerta abruptamente pero no había nadie

-Sakura- decía con lágrimas en los ojos

-Estaba en este lugar supongo- decía fríamente Sasuke que se encontraba en la puerta

El rubio tomo la forma Sennin y comenzó a buscarla, su chacra se debilitaba mas, pero en un segundo dejo de sentirla. Ya no sentía su presencia; se dejo caer de rodillas en el piso completamente shock.

El pelinegro tenía el sharingan activado, pero aun así no podía encontrarla, ella no estaba en ese lugar –Hmp- fue lo único que dijo

-¡No! no puede ser…. ella no puede estar muerta- decía el ojiazul entre sollozos

---

No podía reaccionar, su cerebro le decía que se moviera pero era una tarea difícil de hacer en esos momentos.

Los signos vitales de Sakura se habían detenido…. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a cubrir sus mejillas y su cuerpo temblaba. Shizune, no podía creerlo, de pronto el chacra de la pelirosa se incremento para después desaparecer.

-¡En qué demonios pensaba al utilizar esa técnica!- decía una voz autoritaria detrás de Shuzune

La kunoichi volteo sorprendida al reconocer la voz, no podía tampoco articular palabra, sus ojos estaban fijos en la persona que tenía en frente rodeada de 6 anbus

-No tenemos mucho tiempo. Haz los preparativos…. Qué esperas no te quedes ahí parada- ordenaba

---

Sasuke instintivamente salió con prisa de la habitación, corrió por los pasillos hasta toparse con un medico, una vez localizado su objetivo lo sujeto fuertemente de la bata y parte de la camisa del médico, estrujando con sus manos las prendas.

-¡Quiero que me diga donde esta Sakura!- decía completamente furioso el Uchiha

El médico temblaba y temía por su vida al notar el sharingan del joven que lo amenazaba-¿Q-Que?-decía desconcertado

-¡¿No fui lo suficientemente claro?! Donde esta Sakura Hanuro-

-Sasuke suéltalo- intervenía Naruto

-¡No te metas en esto!- reclamaba el moreno, de pronto sintió un kunai que amenazaba su cuello.

-Deja al doctor, Sakura Hanuro está en el quirófano- decía un anbu quien no soltaba el arma del cuello del pelinegro.

Lentamente Sasuke soltó al médico y desapareció del lugar junto a Naruto.

-¿Está bien?- preguntaba el anbu

-Si-contestaba el medico

.

.

--

Tan desesperada estabas- pensaba- ¡Fui muy clara! Tenias que perfeccionar la técnica antes de usarla, tus niveles de chacra tenían que ser óptimos… Sakura

---

Dos shinobis corrían con prisa por los largos pasillos del hospital, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino

-Me temo que no los dejare pasar-

-Apártate Kakashi- decía amenazante el Uchiha

-No- decía tranquilamente el ex anbu

-Sakura chan esta…- dijo desesperado el rubio

-Sakura está en excelentes manos- respondía el peligris

-¿Quién?-preguntaba el moreno

-Tsunade…. Se me dio la orden que nadie pasara de esta línea-

-Tsunade esta… despertó…-decía impactado Naruto

-Sí, está haciendo todo lo posible por Sakura- respondía con tranquilidad Kakashi

---

-¡Tsunade sama!- decía alarmado un anbu, que veía a la rubia hacer un par de sellos

-Sé lo que hago- decía la rubia, y todo el lugar se ilumino.

.

.

--

Una gota de agua cayendo en su brazo, no su brazo estaba completamente húmedo. Con pesadez abrió los ojos y la luz del sol iluminaba todo el lugar, miro su alrededor todo estaba solitario, le dolía un poco la espalda, seguramente por lo incomodo de la pared, su brazo derecho le dolía… no había alguien recargado en el. Volteo a ver de quien se trataba… Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar un rubio completamente dormido en su brazo con la boca abierta… no era agua lo que tenía en su brazo…

-¡Ah!- exclamo entre sorprendido y molesto Sasuke

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- decía entre sueños el rubio- 5 minutos mas- y se acurrucaba entre la tela de la camisa que traía el pelinegro

Molesto el Uchiha, cerró su puño izquierdo y golpeo en el rostro de un adormilado Naruto que voló por el pasillo, estrellándose en una de las paredes

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Dobe?- reclamaba el moreno

-¿Qué? Eso es lo que debería preguntarte Teme- decía molesto el rubio que se sobaba la mejilla

-jajajajaajajaja- se reía al contemplar la escena- Parece que se llevan mejor- decía

-No sé de qué estás hablando Kakashi- decía tranquilamente Sasuke mientras se levantaba del piso, y miraba a su ex maestro- ¿Cómo salió?

-Bien, esta en su cuarto, esperamos que despierte- dijo el enmascarado con un tono de alegría

-¡Entonces que esperamos! ¡Vamos a despertarla!- decía alegremente Naruto, que con un gran salto se incorporaba y salía del pasillo corriendo, pero su paso se detuvo y volteo con una sonrisa- ¿En qué cuarto esta?

-En el 16- decía Kakashi- Naruto no vayas a…- no termino la frase, ya que el rubio había desaparecido-¡Ah! No cambia

-Es un imprudente- comentaba molesto el pelinegro

-¿Tu iras a verla?- interrogaba serio Kakashi

-Hmp- dijo el moreno y también desaparecía del lugar

El ex anbu sonrió melancólicamente. Como extrañaba a esos dos peleando… aunque algún día tendría que decirles lo que hizo…. Haría un gran negocio. Aunque sería un excelente regalo para Sakura y un gran negocio.

---

La luz del sol se filtraba por las delgadas cortinas de su cuarto, interrumpiendo su sueño, abrió perezosamente sus ojos, su mirada enfocaba un techo blanco, giro su vista para saber donde se encontraba, alguien estaba a un lado de ella.

- Shizune- la llamo, esta volteo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Dime Sakura- respondió la pelinegra

La ojiverde se intento incorporar y tratar de sentarse, pero no podía sola, así que la auxilio la kunoichi. Le coloco bien un par de almohadas en su espalda para que estuviera cómoda.

-Gracias-

-Hay una persona que no deja de preguntar por ti, y te espera impaciente- comentaba la ojinegra

-¿Quién?-

-Le diré que pase-

En cuanto abrió la puerta un impaciente rubio cayó debido que estaba recargado en la puerta

-Naruto ¡¿Qué crees que haces?- regañaba la ojinegra

-Perdón- decía el rubio y se incorporaba rápidamente.

-Los dejo solos, recuerda Naruto no eres el único que espera su turno-advirtió, y salía de la habitación

Un incomodo silencio se formo, sus miradas se encontraron y no dejaba ninguno el contacto. El rubio no resistió mucho y se acerco a la pelirosa y la abrazo.

- N-No lo vuelvas a hacer- decía entre sollozos, mientras su cabeza reposaba en el hombro de la joven y sus brazos la sujetaban con fuerza

-Naruto- decía sorprendida

-¡Prometo volverme fuerte!... Jamás volverás a protegerme-

-Tranquilo, ya estoy bien-trataba de consolarlo- No necesitas hacerme promesas… Lo siento, soy la que más problemas da… yo siempre fui la más débil y…

-Eso no es cierto- se separo un poco para mirarla a los ojos- tu nos ayudaste mucho, de no ser por ti no hubiéramos podido derrotar a Madara

La puerta se abrió, ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver quien entraba, cuál fue su sorpresa de no ver a nadie... voltearon de nuevo a verse con gran expectativa, no habían notado la cercanía que tenían el uno del otro.

-Lo siento- decía completamente nervioso el rubio y sonrojado, se alejo un poco del rostro de la kunoichi y soltó el agarre que tenia con su compañera

-¡Ah! N-No te preocupes- dijo con nerviosismo la pelirosa- Naruto- tomaba una mano del rubio con ambas manos- Quiero decirte que te a..

El corazón del rubio latía rápidamente y una gota de sudor caía por su rostro.

-Quiero decirte que te agradezco lo mucho que has hecho por mí- decía con lágrimas en los ojos la pelirosa- Nunca quise ser una molestia para ti

La miro tiernamente y con su mano libre limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro- No seas tonta Sakura chan… Sabes que eres como una hermana para mí, una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, escúchame bien jamás serás una molestia- decía y depositaba un beso en su frente- Dejo que recibas a tus visitas, si no terminaran con mi vida, jejejejeje- dijo divertidamente el rubio. Emprendió el camino hacia la salida, pero detuvo su paso, había algo que lo inquietaba mucho, lo que le preguntaría no lo haría de frente, respiro profundamente, aclaro un poco su voz- Sakura…. Tú me visitaste cuando estaba dormido…- no tenía la mínima intensión de voltear, se sentía tan estúpido preguntándole algo que pudo haber sido una ilusión o un simple sueño

La pelirosa se sorprendió ¿_por qué me hace esa pregunta? _Pensaba, pero su mente le mostraba el inocente beso que depósito en los labios del rubio, sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmesí-Ah, sí- respondía nerviosa-¿Por qué la pregunta?- temía por la respuesta. Que explicación "razonable" podía darle.

Naruto sonrió y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo que la pelirosa no notaria, debido a que le daba la espalda- Por nada en especial- respondió y se dirigió a salir del cuarto; dejando a Sakura con un mar de dudas, que no serian resueltas.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, su corazón regreso a la normalidad, y sintió que podía respirar. Pero algo por dentro no estaba bien, era completamente feliz de que su amiga estuviera viva y en buen estado de salud, pero sentía que algo se rompió dentro de él, cuando Sakura le dijo que le agradecía mucho, estaba feliz por eso, pero quería escuchar otra cosa, un nudo en la garganta se formo… después de todo el beso que recibió fue por agradecimiento mas no por amor, ya que nunca sería él… Ella solo amaba a una persona Sasuke.

-Naruto kun- decia preocupada Hinata

El rubio volteo sorprendido, ¿cuando había llegado? – Buenos días Hinata- decía sin emoción. Su mente con trabajos procesaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Sakura no está bien?- cuestionaba triste

-Está muy bien- trataba de sonreír pero no era muy bueno en su intento

-Pues parece todo lo contrario- comentaba

-¡Ah! No es nada Hinata. Son cuestiones mías no te preocupes estaré bien- dijo ya más tranquilo el ojiazul

La ojiperla trataba de comprender lo que le pasaba a Naruto pero no podía- Puedes platicar conmigo si quieres. Vamos a otro lugar si- se armo de valor y tomo la mano del rubio y lo guio a un lugar donde pudieran platicar mejor.

Dejando absortos a los que se encontraban en ese lugar

-¿Quién iba a decir que Hinata tomaría la mano de Naruto y se lo llevaría de aquí?- decía incrédula Ino

-Ni siquiera notaron que estábamos aquí- decía un serio Shino

-¿Por qué están sorprendidos?- decía Sai sin comprender la situación

-¡Ah! Tú no lo comprenderías- decía Kiba que posaba su mano en el hombro de Sai

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntaba el ojinegro

-Es muy problemático- decía completamente apático Shikamaru

.

.

.

-Así que ya te dieron de alta- preguntaba Kakashi a su ex alumno

-Si- respondía molesto el pelinegro

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Nada-

-Quiero decirte que Madara mato a los del consejo, y solo sobreviven algunos integrantes, de hecho solo quedaron 3

-Hmp, es lo menos que se merecían- respondía con cierto odio Sasuke

-¿Sabes de tu situación?- cuestionaba con cierta preocupación

-Me imagino- respondía fríamente- No me han dejado de vigilar anbus desde que desperté

-Entonces… - trato de completar la oración, pero un anbu se hacía presente en la habitación.

-Sasuke Uchiha- decía el anbu con formalidad y volteo la mirada hacia el peligris.

Kakashi se sintió incomodo y dijo- Entonces iré a ver a Sakura- decía sin perder contacto con el ojinegro que también lo miraba a los ojos- No has ido a visitarla

-No- respondía fríamente

-Creo que es lo menos que podrías hacer por ella… visítala, estoy seguro que se alegrara de verte de nuevo- dijo con una sonrisa y desapareció del lugar.

El Uchiha volteo para ver de frente al anbu- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- decía molesto

-Un nuevo consejo se ha formado y quieren hablar con usted-

-Lo siento yo no tengo nada de qué hablar-

-Es mi deber llevarlo por las buenas o por las malas- sujeto el brazo derecho del Sasuke y desaparecieron del lugar.

---

Era una amplia habitación completamente iluminada, frente a el estaban cerca de 12 personas que lo miraba con seriedad.

-Vaya asi que te tuvieron que traer a la fuerza- decía divertido Suigetsu, quien se encontraba a un lado de él pelinegro

-Hmp- decia Sasuke, que notaba que también estaba Karin y Jūgo- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntaba el Uchiha dirigiéndose al consejo

-¡No tienes por qué hablarnos de esa manera Sasuke Uchiha!-reclamaba un anbu que era parte del consejo

-Me van a responder… porque yo no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes y mucho menos tengo por qué estar en este lugar- decia molesto el ojinegro

-Bien seremos claros Sasuke… Hemos evaluado su situación- explicaba Shikaku Nara- Tanto tuya como de tus compañeros de equipo. Y tenemos una propuesta que hacerles a los cuatro

-No me interesa- decía fríamente el Uchiha

-Vamos Sasuke, escuchemos. Nada perdemos- dijo con tranquilamente Suigetsu

-Tu compañero tiene razón nada pierdes… a demás fue un favor que la Hokage nos pidió- decía un consejero

-¿Tsunade?-preguntaba incrédulo el moreno

-Si- respondía el anbu

-Como agradecimiento a lo que han hecho ya sea directa o indirectamente por Konoha, les permitiremos quedarse en Konoha y ser shinobis al servicio de la Villa- explicaba Shikaku Nara

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba inquietante Jūgo

-No queremos repetir los mismos errores del pasado- explicaba el shinobi Nara

-¿Si decidimos no quedarnos?- preguntaba seriamente Karin

-No podrán regresar a Konoha, tampoco se les permitirá la entrada a la Villa- decía fríamente un consejero

-O sea que si no estamos con Konoha estamos en contra- decía el peligris integrante de Taka

-No, exactamente, una ventaja es que no se les tomara como enemigos- respondía el consejero

-¿Eso es todo?- decía fríamente el Uchiha

-Tienen 12 horas para decidirlo, si ustedes salen de Konoha en este lapso… no regresaran - decía el anbu – A no ser de que ya tengan una respuesta en estos momentos-

-Bueno… pues- decía Suigetsu

-Vámonos- ordenaba Sasuke quien ya iba a la salida de ese lugar seguido por Karin y Jūgo.

El dientes de tiburón no tuvo otra opción que también seguir al Uchiha, siendo el último en salir de la oficina.

-Creen que ya tomaron una decisión- preguntaba el anbu

-Al parecer uno de ellos sí, pero está el Uchiha…

-Creo que debemos quitarles la vigilancia, queremos que sientan que les tenemos confianza, además no han mostrado alguna acción en contra de Konoha- decía Shikaku Nara

-Estás loco- reclamaba un consejero

-Suena interesante, si queremos que se queden en la Villa, tienen que estar cómodos y en confianza- decía una consejera

-Si pasa algo Nara ¿tu responderías por las acciones del Uchiha y sus compañeros?- decía amenazante el anbu

Los consejeros voltearon a ver a Shikaku Nara quien tenía descansando su cabeza en sus manos, y su mirada fija- Si- decía con firmeza.

.

.

.

-¡Sasuke estás loco!- reclamaba Suigetsu.

Que mas que reclamo era un grito, que llamaba la atención de los aldeanos que se encontraban a su alrededor.

-¡Quieres ser más discreto!- reclamaba la pelirroja- Yo no veo inconveniente

- Jūgo dile algo- decía desesperado el peligris

-Me da lo mismo Suigetsu- contestaba el pelinaranja

-Bien una vez que hemos decidido nos vemos a la media noche en la salida de Konoha… Nos iremos de Konoha- decía fríamente el Uchiha- por cierto Jūgo, Karin y sobretodo Suigetsu está prohibido hablar del asunto y mucho menos despedirse de alguien- ordenaba y desaparecía del lugar dejando a sus compañeros en una avenida transitada de la Villa.

.

.

.

.

.

Había sido un largo día, todos sus amigos y compañeros la visitaron. Estuvieron un rato con ella, incluso Suigetsu junto con Jūgo la habían acompañado durante la tarde y le habían traído unas manzanas que compartieron juntos. Fue por ellos que supo que Sasuke estaba bien y recuperado. No era extraño que no la visitara, después de todo porque lo haría… vio el atardecer y unas estrellas tímidas comenzaban a salir, las contemplo por un instante, pero sus ojos se cerraban, tenía mucho sueño eso quería decir que aun no se recuperaba del todo, asi que se dejo envolver por los brazos de Morfeo, no sin antes acomodarse en la suave almohada y cubrirse con las sabanas que tenia.

.

.

.

La luna iluminaba por completo la ciudad, era hermosa por la noche, las luces de las casas y el alumbrado público la hacía ver como pequeñas estrellas desde esa altura.

Se encontraba sentado en el tejado de una enorme construcción que alguna vez perteneció a su clan. Quería olvidar todo lo que vivió y comenzaría de nuevo lejos de Konoha, ese lugar le había dado todo y al mismo tiempo le quito todo. Suspiro y desapareció del lugar.

.

.

_-Hmp, ¿Y crees que me agrada la idea de tener algo que ver contigo?- decía fríamente el Uchiha _

_- Siempre me has odiado ¿Verdad?_

_-Si- contesto el moreno._

Se despertó de golpe, y se incorporo lo más rápido que pudo, su respiración era entrecortada, y sus lagrimas cubrían su rostro, un sueño…. No era un recuerdo… seco sus lagrimas con sus manos, miro la ventana la luna llena iluminaba la Villa _me quede dormida tanto tiempo_, pensó, su mirada se relajo y se dedico a contemplar la luna era hermosa.

-Un mal sueño- decía una voz dentro de la habitación

La pelirosa trago saliva, y miro aterrorizada; había alguien en su cuarto y no se había percatado. Dirigió la mirada donde provenía esa voz. Unos ojos rojos la contemplaban, intento gritar pero el pelinegro fue mucho más rápido y cubrió su boca con una de sus manos.

-No hagas escándalo, quieres- susurraba al oído de la chica- No vale la pena- decía y sus labios se dirigían al cuello de la kunoichi, besándolo con suavidad.

Sakura cerró los ojos, sus sentidos se agudizaron, su piel se erizo con tan solo con su voz. Sentía como el moreno jugaba con su cuello, y le quitaba la mano que cubría su boca, sus labios subían hasta su barbilla, su lengua probaba todo lo que encontraba era exquisito, ese aroma que el desprendía hacia que su sentidos se nublaran…

Estaba tan cerca de los labios de la pelirosa, deseaba probarlos de nuevo era tan adictivo, quería disfrutarlo, pero la Sakura no soportaba y dio el primer paso, tomo entre sus manos el rostro del moreno y lo beso, el contacto fue sublime al principio un roce de labios pero se fue intensificando, Sasuke delineaba con su lengua el contorno de los labios de la chica, quería sentirla, una de sus manos las dirigió al cuello de la chica acariciándola suavemente, hasta que llego el momento que le sirvió como apoyo para intensificar aun más el beso, mientras su otra mano era el soporte para que callera poco a poco a la cama y recostarla. Se separaron un poco para tomar aire, el pelinegro aprovecho para colocarse sobre ella, se miraron por un momento, sus ojos negros tenían un extraño brillo, que podía ser provocado por la luz de la luna reflejada en sus pupilas, aunque estaba de espalda a la ventana…

El ojinegro cerro sus ojos al sentir los labios de la ojiverde sobre su cuello –Sakura- decía como un susurro, mientras sentía que los dedos de la chica se enredaban entre su cabello rebelde. No soportaría mucho tiempo así que se aparto un poco de las caricias de la chica, se separo lo necesario y busco de nuevo los labios la pelirosa… ese exquisito sabor lo embriagaba, su lengua jugaba con la suya; estaba perdiendo el control de la situación, sus movimientos eran ya por instinto, lo noto al sentir entre sus manos uno de los pechos de la joven, y esta había gemido entre el beso.

-d-deten-trataba de decir entre el beso Sakura-detente- y cuidadosamente utilizaba sus manos para separar al Uchiha

-¿Por qué?- decía un poco agitado y ligeramente molesto

-Bueno no creo que sea el lugar, además que tal si alguien viene y- decía torpemente ya que de nuevo el Uchiha se había dirigido a su cuello y descendía peligrosamente

-Nadie vendrá- decía excitado mientras mordía levemente el hombro de la chica

-Sasuke…por favor detente- decía suplicante

El ojinegro suspiro con resignación, se dejo caer lentamente sobre la pelirosa, acomodando su rostro en el hombro de la joven, cerró sus ojos para disfrutar el momento de tranquilidad, mientras sentía como la kunoichi acariciaba su cabello.

-Podrías quitar tu mano- dijo Sakura al sentir aun la mano del Uchiha sobre su pecho

-¿Te molesta?- decía con sarcasmo- Yo estoy muy cómodo, o quieres que te haga sentir mucho mejor…

-Hmp- dijo levemente sonrojada- ¡Como quieras!

-La luna es hermosa- decía tranquilamente la pelirosa, que no dejaba de acariciar el cabello del Uchiha

-Hmp- dijo entre dormido

Sakura volteo a verlo y se había quedado dormido, lo contemplo por unos momentos aprovechando la luz de la luna, sus facciones eran tan finas… su rostro se había relajado por completo, lo hacía ver como un ángel… por lo menos lo que alcanzaba a ver, ya que su cabello se mezclaba con el suyo, impidiendo contemplarlo por completo… Suspiro, tenerlo tan cerca la hacía feliz, lo abrazo y se acorruco también en uno de los hombros del moreno

¿Qué es lo que siente Sasuke por mí? Fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida… ¿Por qué …

.

.

Se movió ligeramente, había alguien debajo de él, abrió con pesadez sus ojos y deslizo con mucho cuidado su mano que tenia sobre el pecho de ella, la pelirosa se movió para acomodarse mejor soltando la espalda del ojinegro, esto facilito mucho su tarea, se levanto un poco y la miro por última vez, tomo un mechón rosado entre su mano y lentamente acerco sus labios para depositar un corto beso en los cabellos de Sakura y susurrarle-Eres libre- se levanto por completo de la cama donde estaba la kunoichi y desapareció del cuarto.

Unos ojos verdes se abrían al no sentir la presencia del uchiha, y miraba por la ventana el camino pausado de Sasuke que desaparecía entre las calles de la Villa

-Soy libre de que…- decía la pelirosa

.

.

Caminaba despacio, sería la última vez que andaría por la Villa. Y la salida no estaba ya muy lejos, su equipo lo esperaba; su vista siempre al frente, había tomado una decisión y esta seria no regresar. Solo le faltaba atravesar el parque y estaría fuera de Honoha. Sin embargo alguien lo esperaba en la esquina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba molesto el Uchiha, sin detener su paso

-Es lo mismo que te preguntaría Sasuke- respondía fríamente

-Deberías estar en el hospital- acercándose más

-Te vas de Konoha o ¿estoy equivocada?-seguía inmóvil

-Es algo que no te interesa- contestaba sarcásticamente- pero si quieres saberlo si- y continuaba su paso pasando de largo

-Sería estúpido si te pidiera que te quedaras- le dijo y se dio la vuelta para poderlo ver

El Uchiha volteo y sonrió con burla- Sakura ya lo hiciste una vez…. Porque esta ocasión sería diferente….

La kunoichi se sintió ofendida, respiro y trato de controlarse- Tienes razón, pero… es diferente. Todos esperamos que regreses y todo vuelva a ser como antes-

-Nunca será igual Sakura-

-Naruto se…- no pudo terminar ya que noto que los ojos negros del Uchiha se volvían rojos

-No quiero que lo menciones, entendido….- y caminó tres pasos hacia donde estaba la pelirosa con una mirada amenazante- Supongo que ya sabe lo que sientes por el

-¿Qué?- decía confundida

-Acaso no lo amas- reclamaba e pelinegro

-Claro que lo amo como a un hermano- dijo fastidiada- Y el siente lo mismo por mi

El pelinegro guardo silencio y sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad, y de nuevo le dio la espalda a la ojiverde- Hmp…. Es algo que no me importa- dijo fríamente

-Sasuke… por favor- decía mientras cerraba sus puños - ¡Quedate!

-No tengo nada que me ate a Konoha- dijo mientras caminaba pausadamente, hacia la salida del parque

-¡Que hay de tus amigos!... Y donde quedo yo- reclamaba

-¿Amigos?-detuvo su paso y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro- Es una palabra tan ambigua y carente de importancia para mí, y donde quedas tú- se quedo pensativo un momento-… quedaras en el olvido.

La pelirosa, se quedo impactada, no era capaz de procesar las palabras del ojinegro, quedar en el olvido seria un solo recuerdo condenado al olvido, sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas cubrieron su rostro, era demasiado dolor el que sentía como para ignorarlo…

Escuchar los sollozos de la kunoichi, le molestaba y mas verla en ese estado, suspiro fastidiado y volteo para mirarla, cuál fue su sorpresa que las lágrimas de la kunoichi escurrían por su rostro, pero tenía una mirada determinante y hasta desafiante hacia el-Sakura yo…

-¡Entiendo! solo quiero decirte que- decía entre sollozos-Te amo y me siento una estúpida al seguir sintiendo un amor que jamás será correspondido

Una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en el rostro del Uchiha….

Su cuerpo no se podía mover, estaba impactada aun. Sasuke estaba detrás de ella en qué momento paso.

-Gracias-pronuncio el ojinegro a espaldas de la pelirosa. Dio un paso para quedar más cerca de ella, pero algo se lo impidió, este recibía un golpe en el estomago que lo hizo retroceder de donde estaba Sakura; llevo instintivamente sus manos a la zona afectada y se incorporaba con un poco de dificultad, levanto la mirada para ver a su agresor y cuál fue su sorpresa de ver a la pelirosa en posición de combate.

-Se podría saber ¿qué demonios crees que haces?- decía molesto el ojinegro

-Hmp… Trate de convencerte por las buenas Sasuke Uchiha… Quieras o no Konoha es tu hogar y no saldrás de aquí sin haber peleado conmigo- decía muy decidida y limpiaba los últimos rastros de lágrimas de su rostro.

-Hmp… Sakura si me sigues tratando de esa manera, de verdad considerare mucho mi decisión de quedarme en Konoha- decía tranquilamente el moreno mientras se sacudía la tierra de su ropa

-¿Qué?- decía impactada, estaba escuchando mal o su mente ya jugaba con ella

-Estas sorda…. Me quedo en…- no pudo continuar por que se encontraba de nuevo en el suelo, de nuevo por culpa de Sakura pero esta vez era diferente, estaba sobre el abrazándolo, bajo la mirada para contemplar a la chica que tenia sobre él y al mismo tiempo ella levanto su mirada, se miraron por un segundo, acercaron lentamente sus rostros, anhelaban de nuevo un beso…

-Vaya…- interrumpía el momento una voz

Esto hizo que ambos jóvenes se separan de golpe. Sasuke se levanto rápidamente y ayudo a Sakura a incorporarse

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Naruto?- decía molesto el moreno

-Jejejejejejejeje, ¿acaso creías que de nuevo íbamos a dejar que te fueras tan fácil de Konoha y dejar toda la responsabilidad a Sakura chan?- comentaba alegre el rubio

-Aunque no veo la necesidad de que todos estuviéramos aquí- comentaba Kiba, que salía detrás de un árbol

-Eso es cierto- respondía Neji

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, los shinobis de su generación estaban frente a él, volteo a ver a Sakura, todo era parte de un plan incluso ella…

-No me mires así Sasuke, no sabía nada- explicaba la pelirosa que estaba a un lado del Uchiha

-Eso es cierto, de hecho el plan se vino abajo cuando llego Sakura- comentaba Shikamaru- Y en algún momento intervendríamos pero no fue necesario

El rubio camino hacia donde estaba el Uchiha y estiro su mano mientras sonreía-¡Bienvenido a Konoha!

El ojinegro estiro igualmente su mano y la estrechaba con la de su compañero- Gracias- decía tranquilamente

-Perdón por la tardanza…. Es que me perdí en el camino de la vida- se disculpaba el peligris que aparecía aun lado de Sakura

-Usted ¿también?- preguntaba sorprendida la pelirosa

-¡Ah! Kakashi sensei no cambia- se quejaba el rubio

-Al parecer ya has tomado una decisión Sasuke- cuestionaba tranquilo el ex anbu

-Si-

-Sakura ¡Quien te crees para tratar de esa manera a Sasuke!-reclamaba Ino

-¡Disculpa!- respondía indignada la pelirosa

-Eso es cierto. Nadie trata así a Sasuke- respondía Karin quien iba llegando junto con todo el equipo Taka

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preuntaba Sasuke

-Nos preocupamos por que tú no llegabas, y bueno no quisimos tampoco interrumpir, aunque Karin fue muy difícil controlarla- dijo Suigetsu tranquilamente-Entonces es oficial ¡nos quedamos en Konoha!

-¡Ah!- decía Naruto como si se acordara de repente de algo- Quiero hacerte una pregunta Sasuke…. ¿Por qué Madara dijo que Sakura chan era la progenitora del último Uchiha?

Todos los presentes voltearon sorprendidos a ver a una sonrojada Sakura –Estúpido Naruto no podía hacer esa pregunta después...-susurraba

-¡No me digas que tu y Sasuke….-dijo sorprendida Ino

Una sonrisa nerviosa aparecía en el rostro de la pelirosa…

-No, ella no es la progenitora del último Uchiha –respondía fríamente- Fue un plan que diseñamos Sakura y yo para engañar a Madara

-Entonces tú y Sakura no tuvieron….- preguntaba curioso Kakashi

El Uchiha no sabía cómo responder esa pregunta, sintió como se le subía la sangre a la cara y peor todos lo miraban esperando una respuesta, podría haber jurado ver como lo miraban pervertidamente-¡Ah! Bueno…

-Jajajajajajaja- reía divertido Kakashi, y ponía su mano en el hombro del Uchiha- ¡No tiene nada de malo!

-Kakashi tiene razón-intervenía Gai- Es el espíritu de la juventud… hubieras visto cuando yo fui el primero en perder mi virginidad antes que Kakashi fue una gran humillación para el

-¡Eh! Eso no es cierto yo fui el primero… recuerdas- corregía el enmascarado orgullosamente

Todos los ahí presentes habían olvidado ya el tema era escalofriante imaginarse a Gai….

-Cambiemos de tema vamos a celebrar que el Teme esta ya de regreso- decía Naruto y lo tomaba por el cuello-Vamos a comer Ramen

-Si yo te apoyo- contestaba Kiba

-Vamos- decía Shikamaru

-Sakura, Vamos- decía amablemente Sai, y la tomaba de la mano

-¡Gracias! Pero tengo un asunto pendiente, además aun no me dan de alta- decía tranquilamente y soltaba el agarre del ojinegro-tengo que regresar al hospital

-Te acompaño-dijo un poco preocupado

-Gracias, pero me tengo que ir- una vez dicho esto desapareció frente al anbu

Así que no tuvo remedio y siguió a los demás.

----

Era una amplia habitación, las cortinas estaban abiertas permitiendo ver lo que había en el interior, entro sigilosamente para no despertar a la persona que estaba en la cama, llego hasta donde estaba dormida, acerco una silla aun lado de la cama y se sentó en ella.

-Lo siento-decía entre sollozos y tomaba su mano entres sus manos- Tsunade sensei

Abrió sus ojos y dejaba ver su color miel tan característicos de ella, volteo la mirada y contemplo a su alumna –Estoy muy orgullosa de ti- decía débilmente

-¿Cómo puedes estar orgullosa de una alumna que te desobedece? Y lo peor de todo que hizo que arriesgara su vida por la mía

-Hmp… Eso no tiene importancia… Me superaste al utilizar esa técnica y algún día la dominaras… - explicaba- sin poner en riesgo tu vida

-Si-

-Promete…Cuidar a Naruto y a su sueño de ser Hokage-

-Lo prometo-

-Gracias- una sonrisa débil apareció su rostro, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, su mano caía de las manos de la pelirosa.

La ojiverde abrió más de lo normal sus ojos, se levanto de golpe para ver rápidamente los signos vitales de su maestra; se habían detenido. No había nada que hacer

-¡Maestra!- decía llorando

---

-Sasuke- dijo seriamente Naruto y volteaba a un lado donde se encontraba su amigo pero no había nadie

Todos los shinobis se miraron entre si y desaparecieron del lugar.

---

-Sakura- le decía mientras la abrazaba

-Fue mi culpa Sasuke- decía llorando

-Eso no es cierto- decía Naruto quien se encontraba a un lado del Uchiha

-Está bien desahógate- y la abrazaba con más fuerza

-Preparen todo- decía con tristeza Shizune a unos anbus

.

.

.

El funeral de Tsunade se llevo de inmediato y el luto en Konoha duro tres días, además el consejo tendría que discutir acerca del próximo Hokage.

.

.

-Entonces está decidido quién es el próximo Hokage- decía un consejero

-Nos ha demostrado que tiene las habilidades y la confianza necesaria- dijo un anbu

-Es tiempo de dar a conocer quién será el séptimo Hokage-

---

Abrió la ventana de su cuarto, dejo que el aire y los rayos del sol entraran, los últimos días no había sido fáciles, además a su maestra no le hubiera gustado que estuviera deprimida. Respiro profundamente el aire que entraba y cerró los ojos relajándose y dejando los malos momentos en el pasado.

-Sakura-llamaba su mama desde la puerta

-Dime-

-Te buscan en la puerta-

-Enseguida bajo-

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta, encontró a un anbu arrodillado frente a ella

-Sakura Hanuro el Hokage quiere que esté presente- decía con respeto el anbu- en su presentación

-Así que han elegido ya al Hokage-

-Sí, quiere que shinobis y habitantes estén presentes. Me ha pedido que personalmente la escolte- explicaba aun con la mirada en el suelo

-Está bien, voy por unas cosas y regreso. Por cierto puedes pasar- decía tranquilamente

El anbu pasó a la casa y se quito la máscara, dejando ver su rostro por completo.

-Listo nos- se quedo impactada la pelirosa al ver de quien se trataba

-No me mires así quieres-decía tímidamente

-Perdón es solo que… bueno… está permitido que pueda ver tu rostro- dijo confundida

-Esas fueron las órdenes del Hokage llevarte como Sai y no como anbu- explicaba tranquilamente y se quitaba el chaleco blanco

-ok… entonces vámonos – decía mientras se dirigía a la salida junto con el shinobi

Caminaron por las tranquilas calles de Honoka, todas las personas se alistaban para el gran acontecimiento diversos anbus y shinobis eran los encargados de dar el mensaje.

-Por cierto Sai, ¿quién es e Hokage?- preguntaba curiosa

-¡Ah! Es un secreto Sakura, no se me está permitido decirlo además- comentaba tranquilo, y le dedicaba una sonrisa

La kunoichi hizo una mueca de disgusto- Hmp…. No es justo-

-Sakura chan- la llamaba Suigetsu quien venía con Karin, Jūgo y Sasuke

Ambos shinobis se detuvieron y esperaron a Sasuke y compañía

-Se podría saber que haces con el- cuestionaba molesto el Uchiha, quien miraba con una mirada fulminante hacia el shinobi que estaba junto a la pelirosa

-Se me ordeno que la acompañara- explicaba tranquilamente Sai

-¿En serio?-decía escéptico Sasuke y al mismo tiempo jalaba la mano de la chica- pues no te preocupes ya tiene quien la acompañe

-Sasuke no seas grosero- se quejaba la pelirosa –Sera mejor que sigamos

-Hmp- contestaron al mismo tiempo

La armonía que sentía hace un momento al caminar se esfumo, estaba en medio de Sasuke y Sai, para colmo los aldeanos miraban con curiosidad el andar de los shinobis. Con forme iban avanzando se encontraron a Shikamaru con su equipo, Kiba y compañía, Lee y su equipo igual. No faltaba nadie a excepción de alguien…

-¿Naruto?- pregunto la pelirosa

-No sabemos donde esta- respondía Kiba

Estaba a punto de llegar solo faltaba una cuadra cuando un rubio los esperaba en la esquina, que los saludaba con la mano.

-¡Hola! ¡A todos! llegan tarde- decía con una sonrisa y corrió hacia su encuentro

-Naruto, llevas esperando mucho tiempo- preguntaba Sai

-No acabo de llegar, porque no me dijeron que había reunión y hubiera llegado con ustedes-protestaba el rubio, y dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata- Hola- la saludaba

Todos estaban atentos a la reacción de la joven.

-20 a que se desmaya-comentaba en voz baja Kiba

-30 también apuesto – decía seriamente Neji

Todos hicieron sus apuestas incluyendo Sasuke quien había apostado 40 que la joven se desmayaba antes de estrechar la mano del rubio

-Saben todos están apostando en contra de ella- decía indignada la pelirosa

-¿Entonces tú dices que Hinata no se desmayara antes de que llegue Naruto?-decía Ino quien también había apostado

-Está bien apuesto a que Hinata no se desmaya antes de que llegue Naruto, además estoy segura que ella no tocara el piso y eso se los aseguro- decía confiada Sakura

-Sakura chan, ¿segura? Si pierdes pagaras una enorme cantidad…-decía preocupado Suigetsu

-Si no te preocupes ganare-decía muy confiada

-Sakura piénsalo- dijo Sasuke

-No hay nada que pensar, mejor veamos que pasa-

Naruto se acerco y estrecho la mano temblorosa de la joven.

En cuanto a Hinata, sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba, sus piernas flaquearon y no podía mantenerse de pie e inevitablemente caía, pero el rubio la sostuvo evitando que cayera al suelo.

-Hmp se los dije- decía orgullosa Sakura

-¡Que!- respondía Ino

-¡Gane!-dijo emocionada la pelirosa

-No Sakura, perdiste, se desmayo- argumentaba molesto el Uchiha

-Para aclararles la situación a todos- explicaba ya que la veían molestos- Yo aposte a que estrecharía la mano de Naruto y sucedió dije que no tocaría el suelo, y no lo toco o ¿sí? Además si se dan cuenta ella aun esta consiente en los brazos de Naruto

Todos los shinobis voltearon a ver a Naruto que tenía en los brazos a Hinata consiente.

El rubio sintio las miradas de sus compañeros y volteo a verlos, completamente sonrojado.

-¡Ah! Yo….- no podía articular las palabras, tenía a Hinata pegada a su pecho y sus brazos en la cintura de la joven

-Déjalo así- decía Neji y le daba su dinero a la pelirosa- Ganaste Sakura

-Si- decía alegremente la ojiverde y recibía gustosa el dinero de todos. Incluso del orgulloso Uchiha.

Una vez pasado el incidente se dirigieron a la plaza principal, y esperaban al séptimo hokage, el sol dejaba de brillar debido a unas nubes grises que se empezaban a formar. Cubriendo el sol, el día dejo de ser alegre para convertirse en un día gris; un violento aire cruzaba toda la aldea.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-decía Sasuke que abrazaba posesivamente a Sakura

-No lo sé pero…- contestaba Naruto.

Una persona apareció en la torre del Hokage y un rayo impacto la zona, dejando ver que traía una capa y el sombrero de Hokage en sus manos

-Ha llegado el momento que Konoka entre a una nueva era- decía con voz lúgubre

-¿Quién es?-decía desconcertado Lee

El hokage bajo de la torre donde estaba y se coloco enfrente de las personas ahí reunidas

-¡Hola!- dijo alegremente y el sol volvía a brillar y el aire se detuvo

Todos miraban con asombro a la persona que estaba frente a ellos, nadie dijo nada, no podían moverse de la impresión.

-¡Ah!- decía sorprendido- Veo que no les gusto mi broma verdad- y se rascaba la nuca- jejejejeje

-K- Ka- Kakashi - decía asombrado Naruto

-¿Si?- contestaba el peligris quien traía el sombrero de Hokage en sus manos

-¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?- cuestionaba la pelirosa

-¡Ah! Bueno pues soy el séptimo Hokage- decía un poco apenado

Un silencio se formo en el lugar todos procesaban la información y un aldeano comenzaba a aplaudir y después lo siguieron, los gritos de alegría se oían por todo el lugar. Konoha celebraba a su líder….

-Sasuke ya me puedes soltar-decía sonrojada la pelirosa

-Perdón- decía apenado el Uchiha y dejaba la cintura de la joven

-Oigan ustedes dos- gritaba Naruto- Vamos a celebrar comiendo ramen, Kakashi Hokage invita

-Si- respondía Sakura- Vamos Sasuke, tengo antojo de comer ramen

El Uchiha la veía con incredulidad-Hmp Sabes perfectamente que no estás embarazada

-No es necesario estar embarazada para tener antojos- dijo la pelirosa y caminaba para alcanzar a sus amigos, pero unos brazos la sujetaban por la cintura impidiendo que se pudiera mover.

-Algún día tus antojos serán por culpa de un Uchiha y no de un simple capricho tuyo-susurraba Sasuke en el oído de Sakura.

* * *

Hasta aquí

Si, hasta aquí llega la historia, espero le haya gustado la historia como a mí; agradezco sus alertas y sus comentarios que amablemente me dejan…. Si me preguntan habrá un epilogo, la respuesta será un sí. Ya está la idea solo falta plasmarla creo que es lo más difícil, un maestro nos decía que lo más complicado es enfrentarse a la hoja en blanco y tiene razón…. Y cuál será el titulo?? También ya lo tengo y es Broken Youth (¿les suena?) Cuando lo subiré no lo sé… espero que sea antes de año nuevo o después no lo sé. Enero se aproxima y con ello nuevas responsabilidades y un examen que tendré que presentar, así que escribiré lo más rápido que pueda. Aunque siendo sincera, en estas fechas es casi imposible…. Jejeejejeje

Cuídense

**Espero les haya gustado, bueno como siempre pidiéndoles un review, para saber que les parece la historia, de esta servidora.**

El capitulo estuvo dedicado a:

**Asukasoad; **

**O.o-Uchiha Akari-o.O**

** KaoruKobayashitheone **

**Astrid no Hikari**

** laur*is **

**Lilu the little witch.**

**setsuna17**

** Bloody_Rose_Sayo_Yuuki**

** susanapo87**

** oOHiiromiOo**

** EdiitH **

**Chocolatito **

**Hatake Nabiki**

** nena linda 15 **

**Karina Natsumi **

**Kunoichi2518**

** Ponzha **

**Nini Cullen Uchiha**

** Nina Chan **

**NathyUchiha **

**itasaki**

**Respuesta a los Reviews anónimos:**

**Asukasoad**: Hola!! Como estas? Una disculpa si no te respondí el capitulo anterior, no sé donde tenía la cabeza. Lo siento, pero bueno… Gracias por leer dos veces el capitulo y espero que se hayan respondido tus preguntas… cuídate y seguro nos estaremos viendo de nuevo!!

**laur*is**: Hola!! Como estas? Gracias por dejarme un comentario, y bueno es agradable saber que te gusto la historia!! Cuídate y nos vemos. Saludos

**Bloody_Rose_Sayo_Yuuk**i: Hola!! Como estas? Escuchaste el tema, me hubiera gustado saber que te imaginaste y en qué aspectos coincidimos, si es que en algo coincidimos jejejejeje, espero que no te haya defraudado en algún momento este capítulo. Sin más por el momento cuídate y nos vemos!!!

**Chocolatito:** Hola!! Gracias por tu comentario, es en serio?? Jejejeeje. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado…. Cuidate y nos estamos viendo!!

**Kunoichi2518**: Hola!! Como estas? Bien, como empezar… por lo regular antes de contestar un comentario lo leo dos veces y cuando los recibo lo leo una vez en total son tres veces, por qué? No sé, tu review lo he leído más de tres veces. En primer lugar agradezco tu comentario y qué bueno que te agrado y percibiste los aspectos que trate de manipular (bien o mal lo hice, jeejejeje) porque no incluí a Hinata es buena pregunta, de hecho había una versión donde ella descubría donde estaba Naruto, pero perdería el misterio de la historia así que lo descarte y me gusta el triangulo amoroso del equipo 7, no creo que sea la única jejeejejeje; en cuanto a los detalles uff, los he encontrado y créeme son muchos, no es por justificar pero yo misma he notado una evolución en mi redacción y no soy la única que se ha percatado Chocolatito es un buen ejemplo y seguramente muchas que leen la historia. Soy novata en estos rubros pero bueno algún día editare la historia y conforme pase el tiempo y siga escribiendo mejorare, pero hay algo que no me queda claro… por qué habría de ofenderme tu comentario? De hecho me halaga que alguien me digan que utilizo un argumento distinto, y tú misma lo dijiste que debo sentirme orgullosa y a tu parecer es un fanfic a considerar como muy, muy bueno. Así que me siento completamente halagada, y no hay nada que disculpar… Cuídate y espero nos veamos pronto.

**Ponzha**: Hola!! Como estas? Me da gusto que te haya interesado el fic y lo mejor que te gusto. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y se haya resuelto tus dudas. Cuidate y nos estamos viendo!!

**Nina Chan**: Hola!! Como estas? Qué bueno que te gusto y bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Cuidate y nos estamos viendo

**Y bueno escríbanme un comentario, también se aceptan amenazas, golpes, preguntas, todos sus comentarios serán tomados en cuenta…** **No sean tímidos!**

**No importa si están no están registrados!!**

Gracias por leer.

Los quiere

**Hikky**

^_^

LE DESEO UNAS MUY FELICES FIESTAS

Y

FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!

Les dejo un pequeño presente espero que les agrade

http: // www. youtube. com / watch?v=twIFbrDe79o.


	11. Epilogo

Hola!!

Antes de comenzar con mis disculpas…

Quiero enviar un abrazo al Pueblo Chileno, que el pasado fin de semana fue sacudido por un terremoto. Mis mejores deseos, solo espero que la crisis pase pronto y que mis lectores estén bien tanto ellos como sus familias y sus seres queridos, no solo los lectores de este fic sino el pueblo en general. Las mejores vibras desde México.

Saben que los quiero y que no están solos, todo el mundo estoy segura los apoyara en lo que pueda!! Fuerza es lo que pido para ustedes y para todos aquellos que pasan por un mal momento y mucha esperanza para el mañana que nos espera.

Cuídense mucho!!

* * *

Sé que no hay palabras para disculparme de la gran demora pero:

El inicio de año fue muy pesado, las obligaciones, los exámenes me agobian y toman gran parte de mi tiempo. Aprovecho también para desearles un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2010, no importa que sea en marzo, nunca es tarde para los buenos deseos.

Bien ahora sí, les dejo el epilogo que hay un lemon (no debí decirles ¿verdad?, bueno ignoren lo anterior)… jejejeje. Tenía que compensar su espera, bueno si alguien espero, claro está.

_Sin más que decir:_

_Disfruten la lectura!!_

**Aclaraciones**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es obra de _Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es original, resultado de mis ideas de mi cabeza tan retorcida._

*Kishimoto, estás muerto, porque has hecho quedar tan mal a Sakura en el manga*

_Pensamientos del personaje_

(Comentarios personales)

**Flash back**

-----Cambio de escena----------

**

* * *

**

**Epilogo**

10 años después….

En el muelle del lago de Konoha….

-Katon Gōkakyū no jutsu-decía con entusiasmo, pero nada sucedió, frunció el seño; comenzaba a molestarse, hizo un par de sellos, y de nuevo pronuncio-Katon Gōkakyū no jutsu- nada sucedía, sus ojos verdes comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, volteo a ver a su padre quien lo miraba atentamente, no pudo más y comenzó a llorar- lo siento- decía entre sollozos mientras miraba hacia el suelo y sus manos limpiaban con poco éxito las lagrimas de su rostro.

Se ha agacho para estar a la altura del niño-mírame a los ojos- ordenaba

El niño con timidez levanto la vista para ver a su padre a los ojos, que se encontraba delante de él, vio como su papá levantaba un brazo, instintivamente cerró los ojos, esperaba en cualquier momento un golpe, pero solo sintió que le revolvían su cabello, abrió con desconfianza sus ojos y miro fijamente a la persona que estaba delante de él, su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa orgullosa, algo que desconcertó al niño.

-Hmp…. No te preocupes, estoy seguro que lo lograras- decía con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro

-Pero… yo quería que estuvieras orgulloso de mi- pronunciaba el niño tímidamente

-¿Por qué no habría de estar orgulloso de ti?-interrogaba un poco molesto

-Soy el hijo de dos sannin y no puedo hacer una técnica básica del clan Uchiha- decía llorando

El moreno suspiro con cansancio, ¿qué tan difícil era consolar a un niño de 5 años?, lo tomo por los hombros con sus manos e hizo que lo viera de nuevo a los ojos, una vez teniendo toda la atención del niño dijo- Escúchame Kai… estoy muy orgulloso de ti…- ahora sus manos se dirigían a limpiar las lagrimas del pequeño quien era su viva imagen, solo con un par de diferencias, su cabello era un poco más corto y lacio con algunas puntas levantadas y sus ojos eran verdes –….Por la razón de ser mi hijo- decía con orgullo

El niño se sorprendió ante las palabras de su papa, sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro -Prometo entrenar mas para lograr la técnica-decía con ilusión

-Bien- decía tranquilamente

-La cena esta lista- decía una tercera persona que veía complacida la escena muy cerca de donde se encontraban los dos hombres más importantes de su vida

-Mamá- decía muy emocionado el niño y corría hacia la pelirosa que estaba recargada en un tronco de un árbol

Sakura se agachó para recibir a su hijo entre sus brazos y cargarlo, el niño aprovecho para abrazarla y la pelirosa sonreía ante el acto.

-No se supone que tendrías que estar en el hospital- decía seriamente Sasuke quien caminaba donde se encontraba la kunoichi

-Vaya al parecer no te gusta la idea que este esta noche en casa-dijo indignada la ojiverde

-Hmp-

Kai solo se limitaba a verlos, no comprendía a veces a sus padres, eran extraños…

Un silencio se formo entre los tres, quienes emprendieron su camino hacia su casa, el niño aun seguía en los brazos de su mamá y su papá caminaba a un lado de ellos, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-Mamá ¿qué hay de cenar?-decía el pequeño rompiendo el silencio

-Arroz y ramen- decía tranquilamente la pelirosa

-¿ramen?-decía molesto el ojinegro

-Sí, ¿acaso te molesta Sasuke?-

- ¿tendremos esta noche a Naruto en casa?-

-No ¿Por qué?-

-Ese idiota no come otra cosa que no sea ramen… Así que pensé que estaría en casa-

-jajajajajajaja- reía la ojiverde –Naruto no es el único que come ramen, además hace mucho que no comemos

-Yo también quiero comer ramen- intervenía emocionado el niño

-¡Ah!- suspiraba con dignación el ojinegro cuando ellos estaban de acuerdo no había fuerza humana que los hiciera cambiar de opinión, Naruto había hecho que odiara el ramen; recién había llegado, el rubio y el comían y a veces cenaban el platillo, todo esto se detuvo hasta que le dio una fuerte infección en el estomago y por recomendación de Sakura había hecho que el rubio dejara de "invitarlo" a comer, no es que no le agradara, pero la infección había hecho que solo lo comiera en ocasiones especiales.

Una vez en casa, todos ayudaron a poner la mesa y a servir la comida.

-Buen provecho- decían al mismo tiempo y dirigían sus palillos a probar la comida

La cena transcurría con tranquilidad y en silencio. Con excepción del niño que le daba vueltas al ramen y no probaba bocado.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntaba preocupada Sakura quien estaba al lado del niño

El niño tomo valor, cerro por un momento los ojos y los abría de inmediato, viendo fijamente a sus padres – Mamá, Papá… Yo- sus ojos brillaban de emoción

Tanto Sakura y Sasuke sabían lo que significaba esa mirada…. Quería algo, conocían perfectamente a su hijo, así que esperarían la petición, ellos al principio se negaban pero después de unos días y por alguna extraña razón terminaban cumpliendo cualquier capricho del niño.

-Mamá, Papá, quiero un hermanito- decía con decisión

Sakura que en ese momento tenía ramen en la boca, lo escupió en el rostro del ojinegro que estaba frente a ella, estaba sorprendida; su hijo por lo regular pedía un juguete o alguna arma ninja pero esto la impacto.

-¡Sakura!- decía molesto ojinegro que la miraba fijamente

-Perdón Sasuke es solo que- decía sonrojada y tomaba rápidamente una servilleta para limpiar el rostro del Uchiha, con poco éxito, estaba temblando del impacto de la petición.

-No te preocupes yo lo hago- que en ese instante le quitaba la servilleta para limpiar su rostro, estaba molesto- Se podría saber ¿por qué quieres tener un hermanito? – preguntaba fríamente el moreno

El pequeño Uchiha, estaba sorprendido ante la reacción de sus padres, tendría que decirles la verdad, ya que si no lo hacía era probable que lo castigaran. Aunque para ser honestos el niño se imagino que sus padres no le pedirían alguna explicación y accederían, pero no, todo era complicado, respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse y explico- Lo que pasa es que los gemelos Uzumaki me molestan todo el tiempo- agacho la mirada y continuaba-Me dicen que soy el ultimo Uchiha…. y que jamás podría con ellos, aunque claro tengo más habilidades que ellos pero siempre terminan acorralándome y me ganan- decía honestamente – si somos dos, podríamos darle una lección a ese par…

Ambos shinobis se quedaron callados, y el ambiente se tornaba tenso, el niño comenzaba a arrepentirse de lo que dijo.

-Kai… un hermanito… bueno… no es como pedir un juguete requiere de cuidados- explicaba paciente la pelirosa

-Tu mamá tiene razón -defendía Sasuke

-Entonces no- decía desilusionado el pequeño

-Lo pensaremos-concluía el ojinegro

-Enserio- su mirada se volvía a iluminar

Dejando a una kunoichi completamente impactada y un poco molesta. Siempre le recriminaba que lo consentía y el hacía lo mismo…

Después de la pequeña charla el niño comía su ramen con emoción y termino rápido su platillo.

-Me retiro, gracias por la comida- decía educadamente y se retiraba.

Dejando a los dos adultos en el comedor mirándose mutuamente. Cuestión que no duraría ya que Sasuke se levanto sin decir nada y se dirigía a la recamara de su hijo. Toco un par de veces

-Kai, voy a pasar-anunciaba Sasuke

Entro al cuarto de su hijo quien estaba acostado en su cama, el moreno se sentó a un lado del niño y noto que estaba llorando,

-¿Se podría saber por qué lloras?- decía molesto el Uchiha que miraba atento

Kai se incorporo, quedando sentado en la cama- Mamá está molesta ¿verdad?- decía con melancolía- No debí decirles nada….

-No está molesta…. Supongo que tuvo un día muy pesado eso es todo- explicaba tranquilo

-Entonces por que estuvo seria durante la cena…. Siempre sonríe y….- el pequeño comenzaba a llorar con más sentimiento

-Deja de llorar- lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo pego a su pecho, lo abrazo por un rato hasta que se tranquilizo

-Sabes que mañana saldré en una misión ¿verdad?- explicaba el ojinegro

El niño que estaba abrazando a su padre contesto tímidamente-Si-

-Cuida a Mamá… no estaré en Konoha por un mes-

El ojiverde levanto la mirada, para ver a su padre- ¡Es mucho tiempo!- reprochaba

-Son ordenes del Hokage, no puedo hacer nada al respecto-decía mirando al pequeño a los ojos

-¡Prometo cuidarla! Y alejar a todos los hombres que intenten acercársele- decía muy decidido

En el rostro del Uchiha mayor apareció una sonrisa orgullosa- Entonces confió en ti…

-Si-decía ilusionado

-Bien, ahora duérmete tu misión comienza mañana-dijo tranquilamente Sasuke, y arropaba al niño para que descansara mejor

-Buenas noches papá-decía adormilado el pequeño- ¡Que te vaya bien!- el sueño lo venció

Se cercioró que el niño estuviera completamente dormido, salió con cautela del cuarto. Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a su recamara; abrió lentamente la puerta y noto a Sakura que veía por la ventana la luna llena, cerro bien la puerta y se acerco con cautela, aprovecho la luz de la luna para guiarse dentro de la habitación.

La pelirosa sintió unos brazos que se enredaban en su cintura y un aliento que chocaba con su oído- ¿En qué piensas?- susurraba el Uchiha mientras recargaba su rostro en el hombro de la kunoichi

-En la petición de Kai- contestaba tranquilamente-Sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo, un bebe en estos momentos es difícil atenderlo y…

-No te preocupes, sabes que toda la información de los Uchiha se borró, yo mismo lo supervise, el magekyo se irá conmigo y con Kakashi. Así que puedes estar tranquila- decía con tranquilidad, lentamente se acercaba al lóbulo del oído de la ojiverde y lo mordía, haciendo que la pelirosa se estremeciera con el contacto

- Kai no es solo un Uchiha… es también Hanuro- explicaba el moreno, mientras sus labios se dirigían al cuello antes de hacer contacto con la zona dijo- Se parece a ti –y besaba con tranquilidad

-Sabes que no es eso-decía agitadamente la pelirosa- Yo..-sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a los brazos que envolvían su cintura, las sensaciones que la invadían eran muy fuertes

-El tiene diferentes sentimientos…. Además son otros tiempos-la estrechaba aun mas a su cuerpo-El clan Uchiha, volverá a ser parte de Konoha

Sakura se dio vuelta para ver de frente a Sasuke, desconcertando un poco al moreno, podría jurar que estaba disfrutando sus caricias

-Sasuke- susurro la pelirosa muy cerca de los labios del moreno, los rozo levemente-Tienes que descansar- puso sus manos sobre el pecho del moreno y lo separo delicadamente de su cuerpo.

El Uchiha claramente molesto, la soltó pero no se alejo de ella, al contrario la acorralo al cristal de la ventana, tomo con fuerza una de las manos de la ojiverde y la recargo al vidrio- Haz esto fácil Sakura-dijo enojado

La pelirosa estaba sorprendida ante la reacción- No te entiendo-decía confundida

El moreno suspiro para tranquilizarse, pero no podía, era increíble como lo sacaba de sus casillas era claro lo que quería, pero ella fingía inocencia, no pudo mas, golpeo levemente el vidrio con la mano que tenia libre-¡Sakura! Entiende que…- sus palabras no pudieron salir de su boca, porque en ese instante unos labios estaban sobre los suyos, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, estaba sorprendido pero instintivamente los cerró, para disfrutar más el contacto, ese sabor exquisito de sus labios la forma que lo besaba lo volvía loco, soltó la mano de la pelirosa y sus manos se dirigían de nuevo a la cintura de Sakura para aferrarse a ella, mientras la kunoichi rodeaba sus brazos en el cuello del pelinegro, y así profundizar el beso, pero el oxigeno les falto y tuvieron que separarse por un instante

-Sasuke-decía jadeante Sakura, mientras los labios del pelinegro besaba con pasión su cuello, sus pies dejaron de sentir el piso el moreno la estaba cargando ligeramente y la recargaba sobre el cristal de la ventana.

El Uchiha tomo una de las piernas de la pelirosa e hizo que lo rodeara por la cintura, sin dejar el contacto levanto lentamente entre caricias la falda que traía puesta –Sakura-susurraba muy cerca de los labios de la ojiverde y mordía delicadamente el labio inferior, esto hizo que la kunoichi se estremeciera, el contacto era sublime sentirlo tan cerca la volvía loca, sus sexos se rosaban sin ninguna restricción, salvo por la ropa, pero no era impedimento para no disfrutar el contacto, un gemido saldría de sus labios sin embargo el ojinegro la besaba con pasión, disfrutando cada parte de su boca, sus lenguas se deleitaban del sabor del otro. El aire ya no hacía falta, tan solo un par de segundos recuperaban el oxigeno perdido y volvían sus labios a encontrase; entre besos y carisias la ropa de ambos caían al suelo.

-Sasuke ya no puedo-susurraba extasiada mientras se aferraba a la espalda del Uchiha y hacia fricción al miembro erecto del joven.

Los movimientos que hacia la pelirosa provocaban fuertes escalofríos y sensaciones tan placenteras quería que durara mas, pero la tentación de estar dentro de ella era muy grande, así que cumplió su deseo de una sola estocada la penetro, un tímido gemido salió de la boca de Sakura, tenían que ser discretos para no despertar a su hijo, que dormía plácidamente.

El moreno se quedo quieto por un momento, para disfrutar el húmedo interior de ella, unos segundos después, comenzó a moverse lentamente, parecía como si no le quisiera hacer daño, poco a poco aumento su ritmo, al mismo tiempo quito uno de los brazos de la pelirosa de su espalda y entrelazo su mano con la suya recargando la mano de la chica en el cristal empañado y sobre ella la de él.

Sus movimientos eran frenéticos, el orgasmo llegaría pronto para ambos, acerco sus labios para robarle un beso a la chica, solo basto un par de embestidas y llegaron juntos al tan esperado orgasmo, dejando toda su esencia en el interior de la kunoichi, mientras la besaba ahogando sus gemidos entre el beso, la pelirosa ya no podía sostenerse sentía que su cuerpo se debilitaba, el pelinegro la sostuvo de uno de los glúteos y dejo que callera en sus piernas ya que había hecho se apoyara con sus rodillas sobre el piso.

Sakura cortó el beso y miro fijamente al Uchiha, su cabello negro se había pegado sobre su rostro por culpa del calor del momento, sus ojos emitían un brillo, siempre que lo veía a los ojos lo notaba siempre pensó que era por culpa del reflejo de la luna; aparto la mano de la espalda del shinobi y quitaba el cabello del rostro del chico con delicadeza, delineaba cada parte de su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, Sasuke al sentir el contacto cerro automáticamente sus ojos, para disfrutar las caricias.

-Sasuke- susurraba- llévame a la cama- su tono era tan dulce, que el ojinegro no tuvo opción, el estaba disfrutando demasiado el contacto que no quería, con poco esfuerzo físico pero con gran esfuerzo mental, la tomo de ambos glúteos, la cargo una pequeña distancia, la deposito con suavidad sobre la cama y saco su miembro del interior de la chica, se coloco sobre ella, recargo todo su peso en los brazos que estaban alrededor de la cabeza de la peliirosa, evitando aplastarla; la contemplo por unos instantes, hasta que sintió que uno de los dedos de la joven se deslizaba en medio de su espalda.

-jajajajaja- reía el Uchiha

Sakura se quedo hipnotizada con la sonrisa que le regalaba, era como un niño pequeño, su sonrisa era coqueta, de pronto sentía como sus mejillas cobraban de nuevo un sonrojo. Ese era el poder que tenia sobre ella, que la convertía en una idiota en solo un segundo, se sentía estúpida al sonrojarse por una simple sonrisa.

-¿Por qué te sonrojaste?-preguntaba con interés el dueño de la encantadora sonrisa mientras jugaba su nariz con la de la ojiverde

-Por nada-trataba de sonar fría pero no podía, sabía perfectamente que su sonrisa la dejaba tan abstraída que se sentía tonta, aunque solo mostraba esa sonrisa cuando estaba muy relajado, y solo la conocía Kai y ella.

-¿A caso estas pensando cosas pervertidas?-comento pícaramente y descendían sus labios a la altura de sus senos con claras intenciones –Sakura Uchiha

La kunocihi molesta utilizo un poco de su fuerza para separar al joven.

-¿Qué?-reclamaba molesto

-Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que…

-Pues eres una Uchiha desde antes que naciera Kai, o ya se te olvido lo que paso en la cabaña, e incluso antes de casarnos-

-Sí pero- trataba de justifica pero no encontraba las palabras o más bien un argumento válido, era muy joven para que la llamaran señora Uchiha…

-Eres mía- decía y sus labios se abalanzaban sobre un seno de la joven

La kunoichi arqueo su espalda al sentir la lengua del moreno jugar con su pecho, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las sabanas de la cama.

-Señora Uchiha, espero que esta noche no tenga planes de dormir- decía traviesamente

La pelirosa trato de contener las emociones del momento-Sasuke te voy a extrañar-

Sasuke dejo las caricias por un momento y volteo a ver a su esposa, que lo miraba con melancolía-Lo sé- contesto sin ninguna importancia.

Molesta ante el comentario, frunció el seño y dijo completamente indignada- ¡Aquí es cuando dices yo también!

-Hmp…. Eso es un cliché Sakura- decía mientras buscaba los labios de la pelirosa, pero esta se negaba volteando la cabeza, estaba muy molesta.

Suspiro molesto, y aprovecho el acto para besar el cuello de la pelirosa con pasión mientras una de sus manos descendían por el vientre y acariciaban cada zona con delicadeza, hasta que llego a su objetivo, sus dedos se movían en el sexo de la joven, invitándola a sentir tanto calor como él sentía en ese momento, ahora sus dedos se hundían en la cavidad de la chica, sintiéndola húmeda.

Sonrió, era más que obvio que ella estaba excitada y en cualquier momento buscaría sus labios, y así fue, la pelirosa buscaba frenéticamente los labios del ojinegro para besarlos salvajemente. Saco sus dedos de la cavidad y metió con delicadeza y sin prisa su miembro….

Y así comenzó la noche donde ambos hicieron todo menos dormir…

.

.

Un despertador sonaba, o por lo menos es lo que escuchaba a lo lejos, sentía el peso del alguien sobre su espalda ya que se encontraba acostada boca abajo, además de un brazo que la tenia prisionera por la cintura, con mucho esfuerzo logro salir de bajo de las cobijas y soltar un poco el agarre que la tenia inmóvil; algo lastimo sus ojos y los cerro por instinto, apago el despertador, sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco para ver la hora, cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir que la jalaban de nuevo hacia el interior de la cama, siendo víctima de múltiples carisias y besos por todo su cuerpo desnudo.

-Sasuke… por favor déjame-suplicaba entre gemidos-Es tarde

-Tranquila puse el despertador dos horas antes para divertirnos un poco más- y rogaba por probar de nuevo esos labios que lo volvían loco, pero la Kunoichi en un rápido movimiento arrojo las cobijas al suelo; algo lastimo su vista, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos negros y observo toda la habitación iluminada por los rayos del sol. Miro desconcertado a la pelirosa que tenia debajo de él -¿Qué hora es?

-Son las ocho- decía tranquilamente

-¡Maldición!- se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se metió a bañar. Como era posible que no escuchara su despertador, ambos tenían despertadores diferentes, eso evitaría alguna confusión por la hora de levantarse, pero ¿Por qué no había sonado el suyo?

Sakura se levanto tranquilamente y se envolvió la sabana para cubrir su desnudes, desde la puerta del baño que tenían dentro de la habitación preguntaba divertida-¿A qué hora quedaste de verte con Shikamaru y Sai?

-A las 6- decía completamente molesto y abría con violencia la puerta del baño, haciendo a un lado a la ojiverde, que lo miraba divertida.

-Jamás pensé que Sasuke Uchiha llegaría tarde-dijo con burla la pelirosa que observaba como el moreno corría por toda la habitación, entre vistiéndose y arreglando sus cosas- Y mucho menos con dos horas de retraso

El Uchiha se detuvo, y volteo a ver a la ojiverde enojado, sus negros que lo caracterizaban se habían transformado en rojos- Sakura todo fue tu culpa- decía enfurecido que caminaba hacia donde estaba la chica que se cubría con una sabana

-¿¡Que!?-respondía indignada

-Si fue tu culpa- dijo mientras hacía unos sellos y un halcón aparecía en los hombros del Uchiha, solo un movimiento de su hombro bastó para que volara y se posara en medio de la cama

-¡No! Sasuke… Sabemos cuidarnos, no hay necesidad que dejes al ave-

-Hmp…. el me informara de algún imprevisto-parecía mas orden que explicación- Si sucede algo, regresare inmediatamente

-Me niego, ¿acaso no confías en mí?-

-Hmp-dijo un poco más tranquilo, pero aun con los ojos rojos, miraba con frialdad a la chica que tenia frente a el, la tomo por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo-No es que no confié-decía muy cerca de los labios de la ojiverde; besaba con pasión el cuello y ascendía hasta toparse con los labios, estaba disfrutando el contacto, como era posible que hiciera que perdiera el control en tan pocos segundos y controlarlo con una simple unión de labios, no solo era eso, explorar su boca era una de las pasiones más grandes de su vida; la sujeto aun mas de la cintura quería sentir más su cuerpo, era tan cálido por las mañanas; con un gran esfuerzo mental se separo un poco de ella, abrió los ojos para contemplar a la joven que tenía delante de él, ella aun tenía sus ojos cerrados, y su boca entreabierta, como invitándolo de nuevo a probarlos y perder por completo el control, resistió la tentación, solo acerco sus labios rosando levemente con la kunoichi y le susurró- Los voy a extrañar- quito sus manos de la cintura de la pelirosa.

Sakura abrió de golpe sus ojos y no había nadie, solo que una pequeña brisa, que había dejado el Uchiha, suspiro con melancolía, lo extrañaría mucho. Miro instintivamente su cama, vio como el ave estaba posada exactamente en medo del lecho, ahora suspiro con fastidio- Dile a Sasuke que es un idiota…celoso….posesivo…. Y que se cuide- estas últimas palabras sonaron con tristeza y preocupación. Con paso lento se metió al baño para darse una buena ducha.

---

-Hasta que llegas- protestaba Shikamaru que estaba recostado en una de las ramas de un árbol a las afueras de Konoha

-Hmp- solo contestó el Uchiha- ¡Vámonos! Es tarde…- ordenaba

-Ja ahora nos das ordenes, cuando llevamos más de dos horas esperándote- se quejaba Sai

Sasuke ignoro los comentarios y emprendió el camino, era largo, si bien les iba estarían en al anochecer en la aldea que preocupaba al Hokage, en ese lugar se estaban desarrollando múltiples revueltas y eso amenazaba la paz de Konoha y de varias aldeas que estaban a su alrededor.

Ya llevaban unas horas de camino, en un completo silencio, decidieron detenerse a comer y descansar un poco, con ligera molestia del Uchiha, que argumento que no tenían tiempo. Pero aun así tenían que descansar un poco.

-No me digas Uchiha, Sakura no te dejaba levantarte de la cama- comentaba pícaramente Sai- O acaso no querías dejarla… o te encargaste de todos los tipos que andan detrás de ella que seguramente harán una fiesta por que tu no estarás en la aldea por un mes y será su oportunidad

-¡Quieres callarte!- decía molesto

-Vamos tienes como esposa a una de las kunoichis mas bonitas- decía sin preocupación el anbu -Su cabello es largo y sedoso, sus ojos verdes, su cintura y qué decir de su pecho, eso de ser mamá le ayudo a ponerse mas- Sai no termino la frase cuando el Uchiha se abalanzó furioso.

En tanto shikamaru observaba las nubes que cruzaban el cielo azul, suspiro con fastidio- Sera una larga misión-susurro, extrañaba mucho a su hija, su presencia en ratos como el que estaba teniendo, a ambos les gustaba contemplar el cielo y observar el paso de las nubes blancas, que eran movidas por el viento. Hasta que Temari los interrumpía alegando que no le ayudaban, pero después de todo su hija tiene 3 años y para él es la más hermosa saco el cabello rubio de su madre, sus ojos eran negros… Akane… ¡Ah! Temari, solo habían pasado unas horas y ya la extrañaba, sus regaños, sus reclamos, sus besos… era una clase de masoquista…suspiró de nuevo, una pequeña nube había cubierto temporalmente el sol… Un recuerdo le vino a la mente, el trato que habían hecho él y Sai, de no decirle al Uchiha que habían llegado a las 7:30, sería un secreto.

Seguía contemplando las nubes, acostado en el pasto verde, era tan tranquilizante el momento, escuchaba a lo lejos que ambos shinobis continuaban peleando verbalmente; suspiro nuevamente, todos en la aldea sabían que tanto Sai como Naruto estaban tras Sakura, hasta que Naruto comprendió que Hinata era el amor de su vida, y bueno Sai tuvo que conformarse con Ino, ya que Sasuke se había encargado de remarcar que Sakura era suya.. Todo era tan problemático, desvió su mirada hacia sus compañeros de misión y seguían discutiendo

- Todo es problemático….

Sera una larga y muy larga misión…..-

----

Tres semanas después…

-Katon Gōkakyū no jutsu- decía con entusiasmo, y una enorme bola de fuego cruzaba el lago, evaporando el agua que se encontraba a su paso, el niño se le iluminaron sus ojos y volteo con una sonrisa a ver a su mama- ¡Lo logre!- decía con emoción Kai

La pelirosa contemplaba con orgullo a su hijo, _Su sonrisa es la de Sasuke_ pensaba mientras veía a su hijo, saltar de alegría. –Pajarraco- ordenaba la ojiverde, y el ave dejaba la rama donde los contemplaba, para dirigirse donde estaba la que lo llamaba. Pero cuando se iba a acercar, Sakura lo tomo agresivamente de las patas en pleno vuelo, jalándolo con violencia, y lo tomo por el gañote- Una sola palabra a Sasuke, de lo que acabas de ver y créeme, me cercioraré de que Kai te rostice- amenazaba, el ave miraba aterrorizado y volteaba a ver al niño, que también tenía una mirada fría- Entonces no le dirás a Sasuke-el halcón negó con la cabeza, sabía que moriría de todas formas por un lado Sasuke lo mataría por olvidar ese pequeño detalle en el informe diario, y por otro lado si le decía, tanto la pelirosa y el niño lo rostizarían, sobretodo este ultimo.

-Eso está mucho mejor- y una sonrisa en el rostro de la ojiverde aparecía. El ave aun no comprendía mucho el carácter de ambos, parecían tan tranquilos y de un momento a otro se transformaban en seres temibles.

-Kai, ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar curry?-

-Si-contestaba emocionado el pequeño

Su velada transcurrió sin ningún problema, Sakura había acostado a su hijo, se encontraba sola en su habitación, abrió un cajón y saco una caja de madera, la abrió con cautela y saco una fotografía, la observo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Pero alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos, era su hijo que la llamaba tímidamente desde la puerta

-Mamá, ¿Puedo dormir contigo?-

La pelirosa sonrió, y miraba tiernamente a su hijo-¡Claro!

El niño corrió a los brazos de Sakura, y espero a que lo cargara; una vez en brazos de la ojiverde, el pequeño miraba con curiosidad la fotografía que tenía en las manos su mamá.

Kai abrió más de lo normal sus ojos al observar la imagen, la tomo entre sus pequeñas manos y preguntaba sorprendido- ¿Es papá y tio Naruto?- El niño sabia que tanto su papa como Naruto, se llevaban bien, pero jamás pensó que algún día los vería como los estaba observando-¿Parecen que están esperando a alguien?-interrogaba el pelinegro

-Parece que si-

El pequeño Uchiha seguía viendo la imagen, era su papa recargado en la cabeza de su tío Naruto y el rubio acomodado en una parte del brazo del Uchiha, ambos estaban recargados en una pared blanca, completamente dormidos, parecían estar muy cómodos, aunque estuvieran sentados en el piso.

-Mamá ¿A quién estaban esperando?-

-Mmmmm…. No estoy muy segura…-

**Flash back**

-¡Hola! Sakura ¿Cómo estás?- preguntaba Kakashi

-Bien gracias-

-Nos tenias muy preocupados-

-Lo siento- decía la pelirosa y agachaba la mirada, pero una mano acariciaba su cabeza, instintivamente levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con el rostro de su maestro, que la miraba tiernamente. No sabía que decir….

-Te traje un regalo, y es solo para ti-susurraba el shinobi, y depositaba en las manos de la pelirosa un sobre- ¡Sera nuestro secreto!-decía con una sonrisa

La ojiverde abrió el sobre y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Naruto y Sasuke, en la misma fotografía durmiendo plácidamente en el piso recargados uno con el otro.

-Estaban muy preocupados por ti, así que pasaron toda la noche esperando; hasta que se quedaron dormidos-explicaba- ¡Y pensé que sería un buen regalo para ti! Esos dos han vuelto…

-Ser amigos- concluyo Sakura

**Fin de Flash back**

-¿Mamá?- llamaba el pequeño, ya que la pelirosa se había perdido en sus pensamientos

La kunoichi, reaccionó ante el llamado de su hijo- ¡ah! Es hora de dormir- ordenaba, tomo con cuidado la fotografía y la volvía a depositar en la caja de madera-Kai, es nuestro secreto. Sabes cómo es tu papa….-

-Si ve la fotografía seguramente la podría destruir –

-Exactamente – la pelirosa se sorprendía a veces de la inteligencia de su pequeño, sin duda era su hijo.

Ambos se acostaron y se quedaron dormidos, había sido un largo día.

.

.

.

Los rayos de sol, cubrían Konoha. Era una mañana fresca, la brisa movía tímidamente las hojas de los árboles y las aves volaban por doquier.

-¡Ah! Es bueno estar de regreso- decía animadamente y respiraba profundamente

-Hmp- contesto, y se disponía a marcharse de ese lugar

-Se podría saber ¿a dónde vas Sasuke?- preguntaba sin ánimos Shikamaru mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro del Uchiha e impedía que avanzara.

-Eso no te importa, suéltame-

-Lo siento Uchiha, pero serás tú quien entregue el informe-decía Sai con una sonrisa en el rostro, con tranquilidad sacaba un pergamino y lo depositaba en las manos de Sasuke.

-¿¡Que!?- respondía indignado

-Es justo, tú fuiste el que llego tarde, y quien soluciono todo. Así que no hay mejor persona que de ese informe que tu- explicaba Nara- Así que nos retiramos, estamos muy cansados, salúdame al Hokage- una vez dicho esto, ambos shinobis desaparecieron de la vista del Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba completamente indignado, después de haber arreglado las cosas. Le tocaba hacer también la parte más fastidiosa de una misión, entregar el informe. Suspiro fastidiado y desapareció del lugar para dirigirse a la oficina del Hokage.

---

Se sentía observada, pero como era posible si estaba en su hogar, miro para todos lados para encontrar a la persona que la observaba con tanta insistencia. Hasta que se topo con unos ojos verdes y una mirada profunda.

-Su-sucede algo Kai-preguntaba con nerviosismo, ese tipo de mirada le ponía los nervios de punta.

-No-respondía fríamente y volteaba la mirada, sus mejillas cobraban un nítido color carmesí

La pelirosa se quedo observando fijamente a su hijo y volvió a preguntar-¿No te gusto el desayuno?-

-No ¡Ah! Bueno si pero es que…el día de hoy…te ves más bonita de lo normal-

Sakura se quedo sorprendida ante el comentario de su hijo, automáticamente se sonrojo-¡Gracias! Kai ¿Quieres pastel de chocolate?-trato de cambiar el tema y controlar sus nervios.

-Sabes que no me gusta lo dulce- dijo mientras miraba un poco molesto a su mamá

-Es de chocolate amargo- abría el refrigerador para sacar el pastel, tomo un cuchillo y partió dos rebanadas. Se dirigía con ambos platos a la mesa cuando sintió un pequeño mareo e hizo que cayeran ambos platos al piso, se sostuvo de una silla para que no tuviera el mismo destino del pastel. Kai inmediatamente corrió a ver a su mamá

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntaba preocupado

-Estoy bien Kai no tienes que preocuparte, lo que pasa es que……

El pequeño Uchiha se había quedado paralizado, no sabía que decir. Solo observaba a la pelirosa, salió de su trance cuando sonó el timbre de la casa y la ojiverde salió abrir.

-Señora Uchiha, el Hokage pide verla junto con el niño- decía un anbu

-¿A qué hora?-

-Inmediatamente-

-¿Sucedió algo?-

-No sé, solo se me dio la orden- dicho esto desapareció del lugar.

La pelirosa suspiro con preocupación, de pronto sintió unas manos tomaban la suya. Volteo a ver al dueño de las pequeñas manos y le dedico una sonrisa.

-¡Vamos mamá!- respondía también con una sonrisa

---

Ese par me las va pagar pensaba mientras tocaba en la oficina del Hokage.

-Adelante- ordenaba desde adentro

Suspiro fastidiado y entro a la oficina, pero su paso fue detenido por un par de presencias molestas para él, que con agilidad se habían enredado en sus pies, uno en cada pierna impidiéndole el paso.

-¡Naruto!- decía molesto y señalaba con su mano a los niños

-No me culpes Sasuke- se deslindaba de las acciones de los pequeños

-¿¡Que nos trajiste tío Sasuke!?- decían los niños al mismo tiempo

El pelinegro agacho la mirada, para encontrarse con un par de sonrisas idénticas a la de su padre, eran como un par de Narutos con la única diferencia del color de su cabello que era morado, de ahí era idénticos al Uzumaki hasta los ojos azules habían sacado.

Suspiro fastidiado- ¡Naruto ordénales que me dejen!

El rubio se divertía de las acciones de los niños y como sacaban fácilmente de sus casillas al Uchiha-¡No! Sabes cómo son… Además teme tú tienes la culpa

-¿¡Que nos trajiste!?- decía uno

-Estamos esperando tío, no hay misión que no nos traigas algo- se quejaba el otro niño

-Ves te lo dije- veía divertido Naruto, quien había recargado su cabeza en su mano

-¡Ah!- se quejo y al mismo tiempo sacaba un par de bolsa de dulces, que le fueron arrebatadas al instante de sus manos. E inmediatamente soltaron el amarre, aprovecho para avanzar y quedar frente al escritorio del Hokage.

-¡Siéntate! Debes estar muy cansado- ordenaba tranquilamente y señalaba una de las sillas que estaban frente a el

-¡No! Solo vengo a dejar el informe- decía fríamente el pelinegro mientras aventaba el pergamino sobre el escritorio que le había dado Sai.

-No te preocupes Sakura y Kai están bien, además ¿no nos quieres contar como resolvieron el problema?- decía animado el rubio

-¡Si Tío cuéntanos! – decía el pequeño que estaba sobre los hombros del Uchiha y revolvía sus revendes cabellos negros

-Si por favor- decía otro pequeño con los ojos iluminados y llenos de pequeñas lágrimas intentaban salir de sus ojos

Sasuke estaba furioso, esos tres lo sacaban de sus casillas muy rápido, y esos gemelos eran tan molestos a sus seis años, siempre tenían mucha energía y saltaban de un lado a otro. Respiro profundamente para calmar sus instintos asesinos. Después de todo eran sus sobrinos, los "apreciaba" hasta cierto punto. Se dejo caer una de las sillas y un pequeño peliazul se sentaba tímidamente sobre sus piernas mientras el otro continuaba en sus hombros.

-Jajajajaja- reía divertido el rubio- ¿Así que utilizaste el sharingan para provocarles pánico a los shinobis rebeldes? Ya que las negociaciones no estaban funcionando. Sabía que si te enviaba lo arreglarías todo en menos de un mes, sin necesidad de violencia-decia con orgullo

-Si ya sabias los detalles no entiendo la razón por la cual quieres que este aquí- se quejaba el moreno

-No te enojes- trataba de justificarse

Alguien llamo la puerta, y el rubio cambio su tono de voz por uno maduro, y su semblante se tornaba serio -¡Adelante!- ordenaba

El pelinegro solo lo observaba con gran escepticismo, ni el mismo se creía lo "maduro" que podría resultar ser el ojiazul, pero tenía que serlo era el hokage después de todo.

-Dime que se te ofrece- decía una voz muy conocida para los presentes

Sasuke volteo inmediatamente al reconocer la voz.

-Papa- decía el pequeño Uchiha y soltaba la mano de su mama para correr hacia donde estaba su papa sentado, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando vio a los gemelos con su padre.

-¿¡Que creen que están haciendo!?- decía molesto el pequeño Uchiha –Shuhei Uzumaki baja inmediatamente de las piernas de papa y tu Riku de sus hombros- ordenaba

-Hmp… Y si no queremos Kai- decía fríamente Shuhei

-Tío Sasuke nos quiere más a nosotros que a ti- decía con tono burlón Riku

-Es normal que nos quiera mas a nosotros nacimos un año antes que tú-decía orgulloso Shuhei

Pero ambos pequeños guardaron silencio y miraban a la pelirosa, e inmediatamente bajaba de tanto de los hombros como de las piernas del pelinegro y corrían hacia donde se encontraba la ojiverde, pasando golpeando ligeramente el hombro se Kai.

Sakura veía con extrañeza a ambos niños que tenía delante de ella, ambos tenían una mirada determinante y ligeramente sonrojados.

-Tía el día de hoy…

-Se ve mucho más bonita que siempre

Ambos adultos la miraban con detenimiento. Naruto no notaba nada extraño, siempre había sido así de bonita, salvo el ligero tono carmesí que habían adquirido sus mejillas ante el comentario de los niños la hacían ver completamente adorable.

Sasuke había notado el brillo de sus ojos, era extraño, pero a la vez normal, lo amaba así que el brillo dedujo había sido provocado el. No le dio mucha importancia y se levanto de la silla para encaminarse donde estaba su hijo, el niño estiraba sus brazos para que su padre lo cargara, y así lo hizo, el pequeño lo abrazo y reía de felicidad.

-Te extrañe- decía Kai a su padre

-Hmp- respondía Sasuke mientras revolvía el cabello del pequeño.

-Mire tía- decía ilusionado Shuhei y le mostraba una bolsa llena de dulces

La pelirosa se agacho para estar a la altura de los pequeños y veía sorprendida la cantidad de dulces que traía- ¡Vaya!

-Tío Sasuke no las trajo- decía con orgullo Riku, y aprovecho para abrazar a la kunoichi, seguido por Shuhei

Sakura sonreía ante el acto de ambos niños, aun no comprendía como Sasuke y Kai no se llevaban en con ese par de niños tan divertidos

Kai observaba indignado como esos dos abrazaban de una forma cariñosa. Molesto por la escena que veía, bajo de los brazos de su padre y camino furioso.

-¡Dejen a mamá!- reclamaba el pequeño Uchiha

-¡No queremos Uchiha!- decía orgulloso Riku

-Ja, tú nos vas a obligar… Ya te hemos dicho que nunca podrás contra nosotros dos- decía y soltaban ambos a la kunoichi.

Las miradas desafiantes de los niños hacían que se tensara el ambiente. Los adultos solo suspiraron, en cualquier momento tendrían que interferir.

-Eso está muy pronto por cambiar- decía con orgullo Kai

-Sigue soñando- decían al mismo tiempo los ojiazules

-Pues…. Su pesadilla comenzara en cuanto nazca mi hermanito- amenazaba el Uchiha

-¿Qué?- decía sorprendido Sasuke

-Mamá me dijo que estaba embarazada y que eso significaba que tendría un hermanito-decía con ilusión el ojiverde

Sakura sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura posesivamente- Me da tanto gusto- decía con alegría

-Naruto- dijo sorprendida ante la acción del rubio

La puerta de la oficina se abría, dejando ver a una kunoichi con cabello morado-Naruto- decía con una voz tranquila

-¡Hinata! Tendremos otro Uchiha en Konoha- gritaba de alegría aun teniendo en sus brazos a la pelirosa, soltó el agarre de su cintura su cabeza como sus manos se posaban a la altura de su vientre, sus manos tocaban la zona con cariño mientras su voz era tierna- ¡Konoha te dará una gran bienvenida!

Y de eso estaba segura Sakura, cuando Naruto supo que Hinata estaba embarazada proclamo una semana de fiestas, tan solo para celebrar el embarazo. En cuanto nacieron sus gemelos hizo traer a todos las personas importantes de las aldeas hizo una fiesta muy grande, hubo fuegos pirotécnicos, ramen para todos, sake a más no poder.

Un año después, cuando nació Kai, hizo lo mismo. Aunque Sasuke se reusó que hiciera tanto escándalo, el rubio no le importo las múltiples amenazas e hizo que la villa celebrara por tres días el nacimiento del pequeño Uchiha.

-Mama- decía Riku- ¡Queremos un hermanito! Y así seremos- se quedo pensativo por un momento

-Tres- decían al mismo tiempo Kai y Shuhei

-Tu hermano es un idiota- dijo el Uchiha al peliazul

-Tienes razón- suspiraba con resignación

-Oigan ustedes dos- reclamaba el ofendido- Eres un traidor Shihei

-No solo digo la verdad y el Uchiha tiene razón- decía el pequeño

-Ya déjenlo ahí- decía Naruto y cargaba al pequeño Shuhei, a veces le recordaba a Neji había heredado la frialdad de la familia de Hinata mientras Riku era lo contrario de su hermano.

Hinata cargaba con cariño a su otro niño, camino unos pasos para ver a su esposo que le sonreía amablemente.

La familia Uchiha se sintió incomoda, siempre que estaban juntos Hinata y Naruto irradiaban miel.

Kai aprovecho para que Sakura lo cargara e inmediatamente la kunoichi lo hizo. Sasuke solo los observaba desde una corta distancia.

-No es hermoso Naruto- decía como un susurro Hinata

-¿Qué?- preguntaba el rubio

La ojiperla se dirigió con el niño en sus brazos al enorme ventanal de la oficina- ¡El día es perfecto!

Naruto se coloco aun lado de su esposa y la abrazo con la mano libre que tenia por la cintura-Tienes razón- y su mirada contemplaba la villa -Sakura, Sasuke miren-

La pelirosa caminaba a paso lento y se ubicaba a un lado de la pareja, su mirada se empezaba a perderse en la hermosa que lucia Konoha, cuando sintió unas manos que se enredaban en su cintura y una de las manos se posaban en su vientre, y la cabeza de Sasuke reposaba en su hombro izquierdo. Un sentimiento cálido la invadió, mientras contemplaba la villa.

Su mente comenzó a divagar, sobre el futuro que les esperaría…

Ella tendría una hermosa niña, que se llamaría Kairi, su cabello seria negro con resplandores rosas, algo que le daría un misterio y una belleza incomparable. Seria inteligente y lo mejor de todo una Uchiha, los shinobis pelearían por ella, pero a Kairi solo tendría ojos para una sola persona: Shuhei Uzumaki una persona madura y fría, aunque solo con ella será cariñoso. Tal y como Sasuke.

Y Kai, se enamoraría perdidamente de una rubia muy inteligente y coqueta, Akane Nara. Que tardaría en comprender sus sentimientos hacia la rubia, ya que solo la consideraba una molestia, que frecuentemente se cruzaba en su camino, pero se daría cuenta cuando Riku tratara de conquistarla. Los celos saldrían a flote y su misión como él la llamaría seria el conquistar a Akane, que lograría sin ningún problema. Porque después de todo ¿Quién se resiste a un Uchiha?

.

-En que piensas- una voz en su oído la sacaba de sus pensamientos

-¡Ah! En nada- y volteaba a ver a Sasuke , sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que el moreno aprovecho para terminar la distancia entre los dos y depositaba un tímido beso en los labios de la pelirosa

-¡Ahg! No hagan eso tan cerca de mí- se quejaba kai

-Déjalos Kai- intervenía Naruto- Lo que pasa es que los dos son unos ca….- de pronto sintió un escalofrío rodear su cuerpo, las miradas de Sakura y Sasuke era completamente temibles.

-Dilo Naruto- Amenazaba Sakura mientras pequeños cristales invadían el aire del lugar

-Es una pena que Hinata quede viuda tan joven- decía fríamente Sasuke con el sharingan activado

-¿¡Que!?- decía con curiosidad el pequeño pelinegro, no entendía la actitud de sus padres hacia el rubio, y miraba con una cara de interrogación al Hokage, esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno Kai tus papas son unos ca… ca… cariñosos- decía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Los cristales desaparecieron y los ojos de Sasuke regresaban a la normalidad.

-¡Hay Naruto!- reía Hinata, seguida por la risa de los gemelos.

Kai se contagio de las risas y reía al igual que Sakura.

-Jajajajajaja- reía Naruto

-Hmp- decía con una sonrisa orgullosa Sasuke

Naruto volteo a ver a Sakura y la miraba fijamente…

-Lo cumplí- decía el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro a la pelirosa

Sakura lo contemplo y le dedico una sonrisa- ¡Sí!

_Ya verás que Sasuke regresara y sonreiremos los tres juntos…_

_Aunque ahora eran más los que sonreían y él se encargaría de que duraran las sonrisas en sus rostros – _se juraba así mismo Naruto y miraba con orgullo a Konoha

**FIN**

**TOTAL ECLIPSE.**

* * *

Solo me queda agradecer a todos y todas que siguieron esta historia, también a las que me apoyaron dejando un comentario, una alerta, que hayan agregado la historia entre sus favoritas, etc…

Total eclipse en su prologo comenzó con dos reviews y termino con más de 100. ¡Vaya! Eso es más de lo que una novata puede pedir. Así que les agradezco todo su apoyo y sus comentarios T.T . Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura y en mi nueva faceta, espero que en ningún momento las haya ofendido o molestado alguna de mis ideas, jejejejejeje.

Además aprovecho para hacer un pequeño comentario: Que imagen del manga de Naruto en su capítulo 484: Cuando Sasuke toma por el cuello a Sakura, por alguna extraña razón me pareció familiar jejejejejejeje. Continuemos….

Siento mucho no responder sus comentarios pero llevo un poco de prisa, prometo contestarlos en cuanto tenga tiempo, espero verlas en mi próxima historia!!

"Yume no Tamago"-ese es el titulo

**Este es el capítulo final así que agradeceré y dedicare la historia a todas aquellas que me han dejado un comentario. **

**GRACIAS T.T  
**

Aiko Amitie

setsuna17

Nini Cullen Uchiha

DarkNina

EdiitH

Astrid no Hikari

Karina Natsumi

Ikare

Lilu the little witch

Asukasoad

laur*is

kyo nakamura

marijf22

Lizie-azul

c12

lexy15

Sourandsweet venom

Chelsea272

Alebredi

BigBang8

Bella-uchiha1

sakulovedeva

karoru01

itasaki

xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx

sasusakuxnaruto

lukenoa31

tania56

Yume no Kaze

O.o-Uchiha Akari-o.O

KAREN

CRiiS

Chocolatito

Sakufan

lei-haruno-uchiha

Akane Kido

Yess

Kithy

KaoruKobayashitheone

Ponzha

Kunoichi2518

Karina Natsumi

GiisseUchiiha

HatakeNabiki

oOHiiromiOo

daganegra

Bloody_Rose_Sayo_Yuuki

KaoruKobayashitheone

-Luce-Uchiha-

Y bueno escribanme un comentario, para saber que les parecio el epilogo

No sean timidos!!

No importa si estan registrados""

Gracias por leer

Los quiere

**Hikky**

^_^

**Viva la Vida**


End file.
